Presentación de un sueño
by Marii Lii
Summary: Cuando Sakura Kinomoto sueña con que se casa parece algo extremadamente irreal, algo demasiado rebuscado pero sin quererlo no sabe que podría estar teniendo una cálida y a la vez fría premonición.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas! Esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza hace bastante tiempo y ahora encontré la inspiración para irla completando. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews!**

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, la historia y los personajes nuevos son obra de mi loca imaginación.**

**Presentación de un sueño.**

**Capítulo I: Nada es lo que parece.**

**Sakura**

Aquella noche me encontraba tan cansada que sólo quería recostarme en la almohada y dormir profundamente, había reemplazado a Rika en la cafetería, ella se encontraba enferma y me pidió que la sustituyera sólo por ese día. Nunca había pensado en lo duro que era trabajar para alimentar a alguien, Rika era una de mis amigas del Instituto y tenia una hermosa niña de alrededor de 3 años, Ayako.

Rika había tenido un amor fugaz con un profesor de nuestro salón y había quedado embarazada a los 14 años, nunca más volvimos a ver al profesor y Rika tuvo que encargarse de su hija y pelear por ella misma, el profesor Terada había dejado una huella importante en su corazón y autoestima.

Reflexionando me percaté de la hora que era… ¡Por Dios la 1:00 AM! y yo tenía clases al día siguiente, debía levantarme a las 7:00 AM y pensando en tonterías, sentí como Kero, mi gato, se acurrucó al lado y me dispuse a dormir, la luna estaba hermosa, se reflejaba en casi toda mi habitación y así me quedé profundamente dormida.

No sabía exactamente si estaba soñando pero, todo era tan real…Yo estaba parada con una música de fondo cuando papá tomó mi brazo y sonrío dulcemente, estaba entrando a una iglesia, si, una iglesia ya que las ventanas que habían solo podían ser de ese tipo de edificio, las personas me miraban de una forma muy extraña como si yo fuese… ¡no podía ser!… ¡yo era una novia! en mi caminar pude divisar a Tomoyo a Eriol e incluso a mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos, pero tragué en seco cuando vi a la persona que estaba parada en el altar, de verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era, jamás lo había visto, no era Yukito y eso me angustió mucho, ya que era como si de verdad estuviese viviendo el sueño con plena conciencia, era un hombre muy guapo, alto y por Dios cuando sonrío parecía que iban a bajar ángeles del cielo a tocar las trompetas de la ceremonia, me tomó la mano y besó mi frente, ese beso fue tan cálido que mi cuerpo tembló suavemente, pronuncié su nombre, de pronto un extraño ruido comenzó a escucharse era como… mmm... ¿un celular tal vez? ¡Pero quien podía tener prendido un celular en una boda por favor! No, no era un teléfono, ¡era más bien un despertador! Era MI despertador ¡que molesto! ¡Apáguenlo!

Quiero seguir mirando a este extraño de ojos ámbar mas tiempo, pero no, cuando abrí los ojos estaba de cabeza en el suelo y el despertador seguía sonando como endemoniado, me dolía la cabeza por el golpe así que me sobé suavemente, seguro tendría el tremendo chichón al día siguiente, me dispuse a levantar dándome una ducha antes de ir al Instituto, cuando sentí el agua caliente caer por mi cuerpo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme y empecé a pensar en el sueño de aquella mañana, ¿por qué estaba casándome con alguien a quien no conocía? o peor ¿por qué Yukito no estaba por ninguna parte?, ¿será que jamás me casaré con él?

Bah tonta ¡era solo un sueño! ya basta de estupideces, obvio que te casarás con Yukito y serás feliz toda la vida, aunque igual me causaba demasiada curiosidad saber quién era ese forastero que se coló en mi sueño para sacarme un suspiro, ¡que apuesto era! Y de la forma en que me miraba… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, ya se me hacía tarde así que me sequé con la toalla para luego vestir la camisa del Instituto y la falda que mas o menos llegaba unos cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla, si ya sé no era yo una top model ni mucho menos, al contrario era a veces hasta desaliñada pero esta mañana algo me llevó a peinar cuidadosamente mi cabello y amarrarlo con una coleta alta para dejar unos cuantos mechones en el rostro y enroscarlos, me puse la corbata roja del Instituto Seijo y la insignia de este, luego subí las calcetas y tomé mis tenis, hoy tendría deportes (mi asignatura favorita) y no pensaba andar con otro par de zapatos, tomé mi bolso y eché un poco de brillo en mis labios, algo muy suave, casi imperceptible, cuando me di cuenta de la hora bajé corriendo, una vez más se me hacía tarde, así que le di un ligero beso en la mejilla a papá y me despedí del pesado de Toya quien gritaba: ¡apresúrate monstruo! ¡Oh, si será idiota!

Me puse los patines para así llegar antes al Instituto, se suponía que Yukito estaría esperando en la esquina del parque, y considerando la hora y lo puntual que él era decidí adelantarme, seguro lo vería en el Instituto, estábamos en distintos salones pero eso no afectó para que nos conociéramos y enamoráramos porque eso sí, yo estaba profundamente enamorada de Yukito Tsukishiro el chico mas apuesto del Instituto, claro junto con Eriol, pero él era cuento aparte, él estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, la chica más dulce del mundo, decidí apurar el paso sino una vez más la detestable profesora de matemáticas iba a regañarme y castigar por llegar pasada a su clase tan interesante ¡Claro!

Ni siquiera sé ¿quién inventó esta estupidez de la matemática?, pareciera que me odia, no puedo siquiera saber de dónde sale un maldito número, recordé que había prometido no maldecir así que preferí obviarlo.

Cuando llegué al Instituto y me cambié los patines por los tenis Tomoyo me asustó y casi se me sale el corazón, ella sabía perfectamente que odiaba eso, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con susto, terror y sobretodo fantasmas, desde pequeña ese había sido mi trauma escolar, y claro a Tomoyo le encantaba hacer eso.

_**-**_¿Cómo está mi dulce amiga Sakura, cómo has amanecido esta mañana?

_**-**_ Bueno depende de que punto de vista lo mires amiga, porque me caí de la cama y tu me has pegado un buen susto, pero dentro de todo bien.

La risita tierna de Tomoyo resonó en el pasillo…

_**-**_Y ¿por qué se ha caído de la cama esta vez la pequeña Sakura?

_**-**_Mmm... Tuve un sueño muy extraño ¿sabes?

_**-**_¿Y de qué se trataba?

En ese momento el timbre nos distrajo de nuestra "pequeña" conversación y tuvimos que apresurarnos al salón, así que cerré mi casillero y caminamos conversando otras cosas sin importancia, me extrañó no haber visto a mi novio ese día pero pensé que podría estar ocupado así que le mandaría un mensaje de texto más tarde.

Al entrar al salón comprobé lo que sospechaba, la profesora ya había entrado y solo se limitó a darnos una mirada de odio por lo que nos sentamos en silencio.

Tomoyo tenía su puesto junto al mío, detrás de ella Eriol y detrás de mí… mmm... nadie, de pronto sentí un papelito chocar directamente con mi cabeza, miré de donde provenía y era de Tomoyo ya la clase llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos.

Cuando lo abrí pude leer: ¡Dime qué soñaste por favor!

Cuando volví mi vista a ella tenía esa sonrisita burlona que ya sabía a lo que iba, así que escribí: tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que me estaba casando, y que estabas tú, Eriol y demás personas importantes, pero lo mas extraño era que Yukito no aparecía en el altar sino que un chico que ni siquiera conozco, aún es extraño pensar en el sueño.

Y le devolví el trozo de papel arrojándolo encima de su mesa.

Al rato volví a recibir la respuesta de Tomoyo que decía: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Dime cómo se llamaba, cómo era, tal vez era una premonición, tal vez vas a casarte con otra persona, tal vez tendrás muchos hijos puedo ser la madrina de alguno?, de pronto sentí una gota en mi cabeza, Tomoyo era muy entusiasta o… ¿no lo notaron? Sólo atine a sonreírle y escribí: en el sueño dije su nombre pero ¡no recuerdo cuál es!

Tomoyo recibió el papel y sonrío, puso: ¡pues trata de recordarlo!

Para lanzármelo luego.

Traté de recordarlo pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, podría jurar que saldría humo de mi cabeza cuando la profesora se levantó para abrir la puerta al director yo estaba pegada en mi mundo de ensueño tratando de describir una a una las escenas de la noche anterior para poder recordar claramente el nombre del desconocido, cuando…

El director ya había dicho cual era el motivo por el cual estaba en el salón, claro el motivo era un nuevo alumno que llegaba al Instituto Seijo, era un alumno de intercambio, él venía de China y se quedaría este año, que era el último antes de ir a la Universidad, para terminar sus estudios en este país, pero como siempre yo no puse un mínimo de atención.

De pronto, como un haz de luz recibí en mi cabeza el nombre del desconocido de mi sueño, el que sería mi esposo, el que me miraba con esos ojos, el que me besó la frente y me paré rápidamente y grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre… era una ganadora, había podido recordarlo ¡Sí!

El único problema fue que grité tan fuerte que todo el salón me miraba con cara de que estaba completamente loca, algunos de mis compañeros reían suavemente y la profesora tenía una cara de enojo que si hubiese podido me parte en dos en ese mismo instante, cuando caí en el escándalo que estaba haciendo, mi rostro se puso como un tomate y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, había echo el ridículo mas grande de toda la historia, pero lo que mas me desconcertó fue cuando la profesora dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_**-**_ ¡Vaya señorita Kinomoto no sabía que usted y el Señor Li se conocían!

_**-**_ ¿Có Cómo?

_**-**_ Eso, que no sabía que usted y el joven Li se conociesen.

Cuando me di cuenta de qué hablaba atiné a mirar a su costado y fue cuando mi corazón se detuvo y solo quería que me tragara la tierra, era ÉL, el chico de mi sueño con su mismo cabello chocolate desordenado y sus ojos grandes, ámbares que me miraban extrañados y una ceja alzada, cruzado de brazos.

_**-**_ ¿Me creerá que yo tampoco lo sabía profesora?

_**-**_ ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces cómo es que la señorita Kinomoto sabe su nombre?

_**-**_Pues me encantaría saberlo.

Terminé de caer en la silla ya que el me miró con una sonrisa burlona, ¡Dios! tenía que salir de ahí.

_**-**_ Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

Con la cabeza gacha le pregunté a la profesora si me dejaría ir al baño por un poco de agua a lo que ella contestó que si lentamente con la cabeza, miraba a mis compañeros y todos estaban mirándome y susurrando que era lo que me pasaba.

Parecía que la puerta se hubiese corrido de lugar ya que me costó cincuenta mil pasos más llegar, la abrí rápidamente y salí corriendo al baño, no podía ser, ÉL era el chico de mi sueño, era el mismo, aún no me explicaba que estaba pasando así que decidí calmarme, estar así de alterada lo único que conseguiría era matarme de un ataque un día de estos, me mojé la cara con bastante agua y tomé a paso firme camino hacia el salón nuevamente.

Al llegar alcancé a escuchar una conversación nada grata.

_**-**_ Akiho ¿ya viste lo apuesto que es el chico nuevo?

\- Claro que lo vi no estoy ciega, Asuka.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Conozco esa sonrisa.

-Él no lo sabe pero va a ser mi novio.

_**-**_ ¡Lo sabía! Eres terrible…

_**-**_ Cuando Akiho se propone algo ¿lo cumple o no?

Asuka y Akiho hicieron un gesto con sus dedos meñiques y sonrieron.

¡No puede ser, lo que me faltaba!

**Shaoran**

Una chica con cara de coqueta miró hacia atrás y al verme sonrío, a lo cual no tomé mucha importancia, no venía a ponerme de novio ni nada por el estilo sólo venía a pasarlo bien, vivir solo y hacer lo que yo quisiese, después de todo estaba obligado en Japón pero eso no significaba que no me divirtiera.

Me encontraba cruzado de brazos en el asiento detrás al de Kinomoto ya que era el único disponible y sólo me preguntaba por qué esa chica sabía de mí, había llegado solo el día anterior, de pronto la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba, la extraña muchacha que había gritado mi nombre antes de que la profesora lo escribiera en el pizarrón, me sentía con la necesidad de preguntarle, así que la miré detenidamente, percatándome de que en ningún momento Kinomoto me dirigió la mirada sólo se limitó a sentarse delante y tenía toda la cara roja, pensé que era muy extraña.

_**-**_Psss..., psss... oye

Ella sólo se tensó ante mi voz y pareciera como si los pelos se le hubiesen puesto de punta inmediatamente, mas no contestó nada y seguía mirando hacia adelante como una estatua de mármol.

Yo seguía tratando de que ella me escuchara así que insistí, era muy obstinado no me daría por vencido, era obvio que ella me estaba ignorando y eso no se lo permitía a nadie. Esta vez la llame suavemente psss... Kinomoto.

Kinomoto se sobresaltó y miró lentamente hacia atrás, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, nos miraros en un tiempo que para mi fue eterno, nuestros ojos no se despegaban, incluso se me había olvidado preguntar lo de mi nombre, ella tenía los ojos mas hermosos que jamás hubiese visto, eran de un color esmeralda intenso y el perfume que desprendió cuando se dio vuelta me dejó levemente hipnotizado, me decidí a abrir la boca luego de un rato y pregunté.

_**-**_¿Cómo es que sabías mi nombre?

En ese momento la profesora hizo su idiota aparición:

\- Señor Li, señorita Kinomoto ¿algo que compartir con la clase?

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y miramos de reojo a la profesora, Kinomoto en menos de un segundo tomó su libro y lo puso entre su cara y la mesa, mientras que yo me crucé los brazos y seguí la lectura de la profesora.

Al sonar el timbre disponía a ponerme de pie para comer algo cuando un brazo me detuvo.

_**-**_Buenos días Li, soy Akiho, la capitana de las porristas y presidenta de curso, sin contar que soy la chica más popular del salón y del Instituto, mucho gusto.

_**-**_ ¿Ah sí? que bueno y me dispuse a dar media vuelta cuando la tal Akiho se puso delante- ¿Te inscribirás en alguna actividad después de las clases?

_**-**_Mmm... Creo que si, me gusta el fútbol, en ese momento un chico de ojos azules, anteojos y pelo oscuro se dirigió a mí.

_**-**_Que bien Li necesitamos un capitán, sería muy entretenido que formaras parte del equipo.

Me crucé de brazos y suspiré, quería salir y tomar aire fresco, cuando Kinomoto pasó por mi lado y le habló a una chica de ojos amatistas y pelo negro como el azabache.

_**-**_Tomoyo ¿vamos al patio trasero?

_**-**_Vaya (dejando atrás a Akiho, casi sin tomarla en cuenta) pensé que eras muda, como cuando te pregunté ni siquiera me contestaste.

Kinomoto me miró casi con terror y se limitó a salir corriendo del salón.

_**-**_ ¿Y a esta qué le pasa?

_**-**_Es que Li, la has dejado sorprendida, soy Tomoyo Daidoji, mucho gusto.

Levanté el entrecejo extrañado, que acaso en este Instituto ¿estaban todos locos? La de ojos amatistas era extraña y sonreía por todo, la loca de patio muda que pronunció mi nombre, había salido corriendo, el de anteojos se metía en conversaciones ajenas y la de pelo claro estaba completamente zafada y no solo de la cabeza, era obvio que ya estaba coqueteándome, pero si no llevaba mas de 30 minutos en el salón, además de todas las otras que me miraban con cara de querer comerme como a un dulce de caramelo.

**Sakura**

Había salido corriendo velozmente como si quisiese ganar la maratón escolar, ya que apenas escuché la voz del chico nuevo que preguntaba como sabía su nombre me puse tan nerviosa que conté hasta los microsegundos para salir del salón sin que él pudiese siquiera hablarme, escuché todo lo que Akiho había hablado.

No puedo creer que sea tan zorra, ósea él lleva solamente una hora en el Instituto y ya le tira todo, es insólito, no me cae en la cabeza, además todos quieren tener algo con ella, ¿por qué?

¡Definitivamente no entiendo a los hombres!

Había entrado para arreglarme un poco el uniforme, poner maquillaje a mis pálidas mejillas, ya que en cuanto lo vi en el salón parecía que había visto al mismísimo demonio del exorcista.

Me disponía a salir del baño cuando Tomoyo me detuvo.

_**-**_Sakura se puede saber ¿por qué saliste del salón como un alma que lleva el diablo?, ¡Mujer me preocupaste demasiado!

Pensé que te había dado un pre infarto o algo así, no entiendo nada, así que ¡señorita… su mejor amiga merece una explicación y espero que sea buena! -dijo señalándome con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

_**-**_Está bien Tomoyo pero vamos a un lugar más tranquilo no me siento bien con ese chico dando vueltas por aquí.

Y la tomé del brazo para conducirla a un lado mas tranquilo del Instituto, es obvio todos sabían que ese lugar era el sitio abandonado que hace años sufrió un siniestro y en el que habían perecido tres alumnos, Tomoyo sabia que yo odiaba ese sector así que lo que estaba pasando realmente debía ser grave.

Al llegar me senté en el patio de afuera, ya que era una casona muy grande pero tenía un lugar con césped y hasta una fuente de agua que con los años y el abandono estaba muy descuidada.

_**-**_ Bueno Sakura supongo que ahora me explicaras bien ¿qué rayos está pasando verdad?

_**-**_ Si bueno Tomoyo, verás.

En ese momento, cuando me disponía a contar el sueño y porque estaba tan extraña, se escucharon unos ruidos dentro del edificio, y abrí los ojos como platos, y mi cara palideció al instante, Tomoyo me abrazó y trató de calmarme cuando mis ojos se llenaban de miedosas lágrimas.

Si yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y ¡SI, ODIO A LOS FANTASMAS!

Me causan un terror inimaginable, igual que en las noches de inviernos de las pijamadas donde Naoko contaba historias de terror con la linterna puesta en el rostro, sabía que me asustaban.

_**-**_ Tomoyo… por favor ¡no quiero que se aparezca un fantasma!

Tomoyo escuchó mejor los sonidos y se percató que eso no parecían precisamente fantasmas, claro ella tenía novio y podía llegar a imaginarse lo que era, pero yo tan inocente, era una niña y no pensaba jamás en cosas como esas, debía decirlo.

_**-**_ Sakura creo que esos no son precisamente ruidos de fantasmas, más bien creo que es una pareja, seguramente se vinieron a esconder acá porque nadie pasea por estos lados, ni siquiera el director, de echo nos costó llegar porque la cerca está un poco alta ¿recuerdas?

_**-**_Tienes razón amiga pero ¿quién podría ser?, ya está bien estamos en el descanso pero no creo que en tan poco tiempo se pueda… Mmm… un tono rojo subió a mis mejillas, hacer cosas, tú sabes.

_**-**_ Si yo también lo creo Sakura pero uno nunca sabe, las parejas de hoy en día son otra cosa.

_**-**_ ¿Como tú y Eriol?… la miré con tono burlesco y haciéndole jugueteos con el dedo índice.

El color de Tomoyo no era rojo sino que morado, me tomó la mano y caminamos cuidadosamente para no interrumpir a la escandalosa pareja.

_**-**_ Mejor veamos quién es.

_**-**_ Tomoyo no me parece buena idea, mejor vámonos.

_**-**_ ¡Ay Saku no seas tan tímida! veamos quiénes son los polluelos que se divierten tan temprano jijij una risita escapó de sus labios y fue rápidamente tapada por su boca ya que no queríamos ser escuchadas, y por lo que se notaba la pareja seguía en lo suyo, y aumentando en velocidad y sonidos.

La pareja se encontraba a la vuelta de la pared en que yo y Tomoyo estábamos tomadas de la mano y por eso nos acercamos muy despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

**Shaoran**

Necesitaba salir de la duda, esa chica me había dejado muy intrigado, pero pensándolo bien.

¿Por qué me importa? Jamás me ha importado ninguna mujer, y aunque reconocía que esta tenía los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto en mi vida eso no significaba nada, menos para mí.

Pero necesitaba salir de la duda, ¿Cómo era que ella conocía mi nombre? Y decidido a averiguarlo salté la cerca y las seguí por donde se habían ido.

Así, a lo mejor, conseguiría una respuesta a mi pregunta, sólo esperaba que la curiosidad no matara al gato, porque en este caso, yo era el gato…

Los sonidos de la pareja aumentaban desde que me había escondido detrás de una pared para observar a Kinomoto y a su amiga.

Pensaba que no eran muy ubicadas, no me gustaría que me estuvieran observando en una situación así, bueno, también ellos tenían la culpa quien los mandaba a ponerse a hacer cosas así a esta hora. ¡Búsquense un motel!

De pronto no se oyó nada.

Me extrañó, por lo que asomé un poco la cabeza para tener mejor visión, la cara de Kinomoto era terrible, de un dolor indescifrable, jamás se la había visto a nadie, y la de la amiga era de sorpresa, con decir que parecía que la boca le llegaba al suelo y los ojos los tenía como platos, pensé por un momento en ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ya que nadie decía nada… pero de pronto los ojos de Kinomoto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y gritó.

-Yukito

¿Quién diablos era Yukito? Ni idea…


	2. Chapter 2

**Presentación de un sueño.**

**Hola chicos y chicas, acá llega el segundo cap de mi loca historia, muchas gracias por los review, espero que les guste!**

**Los personajes de clamp no me pertenecen pero la historia es producto de mi loca imaginación.**

**Capítulo II: Engaños que enceguecen.**

**Sakura**

Me había parecido raro no ver a Yukito en toda la semana, siempre salía con excusas tontas como que estaba muy cansado, que tenía una comida familiar o simplemente que no tenía muchas ganas de salir, lo tomé como una semana positiva después de todo, así podría tener más tiempo para mí y mis deberes ya que matemáticas estaba ¡matando mi cabeza y cortándola en mil pedacitos!

Gracias a esta semana de "tiempo extraño" había podido estudiar más de lo planeado y ahora tendría buenas calificaciones en esa asignatura aunque me costara, me lo había obligado a prometer, y así lo cumplí.

En el examen de esa semana había obtenido una calificación brillante para mi intelecto en la materia, después de todo, me había esforzado mucho para conseguirla, de hecho la profesora me había felicitado y eso sí que era un logro para mí.

En mi corazón se había producido una cierta tristeza ya que no había podido compartir este logro con mi novio, pero seguramente él estaba tan ocupado como yo ya que todos teníamos deberes ¿cierto?

Igual había sabido tan poco de él, debí sospechar que algo andaba mal pero no me atreví a encararlo, en el fondo tenía miedo, había notado que las cosas entre nosotros estaban cambiando, muchas experiencias agradables pasaron a ser una rutina, ya no teníamos el entusiasmo de antes, estar con él ahora era parecido a estar con una pared, ya no hablábamos ni sonreíamos, solo estábamos.

Pero lo que vi en ese momento, jamás lo esperé.

Estábamos tomadas de la mano con Tomoyo y aguantando risitas tontas por el nerviosismo de encontrar a alguien conocido detrás de la famosa pared pero lo que vi… creo que eso no lo esperaba ni en un millón de años luz.

La pareja, era Yukito si MI Yukito, MI novio besándose apasionadamente con una compañera de su clase a la que yo había visto un par de meses atrás cuando él la había presentado muy cordialmente y ella me había sonreído de una manera que no supe definir en ese momento.

Ahora todo calzaba, terminé de atar cabos ¡la imbécil Sakura terminó de atar cabos y al fin se dio cuenta de que la estaban engañando en frente de sus narices!, por eso se había hecho tutor de ella meses atrás, por eso ya no me llamaba ni lo veía regularmente como antes cuando empezamos ¡Ay, cuando empezamos!

Había entrado al Instituto con mucho interés, pero cuando lo conocí mis estudios pasaron a segundo plano, me enamoré a primera vista, lo amaba en secreto claro, todas en el Instituto estaban detrás de él pero jamás dije nada, un día de la nada me saludó en la fila del almuerzo, todas me odiaron, me sentí tan mujer, tan admirada y a la vez envidiada ya que Yukito no le hablaba a nadie del sexo femenino solo se juntaba con los matones que estaban en el equipo de rugby junto con él, era el capitán y el líder, poco tiempo después me pidió una cita y cuando comenzamos a salir todo fue como un sueño, de esos días a ahora había pasado poco más de un año.

Un año de ilusiones, de metas, de proyección que se habían ido al tacho de la basura por su culpa.

Volví a sentirme pequeña, como si hubiese tomado la pócima de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, un cuento que siempre me gustó por las aventuras que tenía, pero ahora yo no era Alicia, ni estaba en el país de las maravillas, ni el conejo saldría de algún árbol para seguirlo, sino que estaba en la realidad, la cruda y dolorosa realidad.

No podía hablar, no podía moverme, mis ojos botaban un millón de lágrimas al instante, jamás algo me había causado tanto dolor. Yukito estaba literalmente encima de ella con la camisa desabrochada y ella con media falda arriba, no podía, no quería creerlo pero era así, mis ojos no estaban mintiendo, quería despertar de la pesadilla ¡AHORA! Por eso grité su nombre tan fuerte que creo todo el Instituto lo escuchó.

_**-**_¡Yukito!

Él se separó rápidamente de la chica y me miró con una cara de asombro terrible, yo no soy vengativa pero juro que en ese momento deseé que ese imbécil se pudrirse en el mismísimo infierno y ella también.

Sí, yo era estatura media, no muy curvilínea pero con un buen trasero y unos pechos medianos, acorde a mi cuerpo y rostro, tez blanca, cabello castaño claro, con toques de rubio y unos ojos verdes parecidos a los de mi madre.

En ese momento desee tenerla conmigo que me abrazara y me consolara pero nada, solo la mano de Tomoyo que por lo helada que estaba al igual que la mía no trasmitía ningún calor. Al contrario, solo el frío que invadía mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

_**-**_ Sakura… eee yo puedo explicarte.

Me dijo, con los labios hinchados debido a los besos que se daba con la otra chica y su camisa por cualquier lado.

_**-**_ ¿Por qué, Yukito?

Estaba estática, de pronto sentí unas ganas de salir corriendo pero las piernas no me obedecían, cuando logré controlarlas corrí lo más fuerte que pude, quería alejarme de eso de esa escena que terriblemente había quedado grabada en mi cabeza.

Me escondí detrás de los muros del edificio incendiado evitando pensar en fantasmas, escuché a lo lejos las voces de Tomoyo y de Yukito buscándome, Tomoyo le decía que si me pasaba algo lo mataría, cuando los escuché alejarse, rápidamente me deje caer en el suelo y no aguanté más. Lloré tan fuerte como me lo permitían los pulmones, lloré tan desconsoladamente que hasta yo me daba pena, ¿cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Él estaba engañándome hace mucho y yo la ciega no lo había visto, aún delante de mis ojos.

De pronto sentí un ruido y me sobresalté levemente de verdad le tenía demasiado miedo a los fantasmas pero en este momento tan triste de mi vida era lo que menos me importaba.

Bueno si me importaba pero no tanto, no en ese momento al menos pero el ruido sonó a tan sólo un metro de mí nuevamente y dejé el llanto para decir fuertemente...

¡DEJENME EN PAZ, NI POR EL FANTASMA MAS HORRIBLE DEL MUNDO ME IRÉ DE ACÁ, NO QUIERO SABER NADA, QUIERO MORIRME AHORA MISMO!

De pronto el fantasma carraspeó y me pareció demasiado humano para estar haciendo eso, además de que su perfume estaba invadiendo toda la habitación, tanto que me mareaba, al fin y al cabo el fantasma tenía estilo, pero ¿no que los fantasmas no usan perfume? Al reflexionar esto, levanté lentamente la cabeza para mirar a mi alrededor y frente a mi estaba el Dios Apolo en persona, juro que sólo le faltaba la espada, su cabello chocolate caía desordenadamente por sobre su frente y un poco de sus ojos, la piel trigueña casi morena y sus ojos ámbar mirándome fijamente. Yo podía ser una chica engañada y dolida pero tenía ojos y lo que veía en ese momento era completamente agradable.

**Shaoran**

No dejaba de llorar y para peor sus gritos casi me dejan tonto, sino me hubiese tapado los oídos era confirmado que me habría dejado sordo… ¡pero que pulmones!

Carraspeé para que pudiera oírme sino quizás qué disparates seguiría gritando al cielo, si de verdad creía en los fantasmas era muy ilusa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que podían existir? al levantar la cabeza lentamente se percató de mi presencia y me miró con los ojos más tristes que haya visto antes, ya no quedaba nada de los ojos bonitos que me miraron cuando llegué al salón.

Me preocupaba un tanto la hora, ya que llegaría tarde al siguiente bloque pero me sentí miserable al pensar en dejarla sola, estaba mal muy mal aunque realmente no me interesaba animarla, no era el pañuelo de lágrimas de nadie, mucho menos de chicas que no se dan cuenta cuando alguien les está poniendo los cuernos, pero no podía irme, ella ya me había visto aunque me miró unos instantes, volvió a bajar la cabeza tan lento como la había levantado, parece que de verdad sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que yo no era el fantasma que creía.

De nuevo lloraba, dios ¡cómo odiaba cuando lloraba una mujer!

No sabía qué hacer, solamente me acerqué a ella y sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

_**-**_ No deberías llorar por alguien que no se merece ni una sola lágrima.

Le dije sentándome a su lado.

_**-**_ ¿Tú qué sabes si no las merece? -levantando la cabeza y mirándome.

_**-**_ Porque si él las hubiera merecido no habría hecho lo que hizo ¿no crees?

Ella me miró y cuando se disponía a volver a chillar me habló.

_**-**_ ¡Vete de aquí Li, quiero estar sola!… además tu ¿qué hacías aquí? Eres nuevo en el Instituto ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

_**-**_ Te seguí- confesé.

En ese momento ella me miró extrañada y pensando quizás que cosa, abrió la boca y me miró sorprendida.

_**-**_ !Óyeme no te estés pasando ideas raras!- me paré violentamente -sólo te seguí porque quería saber ¿cómo sabías mi nombre?

_**-**_ ¿Crees que eso me importa ahora?

_**-**_ Se te hará tarde para ir a clases hace más de cinco minutos que tocaron el timbre para entrar.

_**-**_ Y ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? dije que te fueras, necesito estar sola.

_**-**_ No deberías estar así, a él no le importas sino no estaría con otra delante de tus ojos, aunque por tu forma de actuar veo que se le hizo fácil.

Lo reconozco, soy un miserable y eso fue un golpe bajo pero sólo me di cuenta cuando gimió y se dispuso a llorar a mares y eso logré, que llorara aún más.

¡Yo y mi Bocota!

¿Quién me manda a abrirla? a veces soy un idiota.

Traté de enmendarme pero parece que no se podría ya que la tal Kinomoto estaba más afectada de lo que creía.

_**-**_ ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? Me preguntó.

_**-**_ No, jamás y jamás lo haré, no necesito a las mujeres, además el amor te hace débil.

Miró a la nada de nuevo y trató de ponerse de pie afirmándose a la pared que estaba a su espalda, pero en ese momento se desvaneció por lo que solamente atiné a tomarla suavemente para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo que estaba frío igual o peor que ella, no tenía ningún color y pude comprobar al tomar su rostro lo que me sospechaba, se había desmayado.

La tomé por el brazo pasándolo alrededor de mi cuello y luego tomé sus piernas, parecía una pluma, una de dos o esta chica no comía nada o tenía huesos de hule.

No sabía dónde quedaba nada en el Instituto, era obvio, acababa de ingresar y esta tipa ya estaba causándome problemitas por su ruptura, tenía unas ganas enormes de sacarle la cara a golpes al tipo cuando lo encontrara y no precisamente por ella sino porque sencillamente me había caído mal. Bueno, la verdad para ser sincero tampoco me parecía jugar así con alguien, no era justo.

Cuando me vieron con la chiquilla en brazos inmediatamente me indicaron donde estaba la famosa enfermería, quería dejarla ahí y largarme, no vine a Japón a ser guardaespaldas de nadie, al contrario, jamás había tomado a una chica en brazos, claro esto era una ocasión distinta ya que ella no estaba consiente.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la enfermería inmediatamente una señorita bastante amable se paró de su asiento para atendernos, le preocupó el estado de Kinomoto seguramente la conocía, si eso debía ser, así que mojó un algodón en alcohol y lo puso en la nariz de ésta para despertarla, tomó a la vez su pulso y salio rápidamente de la habitación pidiéndome que sostuviera el algodón solo un momento, en eso estaba cuando dos orbes como la esmeralda se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, entonces retiré el algodón y me miró, parece que no me había reconocido por su cara de extrañeza en cuanto fijó la vista en mí pero luego preguntó.

_**-**_ ¿Qué me pasó?

_**-**_ Te desmayaste.

**Sakura**

De pronto todo se había vuelto negro, lo único que podía recordar era la escena de Yukito besándose con esa tipa, abrí los ojos al sentir un fuerte olor a alcohol en mi nariz, ¿quién no? pero parecía que seguía soñando ya que el Dios griego otra vez estaba parado frente a mí y nada menos que con el algodón en la mano.

Le pregunté que me había pasado aún torpe por haber sólo despertado hace pocos segundos y él me explicó que me había desmayado después de llorar como una loca.

Palabras textuales del amable Li, bueno no puedo decir mucho, se molestó en traerme en brazos ya que me preguntó si creía que había llegado en un yet privado cuando lo interrogué ¿cómo es que había ido a parar a la enfermería? de pronto entró una chica un poco mayor que nosotros, muy voluptuosa y de cabello castaño, yo la conocía había sido compañera de Toya en la preparatoria, por lo que se vio preocupada y suspiró cuando se cercioró de que estaba despierta, sacó un instrumento para tomar la presión y agradeció a Li por sostener el algodón, ¡Vaya cosa!

Pero éste la miraba de pies a cabeza un poco embobado y no sé por qué pero eso me molestó desmesuradamente, así que me crucé de brazos cuando Nakuru trataba de tomarme la presión.

_**-**_ Bueno linda estás bien, tienes la presión normal.

_**-**_ Si lo que tiene malo es la cabeza -Dijo Li en un suspiro lo suficiente fuerte para que yo escuchara.

_**-**_ Óyeme ¿qué demonios te has creído?

Me iba a levantar cuando Nakuru me tomó y se escuchó una pequeña risita, le saqué la lengua al idiota de Li y le pedí que se fuera.

Nakuru lo acompañó a la puerta y le agradeció por haberme traído, pero él lo único que hacía era coquetearle descaradamente, ¡Dios, todos los hombres son iguales!

De pronto se acercó a mí con aire de Apolo y ego de tres metros.

-Ya me voy, espero que te recuperes y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y volvió a pasar lo del salón, me quedé paralizada por la profundidad de esos ámbares.

Cuando por mi mente pasó la imagen del sueño y un rojo carmesí se apoderaba de mis mejillas Tomoyo interrumpió todos mis pensamientos acercándose rápido y tomándome por el cuello.

_**-**_ Tomoyo necesito respirar -dije tomando mi cuello y respirando agitadamente una vez que ella me soltó.

_**-**_ Sakura ¿dónde demonios te metiste?

Es ese momento Li me miró y después de poner sus manos en los bolsillos se fue.

Me sentí tan extraña la verdad, es que era tan guapo e incluso se me había olvidado lo de Yukito… ¡Ay Yukito!

-Tomoyo, sácame de aquí por favor- No aguantando más, rompí en llanto.

La primera semana luego del engaño, todo fue negro, quería morir, siempre me caractericé por ser una persona bastante positiva, de hecho Tomoyo siempre lo decía, pero luego de esa traición yo parecía alma en pena, él lo era todo para mí, mi amor, mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, todo. Pero cuando se fue sentí un vacío que jamás podría llenar de nuevo con nada, yo lo amaba y él me había traicionado de la peor manera, y pensar que si Li no hubiese aparecido ese día en el Instituto todavía sería una ciega, que se conformaba con pasar dos horas a la semana con él con tal de que estuviese conmigo, de verdad fui una tonta, quizás cuánto tiempo llevaba jugando a dos bandos.

El llanto escapaba de mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta. Cada vez que podía, me encerraba en el baño para poder desatar toda mi tristeza. No quería que Tomoyo se diese cuenta ya que siempre se preocupaba por mí y ella no merecía perder el tiempo y no aprovechar lo hermoso que había entre ella y Eriol.

Li había entrado al equipo de fútbol y rápidamente se hizo capitán, convertía goles todos los partidos y yo por supuesto formaba parte del equipo de porristas, trataba de que mi vida volviese a la normalidad, pero el dolor siempre volvía a hacerme su presa cuando recordaba los hermosos momentos vividos con Yukito.

Akiho hacía de todo para llamar la atención de Li pero él ni sabía que existía y eso me alegraba en el fondo.

Al fin alguien se dignaba a ignorar a esa arpía sin cerebro. Akiho me humilló innumerables veces, siempre me vio como a una cucaracha que se debía aplastar, por eso no era santo de mi devoción. No la odiaba pero prefería que se mantuviera lejos de todo lo que me rodeaba y de pronto me vi recordando el sueño que había tenido meses atrás… ¿y si en verdad fuese una premonición? ¡Vamos Sakura no pienses idioteces! ¿Li y Yo? Ni en un millón de años.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de esta historia. Saludos a todos y gracias por su apoyo constante!**

**Capitulo III: Cambios y malos entendidos.**

**Shaoran**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde mi ingreso al Instituto, con las prácticas de fútbol pude conocer más a Eriol y habíamos entablado una amistad bastante peculiar, Eriol era misterioso y a veces, no lo niego me daba un poco de susto, era demasiado perspicaz para mi gusto pero no pude evitarlo, era un tipo demasiado insistente. También entablé amistad con Takashi Yamasaki, otro compañero bastante interesante aunque le gustaba mentir en demasía. De pronto me vi reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en el patio trasero del Instituto. No entendía como las mujeres no se daban cuenta cuando las estaban engañando. A decir verdad, los hombres somos bastante más tontos para tener dos relaciones, yo por eso jamás me quedaba en una sola estación, jamás ilusioné a nadie, no me gustaba eso, sino después se me pegaban como lapas, todas sabían que yo no quería nada más con ellas que un buen rato, jamás me había planteado tener una relación, la verdad no entendía cómo se podía llegar al estado idiota del enamoramiento, me bastaba solo con ver a Eriol para jamás desearlo.

Kinomoto se lo pasaba lloriqueando todas las clases, yo trataba de no entrometerme. El problema es que aunque me esforzara por ignorarla simplemente no podía. Había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención aparte de esos hermosos ojos color jade.

No iba a mentir. Kinomoto estaba bien, tenía unas piernas fornidas que podía ver cuando hacíamos la clase de deportes ya que usaba una falda peor que las monjas del monasterio, le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, creo que los cuatro dedos para ser exactos, mas bien parecía una niña que una mujer sensual, sobre todo por sus comportamientos, ponerse roja como un tomate cuando yo la molestaba, o sacarme la lengua y apretar los dientes con furia. Y no lo niego, eso me divertía demasiado por eso siempre me metía con ella.

Ese día estaba muy cansado, el partido de fútbol el cual habíamos ganado, gracias a un gol de este personaje, claro, así que solo quería darme una buena ducha y sacar el apestoso sudor que me estaba asfixiando, me dirigí rápidamente a los camarines cuando de pronto algo chocó contra mí quedando yo encima de ese bulto, en un principio pensé que era un compañero del taller que podía venir corriendo algo distraído pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando miré fijamente a lo que fuese estaba debajo mío, de pronto se abrieron de par en par dos orbes gigantes verdes, y me miraron con extrañeza.

Dios ¡Que ojazos! Juro ¡Jamás haber visto algo igual! Me quedé un buen rato mirándola ya que su respiración chocaba con los mechones de mi cabello y los levantaba levemente, ella sólo me miraba un tanto, esperen, ¿sonrojada?

-Ni siquiera te entusiasmes Kinomoto- Le dije de manera burlona.

Ella posó sus manos en mi pecho y me fulminó con la mirada.

_**-**_ ¿Puedes quitarte Li? Pesas mucho ¿lo sabías?

_**-**_ Que ¿yo peso? No será que tú no comes y estás tan delgada que pareces una lombriz.

Ella al parecer se ofendió porque antes de que yo me parara me pateó fuerte en la entrepierna dejándome ahí, sin poder moverme.

_**-**_ ¡Auch! -Dije tomándome mi parte tan delicada y mirándola con una volcanada de odio e ira, y así me hice a un lado solo del dolor.

Cuando ella estuvo de pie se limitó a decir:

_**-**_ Lo siento Li pero estabas aplastándome así que ¡adiós!

_**-**_ ¿Sabías que podrías dejarme sin hijos el resto de mi vida?

_**-**_ Te lo merecías, además agradéceme ¡así no dejarás descendencia a quién traspasarle tu estupidez! Y se cruzó de brazos.

Juro que tuve ganas de estrangularla, todo lo que tenía de interesante lo tenía de malcriada.

Estábamos en esa terrible pelea a muerte cuando Eriol pasó por nuestro lado y sonrío.

_**-**_ Se llevan muy mal para conocerse tan poco.

_**-**_ Si Li no fuera tan pesado, todo sería más fácil pero parece un crío.

_**-**_ ¿Cómo?

En ese momento Yamamoto apareció y me tomó fuertemente del cuello, casi asfixiándome.

_**-**_ Adiós Li te dejo con tu noviecita, y tomando su bolso se marchó lentamente riéndose.

_**-**_ ¿Qué hacías con esa cabeza hueca Shaoran?

_**-**_ ¿Te dije que ya podías llamarme por mi nombre?

_**-**_ Pensé que podía, además tú me dices Akiho.

_**-**_ De hecho jamás te he nombrado y para mí eres Yamamoto, no tenemos confianza para que me llames así.

Akiho hizo pucheros y tocó mi pecho con su dedo haciendo círculos, claramente estaba coqueteando conmigo.

-¡Shaoran no seas malo! ¿Te parece si salimos el sábado? Tengo muchas ganas de conocer un nuevo local de helados.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Estaré ocupado.

-Mmm… bueno pero que sepas que no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente.

Eriol me hizo una seña con la cabeza y entendí que era hora de olvidarme de chicas y ducharme así que me despedí de Yamamoto y comenzamos a caminar.

-Shaoran, Akiho está bastante interesada en ti.

-No me interesa. No vine a tener noviecitas a Japón. Además no me gustan las chicas fáciles.

-En eso tienes razón, no representan mayor reto, en todo caso para ti el mayor reto sería Sakura- Y río divertido.

Lo miré de la manera más fría que pude… ya habría tiempo de pensar en qué hacer con la fastidiosa de Kinomoto.

**Sakura**

Era un hecho, Li era un completo idiota, no sé cómo por mi subconsciente algún día pasó casarse con él, sin haberme dado cuenta había llegado hasta el salón ya que estaba por empezar la clase de lenguaje y aunque no me gustaba mucho leer me entretenía mas que la clase de matemáticas, al menos entendía algo.

Me senté a esperar que la clase comenzara y de reojo vi como Li entraba poco después con el cabello húmedo y una camiseta deportiva que se ceñía bastante bien a sus trabajados músculos.

Después de su ingreso, se había creado un club de fans en su nombre con chicas de todos los cursos inscritas, y había que reconocerlo, era uno de los chicos más guapos del Instituto, sus facciones finas resaltaban más que en ningún otro chico y tenía un aire elegante que derrochaba seguridad en cada paso que daba, pero no entendía aún ¿como podía ser tan fastidioso? y ¿por qué conmigo era tan pesado? definitivamente si no tuviese ese carácter tal vez yo también me hubiese inscrito en ese famoso club pero siempre nos enfrascábamos en peleas absurdas, hasta por quién tomaba el lápiz para escribir la resolución de algún ejercicio en el pizarrón o por cualquier razón ridícula. Le encantaba meterse conmigo y hacerme rabiar.

Puse mi cabeza sobre mis manos y pensé ¿por qué él me hacía sentir tan tonta cada vez que podía?, ¿tal lo vez lo hacía porque de verdad lo era? y aún no me percataba, de verdad no tenía cerebro, Yukito había estado enviándome mensajes de texto pidiéndome perdón, y por un momento lo pensé.

¡Dios de verdad Li tenía razón, no podía ser tan boba!

La hora pasó muy rápido y casi sin darme cuenta me dirigí a la cafetería en compañía de Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

Me quedé definitivamente helada cuando Li se acercó y me pidió hablar.

_**-**_ Kinomoto, quería hablar algo contigo ¿podemos? Y me señaló un lugar más alejado.

Acepté no muy convencida, este tipo no era de fiarse.

_**-**_ Kinomoto ¿por qué no dejamos estas peleas absurdas? La verdad es que parecemos niños de pregrado- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba helada, además que toda la cafetería estaba mirándonos así que ¿se imaginarán que no tenía nada de cómoda esa situación?

-Bueno, si tú no fueras tan molesto como un niño de pregrado todo sería distinto Li.

-Acepta que te gusta exagerar y responder.

-No tienes por qué hacerme sentir una idiota cada vez que nos vemos.

-Nunca he tratado de hacerte sentir así.

-¡Claro que sí, no mientas!

-Bueno ¿estás dispuesta a dejar eso de lado o no?

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca creí que estaba tomándome el pelo pero no, en su mirada pude entender algo de sinceridad.

-Bueno, no tengo problema en empezar de nuevo- Y estiré mi mano como señal de paz.

Él sonrío, esta vez se dibujaron unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, nunca los había visto y creo que nunca los había notado. Tal vez nunca les presté atención pero estoy casi segura de que no me había sonreído así, era casi imposible de olvidar.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar y el corazón saltó en mi pecho, eso no estaba nada bien.

-Está bien, me parece razonable- y apretó mi mano, inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo y pude volver a sentir ese calor, como en el sueño ¡Dios, estaba divariando!

Lo solté rápidamente, me di la vuelta y volví junto a Tomoyo, realmente ese día había sido una sorpresa con todas sus letras.

**Shaoran**

-¿Bueno y a qué debemos este cambio de actitud?- preguntó Eriol cuando me senté en la mesa dispuesto a almorzar.

\- Estoy cansado de pelear con ella.

_**-¡**_Bah que extraño! Dijiste que no te importaba nadie ¡yo creo que Sakura no te es del todo indiferente!

En ese momento todo el jugo que estaba tomando saltó directamente a la cara de Takashi. Él me miró sorprendido y todos en la mesa se echaron a reír. Pidiendo disculpas miré a Eriol como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas y yo no me había percatado.

-¿Que acaso te volviste loco? ¿Crees que estoy ciego o qué?

-¡Vamos Shaoran! Sakura no es para nada fea, si podría sacarse más partido pero es una excelente persona, divertida, alegre e ingenua.

Sin quererlo sonreí, en eso tenía razón, era bastante divertida, cuando inflaba las mejillas cada vez que se enojaba y se ponía roja como una bola de decoración navideña, últimamente la estaba mirando más de lo que me gustaría, podía ver sus reacciones exageradas cuando la llamaban a resolver ejercicios matemáticos y claramente no sabía las respuestas, cuando reía con Daidoji, cuando se le quemaban las tartas en clases de cocina, cuando le explotaban los proyectos de química, cuando le caía el bastón de porrista por estar distraída. Sí era divertida pero no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, me parecía interesante pero solo eso.

El problema es que Eriol notó mi leve distracción y lo usó para molestarme lo que quedaba de tarde ¡Jodida hora en que me hice amigo de un tipo tan exasperante!

**Sakura**

Toda la cafetería quedó en silencio en el momento que Li escupió el jugo sobre Yamasaki, al parecer, Eriol había dicho algo gracioso aunque no vi a nadie reírse.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Li? Preguntó de pronto Tomoyo.

-Ni idea, a lo mejor alguien dijo algo gracioso- Respondí.

-No lo creo, nadie se ríe- Dijo Naoko acomodándose los lentes y mirando levemente hacia la mesa de los chicos.

Esa tarde llegue a mi casa sin muchos ánimos, mi padre estaba en una excavación y Touya como siempre llegaba tarde por uno de sus trabajos diurnos, quería relajarme y dejar de pensar en el extraño día que había tenido y darme un baño de tina pero de un minuto a otro sonó el teléfono de mi casa.

_**-**_ Bueno, ¿con quién hablo?

_**-**_ ¡Sakurita! quería invitarte al salón de belleza, sé que no has tenido buenas semanas así que eso te animaría mucho ¿qué dices?

_**-**_ Tomoyo, no tengo ganas, pero ve tú-(Suspirando)

_**-**_ A no señorita, se ducha y nos vamos juntas al centro comercial.

_**-**_ Está bien Tomoyo, (yo sabía que era demasiado insistente) ¿a que hora te veo ahí?

_**-**_ En una hora Sakura, te espero.

_**-**_ Ahí estaré, besos.

Después de cortar decidí que mi baño de tina podía esperar, porque sino, como siempre llegaría muy tarde a mi cita con Tomoyo, después de todo ella solo estaba intentando animarme.

Al encontrarnos comenzamos a caminar lentamente, al llegar al salón de belleza un hombre nos ofreció un cambio de look, a lo que Tomoyo respondió que no pero al mirarme en el espejo noté que ya nada me quedaba bien y no me sentía a gusto conmigo misma, así que tenía que cambiar, además todas las cosas que me habían sucedido en el último tiempo daban para eso. ¿No han escuchado que cuando una relación termina lo primero que hacen las mujeres es cambiarse el estilo? Bueno, yo era una mujer y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

El estilista me dijo que podía ponerme extensiones, pero no sabía ¿yo con el cabello largo?… Mmm… sería muy extraño desde que tenía memoria lo había llevado igual pero que más daba, es mejor arriesgarse así que me puse a su completa disposición, vi que cortaba unos mechones, que arreglaba otros, que decoloraba mi pelo en unos tonos más claros y maquillaba mi rostro.

Cuando me vi, no salían palabras de mi boca ni de la de Tomoyo, de verdad ya no era una niña, era una mujer y por lo demás muy atractiva, después del salón de belleza compramos ropa y un helado, antes de llegar a casa Tomoyo ofreció hacer unos "pequeños" arreglos a mi uniforme ya que si seguía siendo así de aburrida el cambio iba a pasar totalmente desapercibido.

Así que me arriesgué aunque no muy convencida, pero Tomoyo siempre sabe que hacer con una chaqueta, una falda y unas calcetas.

Al otro día ella llegó muy temprano a mi casa para probar como me llamaba "su obra maestra"

_**-**_ ¡Tomoyo! ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Esta falda apenas me tapa lo que hay que tapar! Grité escandalizada.

\- Ay Sakurita no seas exagerada si ¡te ves divina! (con estrellas en los ojos)

De pronto sentí caer una gota en mi cabeza y solamente suspiré, definitivamente Tomoyo nunca cambiaría, era así desde que la recordaba.

Me miré una vez más al espejo, antes de salir de casa, estaba tan diferente.

Era como si no fuese yo, mi cabello era largo y rizado, en las puntas con toques de rubios claros y medios, ¿Maquillaje? Sencillo, solo unas sombras de color dorado que resaltaban mis ojos para que así se distinguieran más, un labial transparente y mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la falda por muy arriba de lo que yo acostumbraba a usar, ¿Zapatos? Unos tacones no tan altos pero si me hacían sumar centímetros y mi blusa tanto como la chaqueta apretaba mi busto y cintura, de verdad me veía totalmente distinta, hoy sería el primer día de un cambio radical y sinceramente ¡Me encantaba!

Agradecía a los cielos que Toya tuviese que trabajar, en un día normal no me habría dejado salir vestida así ni a la esquina. Digamos que mi hermano era algo… celoso pero yo entendía que desde que mamá murió le tocó gran parte del trabajo al cuidarme.

Solo esperaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo me hiciera sentir mucho más a gusto y pudiera de una vez olvidar el puñal que Yukito había clavado en mí.

**Shaoran**

Qué lugar más aburrido era Tomoeda, jamás pasaba nada, y si pasaba yo no me enteraba porque todos los días era la misma rutina, había caminado lentamente a la preparatoria y como siempre al llegar, Yamamoto y todas esas fans que se decían me saltaron encima como si yo fuese de oro y ellas unas pobres sirvientas que necesitaban comer. Logré zafar corriendo rápidamente y escondiéndome detrás de los lockers donde se dejaban los materiales y útiles.

Luego de unos minutos me dispuse a ir a mi casillero, debía dejar mis libros y tenis, abrí el locker de color rojo, y eché dentro todo lo que pude ya que no quería andar con peso extra a mis espaldas.

Al cerrarlo me di cuenta de una presencia a mi lado que hacía lo mismo, como siempre la ignoraría, pero al hacer un poco mi vista, vi lo que jamás había visto en mis cortos diecisiete años, en China habían chicas muy guapas y todo eso pero a mí, jamás una mujer me había dejado boquiabierto ¡Hasta ese maldito día!

Era Kinomoto que pasó de ser la monja virgen a una chica demasiado atractiva. Estaba demasiado distinta. Su cabello caía suavemente por sus hombros hasta la cintura dibujándose unos pequeños rizos en las puntas, su altura había aumentado, seguramente traía tacones y su rostro estaba perfecto.

Su chaqueta estaba ajustada y dejaba ver un poco más el bulto de sus pechos además de un escote que casi me dejó babeando ahí mismo.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer cosas así? Y ¿por qué simplemente no la ignoré como siempre lo había hecho con todas las chicas que me rodeaban?

Ella se me quedó viendo y cerró el casillero de una manera, un tanto… fuerte así que me sobresalté por el ruido y volví a la realidad, trate de mirarla lo más frío posible, pero creo que no me salió nada, ella me sostuvo la mirada un tanto.

-¡Hola Li!

-Hola Kinomoto- tuve que carraspear para que me saliera la voz.

Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó al salón leyendo unos apuntes.

De pronto Eriol pasó a mi lado y me tomó el hombro para ir a clases.

_**-**_ Veo que ya viste a Sakura.

_**-**_ ¿He? ¿Por qué lo dices?

_**-**_ Porque la saliva te llega hasta el suelo (y acomodó sus lentes con una leve sonrisa)

_**-**_ ¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Kinomoto no me interesa, te lo he dicho varias veces.

_**-**_ Jeje si amigo, pero si hubieses visto tu cara hace menos de cinco segundos no dirías lo mismo (y me guiñó un ojo) adelantándose para entrar al salón.

Me quedé un rato parado, aun desconcertado y claro cuando entré al salón, ella estaba rodeada de compañeros que le preguntaban si quería salir con alguno el viernes.

Kinomoto estaba levemente sonrojada y decía que no a todo, que estaba ocupada y mil excusas y yo… yo tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear todo lo que tuviese enfrente.

_**-**_ Shaoran ¿por qué de tan mal humor?

Suspiré…

_**-**_ ¡Déjame en paz Eriol!

Eriol sonrío y se estuvo quieto, si seguía molestándome era capaz de matarlo ahí mismo, cuando el profesor entró me sentí aliviado, ya no tendría que soportar a los descerebrados en mi banco, preguntándole a Kinomoto si tenía algo que hacer el maldito viernes.

Teníamos un examen al día próximo pero antes de que yo pudiese concentrarme siquiera en la biblioteca, todos los idiotas seguían acosando a Kinomoto. De verdad esta chica tenía del año que le pidiesen, se había arreglado ¿para lograr esto? En principio me pareció menos frívola que eso.

No soportaba más el escándalo, así que decidí encerrarme en las salas individuales de estudio, al menos ahí me lograría concentrar o eso fue lo que creí.

De pronto tomé mi cabeza con las manos y la sacudí violentamente ¿por qué tenía que estar pensando en ella? ¿Por qué no podía sacarme de la cabeza a esos imbéciles tratando de coquetearle? de solo pensarlo me indignaba, desabroché un poco mi corbata del nudo y desabotoné la camisa, para permitir a mis pulmones exhalar algo de aire, en verdad estaba sofocándome.

_Respira Shaoran. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._

En el descanso había quedado con Yamamoto para estudiar juntos, como me sigue a todos lados es mejor darle algo de importancia sino sería peor, la puerta se abrió y cerró. Como yo estaba agachado leyendo no vi de quién se trataba pero asumí que era ella.

_**-**_ Que bueno que llegaste Yamamoto, pensé que tendría que llevarme la tarea completa yo solo- dije hostilmente.

_**-**_ No soy Akiho, soy Sakura.

Que demon… ¿había escuchado bien?

Levanté la cabeza y la vi, respirando rápidamente, parecía como que hubiese corrido.

_**-**_ ¿Qué pasa?

_**-**_ Quiero saber ¿por qué?

_**-**_ ¿Por qué, qué…?

_**-**_ No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí.

En ese momento suspiré y cerré los ojos, no estaba entendiendo nada. Ella dejó algunas cosas encima de la mesa del salón.

_**-**_ Mmm… La verdad ¡No tengo idea!

_**-**_ ¿Por qué me odias tanto Li? ¿Que te he hecho para que me odies así?

Podía percibir el dolor en sus palabras.

_**-**_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

_**-**_ Lo de ayer fue mentira ¿cierto? Pensé que habías sido sincero.

_-_La verdad ¿no sé de qué hablas? ¿Podrías explicarte?

Me miró con franca extrañeza.

_**-**_ Tú eras el único que sabía lo que Yukito me había hecho, ahora medio Instituto está riéndose de mí, dicen que estoy despechada y por eso todo esto- se señaló a sí misma con rabia.

-Yo no dije nada, y cuando hablé contigo fui sincero- no sé por qué pero tuve que evitar mirarla y sentía la cara roja.

_**-**_Quiero creerte pero es difícil, solo tú y Tomoyo sabían lo que pasó.

-¿Y él?

-¿Quién? ¿Yukito?

-Ese es el nombre de tu ex ¿o no? Dije alzando una ceja.

-¿Crees que lo haría? ¿Pero, por qué humillarme de esa manera? ¿Encontró poco lo que hizo? Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

_¡Por favor que no empiece a llorar otra vez!_ Mi subconsciente hizo aparición en ese instante.

-No lo sé, podrías preguntarle, yo no he dicho nada y por lo demás- dije parándome y avanzando hacia ella –no deberías preocuparte por esas tonterías, deja que digan lo que quieran, solo tú sabes cómo pasaron las cosas y eso es lo que importa.

Ella me miró y una vez más sentí esa conexión idiota que estaba molestándome sobremanera, no podía dejar de mirarla y eso me estaba incomodando demasiado.

**Sakura**

En ese preciso momento e inoportunamente hizo su aparición la reina entrometida en persona que nos miró bastante extrañada.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Li se separó y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no Yamamoto, ¿qué podrías estar interrumpiendo?- Tomé las cosas que había dejado en la mesa no sin antes darle una mirada a Li y salí de allí.

Habían pasado unos días desde ese encuentro, en verdad quería creerle a Li pero Yukito se notaba arrepentido incluso de lo que me había hecho. Escribía mensajes de texto constantemente pidiendo perdón y que conversáramos las cosas pero yo no me sentía preparada.

Estaba ordenando el equipo de gimnasia cuando Asuka se presentó y me saludó, cosa bastante extraña porque ella y yo no hablábamos nunca.

_**-**_ ¡Hola Kinomoto!

Me pareció tan extraño que casi no contesté…

_**-**_ H.. Ho…

_**-**_ No te preocupes sé que debes estar extrañada nosotras no hablamos mucho y yo soy muy amiga de Akiho, pero ella está recolectando información de Li ya que quiere ser su novia, y como al parecer él solo se ha acercado a ti.

_**-**_ Bueno Asuka verás… cuando Li llego todo iba mal entre nosotros, no sé por qué pero no nos simpatizábamos mutuamente pero eso ha cambiado un poco en los últimos días. Hemos conversado nuestras diferencias y ahora todo bien. A lo mejor no le gustaban mucho las chicas y por eso…

_**-**_¿Cómo, que no le gustan las chicas?- quieres decir que…

No entendí muy bien qué quería decir pero asentí, al parecer ella entendió que Li era un poco esquivo y no era tan fácil acercarse a él.

Asuka se puso pálida y caminó rápidamente, no alcancé a despedirme siquiera.

_-¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que fue extraño! _Pensé.

Me fui tranquila a clases y estuve toda la hora así, aunque en verdad tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Shaoran**

No sabía porque mas de la mitad del Instituto estaba triste en el descanso, quizás se murió alguien y yo ni me enteraba, todas me miraban e inmediatamente se ponían tristes, me pareció demasiado extraño, estaba pasando algo muy raro, mis compañeros no se acercaban y hasta me miraban con cierto… ¿recelo?

Decidí recostarme en los árboles del final del patio trasero para descansar un poco cuando Yamamoto hizo su inoportuna aparición.

_**-**_ Shaoran ¿se puede saber por que no me lo dijiste?

_**-**_ ¿Qué cosa?

_**-**_ ¿Como que, qué cosa? ¡Dejaste que me ilusionara contigo sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad!

_**-**_ ¿De que estas hablando? Déjame dormir un rato ¿quieres?

_**-**_ No te hagas el tonto Shaoran (y con cara de tristeza)

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_**-**_ ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no te dije qué? Dije perdiendo la paciencia.

_**-**_ Pues que te gustan los chicos, me hubiese alejado inmediatamente…

_Perdón ¿escuché bien? ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?_

La miré un rato con los ojos como huevo frito.

_**-**_ ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_**-**_ Ay Shaoran, por favor ya todo el Instituto lo sabe, o es que ¿no te acabas de enterar porque todas están tristes? ¡Ya saben que no tienen oportunidad contigo! ¡Incluso están pensando en deshacer el club de fans, pero no lo voy a permitir!

No podía creerlo, ¿quién pudo haber dicho semejante barbaridad?

_**-**_ Pe…ro… eso es una estupidez- Dije aún desconcertado.

_**-**_ ¿Cómo? Entonces ¿te gustan las chicas?

_**-**_ ¡Claro que sí!

_**-**_ Ósea aún tengo una oportunidad.

La verdad ya no escuché nada más, estaba hecho una furia, iba a destrozar en mil pedazos al que había hecho semejante difamación.

Pensándolo un poco, todas andaban lloriqueando por los pasillos pero no se me ocurría quién podía haber sido, así que me devolví a hablar con Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto ¿quién te dijo que no me gustaban las chicas?

-Bueno, mandé a Asuka a hablar con Kinomoto para sacarle información tuya y ella fue la que lo dijo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, ella fue la que se lo dijo a Asuka.

Grité lo más fuerte que pude… ¡KINOMOTO!

Esta vez me las pagaría todas juntas, nadie se metía con mi entrepierna y mi sexualidad a la vez, creí que mostrando una bandera blanca y conversando con ella se acabarían las hostilidades… pero al parecer me había equivocado rotundamente.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora:**

**Queridos míos les dejo otro cap de esta historia. Hice dos esta semana porque la siguiente saldré con vacaciones y no podré actualizar.**

**Les envío muchos cariños y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo IV: Un beso inolvidable.**

**Shaoran**

Ya habían acabado las clases y casi nadie estaba en el Instituto, después del revuelo que se armó por mi supuesta atracción a los chicos todo se sentía más calmo. Me salté las últimas clases y me dirigí al edificio en ruinas, necesitaba pensar y buscar la manera de abordar la situación de la forma más fría posible, sabía que si me dejaba llevar por los impulsos podía cometer cualquier idiotez. Volví al salón cuando la mayoría se había retirado, por casualidad pude escuchar a una de las amigas de Kinomoto decir que debía quedarse a asear el salón ya que le habían impuesto un castigo por llegar tarde. Realmente eso era exasperante en ella, llegaba todos los días corriendo y con la respiración entrecortada debido al esfuerzo.

Me escondí en el cuarto de aseo a esperar que esa despistada volviera. ¡Pero por Dios! como demoraba ¿Hasta para eso era lenta?

Cuando la sentí jadear con todas las cosas de limpieza arrastrando todo lo de limpieza, supuse que le había costado mucho terminar, ya que eran más de las 3:00 p.m. siendo que salíamos a la 1:00 p.m.

Me puse detrás de la puerta del cuarto y ella entró toda cargada y con una coleta amarrada en el cabello, su pecho subía y bajaba debido al esfuerzo, sus mejillas demostraban un leve color carmesí y tragué pesado, a veces mi entrepierna actuaba antes que mi cerebro. No sabía por qué pero me sentía idiotamente atraído hacia ella.

Cuando estaba de espaldas acomodando las cosas cerré la puerta de un solo empujón, lo que hizo que ella saltara por el susto y se diera vuelta.

_**-**_ ¡Ay! ¿Li? Me has dado un buen susto, ¿Qué haces aquí? la hora de salida fue hace mucho- Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

_**-**_ Necesito hablar contigo.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella.

-¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a Asuka que me gustaban los hombres?- Dije de una manera algo tosca, la rabia del momento en que lo supe volvió a apoderarse de mí.

_**-**_ No… n..o.. s…e ¿de qué estás hablando?-Dijo de manera confundida.

_**-**_ Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… ¡Y deja de fingir! (le grité) haciendo que ella saltara levemente y me mirara a los ojos algo asustada.

-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo pero me traicionaste ¡No le dije nada a nadie acerca de tu ex novio! ¡Creí que teníamos un trato pero otra vez te metiste conmigo! Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque Yamamoto me dijo que tú se lo dijiste a su amiguita.

Ella agachó la mirada pensativa y cuando volvió a mirarme lo hizo con desafío.

_**-**_ No sé de qué demonios hablas, ¡Y no me grites! Solo le dije a Asuka que a lo mejor te costaba sociabilizar con las chicas por eso nos habíamos llevado mal en un principio.

-Pues parece que eso fue lo último que entendió, la tonta le dijo a medio Instituto que no me relaciono con mujeres porque sencillamente no me gustan.

-¿Y es cierto?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos de una manera irresistiblemente inocente.

Bastó eso para perder todo juicio en mis actos, me acerqué rápidamente y me afirmé en la pared de atrás, pude notar el aroma a flores que desprendía su cabello y de pronto todo se volvió extraño, ya no percibía lo que había alrededor, sus ojos, fijos en los míos y su boca, ¡Dios su boca! últimamente me estaba volviendo un marica.

_**-**_ ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no lo soy? Dije casi susurrando.

_**-**_ N..n..o necesito que lo hagas, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Ella se apoyó completamente en la pared y yo de manera instintiva me acerqué aún más. Coloqué mi otra mano en la pared, y sonreí.

_**-**_ ¿Crees de verdad que no me gustan las chicas?

-No… no lo sé, dímelo tú.

_**-**_ Y si te digo que hay una chica que me interesa. ¿Me creerías?

-¿Quién podría ser? Medio Instituto está detrás de ti y tú no miras a nadie.

Sonreí.

_**-**_ He sido bastante bueno contigo (y me acerque peligrosamente a su boca) pero si tú, no cambias el rumor de que me gustan los chicos voy a dejar de ser amable, y créeme no quieres eso.

Ella me miraba y recorría mi rostro, menos mal mi entrepierna me dejó pensar porque de verdad estaba bastante excitado. Su respiración chocaba con la mía ya que me había agachado para quedar a su altura.

_**-**_ ¿Estás… amenazándome?-Dijo en un susurro, la verdad pude darme cuenta que yo tampoco le era indiferente.

_**-**_ No, estoy advirtiéndote, Sakura.

Ella me miró sorprendida, por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre y no su apellido.

-No me gusta que me amenacen, Li.

_**-**_ Bueno entonces vas a tener que corroborar por experiencia propia. Qué dices, ¿te gustaría?

Estábamos muy cerca, y juro que quería besarla pero ¡eran los cuartos de aseo!, y yo jamás había perdido el control de ninguna situación ¿por qué con ella tenía que ser así?

De pronto se escuchó un pequeño ruido, proveniente del pasillo así que me separé y sin alejarme mucho le susurré al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

_**\- **_ Si no cambias de opinión, voy a darte verdaderas razones para que digas lo contrario.

Y así, salí del cuarto de aseo, raudamente para no ser descubierto.

**Sakura**

¿Como una tarde puede cambiar tanto en cinco minutos?

Había terminado de hacer aseo, y volví al cuarto para guardar todo lo que de limpieza se tratase pero con lo que jamás conté fue encontrarme con él.

Y no solo me amenazó sino que estuvo demasiado cerca de mí, su olor inundaba todos mis sentidos y no me permitía pensar de ningún modo, sólo miraba su boca, y sus ojos, creo que no escuchó los latidos de mi corazón, porque eran tan fuertes que francamente casi me dejan sorda, el me atraía, eso era definitivo y mucho más de lo que quisiera reconocer.

Me pasé toda la noche pensando en ese momento y en como desharía el rumor que yo misma había echado a correr, sin querer.

Asuka era por lo menos tarada, ¿cómo iba a entender algo que jamás dije? Por su culpa ahora estaba perdiendo horas de sueño pensando en ¿que diablos haría? Pero y ¿si no hacía nada? Después de todo no era mala idea dejarme llevar y que él me demostrara que no tenía un solo pelo de… ¡vamos Sakura deja de pensar tonterías, eso no va a pasar, solo lo dijo para asustarte!

Logré de mucho esfuerzo conciliar el sueño pero al día siguiente mi rostro era un horror, mis ojeras llegaban al suelo.

Por el olímpico desaire que hizo Li al no saludarme, pude notar que la amenaza no había ido por nada, él estaba hablando en serio, muy en serio.

Por más que intenté descifrar alguna manera de deshacer el rumor de su sexualidad no se me ocurría ninguna, ¿podría decir que lo hice por odio? No porque yo no odiaba, al contrario de hecho el muy idiota me atraía.

¿Podría decir que lo hice por despecho porque él no me tomaba en cuenta? Jamás, ni muerta, eso sería convertirme en el hazmerreír del Instituto, aún más después de lo de Yukito. ¿Podría decir que lo hice porque pensé que había sido así y estaba totalmente equivocada? Era dentro de todas la mejor idea.

Si no ponía atención en la clase terminaría reprobando así que me dispuse por el momento a no pensar más en todo eso.

En el descanso sentía que una grúa me hubiese pasado por encima y Tomoyo lo notó, estábamos sentados en el casino con los amigos de Eriol, incluido el susodicho en persona.

_**-**_ Sakurita estas echa un desastre ¿se puede saber que te pasó?

_**-**_ Tomoyo ni me lo digas, he estado un poco… estresada.

_**-**_Bueno tengo el mejor remedio para ti amiga, este fin de semana hay una celebración por el cumpleaños de Yamasaki y Chiharu encantada nos ha invitado a compartir un rato en el local nuevo que han inaugurado cerca de aquí ¿qué te parece la idea?

_**-**_ La verdad Tomoyo es que no tengo muchas ganas.

_**-**_ Vamos Sakurita ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

El entusiasmo de ella no tenía límites y sabía perfectamente que no me dejaría en paz si no aceptaba, así que decidí ir, total un poco de distracción no le hacen mal a nadie.

Yukito había insistido en sus mensajes, y de verdad estaba empezando a creer en su arrepentimiento, todos los días llegaban ramos de flores a mi casa, pidiendo perdón y rogando una oportunidad.

No estaba muy segura de darle alguna, pero no pude negarme cuando pidió siquiera llevarme a la fiesta y compartir un rato conmigo. De hecho no significaba nada que lo dejara acompañarme ya que estarían todos en el local. En su último mensaje había dicho que le confirmara si quería su compañía y que él me recogería y traería a una hora prudente. No sabía si aceptar en un principio pero decidí darle una oportunidad siquiera como amigo, porque como novio nunca mas volvería a fijar mis ojos en él, había perdido mi confianza y para mí eso era esencial.

El día de la fiesta llegó y con eso una vez más las exageraciones de Tomoyo, quien insistió en ir a mi casa y lograr que yo me viera divina, claro a sus ojos. Maquilló suavemente los ojos de un verde y gris difuminándolos y resaltándolos de tal forma que hasta yo me sorprendí.

Me puse un vestido negro ajustado y brillante, algo corto, sin exagerar y que llevaba amarras en la espalda, dejando ver parte de esta desnuda, y unos tacones negros que le hacia el perfecto juego, mi cabello caía al costado de mi cintura, ya que las extensiones habían bajado un poco, dejando leves rizos en las puntas.

Al bajar las escaleras Tomoyo me saltó encima con efusividad para decirme que estaba bellísima, en verdad ella jamás cambiaría.

Cuando le dije que Yukito pasaría por mí me miró con cara de pocos amigos pero aceptó dándome un beso en la mejilla y pidiendo que me cuidara mucho. Ella se había ido con Eriol quien también tenía pensado ir con el equipo de fútbol al mismo local a celebrar el triunfo obtenido el día de hoy, sí, nuestro equipo había vencido a otro Instituto por un aplastante 5-2 en el que Li había convertido cuatro de los cinco goles de nuestro equipo, esperen, si Eriol iba a celebrar e iba TODO el equipo, Li estaría ahí, ¿Cómo no si es su capitán? ¡Ay no es que yo no iba a ninguna parte!

Estaba justo diciendo eso cuando Yukito tocó la bocina fuera de mi casa y tuve que salir irremediablemente, la noche no sería del todo buena, al parecer.

**Shaoran**

No sabía por qué desde el día en que escuché a Daidoji sugerirle un club nocturno a Kinomoto le había dicho al equipo que quería ir al mismo local si es que ganábamos el día sábado. Sería por la curiosidad de ver como Kinomoto se divertía con sus amigas, o tal vez que quería salir, hace tiempo no me tomaba algo, tranquilo.

Al llegar al local todo era igual que siempre, alcohol, drogas y sobre todo mujeres. Inconscientemente intenté buscar a Kinomoto en el lugar, pero no la divisé por ninguna parte, incluso sabiendo que su amiga estaba con Eriol, besándose en la barra, y riendo como tontos. De verdad que mi amigo estaba loco por esa chica, bueno tenía que reconocer que Daidoji era muy atractiva aunque no de mi gusto, yo las prefería con más carácter, y por qué no algo rubias.

_Como Kinomoto_…

¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? Me recriminé a mí mismo moviendo la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Fue la única pregunta que mi alocado cerebro logró articular, esta noche olvidaría todo, pero sobretodo olvidaría a Kinomoto… bebería mucho, sin duda.

Mi plan se vio frustrado cuando reía de un buen chiste contado por Takashi, cuando la vi entrar con él… en verdad no sé ¿qué me pasó?, una sensación de ira e ir a romperle la cara al imbécil me invadieron, casi me desconocí, ¿qué me importaba si ella era una idiota? ¿Qué si había vuelto con el novio que le había puesto los cuernos quizás cuánto tiempo? eso no tenía por qué importarme, pero inevitablemente me importaba, y más de lo que yo quería.

El idiota me miró parte de la noche con una risa de satisfacción, sobretodo cuando se acercaba a ella de forma… algo sugerente, Kinomoto estaba preciosa, no podía mentir, apenas entró al local casi todo el equipo de fútbol se dio vuelta para mirarla y hasta le dedicaron uno que otro piropo, no podía evitar sentir gran enojo por esa situación.

Al sentirme ofuscado me dirigí a la barra para pedir algo, un poco más fuerte, un whisky tal vez.

La chica del otro lado me miraba de manera muy provocativa a lo que yo sonreí, estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso. Pero cuando el vaso llegó a mi mano Tsukishiro estaba al lado mirándome con sonrisa burlesca.

_**-**_ Hola preciosa me das un trago fuerte y un jugo para ¡MI NOVIA!- dijo haciendo real énfasis en la última palabra pronunciada.

Casi rompo el vaso en mil pedazos por la rabia, y apretando fuertemente los dientes me alejé de el. Después de todo ¿que me importaba a mí? Ella podía irse al infierno con ese tipejo si quería, pero no pude evitar observarla casi toda la noche, el bullicio del equipo hizo que me alejara para buscar un lado apartado y tranquilo, una que otra chica se me quedaba viendo de manera insinuante, podría haber tenido sexo con quién se me diera la gana pero estaba enojado y sabía que eso no funcionaría.

Volví a la barra, ya había acabado mi trago y la había perdido de vista hace mucho, quizás se había ido a acostar con es idiota ¡Bah no me interesaba!

Me senté y la chica pelirroja de la barra volvió a mirarme con cara de lujuria y pregunto qué quería. Le dije que otro whisky a lo que ella salió para hacerlo rápidamente.

_**-**_ Si sigues así Li no me extrañaría que termines en el suelo, totalmente borracho.

Esa voz… me di media vuelta y la miré, ella estaba sentada a un lado de la barra, miraba hacia el frente, llamando la atención de cada hombre que por su lado pasaba a pedir un trago.

Realmente estaba hermosa, así de cerca pudo notar sus finas facciones, su rostro perfecto y su nariz respingada, el escote en su espalda dejaba poco a la imaginación y por un momento me imaginé tocándolo y besándolo. ¡Mierda, tenía que hacer algo ya!

_**-**_ Creo que eso no te importa- dije molesto, su presencia estaba cautivándome cada vez más y yo no podía permitirme eso, además sí estaba algo borracho.

_**-**_ ¡Vaya que humor!, dijo girándose en la silla para luego cruzar las piernas y dejarme la mejor visión que mis ojos han podido divisar en mucho tiempo, sus pechos se ajustaban perfectamente en ese escote y sus piernas bien torneadas se cruzaron de manera femenina, me quedé realmente prendado en la vista y no supe que contestarle, por primera vez me había dejado sin palabras, tomó un poco de su cabello y lo poso detrás de su oído. Cada movimiento que hacía me resultaba más atractivo que el anterior.

_**-**_ ¿Y tu novio? ¿Cómo es que te dejo sola? -Dije tomando un sorbo grande al trago que por cierto ya había llegado a mis manos. Tenía que volver a la realidad y recordar que no estaba sola, estaba con el idiota de su ex.

Ella me miró fijamente.

_**-**_ No tengo novio, Li.

_**-**_ ¿Ah no? ¿Y el imbécil de Tsukishiro?

Cuando Kinomoto me iba a contestar se acercó Daidoji para decirle que ellos volverían a casa y que ella iría con Eriol, preguntó si quería que la llevaran a lo que ella respondió que Tsukishiro la dejaría en su casa y que no se preocupara, con una dulce sonrisa hizo que Daidoji desistiera.

La observé fijamente, y sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo como un estúpido. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Eriol.

-Vaya amigo ¿no crees que Sakura está preciosa? Me habló al oído ya que la música no dejaba expresarse tan libremente.

Yo estaba algo borracho así que solo le devolví la vista un momento y volví mis ojos a ella.

Gracias a Dios Daidoji se despidió llevándose a Eriol con ella y nos dejaron nuevamente solos, pude ver sus ojos en mí, en mi rostro y en otras partes para nada inocentes, tal vez ella también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, yo sabía que eso podía causar estragos en las mujeres.

_**-**_ Permiso Li pero debo ir a casa, aunque, un gusto poder charlar contigo "civilizadamente" y bajó del asiento. -Adiós, nos vemos.

Por un momento quise detenerla, no quería que se fuera pero me contuve, no podía demostrar la debilidad que sentía hacia ella. Caminó suavemente, dejando muchas miradas a su paso.

Cuando se acercó a Tsukishiro le susurró algo a lo que me quedé muy atento, porque al darse vuelta, él la miró de una manera muy perversa, yo era hombre y sabía lo que esa mirada significaba y debo confesar que no me gustó para nada.

**Sakura**

Li esa noche estaba perfecto, de vaqueros oscuros y chaqueta de juego además de una camisa que entallaba perfectamente en su cuerpo bien trabajado, lo había visto un par de veces sin camisa cuando entrenaban con el equipo, su perfume era tan potente que pensé que me desmayaría en ese mismo lugar cuando entró en mi nariz, si tan solo él pudiese ver el efecto que causaba en mí, si con solo mirarme esa noche el corazón me latía tan rápido que creí que se escuchaba en todo el local incluso con la música fuerte, era como si saltase en mi pecho para luego subir y salírseme por la boca. No entendía porque sentía esa sensación solamente con él, jamás con nadie más, ni siquiera con Yukito.

Después de mi breve encuentro con Li no podía seguir más en ese lugar así que decidí ir a hablarle a Yukito y pedirle que me llevara a casa, como lo había prometido. El salió detrás y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde estaba su automóvil, un modelo Camaro negro del año, los padres de Yukito habían heredado gran cantidad de dinero en empresas constructoras por lo que poseían un gran capital y sus hijos, Yukito como Yue, gozaban de múltiples beneficios tanto económicos como sociales.

Al llegar él, amablemente abrió la puerta y yo procedí a sentarme y acomodarme el vestido, al estar cerca pude sentir el olor a alcohol que se desprendía de su boca, incluso sentí miedo de que él manejara en ese estado, podríamos tener algún tipo de accidente y no me gustaba arriesgarme así.

_**-**_ Yukito ¿estás bien? -Dije una vez que este subió al vehículo.

_**-**_ Claro que sí preciosa, estoy mejor que nunca.

Sentí un ligero temblor cuando me miró de manera muy sugerente y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

_**-**_ Muy bien entonces vamos.

_**-**_ ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? me miró con lujuria.

_**-**_ Pues a casa, prometiste llevarme a casa, Yukito.

_**-**_ Pero pondríamos hacer algo mas entretenido aún es temprano, y… no veo a nadie por aquí- Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

En el momento que lo vi hacer eso, supe que estaba en problemas y quise bajar del auto pero cuando disponía a abrir la puerta él me sujetó tan fuerte del brazo que sentí que me lo arrancaría en cualquier momento, se movió ágilmente desde su asiento hasta el mió y en un dos por tres ya estaba besando mi cuello apasionadamente y su aliento a alcohol me golpeaba la mejilla, sentí como mis ojos escocían y comenzaban a caer lágrimas, ya sabía lo que me podía llegar a esperar.

Forcejeé mucho tiempo con él, incluso logré darle una cachetada pero eso solo hizo que su ira aumentara en potencia.

_**-**_ ¡Maldita sea ya deja de forcejear! Tú sabes perfectamente que quieres, después de todo eres una zorra igual que todas.

_**-**_ Déjame Yukito, suéltame.

En ese momento él me golpeó la mejilla, aunque el golpe no fue tan fuerte, sentí mi rostro arder al instante, pero no me di por vencida, no iba a dejar que ese monstruo se aprovechara de mí, sabía que en el estacionamiento nadie podía escuchar pero no se lo haría fácil al menos.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, él había roto un par de tirantes de mi vestido dejando entrever mis pechos, además de subir mi vestido hasta el muslo y dejar un poco de ropa interior a la vista, lo haría, el al fin conseguiría todo lo que quería, lo que había cuidado tanto tiempo.

Nunca había pasado a mayores nuestra relación, de hecho llegué a pensar que esa era la razón por la que me había dejado, que yo era la culpable pero la deseché, hubiese sido peor si le hubiese entregado todo.

En el momento en que Yukito rompería mi vestido por completo la puerta del auto se abrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tirado en el pavimento sangrando.

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar, era como si la realidad pasara en cámara lenta, el miedo no me dejaba pensar ni moverme, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Li estaba propinándole una buena paliza y pude cubrir mis piernas y mis pechos con lo poco de vestido que había para hacerlo.

_**-**_ Espero que con esto aprendas a no aprovecharte de las mujeres, ¡poco hombre!

Yukito se levantó sangrando del suelo…

_**-**_ Te vas a … (tosió) a arrepentir Li.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Li un segundo.

_**-**_ ¡Si no te vas ahora te juro que te mato! Li dijo esto entre dientes apretados. Juro que jamás había visto a alguien así, hasta a mí me dio un poco de miedo. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños muy apretados.

Yukito escuchó y no quiso probar su suerte, se alejó amenazándolo de todas las formas posibles.

**Shaoran**

Cuando me acerqué al estacionamiento no podía creer lo que veía, la borrachera se esfumó de mí como por arte de magia, ese imbécil estaba a punto de… no podía permitirlo, está bien tal vez Kinomoto se lo buscó por confiar nuevamente en él pero tampoco iba a dejar que Tsukishiro hiciese lo que quisiese con ella.

La ira se apoderó de mí y rápidamente abrí la puerta del copiloto y lo saqué volando, obviamente el tipejo estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, al contrario, tardó mucho en pararse y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando por fin se fijó en que yo lo había sacado del automóvil y estaba de cabeza en el suelo intentó pararse, muy mareado por lo que noté, pero no le daría ese lujo, no… lo pateé reiteradamente en el suelo una y otra vez, quería que se arrepintiera, no me interesaba que se quisiese coger a cualquiera en el mundo pero a Kinomoto no, además después de todo lo que le había hecho, realmente era un mal parido, no me extrañaba que hubiese contado al Instituto entero lo que le hizo solo para jactarse.

Cuando le dije que si no se iba lo mataba ahí mismo era en serio, creo que lo iba a matar si no desaparecía de mi vista, cuando se alejó trate de respirar profundo para poder calmarme, sino terminaría gritándole a Kinomoto y eso era lo menos pertinente en ese momento.

Me acerqué al auto y la vi, la pobre tenía menos color que un papel, y tiritaba como si estuviese en el Polo Norte solo en ropa interior. Trataba de acomodarse el vestido y se notaba que la parte de arriba no cubría mucho ya que el sujetador negro podía verse levemente.

_**-**_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ya, si sé la pregunta era idiota pero necesitaba saber si el estúpido había logrado hacerle algo preocupante.

Ella esperó un momento para luego llorar desconsoladamente.

_**-**_ ¡No!

_**-**_ Ven- la tomé suavemente de los brazos, se quejó un poco debido a que el tal Tsukishiro la había apretado, tenía la piel con marcas rojizas. -Sal de ahí.

Ella casi de manera autómata salió del automóvil y tiritando se afirmó de mí, recién pude notar que estaba comenzando a llover, cerré la puerta y me saqué rápidamente la chaqueta, se la puse en los hombros y creo que dejó un momento de tiritar, no sé si sería de frió o de temor, pero no quería preguntarle, no era el momento de hacer preguntas solo de apoyar.

Al sentir la chaqueta en sus hombros se echó a llorar en mi pecho y me abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, solamente pude corresponder a su abrazo y quedarme ahí para ella unos minutos, unas horas o unos días, lo que ella necesitase para desahogarse, no sabía por qué pero quería estar ahí.

Luego de un rato su llanto cesó y solo seguíamos abrazados, el olor a flores llego a mí a través de su cabello, ella olía bien, tan bien.

Cuando logré separarla un poco, pude ver aún sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas también tenían ese tono carmesí, y cuando una lágrima llego a la comisura de sus labios no pude evitar secarla lentamente con las yemas de mis dedos.

**Sakura**

No sentía nada, ni las piernas ni mucho menos los brazos, sabía perfectamente que amanecerían morados al día siguiente, pero eso que importaba, la persona que amé, la persona en que confié me había defraudado de la peor forma, me había mentido y había jugado con mis sentimientos desde un principio, me quería morir, en ese momento… ahí.

Cuando Li me sacó del auto, creí que las piernas me fallarían y me desmayaría, pero no fue así, solo sentía las lágrimas saliendo por montón, pero gracias a su chaqueta y su calor pude contenerme un poco, el estaba ayudándome de echo de no ser por él, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí, agradecía a Dios que él hubiese aparecido, ¿Qué hacía en el estacionamiento? ¿Por qué llegó? ¿Acaso nos había seguido? Bueno ya habría tiempo para despejar mis dudas.

Cuando me separó levemente de él, pude sentir su aliento en mi cabello y cerré los ojos, se sentía tan cálido, parecía una cabaña en medio de la nieve con suficiente leña para estar una temporada completa. Sus brazos me tenían rodeada por la espalda y me mecía suavemente, el estaba consolándome ¿quien lo diría? Shaoran Li ¿consolándome?

Nuevamente una lágrima se escurrió por entre mis mejillas y al llegar a mis labios, el la secó con sus dedos, juro que sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y al fin me decidí a mirarlo a los ojos.

El miraba mis labios, y aún tenia su dedo ahí, y tocaba mi boca lenta y suavemente, el chocolate frío que siempre me miraba ya no era así, era diferente, cálido, con ternura.

-No llores, por favor no llores- dijo en un susurro -Golpéame, insúltame pero no llores…no lo soporto.

Me perdí en el ámbar que había en sus ojos y noté que él se acercaba lentamente, yo me quedé tan estática, cuando pude sentir su aliento en mi boca, todo lo demás desapareció era una sensación tan extraña y a la vez tan conocida.

Cuando hube reaccionado él ya había tocado mis labios tan sutilmente que cualquiera hubiese dicho que no lo hizo, pero no, yo sabía que había pasado, simplemente fue un roce pero ese roce hizo que se me erizara la piel, estaba acorralada entre la puerta del automóvil y su cuerpo que desprendía un calor abrasador.

Levanté el mentón y cerré los ojos, el roce ya no era sólo eso, era un beso… un beso de verdad, dulce, tierno y suave ¡Juro que nadie me habían hecho sentir así jamás!

Me quemaba, y lo comprendí completamente cuando aferré su cuello y él profundizó el beso tomando mi cintura y pegándome un poco más a la puerta si es que eso era aún posible.

La lluvia caía pero no era consciente de eso, en realidad no era consiente de nada, solo de lo que estaba pasando en mi boca, era una explosión de sensaciones nuevas y extraordinarias, como si el cielo se hubiese abierto para mí.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y me quedé atontada mirándolo con los ojos levemente abiertos él por su parte hizo lo mismo, respirábamos agitadamente, claro después de la sensación de ese beso, cualquiera… de pronto debió caer en lo que había pasado porque afirmó un brazo en el auto, se separó mas de mí para respirar profundamente, se pasó la mano por el cabello y lo revolvió para desordenarlo más si es que eso era posible.

**Shaoran**

¿Que diablos me estaba sucediendo? Había cedido, la había besado, y me sentía terriblemente culpable por eso, yo no podía ofrecerle nada y aun así mis instintos habían actuado.

Me sentía idiota, cuando salí de China me propuse divertirme y disfrutar en Japón lo más que pudiese ya que mi familia pertenecía a una dinastía muy conservadora y mi madre se preocupaba de hacer cumplir todas las órdenes de ésta, no enfrascarme en algo más con la primera que se me pusiera en frente pero tenía que admitirlo, esta mujer estaba volviéndome loco y cuando la vi llorar tuve el impulso de abrazarla y no dejarla escapar jamás, pero no… no podía ser, definitivamente mi mente estaba jugando pésimas alucinaciones ya que sentí una punzada en el estómago, ¡Demonios! ¡Las malditas mariposas de las que todos hablan! Apenas toqué sus labios una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mí, era algo tan placentero y no negaré que quise besarla, de hecho por eso lo hice pero había algo más, algo que comprendería en no mucho tiempo.

Cuando ella me había mirado con esas orbes esmeraldas perdí toda cordura y la besé, la besé suave y lentamente como si así pudiera curar todas sus heridas, creo que dentro de todo ella era especial, pero cuando nos separamos y seguí metido en el puto cielo, caí en todo lo que había pasado y me alejé un poco apoyando un brazo en el automóvil y dándome vuelta para respirar además de poner en mi cabeza las ideas en orden.

_**-**_ Ejem… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde- Dije torpemente.

\- Si… si claro, creo que es lo mejor.

_**-**_ Bueno, vamos.

Me dirigí caminando delante de ella a mi moto, la cual estaba cerca del estacionamiento, seguramente el imbécil de Tsukishiro volvería en cualquier momento a buscar su chatarra andante así que me apresuré un poco, creo que ella lo vio como una huida porque sus ojos cambiaron de un color brillante a oscuro de pronto.

_**-**_ Debemos apresurarnos porque el idiota de tu ex novio debe estar cerca para buscar su automóvil, lo que menos creo es que ese desquiciado se vaya caminando a casa ¿no crees?

Ella me miró y sonrió tiernamente.

Me quedé prendado unos segundos y reaccioné para tomar mi casco y darle el otro a ella.

_**-**_ ¿Es tuya?... ¿una moto?

_**-**_ Si ¿por qué? ¿No te gustan?

_**-**_ La verdad es que nunca me he subido a una pero siempre ¡hay tiempo para una primera vez! Y sonrío de la manera más deliciosa que pudiese haber.

Creo que si no hubiese sido por el casco que cubría mi cara ella habría notado el sonrojo aparente que sentí, el calor subiendo a mi cabeza como si nada.

Se subió aún un poco temerosa y se puso el casco, cuando se aferró a mi cintura, me gustó sentirla apoyada en mi espalda y respirando a mi compás, manejé hasta su casa siguiendo sus indicaciones de doblar o seguir en ciertas calles, no vivía muy lejos de mi departamento así que no fue tan difícil ubicarme por las calles vacías debido a las altas horas de la noche en las que nos encontrábamos.

Cuando llegamos ella descendió lentamente y me devolvió el casco.

_**-**_ Muchas gracias Li, te agradezco de corazón que vinieras a dejarme hasta mi casa.

Me quité el casco y la miré.

_**-**_ No podía dejar que te vinieses sola o en taxi, es muy peligroso, no fue nada.

Un silencio reinó entre nosotros, creo que ninguno se atrevía a hablar de lo que había pasado y tampoco lo hicimos, de pronto ella se inclinó y me besó muy cerca de los labios.

_**-**_ Buenas noches Li y de nuevo ¡muchas gracias!-y entró rápidamente a su casa.

Mi color de rostro ha tenido que mezclarse con los tomates maduros de cualquier cajón porque hasta varias cuadras después aun sentía el rostro arder no entendía porque esa chica podía volverme loco con sólo sonreír, ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo totalmente la cordura?

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, pensando en que haría el día lunes cuando me encontrara con ella de nuevo en los pasillos no era que le tomara mucha importancia al beso pero qué pasaría si ella se lo tomaba a pecho y ¿quería ser mi novia? ¿O si se ponía igual que todas las demás? ¿Una pegajosa sin remedio? No podría soportarlo ya me había pasado muchas veces.

La frustración se encargó de mí y no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en ella, en el primer día que la vi, cuando gritó mi nombre sin conocerme, cuando lloraba como tonta por los pasillos del Instituto por el engaño de su ex novio, cuando empezamos de nuevo, cuando la vi con su nueva apariencia y la rabia que sentí cuando supe que ella había echado a correr el rumor de que yo era homosexual.

Pero nada se comparaba con esa noche, cuando toqué sus labios por primera vez, el primer roce, su olor a flores silvestres que inundó desde el primer segundo mis sentidos completamente, su cabello suave meciéndose con la leve brisa del momento, nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

Lamentablemente tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que ese sentimiento siguiera creciendo, si era así solo conseguiría hacernos mucho daño.

**Sakura**

Dormí tan placidamente ese fin de semana que nada podía arruinar mi humor, estaba feliz y lo mas extraño es que no sabía por qué o bueno si sabía solo que no quería admitirlo, era demasiado pronto y me di cuenta cuando él no volvió a tocar el tema esa misma noche. Era lunes nuevamente y me había levantado temprano como nunca, quería verme diferente ese día así que decidí alisar mis extensiones hasta las puntas y mi cabello se veía tan largo que nadie me hubiese reconocido si no supiera que era yo.

Al llegar al Instituto lo único que quería era poder verlo, sin querer lo buscaba con la mirada pero por mas que me esforcé en buscarlo no lo encontré, así que decidí dejar mis cosas en los lockers e irme a clases ya que el timbre estaba por sonar cuando un fuerte sonido proveniente del locker de al lado hizo que me estremeciera del susto.

_**-**_ Lo siento, no creí que te asustaría tanto- sonrío levemente.

-Sabes que soy asustadiza Li, lo comprobaste en los baños abandonados ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que se ven en los baños abandonados? No sabía que se llevaran tan bien de un tiempo a esta parte.

Eriol había hecho su aparición justo en el momento menos indicado y por la cara de Li podía deducir que no le había gustado nada que escuchara eso.

-Lo siento- dije bajito.

Li me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que te encuentras con Shaoran en los baños abandonados, Kinomoto? Siempre supe que eras una mosca muerta.

Y para peor la zafada de Akiho también estaba atenta a nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Lo que me faltaba ¡ No tengo que darte explicaciones Yamamoto!- de pronto una sensación cálida me llenó, por fin alguien ponía en su lugar a esa tonta.

Li, que se había apoyado en el locker me miraba molesto con los brazos cruzados de frente, ¡Qué hombre más guapo! podía sentir mi corazón latir desbocado y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse levemente.

_**-**_ Pero Shaoran, creí la última vez que hablamos que…

-¿Creíste qué? Además llámame Li.

Menos mal que el timbre sonó y nos sacó de ese juego porque sentía que en cualquier momento saltaría a su cuello y lo besaría como una demente delante de todos, esto se me estaba escapando de las manos y eso me asustaba terriblemente.

Me apresuré a caminar con mis libros de química y me pasé toda la clase pensando ¿Por qué Li estaría en el estacionamiento? me había defendido del abusador de Yukito, así que pensé en agradecerle en el descanso después de todo el no tenía porque hacer nada, no le correspondía de echo ni siquiera entendía porque estaba en ese lugar si minutos atrás estaba dentro tomando un vaso de whisky, pero eso era lo de menos lo importante fue que el estaba ahí para ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó estaba tan agotada que apenas me di cuenta cuando Li se paró y se fue quién sabe dónde con unos libros en la mano, no me percaté antes sino lo hubiese detenido pero tampoco ese era el lugar para conversar así que decidí esperar encontrarlo en un lugar más vacío y privado… bueno el privado sólo es para no morirme de vergüenza si alguien escucha por lo que pasé el fin de semana.

_¡Sí, claro Sakura!_

Dejando a Tomoyo y Eriol atrás me fui a buscar a Li pero no aparecía por ninguna parte cuando al fin me dispuse a dejar de buscarlo pasé por fuera de una de las salas de la biblioteca y lo vi, estaba sentado estudiando y parecía bastante concentrado por lo que dudé unos segundos si interrumpirlo o no, pero ese era el momento, era el momento que yo estaba buscando.

Golpeé antes de entrar.

_**-**_ ¿Sí?

_**-**_ Permiso Li, estaba buscándote porque quería conversar algo contigo

Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en mí y algo distraído contestó.

_**-**_ Kinomoto ¿no puede ser en otro momento? Estoy estudiando.

_**-**_ Si lo sé Li, pero no quería dejar esto para después.

Creo que él se tensó un poco. Tal vez estaba malinterpretando mis ganas de hablar con él así que se lo aclaré de inmediato.

_**-**_ Quería… mmm... agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí el fin de semana… no tenías porque hacerlo, y gracias a ti estoy bien.

El me miró unos segundos en silencio.

_**-**_ No tienes nada que agradecerme… además no lo hice por ti sólo lo hice porque no iba a dejar que ese infeliz se aprovechara de nadie.

_**-**_Sé que no lo hiciste por mí, lo tengo claro, en todo caso igual gracias. Dije un poco afligida. No me gustó que dijera que no lo había hecho por mí.

-Tienes mucho por qué reprenderte pero eres adulta, no tengo que decirte que lo que hiciste está mal, ¿qué hubiese pasado si nadie hubiese escuchado? ¿Lo has pensado?

-Claro que sí, me equivoqué, pensé que el año que estuvimos juntos lo había logrado conocer, pero no fue así, lo siento.

De pronto me sentía terriblemente culpable, tenía razón, era demasiado confiada y lo que me estaba empezando a pasar con él también era una tontería.

_**-**_Oye no te pongas así, no es para tanto, mejor volvamos a clases- dijo parándose, tomando sus libros y caminando hacia mí.

No sé en que mundo me encontraba pero cuando él quiso pasar no me moví para nada y chocamos, tirándome levemente hacia atrás y girándome hacia él.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos y él también se quedó ahí parado mirándome, pasaron unos segundos y me perdí en sus mirada, de pronto él dio un paso hacia delante y tomó un poco de mi cabello para dejarlo lentamente tras de mi oído, luego su mano recorrió suavemente hasta mi mejilla y parte de mi cuello y así suavemente me tomó y condujo hacia delante, solo a su contacto había cerrado levemente los ojos, y había mirado su boca que estaba entreabierta, era obvio… íbamos a besarnos.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi boca y al estar a punto de tocar nuestros labios, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Tomoyo, por lo que nos separamos mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz, y solamente atiné a carraspear levemente, Tomoyo como siempre, con su sonrisa eterna y un poco de picardía en su mirada se acercó.

_**-**_ Vaya Li, Sakura ¿creí que no podían verse?

_**-**_ Yo, yo ya me iba. Dijo Li de manera bastante abrupta.

Y al pasar por detrás de Tomoyo su mirada se fijó por un momento sobre la mía, y salió como alma que se lleva el diablo por la puerta del salón.

Y creo que sólo por un momento… por un segundo, odié a Tomoyo.

**Notas de la autora: Y? qué les pareció? Se está poniendo bastante buena!**

**Aquí un adelanto del siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos a todos!**

_De nuevo me miraba así, con una mezcla de ternura y algo que no sabría descifrar._

_De pronto, al intentar pasar por mi lado resbaló con un poco de limpiador _

_Pero fui más rápido y la tomé para no dejarla caer._

_Nuevamente el mar de sensaciones estaba ahí y yo ni siquiera lo había buscado, llegó como si nada y parece que no se iría tan fácil como creía porque cada vez crecía más y más._

_Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía haciendo que esta vez apareciera un nuevo síntoma de idiotez, mi corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que pensé que moriría, no aguanté más y nuevamente el impulso se apoderó de mí, me acerqué rápido y atrapé sus labios entre los míos, la necesitaba y no sabía porque ella siempre respondía, quería que no lo hiciera y así me ayudara a alejarme. __Pero en ese momento nada importaba, cuando me tomó del cuello y profundicé el beso todo desapareció..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora:**

**Querido lectores, perdón por haberlos hecho esperar pero como les comenté en el capítulo pasado estuve con vacaciones y lejos de un computador por toda la semana pasada...**

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste, recuerden que es una historia adolescente por lo que no he profundizado tantos temas. Con el correr de los capítulos conoceremos más de la vida de Shaoran y el por qué de su estadía en Japón.**

**Capítulo V Alocados impulsos.**

**Shaoran**

Otra vez estuve a punto de hacerlo, de verdad que no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, la iba a besar otra vez ¡Maldición!

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que tropecé sin querer con Eriol, quién se río un poco.

_**-**_ Shaoran ¿qué te pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma, amigo.

_**-**_ Nada… no me pasa nada.

Y salí corriendo de allí ante la cara de desconcierto de él, necesitaba huir, huir de lo que me estaba pasando, de lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, sabía que eso no tenía futuro, mi paso por Japón era esporádico, mi madre había sido implacable en eso y ella no cedería.

Jugué con el lápiz en toda la clase, casi no escuchaba lo que el profesor hablaba con tanto entusiasmo, lo único que divagaba en mi mente era ¿qué iba a hacer? Estaba confundido y si soy sincero un poco aterrado, los sentimientos no eran precisamente mi tema favorito, me daba miedo ceder y demostrar lo que me pasaba. Me costaba mucho abrirme y lo peor era que nada de eso tenía sentido, en unos meses debía volver a China y eso solo acarrearía que lo pasara mal.

Al terminar la clase, mi cabeza casi explotaba de dolor, por lo que la masajeé suavemente, Eriol se puso a mi lado y preguntó.

_**-**_ ¿Estás bien Shaoran? ¡Tienes una cara de los mil demonios!

Ella pareció escuchar la pregunta porque hizo el ademán de darse la vuelta para mirarme pero a medio camino se detuvo y sólo se quedó allí.

_**-**_ Me duele la cabeza, creo que me iré a casa.

\- A no joven Li, esta semana le corresponde el aseo junto con Kinomoto ¿lo recuerda? Dijo de manera brusca la profesora de japonés. Quién había escuchado nuestra pequeña conversación.

_¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado completamente que me tocaba hacer el aseo junto con ella._

_**-**_Sí, lo recuerdo- Mentí.

-Si te sientes mal Li, no te preocupes, por hoy puedo yo hacer todo, si quieres puedes irte a casa a descansar- Dijo cabizbaja.

La miré con cara incrédula, era obvio que era mucho trabajo y ella no podía con todo, por mucho que me doliera la cabeza y por mucho que no quisiera estar cerca de ella para no caer de nuevo en tentación, no era un abusador.

-¡Claro que no! Yo puedo ayudarte.

Ella se dio la vuelta

_**-**_ Bueno entonces si no quieres toparte conmigo no tenemos porque hacerlo, así que has tu parte, yo la mía y todos felices.

La miré con cara de desconcierto no sabía ¿de qué estaba hablando?, o yo había sido demasiado demostrativo con mi cara de mal humor cuando la profesora me habló o esta chica tenía telepatía.

Asentí y no me atreví a decirle nada más, así que esperé hasta que el último alumno saliera y en silencio, comencé con mi parte.

Cuando terminé, estaba bastante agotado y me dirigí al cuarto de aseo para guardar todas las cosas que había ocupado y allí estaba ella, arriba de una silla tratando de alcanzar un gel de limpieza, al empinarse su falda se subía sutilmente dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, un calor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo y me tuve que soltar la camisa. Cuando se dio la vuelta derrotada me vio y se quedó ahí paralizada.

_**-**_ Li… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estabas espiándome?

_**-**_ No, claro que no, recién llegué para dejar todas las cosas aquí.

_**-**_ Bueno entonces ¿puedes ayudarme a sacar ese gel?

_**-**_ Sí, claro.

Se bajó de la silla y nuevamente ese olor a flores me hizo perder un tiempo la respiración.

-¿Te… te falta mucho?- Carraspeé.

-No, casi nada, solo sacudir el borrador y limpiar la mesa de la profesora.

-¡Qué bueno! estoy cansado.

-¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

-No, ya no, es que no me he permitido pensar.

-¿Pensar? A veces no es tan bueno pensar, es mejor dejarse llevar por las situaciones o momentos.

Sonreí, a veces era muy inocente –Si, pero a veces esos impulsos pueden arruinarte la vida o dañar a quienes aprecias.

Era casi cómico tener un consejo así de su parte cuando precisamente era ella la que me generaba todas esas confusiones.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

Solo me quedé viéndola.

De nuevo me miraba así, con una mezcla de ternura y algo que no sabría descifrar.

De pronto, al intentar pasar por mi lado resbaló con un poco de limpiador

Pero fui más rápido y la tomé para no dejarla caer.

Nuevamente el mar de sensaciones estaba ahí y yo ni siquiera lo había buscado, llegó como si nada y parece que vino para quedarse permanentemente.

Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía haciendo que esta vez apareciera un nuevo síntoma de idiotez, mi corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que pensé que moriría, no aguanté más y nuevamente ese impulso se apoderó de mí, me acerqué rápido y atrapé sus labios entre los míos, yo sabía que le atraía pero a veces deseaba que se alejara, así me haría las cosas mucho más fáciles pero no, ahí estaba ella respondiendo apasionadamente a mi beso.

Pero en ese momento nada importaba, cuando me tomó del cuello todo desapareció…

De pronto la pasión comenzó a inundarme y me dejé llevar, buscando nuevas sensaciones me atreví a saborear su boca introduciendo mi lengua en ella. Sakura dio un leve suspiro que me dejó aún más loco, definitivamente si no me detenía iba a terminar pasando un mal rato, estaba demasiado excitado y me encendí aún más cuando ella me siguió el ritmo y pude sentir su lengua rozar la mía.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, respiraba aún agitado y mirándola, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados debido al apasionado beso que le acababa de dar, me sentí deseoso de saber a que más podíamos llegar y en el momento justo cuando mis neuronas dijeron adiós sentimos ruidos en el pasillo.

Sakura se tomó de mis hombros tratando de tomar un poco más de aire y volvió a mirarme.

_**-**_ Debemos… debemos irnos- susurró.

Yo solo asentí y sin aún tener cerebro para pensar, caminé hacia afuera del cuarto de aseo, tenía que calmarme porque claramente se me estaba notando la pasión de ese beso, mi pantalón estaba delatándome y se sentía terriblemente incómodo.

_**-**_ ¿Tú tienes las llaves, Sakura?

Ella me miró sin entender mucho y cuando iba a preguntar vimos a la directora aparecer justamente por el pasillo contiguo al nuestro.

_**-**_ ¿Jóvenes? Ya es muy tarde para estar en el Instituto, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Estábamos aseando el salón. Somos compañeros de lista- Respondí.

-Está bien, pongan llave al cuarto y váyanse a sus casas.

Ambos asentimos en silencio y ella se fue por donde había venido.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta suavemente, a esa hora ya mi pulso y mi respiración habían vuelto a la normalidad.

_**-**_ ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?

En ese momento recién caí en que no solo en mis pensamientos ella era Sakura sino que también la había llamado en voz alta. Bueno aparte de la vez que la amenacé en ese mismo cuarto.

_**-**_ Creo que ¿somos amigos o no?

_**-**_ ¿Los amigos se besan? Dijo mirándome fijamente.

No supe que decir, ella tenía razón los amigos no se besaban pero entonces ¿qué éramos? Y ahí radicaba el real problema, yo no podía ponerle nombre a una relación que no tenía futuro.

_**-**_ Creo que no, dije bajando la mirada.

Ella suspiró y caminó sacándome bastante ventaja.

_**-**_ Hasta mañana, Shaoran.

Sonreí.

Llegué al departamento y un mensaje de la contestadora me dejó helado en mi sitio, era mi madre.

Necesitaba alejarme de Sakura, necesitaba distraerme y lo único que se me ocurría era volver a mis andanzas y conquistar mujeres eso me ayudaría mucho, partiría por Yamamoto, después de todo yo conocía a las mujeres como ella y un poco de sexo no le hacia mal a nadie, influía que desde mi llegada a Japón no le había dado demasiada atención a mi entrepierna y eso me estaba costando caro.

Tenía que sacármela de la cabeza, costara lo que costara.

**Sakura**

Ese día había sido muy extraño, me había besado apasionadamente y yo había respondido a todas esas sensaciones tan extrañas. Yukito fue mi novio por cerca de un año y jamás me hizo sentir así, necesitaba hablar con Tomoyo y pedirle un consejo. Estaba demasiado confundida y mi mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza gracias a Shaoran.

Solo de algo estaba completamente segura, me gustaba y más de lo que hubiese querido aceptar en un millón de años.

El día siguiente el camino hacia el Instituto fue un tanto largo ya que pensaba demasiadas cosas para las que no tenía respuesta. Al llegar me encontré con Tomoyo y Eriol en la puerta, y sonriente caminé con ellos hasta el salón pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar vi una escena que me descolocó completamente.

Shaoran estaba afirmado en una pared hablando cosas al odio de Akiho mientras ésta reía suavemente y tenía el rostro un tanto sonrojado.

Me quedé paralizada, sin mover un solo músculo, esto tenía que ser una broma, ayer estábamos besándonos en el cuarto de aseo ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Que alguien me despertara, por favor!

Creo que a lo lejos como si a kilómetros me hablaran, sentí la voz de Tomoyo llamarme fuerte.

_**-**_ ¡SAKURA!

Me sobresalté y la miré un tanto asustada mientras ella se disculpaba por haber gritado. Cuando volví la vista hacia donde estaba Shaoran y Akiho, ambos estaban mirándome, Akiho lo hacía como bicho raro y él me miraba serio y sin expresión en el rostro ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por que todo había cambiado tanto en un fin de semana?

Cuando Akiho tomó su mano sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba por dentro y se partía en mil pedazos, caminaron para entrar al salón solo que cuando Shaoran pasó por mi lado ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme.

Era un cobarde y yo una vez más una idiota, era tan obvio él estaba jugando conmigo y yo como una tonta caí e incluso llegue a pensar que podíamos ser… bueno eso ya no importaba.

Mientras las horas pasaban yo no hacía nada más que mirar por la ventana y buscar una explicación de por qué él tenía que haber echo todo eso y por más que la buscaba, no la encontraba.

Me levanté sin ánimos en el descanso ya que quería despejarme y salí antes de que Tomoyo comenzara con el interrogatorio, me había mirado preocupada toda la clase, caminé hacia la arboleda, lugar donde había encontrado a Yukito con la otra chica. Me sentía inocente y estúpida, inevitablemente lágrimas se colaron entre mis ojos y cayeron en mi falda.

De pronto escuché unas risas a la vuelta del edificio quemado y pensé que de nuevo me tocaría descubrir quién se iba a esos lugares y ¿para qué?, sinceramente no tenía ganas así que cuando me paré para volver, escuché su voz, no podía ser de otra persona, era definitivamente Shaoran y por supuesto con Akiho, que se reían de algo bastante gracioso al parecer.

Me asomé levemente por la pared y los pude divisar de lejos.

_**-**_ ¡Ay Shaoran, eres tan gracioso!

_**-**_ No, es tu idea- dijo distraído.

_**-**_ Shaoran tú sabes que me gustas mucho, y quería decirte que si necesitas cualquier cosa contaras conmigo.

_¡Ay sí contaras conmigo, para hacerte el favor, claro está!_

En ese momento Shaoran me vio y sonrío de una forma que no me gustó nada, repentinamente tomó a Akiho de la cintura y la besó, tuve que poner mi mano en la boca para ahogar el quejido que salió de ella.

Me alejé como pude de ese lugar ya no quería ver ni saber más, me había hecho ilusiones, sabía que no era su culpa pero incluso llegué a pensar en un nosotros, me encantaba todo de él y sería difícil acostumbrarse a verlo con Akiho.

Al llegar a mi casa hice lo que tenía que hacer… lloré hasta no poder más.

**Shaoran**

Creo que no debería sentir lo que siento, no era la idea hacer eso y sentirme como la peor basura del mundo, su rostro, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, era entre dolor y decepción, y eso era lo que me daba mas impotencia, porque tenía que sentirme así si había logrado lo que quería, que ella se alejara, porque estoy seguro que después de esto no volvería a mirarme jamás.

¿Por qué no me sentía bien? Y lo único que quería era ir a decirle que era un completo idiota, abrazarla y besarla igual que aquel día en el cuarto de aseo. Quería que supiera que era un tonto y que quería estar con ella después de todo ¿Por qué no sentí nada igual al besar a Akiho? ¿Por que deseé que fuera Sakura la que estuviera ahí? ¿Por qué estaba buscando su respiración, su aliento, su aroma en ese beso?

_Porque te gusta, idiota…_

Y claro… habló mi mente para contestarme y de verdad era un idiota, por primera vez las cosas estaban tan claras, por primera vez entendía por qué ella me atraía como un imán. Al fin comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Si, estaba estúpida y locamente atraído por Sakura Kinomoto, la japonesa más inocente del mundo. Y me equivoqué al intentar sacar esos sentimientos de mí, de echo creo que ya no quiere saber nada de mí, no pude evitar emborracharme como un retrasado mental esa noche en mi departamento, eran las ventajas de vivir solo, sin madre, sin hermanas, sin reproches.

Al día siguiente la busqué por todo el instituto pero no la hallé, necesitaba que habláramos, no estaba seguro de qué decirle pero intentaría explicarle que en mi estupidez había confundido las cosas con Yamamoto.

Me había parecido bastante extraño no ver a Sakura por todo el Instituto y eso que estuve alrededor de veinte minutos en la puerta de éste para poder hablar siquiera un momento con ella. Así fue el resto de semana ya que según lo poco que pude saber a través de Eriol era que estaba enferma y no podía asistir por esos días.

Claro y justo que yo tenía que decirle algo tan importante a ella se le ocurrió enfermarse ¡Hasta para eso era exasperante!

El día que volví a verla ya no había esa mirada dulce para mí si no una de indiferencia total esperé el descanso, necesitaba aclarar todo pronto. Y apenas sonó el timbre salió tan rápido que no la alcancé a ver, era obvio que estaba escapando así que, como me dio hambre decidí ir a comprar algo a la cafetería, me senté al lado de Eriol pero sin darme cuenta en la mesa también estaba Sakura, ella solo me miró fríamente y le sonrío a Daidoji.

_**-**_ Sakura ¿te has dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira Ryu?- Dijo Daidoji de forma coqueta.

_**-**_ Mmm… si algo he podido notar, es muy guapo- Contestó ella.

Al decir esto apreté fuerte el vaso que sostenía en la mano, donde me había servido un poco de jugo.

Eriol lo notó y sólo me sonrío misteriosamente, es decir yo tampoco quería esconder mi molestia.

_**-**_ Podrías hablar con él- Daidoji le guiñó un ojo.

_**-**_ Tienes razón pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

_**-**_ Te apuesto a que no vas y le hablas- Dijo Daidoji desafiándola.

Sakura la miró un momento.

_**-**_ Apuesto a que sí, incluso apuesto más que eso- Y se paró caminando donde el tal Ryu.

Cruzaron sus miradas y él se quedó viéndola embobado, ¿quién no? Tenía a medio Instituto babeando por ella. Al llegar a su lado, Sakura lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó para besarlo. Él respondió rápidamente y toda la cafetería se fundió en un silencio sepulcral.

Daidoji ahogó un grito de la impresión y yo estaba igual o peor que ella, sentí que se me secó la boca y un calor estrepitoso se apoderó de mí, rabia, ira… mi respiración era entrecortada y comencé a tiritar levemente.

Creo que en ese momento no medí la fuerza que estaba ocupando porque el vaso que tenía sujeto explotó en mi mano como si hubiese caído al suelo, incrustando pequeños y grandes pedazos de vidrio en ella. Sentí la sangre correr y empezar a gotear rápidamente al suelo.

Con el ruido de la quebrazón ella también había dejado de besarse con el imbécil y se separaron para mirarme.

Solo me paré con la cabeza gacha y corrí hacia el baño, alcancé a escuchar un grito de Eriol pero no lo tomé en cuenta, solo quería alejarme de ese lugar y por un momento quise volver a China y alejarme de toda esa mierda.

Ardía y mucho, pero más ardía la ira que se apoderaba de mí en esos momentos ¡Demonios! Juro que quería asesinarlo a él y a ella, lo que menos necesitaba era que sospechara lo que me pasaba, al menos no antes de hablar con ella y menos en esas circunstancias pero no pude evitarlo.

Estaba diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo, y puse lentamente la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría apenas llegué al baño, mientras sacaba los restos de vidrio de ella.

No sé en qué momento sucedió pero de pronto la vi, estaba sacándose un listón del cabello, tomó suavemente mi mano y cerró la llave para cortar el agua, limpió mi mano del resto de sangre y la amarró con el listón haciendo un nudo para que la sangre dejara de fluir con la presión.

Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse había echo el gesto alejarse, pero yo no la dejé, no sé qué estaba pensando, por su culpa tenia así la mano, por su glorioso beso con el tarado ese, pero los impulsos eran pan de cada día así que una vez mas ellos tomaron el control porque cuando no le permití pasar, ella volvió su esmeralda mirada a mí y fue cuando la cordura se fue, mmm... bien lejos.

Y volví a besarla.

**Sakura**

Había estado enferma esa semana y le agradecía al cielo que así fuese, no tenía ánimos de nada, menos de saber que Shaoran ya era novio de Akiho y ella lo presumía a todo el Instituto.

Me sentía idiota y cuando Tomoyo me desafió para que le hablara a Ryu se me pasó por la mente devolverle un poco a Shaoran de su propia medicina, había tenido tiempo para pensar y claramente a él no le era indiferente, se había besado con Akiho pero de una u otra forma siempre me buscaba.

Cuando sentí romperse el vaso jamás imaginé que venía de la mano de Shaoran, Tomoyo lo miraba con cara de horror y Eriol por su parte hacia lo mismo, quién no. Me pregunté si estaba loco pero me había separado de Ryu a quién obviamente había besado en venganza, era mi única salida para dejar la decepción correr triste y descarada, pero no contaba con que pasaría eso. ¿Habría sentido algo?

Inevitablemente quise correr detrás de él pero el brazo de Ryu me detuvo.

_**-**_ Sakura ¿dónde vas?

_**-**_ Debo irme Ryu, discúlpame- Me solté suavemente, él había aplicado casi nada de fuerza.

Y salí corriendo detrás de Shaoran, necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien y si podía ayudarlo, cuando lo vi con la mano en el lavadero y maldiciendo bajito sentí una ternura infinita y no tuve más remedio que acercarme y ayudarlo. Aquel día llevaba un listón de color rojo que combinaba con mi uniforme así que usé eso como venda para ejercer presión en la herida, lo hice todo en silencio y cuando volví la vista para verlo, me di cuenta de que era hora de alejarse, porque él ya no me miraba con esos ojos fríos, sino que con la misma expresión de ese día en el cuarto de aseo, y no quería otra vez terminar en lo mismo, por lo que me dispuse a volver a la cafetería pero antes de que pudiese hacer algún movimiento él me dio a entender que no me haría la tarea nada de fácil.

Creo que es la primera vez que toco el cielo con las manos, incluso juraría que las luces del baño se apagaban y encendían porque las sentía parpadear, no sabía cómo una de sus manos había ido a parar en mis piernas, arriba de la falda y él entre ellas ya que inconscientemente había dado permiso para que se acercara y me subiera a la mesa del lavabo, todo eso para que pudiera besarme con mayor intensidad. Su otra mano estaba entre mi cuello y mi mejilla pero nunca me imaginé lo que solo un beso bastante subido de tono pudiese lograr, estaba demasiado excitada y la sensación me parecía tan gratificante que el pudor pasó a segundo plano.

Lo único que quería era saber hasta dónde llegaba esa sensación, sí, su entrepierna rozaba levemente la mía, y su lengua llegó a la puerta de la gloria cuando lamió mi cuello y entre mis pechos mordió el sujetador.

Mis manos acariciaron su espalda por debajo de la camisa y lo sentí estremecerse, ambos respirábamos entrecortado y todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Creo que de no ser por el ruido que daban unos pasos acercándose no lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de llegar más lejos, aunque era muy desalentador querer perder la virginidad en un baño del Instituto pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Shaoran me causaba tantas sensaciones placenteras, era cosa de una caricia, de un beso… de una mirada para que yo dejara de pensar por varios minutos. Y en ese tiempo creo que se pueden hacer cosas bastante interesantes o al menos encaminarlas.

Me bajé de la mesa con su ayuda y acomodé mi falda bajándola de un tirón y él por su parte acomodó rápidamente su camisa y ¿que sacábamos? De lo sonrojados que estábamos hasta el más idiota se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, nuestra respiración era agitada y teníamos los labios completamente hinchados.

Eriol era la persona que venía a ver cómo seguía Shaoran.

_**-**_ ¡Bah Shaoran, Sakura creí que estaban ya en la enfermería! Ha pasado un buen rato desde el incidente- Sonrío.

_**-**_ Es… que… estaba tratando de convencer a Shaoran para que fuéramos a la enfermería, anda le dije y con un rostro de complicidad para que me siguiera la corriente contestó.

_**-**_ No, no quiero ¡Ya te lo dije!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_**-**_ Ya me cansé, nos vamos- Y lo tomé levemente de la camisa para moverlo.

Al alejarnos de Eriol me sentí aliviada y suspiré.

_**-**_ ¡Vaya estuvo cerca!

_**-**_ Si… y se revolvió el cabello, había notado que cuando estaba nervioso tendía a hacer eso.

Al mirarnos no había nada que decir, nuestros ojos lo decían todo, todo lo que habíamos sentido e imaginado con aquel "más que inocente" beso. Mi corazón aun no volvía a la normalidad y para ser franca, yo tampoco, él era capaz de volcar mi estómago cuando me miraba, imagínense cuando me besaba.

_**-**_ ¿Crees que Eriol sospechó algo?

_**-**_ Eriol es más susceptivo que tú y yo juntos, ¿crees que no? Y se cruzó de brazos.

_**-**_ ¡Ay solo espero que no le comente nada a Tomoyo!

_**-**_ ¿Por qué? ¿Para que no le diga nada al tal Ryu?

_**-**_ ¿De qué hablas?

_**-**_ No te hagas la tonta, vi perfectamente como lo besaste en frente de todo el Instituto o ¿no?

_**-**_ Yo… ¡Bueno no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- dije ofendida.

_**-**_ Entonces no me beses como si nada porque ¡No soy el segundo plato de nadie! Y con eso último se fue enojadísimo.

_¿Que yo lo besé? ¿Que yo lo besé? ¿Qué? ¡Claro que yo no lo besé! ¡Fue él!_

Había trascurrido una semana desde el incidente del baño y entre Eriol y Tomoyo se habían encargado de hacerme preguntas "fantasmas" sobre Shaoran y nuestra "extraña relación".

_**-**_ Sakura ¿en qué piensas?

_**-**_ En nada Tomoyo solo estaba repasando mentalmente los ejercicios de matemáticas.

_**-**_ ¿Sabías que siempre has sido muy mala para mentir?

_**-**_ Está bien, estaba pensando en como han sido las cosas desde que Shaoran llegó al Instituto.

_**-**_ ¿Verdad? Antes tu vida era un tanto… aburrida. Sakura, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué está pasando?

_**-**_ ¡Te juro que a veces no lo entiendo! Es que estoy demasiado confundida Tommy.

_**-**_ Pero Sakura ¿qué es lo que realmente te pasa con él?

_**-**_ ¿A qué te refieres Tomoyo? Dije devorando mi almuerzo ya que a esa hora tenia muchísima hambre.

_**-**_ Me refiero a que además de no entenderlo y a veces detestarlo fervientemente también te gusta ¿O me equivoco?

En ese momento un poco de comida se quedó en mi garganta y comencé a toser fuertemente en medio de la cafetería donde provoqué que medio Instituto se me quedara mirando con preocupación, me había atorado, acaso Eriol ¿Le había dicho algo a Tomoyo?

_**-**_ Amiga ¿te encuentras bien? Dijo Tommy con rostro preocupado y dándome un vaso de agua.

_**-**_ Sí, creo, pero ¿de dónde sacaste semejante tontería?

_**-**_ Ay Sakura no hace falta sacar la información de ninguna parte a ti y a Li se les sale por los poros que se gustan. ¡Habría que ser ciego para no notarlo!

_**-**_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_**-**_ Bueno, porque mira en este preciso instante Li esta mirándonos y ha estado mirándote todo el almuerzo, otra cosa es que tú, con lo despistada que eres no te hayas dado cuenta.

_**-**_ ¿Qué? E hice el amague de mirarlo pero Tomoyo me detuvo.

_**-**_ ¡Ni te atrevas! Si lo miras sabrá que te lo dije porque ya me miró y le sonreí, se puso de color morado casi ja ja. Ya no sabe disimularlo.

_**-**_ Estas alucinando Tomoyo- Dije nerviosa.

_**-**_Saku a él le gustas, ¿notaste lo que pasó el día que te besaste con Ryu? Se explotó un vaso en la mano ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

_**-**_ Creo que estás equivocada Tomoyo, mejor salgo a tomar aire.

Me paré y antes de que pudiera caminar siquiera, me encontré con esa mirada ámbar que me hacia querer correr a mil por hora para evitarla, pero ya era tarde, ya me había encontrado con ella, parecía que quería ver a través de mi, me miraba con una mezcla rara de sentimientos que no podía describir, mis nervios se elevaron a mil y salí rápidamente al patio.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo había trascurrido muy rápido y ya no quedaba nadie afuera, seguramente el timbre había sonado y yo por estar como siempre despistada ni cuenta me había dado, emprendí camino rápido hacia el interior, pero cuando entré por la puerta del pasillo me encontré con lo que menos quería.

Él estaba ahí, con su rostro sin expresión y los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho, tan arrogante, tan guapo… tan perfecto.

Le sostuve la mirada solo un momento y decidida seguí mi camino, cuando había avanzado solo unos pasos su mano me tomó el brazo en forma decidida, ni tan fuerte ni tan débil pero si para hacerme detener y volver a mirarlo.

_**-**_ ¿Por qué estás evitándome?

\- Ja ¿yo evitándote?

_**-**_ Bueno pues podrías disimular un poco tu mal humor y ser más amable ¿no crees?

_**-**_No estoy de mal humor solo que no te entiendo, un día estamos bien y al siguiente ¡te enojas y te vas! Sabes qué no tengo ganas de hablar, además el timbre ya tocó.

Trate de caminar pero obviamente él era mucho más fuerte que yo y sujeto con un poco más de fuerza su agarre.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¡Dímelo!

_**-**_ ¡Pues fíjate que si tengo muchas cosas que decirte niñito mimado!

-Primero: ¡Que eres un arrogante!- Dije enumerando con la mano.

-Segundo: ¡Que eres un ególatra!

Tercero- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme explicaciones cuando te besaste con Akiho delante de mí!

No me di cuenta en que momento él y yo estábamos tan cerca, porque todo lo que decía, era con tal rabia que quería que escuchara con atención y prácticamente termine gritándole.

_**-**_ ¿Algo más? Dijo tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento en mi boca.

_**-**_ ¡Si, te odio! Le grité lo más fuerte que pude.

_**-**_ Pruébalo.

Y todo fue tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta estábamos besándonos, igual que esa vez en el baño, con algo más que inocencia. Estaba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo y se sentía tan… tan bien.

**Shaoran**

Ya no lo soportaba más, desde ese día en el baño me evitaba cada vez que estábamos cerca, y yo francamente no quería eso. Al contrario, me había acostumbrado a que nuestra relación no fuera tan, tan desequilibrada. Pero ella esta semana había huido cada vez que me veía y necesitaba salir de dudas así que decidí esperarla para hablarle.

Con lo que no contaba era que íbamos a terminar igual que siempre, acorralados contra una pared y besándonos apasionadamente, en verdad las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, y siempre quería más, siempre quedaba con ganas de algo y esta vez trataría de conseguir esas sensaciones tan intensas.

Y así fue, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos apasionadamente besándonos en el pasillo de camino al salón, era como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años y ahora teníamos una atracción sexual tan grande que no podíamos con ella. De verdad esto de la adolescencia era fuerte, profundicé el beso sin importar si ella le decía a todo el Instituto que era un depravado, necesitaba sentirla y por el gemido que salió de su boca cuando introduje mi lengua creo que no le pareció nada de mal, al contrario.

Pero con lo que ambos no contábamos es que la escenita tan subida de tono la estaba mirando la directora del Instituto que al carraspear no supe si llorar o echarme a reír ya que tenía una cara de espanto, estaba punto de darle un infarto, si no fuese porque estaba tan enojada mirándonos la habría sujetado para que no se cayera. Pero creo que peor era la cara que tenía Sakura, estaba pálida.

La directora estaba roja de rabia o de otra cosa tal vez, casi pude percibir fuego salir de sus ojos, nos invitó de una manera no muy cordial a pasar directamente a su oficina.

¡Oh sí! se nos venía un buen castigo por esa demostración hormonal en el pasillo.

**Notas de la autora: Y ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus review para saber cómo vamos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, he estado un poco ocupada últimamente y por eso no he podido concentrarme mucho y escribir, me divierto mucho haciendo esto así que espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.

Recibo gustosa sus comentarios y criticas.

Espero que les guste...

_**Capítulo VI Emociones.**_

**Sakura**

Y gracias a Shaoran terminé castigada una semana en la biblioteca ordenando todo tipo de títulos aburridos en sus respectivos estantes, él sacó la mejor parte, o sea solo se quedó después de clases a vigilar que todos se fueran y dejaran ordenado ¡Vaya trabajo!

Los días pasaron rápido y sin darme cuenta el castigo había terminado. Nuestro Instituto pronto estaría de aniversario y todos los años se realizaban fiestas temáticas, el año pasado había sido sobre disfraces de películas, aún recuerdo el disfraz que confeccionó Tomoyo para mí, como ella era una diseñadora un tanto estrafalaria ya se imaginarán que hizo un traje despampanante y que no pasaba desapercibido a cuadras de distancia. Yo en un principio, pensaba ir de pirata aludiendo a las películas de Piratas del Caribe, me parecía sencillo y cómodo pero no, tuve que caer en las manos de mi mejor amiga para terminar yendo como La Cenicienta. Ni siquiera podía ir al baño con el pomposo vestido… todo un caos.

Este año la temática era máscaras y traje de gala, tenía que empezar a preparar el vestido porque no permitiría por nada del mundo que Tomoyo me obligara a ir vestida a su gusto. Ya había estado mirando en las estanterías del centro comercial y me enamoré de un vestido gris largo y con espalda descubierta, me encantaba ese tipo de corte.

El único problema es que todas mis amigas tenían pareja, excepto yo claro, Rika iría con un compañero de otro salón, Naoko había aceptado asistir con Ken, un compañero nuestro, Chiharu iría con Takashi Yamasaki, un jugador del equipo de fútbol, amigo de Shaoran y obviamente Tomoyo con Eriol. La verdad no tenía acompañante porque no quería, muchos compañeros de salón y de otros salones se acercaron a pedírmelo, pero digamos que no eran los prospectos que esperaba. El primero, era un tipo que en la vida había visto y que al parecer amaba los anime porque dijo que me parecía a un personaje de ellos, el segundo era un compañero un tanto extraño ya que le gustaba oler mi cabello cada cinco minutos, el tercero fue Ryu pero como sabía que podía crear falsas expectativas en é, preferí decirle que no, prefería ir sola, aunque medio Instituto se riera de mí.

Shaoran se veía hace días distraído y no es que lo observara demasiado pero era tan obvio que cualquier lo notaría, incluso yo. Parecía como si tuviese un problema que por más que se esforzaba no lograba remediar. Quise varias veces acercarme y preguntarle qué le pasaba pero no quería entrometerme más de la cuenta después de todo éramos amigos bastante lejanos la verdad, le costaba abrirse y aunque en el fondo quería que lo hiciera conmigo no me atrevía a planteárselo o no sabía de qué forma hacerlo.

Estábamos en el descanso y me acerqué a la mesa de mis amigas para compartir con ellas. Rika se veía agotada y me preocupé.

-Rika ¿cómo has estado, todo bien con Ayako?

-Sí Sakura, es solo que ha estado un poco enferma últimamente y no he podido dormir bien- Dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Pero ¿Nada grave?- Dije aún más preocupada.

-No amiga, es solo que tose bastante pero es solo una gripe, ya va a pasar. Gracias por preocuparte.

La verdad es que Rika me parecía admirable, éramos adolescentes y a veces tendíamos a ahogarnos en un vaso de agua. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar seguramente estaría muerta en este momento, entre las clases, el trabajo y Ayako entendía el porqué de sus marcadas ojeras.

_**-**_ Sakurita ya viste ¿cómo te observa Li?- En ese momento Tomoyo llamó mi atención- No ha dejado de mirarte en todo lo que va del descanso.

_**-**_ Lo que menos podría impórtame es lo que haga Shaoran, Tomoyo. Gracias a él me pasé una semana entera ordenando libritos en la biblioteca- Repliqué un tanto molesta.

Todas mis amigas se quedaron mirándome de una manera sorprendida incluso Chiharu dejó de comer para observarme y no supe por qué, ¿qué, tenía monos en la cara o algo?

-Lo llamaste… Shaoran…- Preguntó Naoko.

En ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba y por qué todas me miraban de esa manera, me sonrojé, agaché la mirada y seguí comiendo exageradamente rápido, como Tommy me conocía tanto, intercedió pero francamente fue para peor.

_**-**_ A propósito nunca me contaste ¿por qué los castigaron?

El arroz de sushi que estaba por tragar, quedó atorado en mi garganta y comencé a toser explosivamente.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? Anda no me asustes-Dijo preocupada Tomoyo palmoteándome la espalda suavemente.

Tomé un poco de agua para poder hablar.

-¿Salgamos? Es un día hermoso.

Dicho eso tomé mis cosas y me encaminé al patio, cuando estuve fuera suspiré. No me gustaba mentir, lo odiaba pero no quería dar a entender que me estaba pasando algo fuerte con ese chico… incluso a mí me costaba aceptarlo, era un engreído, prepotente y altanero pero recordar su mirada cálida cambiaba todas esas malas características, recordar su olor, su aliento y sus besos… realmente sus besos sabían a gloria.

Me senté en el césped y me dispuse a estudiar, había podido repasar poco durante las últimas noches y me estaba costando sobremanera llevar matemáticas, a ese paso terminaría reprobando.

De pronto una sombra me tapó la luz y levanté la mirada para ver a Akiho y Asuka mirarme de forma altanera.

-Mira a ¿quién tenemos aquí amiga? A la inocentona Kinomoto, quiero saber por qué echaste a correr el rumor sobre Shaoran?-Dijo Akiho despectivamente.

Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente ya se me había olvidado ese temita, por lo que me costó un poco dilucidar de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas Akiho?- Pregunté molesta.

-No te hagas la tonta Kinomoto sé que tú fuiste la que echó a correr ese rumor y quiero saber ¿por qué? Claramente a Shaoran no le gustan los chicos y lo pude comprobar muy bien porque ya nos besamos, así que si tenías alguna ilusión por favor quítala de tu idiota cabecita ¡él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú!

No aguanté más y me puse de pie rápidamente para encararla. Siempre evitaba enfrentarme a ella porque me parecía tan cabeza hueca, que no valía la pena pero estaba ofendiéndome y eso no se lo permitía a nadie.

-¿Perdón? ¿Así que te crees mejor que yo? No sabía que estábamos en competencia, además si soy tan poca cosa ¿por qué te molestas siquiera en hablarme? ¿Estás insegura?- Dije mordaz.

-¿De ti? Jajajaj ¿Asuka la escuchaste? No me llegas ni a los talones Kinomoto y espero que dejes a Shaoran tranquilo porque tarde o temprano será mi novio y no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío-Dijo amenazándome con el dedo índice.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

De pronto la voz grave de Shaoran me sacó del odio hacia esa arpía e hizo centrar mi vista en él, estaba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-Shaoran, que bueno que llegaste, estaba poniendo a esta don nadie en su lugar- Akiho pasó rápidamente por mi lado y lo tomó del brazo.

Él la miró con cara de fastidio y devolvió la vista hacia mí.

En verdad no quería responderle, es en serio, no quería, sentía que no valía la pena pero ya había colmado mi paciencia así que decidí darle de su propio veneno.

-Sí que bueno que llegaste Shaoran- Dije mientras me acercaba a él- Estábamos discutiendo ¿si se te antojaba otro besito?- Dicho esto estiré mis labios y cerré los ojos hacia él.

De pronto sentí un empujón y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿No te cansas de hacer el ridículo Kinomoto? Jajajaja ¿Shaoran la escuchaste? ¿Otro besito? Ni en tus sueños-Dijo casi gritándome en la cara.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la giró tan rápido que casi no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, Yamamoto.

Juro que pude ver fuego salir de sus ojos, la furia que demostraban en ese momento llegaba a dar miedo.

-¿Shaoran? Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Que no ves que esta estúpida te ha denostado delante de todo el Instituto? Le ha hecho creer a todos que te gustaban los chicos, y ahora además insinúa que ha habido algo más entre ustedes ¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener paciencia con ella?-

Akiho estaba exaltada y pensé que en cualquier momento me saltaría encima.

Él solo se limitó a mirarla y suspiró.

-Primero, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, tú y yo no somos nada así que deja de comportante como si fueras mi novia, no soy de tu propiedad y nunca lo seré así que vete acostumbrando. Odio a las chicas que se creen el centro del mundo. Me equivoqué al besarte y pensaba decírtelo en privado pero ya que has decidido llegar tan lejos… te lo aclaro ahora.

Los ojos de Akiho se abrieron de asombro, Asuka lo miraba incrédula y francamente yo también, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Shaoran diría algo así, Akiho era el sueño sexual de cualquiera de nuestros compañeros, era la chica más popular del Instituto, sencillamente era increíble que la rechazaran de esa manera. Por un segundo la compadecí cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó los puños y se fue humillada Asuka no terminaba de reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo la siguió por el mismo camino.

Shaoran y yo nos quedamos en silencio. En ese momento me parecía demasiado interesante mirar mis zapatos. No sabía qué decir, no quería aceptarlo pero en el fondo me alegraba lo que había pasado, al fin alguien ponía en su lugar a Akiho pero ¿se arrepentía también de lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Tal vez estaba esperando el momento indicado para decírmelo tomé valor y levanté la vista.

Me estaba viendo y por un momento su mirada penetrante me dejó sin aliento. Carraspeé.

-¿Con quién vas a ir a la fiesta de máscaras?

Cuando logré procesar su pregunta me quedé pasmada mirándolo ¿cómo después de esa escena tan intensa podía preguntar algo así, tan tranquilamente? ¿Y qué significaba esa pregunta?

Acaso… ¿Tenía pensado invitarme?

Realmente todo esto era irrisorio, era como estar en una dimensión paralela.

-No tengo pareja.

-Es este viernes.

-Sí, lo sé pero no me interesa ir con nadie. Al menos nadie interesante me lo ha propuesto- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y el tal Ryu? Dijo un poco tenso.

¿Era idea mía o Shaoran Li estaba celoso?

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Estás celoso?- Dije ahogando una risita.

Se revolvió el cabello aún más si era eso posible y me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¡Claro que no! Solo estaba preguntando como parecen llevarse tan bien.

En eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso.

-¿Vas a clases? Tenemos examen ahora- Dije dándome la vuelta para caminar en dirección al salón.

-Si no tienes pareja entonces ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Me quedé clavada en mi sitio, en serio ¿me estaba preguntando eso? Por un momento creí que al girarme vería su cara burlona y se reiría de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser pero no, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y me miraba avergonzado.

¿En serio Shaoran Li me estaba pidiendo asistir a la fiesta con él?

**Shaoran**

¡No sé en qué minuto se me había pasado por la cabeza pedirle semejante barbaridad! De hecho ni siquiera tenía pensado ir a esa absurda fiesta, jamás me habían gustado los eventos masivos, menos desde que se había aclarado el rumor de mi sexualidad, todo gracias a Yamamoto debo decir, que se encargó de decirle a todo el Instituto que nos habíamos besado, gracias al cielo pude aclararle que había sido solo una debilidad, creo que no fue en el momento preciso pero ella se lo había ganado, estaba insultando sin razones a Sakura y eso me sacó de mis casillas. Esas locas del club de fans me perseguían a todos lados y apenas podía ir al baño tranquilo.

Cuando escuché a Daidoji comentarle preocupada a Eriol que Sakura no tenía acompañante para la fiesta, pensé por un minuto en invitarla pero deseché prontamente la idea ya que no me apetecía compartir con ese tumulto de gente.

El problema es que al parecer mi bocota se manejaba sola ya que sin siquiera pensarlo, le había preguntado si tenía pareja y peor aún la había invitado casi sin ser consiente.

Me miró de manera incrédula y sonrío.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Ya estaba metido en el lío, no podía retractarme, ante todo era un caballero.

_Claro igual que con Yamamoto hace un rato…_

¡Maldita conciencia!

-Sí ¿tiene algo de malo?

-No, pero me sorprende, no pensaba que a esta altura no tuvieses pareja.

-De hecho no iba a ir.

-¿A sí, y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que haces demasiadas preguntas? ¿Quieres ir conmigo o no? ¿Es una oferta tentadora, no crees?

Me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrío.

-Eres un maldito arrogante, está bien, en mi casa el viernes a las 8.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al salón.

La semana pasó volando, estábamos llenos de exámenes así que no me di cuenta cuando ya era día viernes.

Había traído un traje de China, odiaba comprar ropa o acercarme siquiera a un centro comercial, odiaba cuando mis hermanas me obligaban a acompañarlas y elegir qué vestido se veía mejor o qué joya combinaba con sus zapatos.

Me dirigí lentamente a la casa de Sakura, había decidido arrendar un auto, lo más probable es que Sakura usara vestido y la moto no era muy cómoda que digamos, no habíamos podido hablar mucho durante la semana, lo que más me preocupaba era la atracción que sentía hacia ella, a estas alturas ya era más que innegable.

Cuando llegué un señor muy amable me recibió e invitó a pasar. Se presentó como el padre de Sakura.

-Por favor adelante joven, Sakura estará lista en un minuto.

-Muchas gracias- Dije pasando al recibidor- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

-Un gusto Shaoran, claramente los amigos de Sakura son bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

-¿Quién era papá?

De pronto un hombre moreno alto y corpulento apareció por una puerta de la casa y me clavó los ojos como si yo fuese un ladrón.

-¿Así que tú eres el mocoso que llevará esta noche a Sakura? Espero que no estés pensando en propasarte con mi hermana porque te las verás conmigo ¿oíste?

-¿Cómo?- Fue lo único que atiné a responder, la presencia de ese tipo era francamente implacable, su mirada fija en mí, en cualquier momento ese loco me golpearía.

-Ya basta Toya, el chico solo es amigo de Sakura, solo debes prometerme que la traerás con bien ¿Bueno? Dijo amablemente el señor Kinomoto.

-¿Cómo no? Así parten papá ¡Creyéndose el amiguito para luego sacar provecho! ¡Ni te lo creas mocoso!

-Pero ¿qué dem…?

La pregunta quedó atorada en mi boca y nuestra pelea a muerte pasó a segundo plano cuando el padre de Sakura habló.

-Hija… ¡Te ves hermosa!

Ambos dirigimos la vista hacia donde él miraba, juro que no podía moverme, se me tensaron todos los músculos y me quedé sin aliento, Sakura bajaba lentamente la escalera y me descubrí mirándola aún más idiota que Jack… si el Jack de la estúpida película de Titanic. Okey lo reconozco vi más de una docena de veces esa ridícula película, mis hermanas me obligaron.

El señor Kinomoto tenía razón, estaba hermosísima, usaba un vestido gris de gala hasta el suelo con un leve escote, su cabello castaño caía por el costado como cascada, llevaba la máscara en la cabeza y sonreía levemente.

Se paró delante de mí y me sostuvo la mirada.

-¡Creo que te impresionaste demasiado al ver al monstruo, mocoso! ¡Menos mal que solo eran amigos!

Y puf, todo ese momento desapareció como por arte de magia y Sakura levantó el pie para darle una fuerte patada al energúmeno de su hermano. Todo me pareció muy gracioso y no pude reprimir una pequeña risa.

-¿Nos vamos, Shaoran?

-Por supuesto- Dije ofreciéndole mi brazo y encaminándola a la puerta.

-Escucha mocoso, más te vale traerla temprano si no voy a ir a buscarlos don…

Sakura cerró la puerta rápidamente dejando con la palabra en la boca al matón de su hermano.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, a veces es un poco intenso.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo eso de los hermanos intensos.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la invité a subir.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que también tienes auto? Me impresionas Shaoran.

-No es mío, es rentado. Solo tengo la moto, pero pensé que sería incómodo irse en ella si traías vestido y por lo visto no me equivoqué. A propósito te ves muy bien.

Ella sonrío y me devolvió el cumplido.

Manejé en silencio solo se escuchaba la música de fondo, sintonicé mi radio favorita. A ella pareció gustarle lo que escuchaba ya que se veía relajada y por un momento cerró los ojos, pude disfrutar de su semblante tranquilo y me pregunté cuántas veces había podido contemplarla así, me parecía bellísima.

Al llegar a la fiesta nos topamos con Eriol quien iba con dos copas en la mano, seguro la otra era para Daidoji.

-Shaoran ¡que elegancia hombre! Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, tú igual sacaste lo mejor del ropero- Dije jovialmente.

-Sakura, con tu permiso Shaoran pero ¡Te ves preciosa! Tomoyo va a morirse cuando te vea.

-No tienes por qué pedirme permiso, Sakura y yo solo vinimos en son de amistad.

-Si tú lo dices. Sé mejor que nadie que odias estas veladas, pero bueno, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, con su permiso chicos… dijo dando algunos pasos dentro del salón -¡Ah, por cierto, hacen una hermosa pareja!

Dicho eso el muy maldito sonrío y se fue con su cara de misterio, realmente estaba replanteándome nuestra amistad, al parecer me perjudicaba más que beneficiarme.

Sakura se quedó muda y en una invitación silenciosa ofrecí mi brazo para terminar de entrar, el salón era muy grande, con luces y candelabros dentro, la cena estaba por servirse así que nos dirigimos hacia Eriol y Daidoji quienes compartían una copa de Champagne, las mismas que mi amigo llevaba hace un rato.

-¡Tomoyo! Te ves hermosa, amiga.

-¡Ay Sakura, te ves soñada!

Sakura se ruborizó levemente y eso me pareció adorable.

_Es un hecho, soy todo un marica._

-Además, los chicos están muy guapos hoy ¿no crees Sakurita? Pero aún debemos fijarnos en alguien muy especial que justo en este momento se acerca.

Eriol, Sakura y yo movimos la cabeza a la dirección que apuntaba Daidoji y justamente, Ryu Azuma se acercaba rápidamente.

-Sakura ¿Cómo estás? Debo decirte que hoy estás preciosa.

Ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-Ay Ryu... no digas eso ¡no es cierto!

De pronto comenzó a sonar una música tenue en el salón.

-Bueno, si me permites bailar esta pieza contigo, me harías muy feliz.

-Lo siento Ryu pero vengo acompañada.

-Pero… en la semana dijiste que no querías venir conmigo porque vendrías sola.

En ese momento decidí intervenir, aunque no niego que una sensación placentera se apoderó de mí cuando entendí que ella lo había rechazado pero sí había decidido venir conmigo.

-Lo siento Azuma pero Sakura viene conmigo. Me acerqué desafiante- Se me ocurrió una brillante idea ¿Por qué no te largas?

-Oyeme Li ¿Quién demonios te crees?- Dicho eso me tomó por el cuello y yo rápidamente me solté.

-Vamos chicos, seamos razonables ¿quieren? Ryu, te prometo aceptar un baile contigo, pero en este momento vengo con Shaoran ¿Sí?

Azuma la miró y asintió, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¡Vaya Shaoran, eres muy eficiente para espantar a los intrusos! Dijo Eriol con diversión en su voz.

Solo gruñí, estaba furioso, ese idiota me estaba buscando y en cualquier momento me encontraría.

-¿Estás molesto? La voz de Sakura me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Me miró confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que bailarías con él, disculpa pero eso no va a pasar.

La tomé de la mano y nos acercamos a la pista, en el camino dejé a Yamamoto con la palabra en la boca, ya tenía suficiente con Azuma para además, agregarle un integrante al cuartero de locos.

La música era algo lenta y todos bailaban al ritmo de una canción romántica, me pregunté por qué las fiestas de Institutos eran siempre tan cursis, me recordaban a las películas americanas que mis hermanas me obligaban a ver

¡Realmente Patéticas!

Tomé a Sakura suavemente de la cintura y nos movimos al compás de la música, pude reconocer un poco la melodía pero no recordaba de dónde. En realidad poco podía pensar, su aroma estaba volviéndome loco, no quería mirarla directamente a los ojos pero tampoco sabía dónde posar mi vista, no quería que pensara mal de mí, el único lugar interesante que quedaba era su escote.

De pronto lo inevitable pasó y nos quedamos mirando lo que me pareció una eternidad.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?- Su voz salió ahogada y un sonrojo leve cubrió sus mejillas.

Antes de que me declarara como un estúpido la música dejó de sonar y me di cuenta que éramos los únicos que faltaban por sentarse.

La directora estaba con el micrófono en la mano, esperando que los dos tortolitos nos sentáramos, morí de vergüenza y reaccioné antes que Sakura, la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos a sentar con Daidoji y Eriol.

Al parecer… sería una larga noche.

**Sakura**

Luego de la escena más vergonzosa de mi vida, cenamos en silencio. La comida estaba exquisita, la decoración era hermosa, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Shaoran ¿acaso estaba pensando en decirme algo más?

Salimos afuera ya que se llevaría a cabo un show de fuegos artificiales para cerrar la velada. En eso Ryu se acercó a nosotros de manera alegre.

-Li, te felicito, hacen una estupenda pareja con Akiho. Acaba de decirnos que ya son novios.

Miré a Shaoran confundida, cuando íbamos a bailar él la ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No molestes Azuma- Se notaba bastante molesto.

-¡Vaya que carácter! Era solo un cumplido.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ahórrate tus cumplidos.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo Li? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi presencia?

-No me gustan los idiotas que se las dan de galanes baratos.

Eriol y Tomoyo voltearon a ver a Shaoran sorprendidos, la verdad a mí ya nada me extrañaba, cuando quería ser hiriente definitivamente lo era.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Ryu lo tomó de la camisa y varios compañeros se acercaron.

-Azuma, ya basta, en cualquier momento aparece el profesor, cálmate. Intercedió Eriol.

-¿Qué pasó Azuma? ¿Te toqué una fibra sensible? ¿O estás celoso porque Sakura aceptó mi invitación y no la tuya? Pues déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, aléjate de ella.

Pude escuchar un leve ¡Demonios! Expresión liberada de Eriol pero no tuve conciencia de nada más, ambos perdieron el control y comenzaron una pelea que parecía a muerte, Ryu dio el primer paso y Shaoran se defendió.

Los chicos apoyaban y gritaban sus nombres, Eriol y Yamasaki intentaron separarlos pero fue en vano.

Shaoran tenía varios rasguños pero Ryu sacó la peor parte, tenía el labio y una ceja rota y sangraba bastante, cayó al suelo y cuando intentó levantarse la directora ya había aparecido y el silencio era sepulcral.

_**-**_ Jóvenes ¿que se supone que esta pasando aquí? ¿Li, Azuma? Espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto, los espero a ambos en mi oficina el lunes a primera hora, la fiesta se acabó ¡Vamos, todos a sus casas!- se dio la media vuelta y se fue furibunda.

Todos empezaron a reclamar y caminaron hacia el salón. Al parecer el show de fuegos artificiales había quedado en nada.

Ryu se paró y se fue ayudado por otros compañeros.

_**-**_ ¿Estás bien? Le pregunté a Shaoran, aún tenía los puños apretados y el entrecejo fruncido.

_**-**_ Sí, no pasa nada.

-Tienes sangre y algunos raspones, no entiendo cómo los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan salvajes ¿acaso no tienen boca, que no pueden hablar?

-¿Querías que le hablara al tarado que me saltó encima para partirme la cara? ¡Obviamente tenía que defenderme!

-Y te defendiste estupendo amigo, ¡que derechazo!

-¡Eriol!- Tomoyo y yo gritamos al unísono.

-Bueno me callo ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos?

Comenzamos a caminar y luego de despedirnos de Eriol y Daidoji subimos al auto. El viaje fue un tanto silencioso. Al llegar a su casa, Sakura se revolvía en su asiento claramente incómoda así que me decidí a saber qué le pasaba.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?

-La verdad es que sí, no entiendo por qué se pelearon, ni porque se llevan tan mal, conozco a Ryu y no es una mala persona, debieses darte el tiempo de conocerlo.

-¿Perdón? Si mal no recuerdo tú eres la culpable de toda esta rivalidad.

-¿Cómo? Me miró incrédula.

-Claro que sí, si no te hubieses besado con ese idiota en medio de la cafetería ¡nada de esto estaría pasando!

-No puedo creerlo Shaoran ¿De verdad me estás reclamando? Cuando Akiho le ha dicho a medio Instituto que están saliendo.

Pensaba responderle pero me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, gracias por llevarme a la fiesta, buenas noches.

Dicho eso bajó del automóvil, pude reaccionar más rápido, me bajé y la alcancé a tomar del brazo antes que golpeara la puerta de su casa.

-Sakura… escúchame.

-¡No! Ya me cansé de todo este circo, no soy tu juguetito, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación para que te la pases recriminándome, solo somos compañeros de salón y besé a Ryu porque quise, porque me nació en ese momento pero ya ¡basta! No quiero volver a sentirme culpable. Dijo cabizbaja.

La tomé del mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

-Le dije a Yamamoto delante de ti que me arrepentía de lo que pasó ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-¿Y de mí? ¿También te arrepientes?

-¿Es necesario decírtelo?

-Quiero escucharte, Shaoran.

Sonreí, pude haber procesado millones de palabras, millones de formas para explicarle lo que me pasaba y me hacía sentir, pero ninguna saldría como realmente quería y terminaría sintiéndome igual como un estúpido, bueno en realidad últimamente siempre me sentía como un estúpido al estar cerca de ella.

-Prefiero demostrártelo, Sakura.

**Sakura**

Juro que jamás pensé en ese tipo de respuesta, en realidad no era una respuesta, era una sensación, una sensación tan intensa que me mareaba, sentía el corazón latir desbocado en mi pecho y me pregunté si siempre sería igual, bueno no era igual, cada vez era más intenso y me estaba costando evitar que mis emociones se desbordaran.

Me besó, me besó tan lento, no era como las últimas veces, era más pausado, era disfrutar el momento y la instancia. Era disfrutar su aliento y su respiración, era disfrutar cada segundo que mis labios se unieron a los de él, pero como nada en mi vida podía ser eterno se abrió la puerta de mi casa.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y palidecí al instante, juro jamás haber visto a Toya con el ceño más fruncido y eso que mi hermano no era una persona de sonrisa fácil.

-Sakura ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Si no te vas ahora mismo mocoso, te juro que te mato!

-Shaoran, es mejor que te vayas, nos vemos el lunes en el Instituto.

Shaoran me miró por un segundo y cuando creí que se iría y tendría que arreglármelas con mi hermano, apagó el fuego con bencina.

-No veo por qué tendría que irme, estamos conversando y aún necesito terminar de explicarte.

Abrí los ojos como platos y antes de que Toya le saltara encima lo tomé de la mano y lo encaminé al automóvil.

-Shaoran ¿te volviste loco? Mi hermano va a matarte, sal de aquí mientras puedas, yo me las arreglo con él.

-No le tengo miedo, sé artes marciales aunque no me gustaría hacerle daño delante de ti, tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya. Me encantó haber ido a la fiesta contigo, adiós.

Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y antes de que Toya lo alcanzara subió a su auto y arrancó. Suspiré… sería una larga noche.

El fin de semana fue bastante aburrido, me dediqué a estudiar y hacer los deberes, en casa había un montón de ropa sucia así que me la pasé lavando, por lo mismo el tiempo se pasó volando y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en clases otra vez.

La directora había anunciado que haríamos un paseo de primavera para culminar el aniversario del Instituto, pese a la pelea de la fiesta.

Nos comentó que no quería dejar a los cursos inferiores sin ese paseo, se habían esforzado mucho para obtener los fondos.

La mayor parte fue organizada por Chiharu y Naoko, ambas presidenta y vicepresidenta respectivamente del curso.

Partiríamos por todo el fin de semana a una zona exclusiva de la ciudad donde había un lago y aguas termales.

Ryu y Shaoran habían estado castigados toda la semana pero les permitieron ir, ya que se habían portado acorde todo el tiempo y habían prometido comportarse. Por esa misma razón, no habíamos podido conversar mucho, cada vez que quedábamos solos los profesores nos interrumpían y lo enviaban a terminar sus quehaceres.

-Sakurita ¿estás animada? Sé que te encantan estos paseos-El entusiasmo de Tomoyo no tenía fin.

-Sí, me gusta conocer lugares nuevos y jamás he ido a esa zona tan exclusiva.

Salíamos en la mañana del día siguiente, y me había tocado aseo como tantas veces, necesitaba llegar más temprano, me la pasaba castigada.

El Instituto estaba realmente vacío, solo quedaba un auxiliar, el guardia y yo, o al menos eso creía…

Cuando entré al salón de aseo para dejar las escobas, botes y todo lo demás me di cuenta de que ahí hacia demasiado calor, así que me saqué la chaqueta del uniforme y como estaba sola y había cerrado la puerta, desabroché mi corbata y desabotoné mi blusa, lo suficiente como para que se viera mi escote del sujetador. De verdad que hacia calor allí, tomé mi cabello en una coleta y lo amarré con un pasador, de pronto un extraño ruido hizo que me sobresaltara, y si mis oídos no me fallaban, había pasos, pasos dentro del cuarto.

Me quedé paralizada temiendo que fuera un fantasma, no atiné a reaccionar, solo me paralicé cual estatua en mi lugar, como si Medusa la de los mitos griegos me hubiese vuelto de piedra como a tantos hombres les pasó cuando iban a buscarla, excepto Perseo claro, pero eso era otra historia. Nota mental: dejar de ver Furia de titanes.

De pronto podía sentir un aliento, pero no era frío ni fantasmal como creí en un principio, al contrario desprendía calor, y demasiada para mi gusto, en un segundo dos manos se afirmaron en la pared a la que yo estaba mirando, obviamente había alguien detrás, acosándome.

Pensé en alguien que fuera del Instituto pero no podía ser ya todos se habían ido, no podía moverme y esa respiración seguía chocando contra mi cuello, depronto todo se resolvió cuando ese olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, no podía ser nadie más que él, y tampoco quería que fuese nadie distinto.

Dejé de estar tan tensa, sabía que no me haría nada, claro que yo no quisiera, hice el ademán de mirar hacia e donde su respiración chocaba con mi cuello desnudo debido a la coleta, pero me detuve antes de poder siquiera intentarlo porque él suavemente me acorraló contra la pared, dejándome sin movimiento alguno, suspiré, hace tiempo que no lo sentía así y francamente lo extrañaba y demasiado, había perecido un siglo sin esas sensaciones, sin algún encuentro típicamente erótico como el de ese momento, porque era de todo, menos inocente.

Y luego vino el clímax de toda la situación, él beso mi cuello tan suavemente, su respiración chocó contra toda mi piel y la acarició solamente así, pero cada toque significaba una ardiente excitación para mí, cerré los ojos para poder sentir mejor la sensación, y en un momento se detuvo.

Volví a abrir los ojos, me giró para quedar de frente a frente, ¡Dios tenía tantas ganas de besarlo! pero parecía que Shaoran tenía ganas de jugar esa tarde.

Hacia el amague de besarme y luego mordía mi labio inferior, era increíble lo que me hacía sentir, lo deseaba infinitamente ya era un hecho, yo sabía que jamás había estado con alguien pero el libido que despertaba con cada caricia hacía que se me olvidara de todo por completo.

Cuando por fin creí que me besaría, me tomó en brazos, y yo abrí en un gesto inmediato e instintivo las piernas, dejando que nuestros cuerpos se tocarán, un poco más.

Comenzó a desabotonar aún más mi blusa y de pronto cayó al suelo dejándome expuesta y solo en sujetador. Mi respiración era errática, no podía ordenar mis pensamientos y quise más, no me importaba lo que pensara de mí, quería mucho más.

Pero a veces cuando más añoramos, menos tenemos y eso fue justamente lo que me pasó porque de pronto desperté. Estaba en el cuarto de aseo, sola, sentada en el suelo, recordé haber estado tan exhausta que me tomé un minuto para descansar pero con lo que no conté es que despertaría agitada y más excitada de lo que podría haberme imaginado en la vida.

Respiraba aun entrecortado y el calor se había vuelto abrazador. Hubiese dado todo porque mi sueño fuera real pero no, cuando pude calmarme acomodé el uniforme y simplemente caminé a casa.

Debía darme una ducha bien helada.

**Shaoran**

No me di cuenta cómo, pero estaba en un estúpido bus, con la latosa de Yamamoto hablando tantos temas diferentes que pude escuchar con suerte uno, medio Instituto creía que teníamos algo y no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. Faltaba poco para bajarnos, tenía las piernas entumecidas y podía ver claramente cómo Sakura reía incansablemente por los chistes terribles de Azuma. Me había intentado sentar junto a ella pero el tarado se me adelantó y el único asiento vacío mágicamente coincidía con mi pesadilla desde que llegué al Instituto, Akiho Yamamoto. No negaba que era atractiva porque lo era pero no podía llegar a sentir nada especial junto a ella, ni siquiera una amistad porque sabía de sobra que ella no sentía precisamente eso por mí.

Llegamos a un lugar casi místico, tenía aguas termales, un lago, piscinas, casino, juegos, una sala de vídeo y un bosque enorme, respiré profundo, necesitaba relajarme.

Ordené rápidamente mis cosas y me dispuse a conocer el lugar, todos estaban descansando y al fin yo tendría un poco de paz, necesitaba despejar mi mente y olvidarme un rato de todo.

Encontré un claro en el bosque bastante acogedor, trepé el árbol más alto, como cuando era pequeño, amaba subir y quedarme toda la tarde ahí.

-¡Vamos Sakura! Dime que sí.

Al escuchar su nombre todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

-Ryu (suspiró) ¿cuánto más vas a insistir? Te dije que por el momento no.

-Mira te prometo que trataré de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz, me gustas mucho Sakura, sé que puedo ser insistente pero déjame acercarme, no te pido nada a cambio, solo que me des la oportunidad para conocernos y si con el tiempo las cosas funcionan…

Tomó sus manos y ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Ryu, eres un chico muy bueno y te juro que me encantaría decirte que sí pero nos estaría mintiendo a ambos. No puedo ofrecerte nada más que una amistad sincera.

Ella comenzó a caminar y se detuvo en seco cuando él retomó la palabra.

-Es por Li ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Sakura, no soy tonto, ese día en la cafetería saliste detrás de él, aceptaste su invitación a la fiesta de máscaras y he visto tu rostro cuando está con Akiho ¿Sientes algo especial por él?

-Es un poco complicado Ryu.

-¿Por qué, te gusta o no?

En ese momento Daidoji interrumpió diciéndoles que aún quedaban cosas por desempacar.

-Sakura, prométeme que si las cosas con ese idiota no funcionan, me darás una oportunidad.

Ella suspiró…

-Ryu… mejor vamos.

Azuma besó su mano y caminaron de vuelta al hotel.

Bajé rápidamente y fui por una toalla y el traje de baño, tenía que nadar, me sentía tremendamente extraño, como si fuera parte de un gran secreto que no me convenía para nada ¿Por qué había escuchado esa maldita conversación? ¿Por qué no había ignorado lo que significaba? Se mentía demasiado cobarde para hacer algo, Azuma ya se le había declarado y ella lo había rechazado ¿sería por mí? ¿Realmente Sakura sentía algo más por mí?

Cuando llegué, descubrí que mis compañeros habían escogido el mismo momento para bañarse, las piscinas de aguas termales estaban separadas por sexo, azul hombres, violeta mujeres.

No quería preguntas y menos compartir con Azuma así que me escabullí como pude y encontré una nueva piscina, lo que no esperaba encontrarme era a alguien nadando despreocupadamente allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella giró rápidamente, abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó un grito, dirigió su mirada a unas rocas que estaban en el costado y se sonrojó furiosamente. Sus brazos se cruzaron por su pecho y se hundió un poco más en el agua.

-Shaoran, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Esta es la piscina de mujeres!

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-Creo que estás equivocada, allí está el letrero azul donde dice con letras mayúsculas hombres- Le señalé con el dedo.

Se alzó levemente y quedó más pálida de lo que estaba.

-¡Dios, soy demasiado distraída, voy a salir!

-Bueno, si no te importa que todos te vean, están en la piscina grande, al lado de la salida.

Se hundió un poco más en el agua y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la roca del costado.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a salir.

-Mira me da lo mismo que me vean en traje de baño.

Lo extraño es que no se movía de su sitio y cada cierto rato volvía a dirigir la mirada a ese lugar, en un momento también dirigí mi vista hacia allí y pude distinguir el sujetador de su traje de baño ¡Dios estaba sin nada arriba!

Mis pensamientos ya no eran tan puros, al contrario, me iría al infierno por ellos.

-Bueno, si te da lo mismo ser una exhibicionista y además verlos sin ropa.

-¿Có…Cómo dices?

-Eso, varios están desnudos, hacemos eso todo el tiempo.

-Tú… tú también, quiero decir, tú ¿también estás…?

-Obvio, no vale la pena bañarse con traje de baño. ¡Mira!

Me levanté del agua y su grito debió escucharse a kilómetros, tenía la cara de color carmesí y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Shaoran, eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Era una broma, no creí que fueses tan ingenua. Además creo que la que está desnuda es otra, no yo.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Comenzó a nadar hacia las rocas pero fui más rápido y atrapé su traje de baño entre mis manos.

-Shaoran ¿se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¿No vas a necesitar mi ayuda?

Me acerqué lentamente

-¿Qué interés tienes en ayudarme?

-No se responde a una pregunta con otra. ¿Vas a querer mi ayuda o no? Pero como sabes, nada es gratis.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Déjame pensarlo.

Se escuchó un ruido y rápidamente escondí a Sakura detrás de mí.

-¡Agáchate y no hagas ruido!

-Shaoran, te estaba buscando ¿qué haces aquí? Todos se están divirtiendo en la piscina principal ¿Vamos?

-No Eriol, sabes que me parece inmaduro todo eso.

-Se me olvida que a veces eres un amargado de primer nivel ¡adiós abuelo!

Suspiré…

-Shaoran, necesito mi sujetador ¿me lo das? Escuché en un leve murmullo.

Levanté el sujetador y me di la vuelta, comenzó a tratar de tomarlo pero como era tan bajita obviamente no pudo.

Coincidimos y nos miramos a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, seguramente por el calor de la piscina y yo sentía que todo el aire de mis pulmones había escapado de ellos, la temperatura era casi asfixiante.

Me acerqué a ella y ella solo me sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos eran tan intensos y reflejaban tantas emociones, para variar perdí la conciencia y la besé apasionadamente, casi de forma inmediata ella correspondió el beso y comenzamos… otra vez…

**Ufff este cap terminó demasiado acalorado y ¿qué dicen? cuándo se pondrán de novios estos tortolitos.**

**Les dejo mucho cariños, espero sus comentarios.**

**Un avance del siguiente cap.**

Me quedé quieta, casi inmóvil y me giré de vuelta. Sus ojos demostraban una pelea interna gigante. De fondo podía oír levemente el sonido del agua, mi corazón latiendo desbocado ocupaba todo lo que llegaba a mis oídos.

-Lo siento- Se acercó nuevamente y tomó mi rostro.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y ya no pude aguantar más, llevaba tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos y todo afloro en ese mismo instante.

El viento sopló fuerte y temblé ligeramente, ya el sol había caído. Me empiné y busqué por primera vez su boca. Era suave y cálida, sabía que jamás me cansaría de besarla, jamás me aburriría de saborear a Shaoran Li.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora:**

**Queridos lectores, disculpen la demora pero el trabajo ha estado matándome.**

**El capítulo pasado, nuestros protagonistas quedaron algo... acalorados. Veremos qué pasa.**

**Espero que les guste y amo leer sus comentarios y sugerencias, no dejen de escribirme.**

**Capítulo VII: ¿Cómo se llama esto?**

**Sakura**

¿Quién dice que no existen las coincidencias?

No lograba comprender ¿cómo diablos podía ser tan distraída?

Habíamos terminado en la misma piscina cuando precisamente esto querían evitar los profesores, que los chicos y chicas se toparan para montar escenitas del tipo que nosotros estábamos en ese preciso instante montando.

Shaoran acariciaba mi mejilla derecha mientras me besaba, por un momento olvidé que no llevaba sujetador y me acerqué a él, mis pechos rosaron su piel y en cosa de segundos yo apenas podía respirar, el agua termal era cálida pero nosotros estábamos a cien grados Celsius por arriba de cualquier temperatura. Shaoran tomó mi cintura y su respiración se hizo pesada, pronto su mano comenzó a bajar por mi cuello y acarició mi hombro, se alejó un poco y me observó, instintivamente llevé los brazos a cubrir mi desnudez pero él me detuvo, el agua me llegaba poco arriba de la cintura.

-Eres hermosa, Sakura- Jadeó en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos.

Se sentí mucho más segura y retiré los brazos, entonces él pudo observarme plenamente y volvió a besarme, esta vez más pausado y cuidando cada segundo. Sentí su lengua rozar la mía y le permití el paso para profundizar el beso, mis pechos nuevamente hicieron contacto con su trabajado torso y yo me acerqué aún más a él, necesitaba sentirlo, el deseo se apoderó de mí y nubló todos mis sentidos, si me hubiesen contado hace meses atrás, lo que estaría viviendo en ese momento me hubiese reído a carcajada limpia, Shaoran Li y yo sumergidos en una lluvia de besos dentro de una piscina de aguas termales… y yo sin sujetador…

Cuando el beso se hizo aún más apasionado, enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello jalando levemente sus mechones castaños, Shaoran tomó mis piernas y de pronto me sentí a horcajadas arriba de él. Podíamos claramente rozar nuestras partes íntimas y no parecía tener ningún problema con ello, al contrario, quería aún más. Podía sentir su erección a través del traje de baño.

Nunca me había sentido tan sensual y el cosquilleo en mi vientre indicaba que no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Su mano dejó una de mis piernas y rozó levemente uno de mis pechos, me sentí morir y dejé de besarlo para mirarlo fijamente, acerqué mi frente a la suya y cerré los ojos para sentir plenamente la sensación, nunca nadie me había tocado de esa manera, cuando su mano se cerró por completo apretando levemente, no pude evitar el gemido que escapó de mi boca.

\- Sakura… debemos parar… debo parar ahora, pequeña- Se separó un poco de mí.

Su voz sonó tan ronca y sensual que no pude evitar acercarme nuevamente a su boca.

-Bésame, Shaoran- Me sentí atrevida pero no me importó, Shaoran me gustaba demasiado y no quería dejar de sentir esos sentimientos, cada vez eran más fuertes.

-Te juro que quiero hacerlo, pero si lo hago no podré aguantar y no creo que quieras tener relaciones en una piscina pública de aguas termales- susurró junto a mi boca.

Me sonrojé aún más si era posible.

-Tienes razón, es mejor parar, además que si alguien nos descubre terminaremos castigados por lo que queda de año.

Ambos sonreímos y me bajó lentamente de él, nadé un poco para alcanzar el sujetador que a esta altura estaba flotando en el otro extremo de la piscina.

Luego me acerqué a Shaoran que al parecer intentaba respirar profundo y seguramente despejar su mente, estaba bastante entusiasmado y a él se le podía notar mucho más que a mí. Suspiró y me tendió su mano.

-¿Vamos?

La tomé y una nueva corriente me recorrió, aún más intensa ¡Dios! ¡Deseaba demasiado a ese hombre!

Empezamos a caminar cuando escuchamos unas voces, nos escondimos detrás de una pared mientras yo les prometía a todos los santos que si me sacaban de ahí prometía ser más cuidadosa y leer bien los letreros.

-¿Qué encontraste Ryu? Escuché a Eriol que preguntaba.

-Un vestido ¡Que extraño! Este sector es el de chicos.

-¡Vaya! Dámelo, seguramente Tomoyo sabe a cuál traviesa compañera pertenece.

Ambos rieron mientras Shaoran me observaba fijamente, con toda nuestra escena había olvidado por completo mi vestido, ahora además de salir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo solo en traje de baño… ¡Por todos los cielos! Y para peor Tomoyo sabría que estuve en la piscina con Shaoran. Eriol lo había visto ahí, era cosa de sumar dos más dos.

Shaoran apretó mi mano y lo miré a los ojos.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, no te preocupes.

Sonreí, aún en esa situación me pareció un gesto tan tierno que me quedé embobada estudiando sus facciones.

Cuando los chicos se alejaron, nos apresuramos a salir por detrás, había algunos árboles y rocas pero nada que no pudiera sortear, era pésima en matemáticas pero buenísima en deportes. De algo que sirviera.

Al llegar al hotel, respiramos profundo, me había salvado por poco.

Sonreí

-Gracias, muchas gracias Shaoran.

-Recuerda que aún me debes algo- Dijo mirándome intensamente.

Tragué pesado.

-Algo ¿cómo qué?

-No sé, déjame pensarlo, por ahora es mejor que me vaya.

-¿No quieres que alguien te vea, conmigo?

Las dudas me asaltaron, seguramente Shaoran no quería que alguien lo viera conmigo, recordé lo que dijo Akiho.

Por un momento me sentí demasiado insignificante como para que él reconociera lo que pasaba entre nosotros, bajé la mirada ya que su silencio no ayudaba a disipar mis inseguridades.

Sentí que se acercaba y me tomaba del mentón, para levantar mi rostro y obligarme a mirarlo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo.

Y como muchas otras veces, Shaoran… me besó…

**Shaoran**

Supe inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en el momento que bajó la mirada, no podía permitir ni por un segundo que Sakura se sintiera insegura, no tenía por qué.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, estaba loco por ella.

La tomé por la cintura y un suspiro escapó de su boca, fue un beso suave y sin malicia, no como los que habíamos compartido rato atrás, además aún estaba demasiado "entusiasmado" como para volver a algo tan intenso.

Me separé levemente y apoyé mi frente en la suya, nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que al imbécil de Azuma se le ocurrió interrumpir.

-Sakura… te estaba buscando, supongo que no interrumpo nada ¿cierto?

-Pues si Azuma, interrumpes así que ¿por qué no te vas?

Me acerqué de manera desafiante y Sakura se puso entre nosotros.

-Vamos chicos no empiecen. No quieren volver a estar castigados ¿cierto?

¿Shaoran?

Desvié mi mirada de Azuma a Sakura y me alejé unos pasos, no valía la pena pelearme otra vez con ese estúpido.

-Te veo luego… pequeña- Sonreí y me alejé hacia mi habitación.

Me di una ducha y al salir me encontré con Eriol echado en la cama.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde, Shaoran?

-Por ahí.

Asintió con la cabeza y de pronto me lanzó un bulto.

Lo atrapé por inercia y empecé a mirarlo, era el vestido de Sakura.

-¿Reconoces eso? Estaba en la misma piscina donde te estabas bañando.

Me quedé en silencio observándolo.

-Espero que se hayan divertido-Agregó con una sonrisa pícara. Cuando se ponía así me daban ganas de patearle el trasero.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la chica del vestido estaba conmigo? Pudo ser de cualquiera.

-No me creas tonto Shaoran ¿Es de Sakura, cierto?

Me quedé paralizado ¿cómo demonios ese cuatro ojos sabía que el vestido era propiedad de Sakura? ¿Acaso la había visto? Lo descarté inmediatamente, la había cubierto bien y Eriol no cambió su expresión al mirarme en la piscina.

Seguramente quería sacarme mentira por verdad, pero no caería, esta vez sería más inteligente que ese maldito metiche.

-No sé de qué me hablas, tampoco sé de quién es el famoso vestido así que anda descartando tus teorías de Sherlock Holmes. No tengo tiempo para jugar a los detectives.

-¡Vaya! estás muy a la defensiva. Solo era una pregunta.

-Si claro, una pregunta, no soy imbécil Eriol y en último caso si ese vestido fuera de Sakura o cualquier otra chica, no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Entonces si estuviste con una chica?

Mi respuesta quedó en el aire pues Takashi entró por la puerta del cuarto, decidí que no valía la pena seguir hablando, no me convenía para nada, creo que Eriol tenía un antepasado mago o algo así. Siempre iba un paso delante del resto.

Suspiré cansado y me recosté en la cama.

De pronto Eriol se paró y dijo en voz alta que iría a ver a Daidoji, cuando pasó por mi lado dijo en un apenas audible susurro.

-Dejaré esto aquí, por si quieres devolverlo a su dueña.

No entendí al principio pero luego de ver su mano comprendí, el muy maldito había dejado encima de mi cama el vestido.

Realmente este tipo tenía magia.

Luego de ducharme y comprobar que no había moros en la costa decidí ir en busca de Sakura para devolverle el vestido. Había pasado un buen rato y pese a que la había dejado conversando con Azuma, me molestó volver a verlos juntos. Conversaban amenamente fuera del cuarto de ella.

Sakura me vio e inmediatamente se tensó.

Azuma hablaba a mis espaldas así que no notó mi presencia, tuve que carraspear para que se despabilara.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo.

-Li, no ves que estamos conversando o es ¿que en China no enseñan modales? Dijo picando Azuma.

-Bah, Azuma estabas aquí ¡Es que eres tan insignificante que no te había visto!

Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para demostrarle lo poco que me importaba, la expresión de furia aumentaba en su rostro y en cualquier momento correría sangre. Sakura se había quedado muda mirándonos pero no tardó en reaccionar.

-Chicos, en serio tienen que dejar de pelearse por todo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Li?

-Lo que escuchaste Azuma- Tomé el brazo de Sakura y empecé a caminar -Sakura y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente así que ¡Adiós!

Sakura dejó que la guiara y se despidió de Azuma con un cabezazo, supongo que en modo de disculpa.

Llegamos a la playa y estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Shaoran? Fuiste muy grosero, Ryu y yo estábamos hablando solamente.

-¿Ah sí? Déjame adivinar, te estaba pidiendo que te cases con él y vivan en una casita que tú decorarás ¿Cuántos hijos van a tener? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

-¿Cómo? ¡Ya basta! Puedo entender tu egocentrismo, tus besos con Akiho, tus ironías, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que te rías de mí. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida!

Dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-Espera Sakura… Lo… lo siento.

**Sakura**

Me quedé quieta, casi inmóvil y me giré de vuelta.

Sus ojos demostraban una pelea interna gigante. De fondo podía oír levemente el sonido del agua, mi corazón latiendo desbocado, ocupaba todo lo que llegaba a mis oídos.

-Lo siento- Se acercó nuevamente y tomó mi rostro.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y ya no pude aguantar más, llevaba tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos y todo afloró en ese mismo instante.

El viento sopló fuerte y temblé ligeramente, ya el sol había caído. Me empiné y busqué por primera vez su boca. Era suave y cálida, sabía que jamás me cansaría de besarla, jamás me aburriría de saborear a Shaoran Li.

El sonido del mar llegaba a mis oídos como música suave y lenta, su aliento me envolvía por completo, era tan cálido, provocaba en mí las más diversas sensaciones.

De pronto un grito agudo, nos hizo separarnos por completo.

-¿Sha.. Shaoran? ¿Pero qué demonios significa esto? ¿Besándote con esta mosca muerta? ¡Era lo último que faltaba!

-Yamamoto, basta. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que entre tú y yo no hay nada?

-¿Cómo qué no? Me besaste, todo el Instituto sabe que estamos saliendo.

-¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir contigo, jamás hemos tenido nada y si quieres que todo el Instituto sepa que te engañé es cosa tuya, puedes contarles ¡Porque no me interesa!, Vámonos Sakura.

Shaoran tomó mi mano y caminamos rápidamente.

-Shaoran ¿Dónde vamos?- Al parecer mi voz lo sacó de su trance.

-No sé, a un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos.

No sabía dónde íbamos hasta que llegamos a la habitación de los chicos, la reconocí al instante porque estaba adornada casi como la nuestra.

Abrió la puerta y prendió una lámpara de noche, ésta iluminaba con luz tenue, me soltó y se sentó en una cama.

-Lo siento, Yamamoto me enferma, igual que el idiota de Azuma.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué la besaste entonces? Es obvio que ella crea que son algo más si le demostraste que algo pasaba, no es tonta.

-¿Y por qué tú no? ¿Por qué tú no les dijiste a todos que éramos novios o algo así? También nos besamos.

-Bueno porque no somos nada, habría estado mintiendo.

Un silencio reinó en la habitación.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Levanté la mirada un tanto sorprendida mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Suspiró y desvió la vista al frente.

-¿Sabes Sakura? Vengo de una importante familia, dueña de un gran imperio de negocios, tenemos sucursales en casi toda Asia pero la más importante se encuentra en China, en Hong Kong, de donde vengo.

Cerró los ojos como si intentara recordar.

-Un tiempo fui muy rebelde, no me gusta que me dijeran qué hacer y qué no hacer, me crié casi solo, mi padre murió cuando tenía tres años y mi madre tomó el mando del imperio. Al ser una familia casi aristócrata tenemos muchos protocolos que hasta hoy, se siguen cumpliendo. Mi madre es muy estricta y no permitió mi comportamiento inmaduro, me castigó a vivir un año solo, en Japón. Por eso estoy aquí, porque ella lo quiso.

Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, cada sílaba salida de su boca y no podía creerlo, era un castigo demasiado drástico, estar solo en un país que no conoces, empezar de cero lejos de toda tu familia. Ahora entendía por qué creaba esa coraza y se cerraba, seguramente era para que no le hicieran daño.

En un gesto casi instintivo acaricié su cabello rebelde.

-¿Ha sido difícil?

-La verdad no tanto, siempre he estado solo, nunca he necesitado a nadie pero al parecer, eso ha cambiado un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunté.

Un sonrojo leve cruzó sus mejillas y volvió a posar sus hermosos ojos ámbar en mí.

-Porque últimamente necesito bastante de tu compañía.

Sonreí y aunque su mirada siempre lograba cohibirme por la intensidad que me dirigía, no corté ese lazo que se estaba volviendo más profundo.

El corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y la necesidad de tocar sus labios era cada día más insoportable de aguantar.

Nos besamos lentamente y al separarnos habló contra mis labios.

-¿Confías en mí?

Lo miré un poco aturdida.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Siempre vas a responder una pregunta con otra, pequeña?- Y me mostró una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, confío en ti.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

Me tomó por sorpresa pero solo asentí, extendió nuevamente su mano y nos dirigimos al bosque, tuvimos que escabullirnos de varios compañeros que encontramos en el camino, la idea era que nadie nos viera. Shaoran me había entregado el vestido que llevaba puesto en la piscina, al principio me puse un tanto nerviosa ya que Eriol de una u otra forma sabía lo que estaba pasando pero él me calmó aclarándome que no sospechaba nada.

Cuando llegamos a un claro entre tanta oscuridad me quedé sin aliento. La luna se reflejaba en todo su esplendor sobre un estanque ensombrecido, la naturaleza y silencio del lugar eran envidiables, un paisaje hermoso.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? Dije parándome en la orilla del estanque y sumergiendo un pie levemente en el agua, estaba cálida, las temperaturas habían subido bastante, ya estaba por llegar la primavera.

-Estaba paseando y simplemente lo encontré, pensé que te gustaría así que decidí mostrártelo.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé en la comisura de los labios, igual a aquella vez, fuera de mi casa. Él se me quedó viendo y me devolvió el beso, pero a medida que avanzábamos todo subía de intensidad, por un momento pisé mal y caí al estanque, el agua estaba cálida pero la impresión me hizo reaccionar un poco tarde y demoré unos segundos en volver a la superficie, se veía que no era tan hondo pero al caer, pude notar que sí lo era.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?

Tosí un poco pero me recompuse.

-Sí, solo resbalé. Menos mal sé nadar. Ayúdame a salir ¿Sí?

-¡Claro!

Shaoran me extendió su mano y juguetonamente tiré de él, no tardó en caer junto a mí con ese empujón. Pronto salió a la superficie y comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Pequeña traviesa, te vas a arrepentir!

Comenzamos a forcejear riéndonos, y tratando de soltarnos el uno del otro. Cuando lo conseguí, nadé hasta la orilla y al tratar de salir, otro empujón me hizo caer de sopetón al agua.

-¡No es justo! Eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

-No te quejes, tú empezaste.

Me reí y al intentar girarme nuevamente, sus brazos me abrazaron firme y fuerte, no podía moverme y la verdad tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Bésame, Sakura.

Su tono era casi de súplica así que como siempre, accedí, lo besé y nos quedamos un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Primero observamos el hermoso cielo, juro no haber visto más estrellas en mi vida, Shaoran me enseñó a diferenciarlas, era pésima en astronomía y en matemáticas. Él parecía tan culto, seguro por la aristócrata familia en que había sido criado, sabía de muchos temas y me encantaba escucharlo. Bueno en realidad me encantaba todo de él. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan apacible. Comenzaba a quererlo y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía mucho miedo, todo lo que Shaoran producía en mí era demasiado fuerte y sabía que de una manera u otra no habría vuelta atrás, cada momento que pasábamos juntos, se iba calando en el fondo de mi corazón.

Al volver al hotel ya era casi el amanecer, sé que nunca olvidaría esa noche.

Esa y muchas más al lado de Shaoran Li.

**Shaoran**

Eriol y Takashi me pidieron toda la tarde que los acompañara a una fiesta que se realizaría en la playa, era el último día de celebraciones, pero no tenía ganas… después de la trasnochada pasada no quería salir prácticamente de la habitación.

Me dispuse a leer, pero pronto la historia se volvió algo trágica así que preferí jugar con mi celular.

Pronto el sueño me venció y desperté ya bastante entrada la noche.

La habitación estaba vacía, se sentía un silencio algo incómodo.

Claramente estaba solo en el hotel, era bastante pequeño, casi lo llenaban los cursos asistentes del Instituto, me preguntaba si Sakura había asistido a la fiesta y si ahora estaría con Azuma, por un momento me arrepentí, no podía bajar la guardia ante ese sujeto, me molestaba en demasía verlos juntos y más imaginarlos.

Aunque ya poco se podía hacer, había decidido no asistir.

Tenía una sed enorme así que me levanté a tomar un poco de agua.

Abrí el refrigerador para sacar el agua helada del freezer y así poder refrescarme, pero antes de tomarla dejé caer un poco sobre mi cabeza, ¡Es que hacía un calor de locos! No sabía si la temperatura estaba aumentando seriamente o era por la extraña que estaba observándome entre la oscuridad del cuarto…

-¡Vaya, pensé que habías ido a la fiesta! Yo me quedé, tenía mucho sueño. Dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Yo también, pero desperté porque moría de sed ¿Quieres algo de agua helada?

-Bueno- Me alcanzó un vaso y le serví un poco.

Nos sentamos a ambos extremos de una mesa, Sakura se notaba un poco ausente.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada, solo que soñé con mi mamá.

-Mmm, ya veo ¿Fue una pesadilla?

-Algo así, hace mucho no soñaba con ella. Murió cuando yo era muy pequeña… ni siquiera le recuerdo mucho… pero tengo fotos y sé que era una mujer muy hermosa y amable.

-Entonces ya sé a quién saliste.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y me sonrío.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Pff la verdad sí, cuatro hermanas y son un verdadero fastidio. Hay veces en que no las soporto.

-¿De verdad? Nunca imaginé que fueses el único hombre entre cuatro hermanas.

-Lo peor es que todas son mayores que yo, desde pequeño me molestaban demasiado, con decirte que me obligaban a ver sus películas ñoñas y todo eso.

Ambos soltamos una risa agradable.

Todo parecía tan cómodo al lado de Sakura, ella despertaba en mí un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca antes, quería protegerla pero a la vez destruirla, destruirla en sentimientos avasalladores, parecidos a los sentimientos que estaba empezando a albergar yo, estaba empezando a quererla, a desear su cercanía y el calor de sus besos dulces y apasionados, estaba empezando a querer todo de ella y aunque sabía que era algo estúpido y había intentado frenarlo, simplemente no había podido.

_**-**_¿Te gustaría tener una familia grande? Ustedes son bastantes.

-Supongo que sí, como todos, pero no es algo en lo que piense ahora, somos muy jóvenes. Pero si tuviese hijos algún día, me gustaría que alguno se llamara Hien, era el nombre de mi padre, de una u otra forma podría sentirme más cerca de él.

Ella me miró con ternura.

-Para ser un fantasma tienes sentimientos muy puros.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Por qué?

_**\- **_Por un momento creí que eras un fantasma.

Me puse a reír.

-Óyeme no te rías ¿Cómo reaccionarias tú, si alguien hace ruidos sin decir que está en ese lugar?

_**-**_Pensaría que puede ser un ladrón… ¿pero un fantasma?

_**-**_Para serte sincera,le tengo mucho miedo a esas cosas.

_**-**_¿En serio crees que existen?- Dije divertido. Eres muy graciosa… jaja

Se paró de su silla y caminó hacia mí, yo seguía riéndome.

-Basta Shaoran, deja de reírte de mí, la culpa es de Tomoyo, me obligó a los ocho años a ver películas de terror, aún no lo supero, ok.- Cruzándose de brazos indignada.

-Perdón. Entonces te morirías al saber la leyenda que encierra este hotel.

Se puso pálida y por un segundo pensé en no decirle nada, no quería matarla del susto pero luego decidí que sería gracioso picarla un poco.

-¿De… de qué hablas?

-Bueno Eriol y Takashi me comentaron que hace unos años, en este hotel unas chicas practicaron brujería e invocaron a un espíritu con la tabla ouija- Me estaba arrepintiendo, su cara era de terror- Dicen que el espíritu quedó vagando en el hotel, y que después de eso muchas personas han muerto en circunstancias… un tanto… extrañas.

-Estas bromeando… ¿verdad?

-No, es cierto pero como los fantasmas no existen, no creo que nada pase. Ahora me voy, me dio un poco de sueño.

-¡No! No te atrevas a dejarme sola Shaoran.

-Vamos Sakura, es solo una leyenda.

-¡Si me dejas sola te juro que te mato!

-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a mi habitación y esperar a que todos lleguen.

Ella se sonrojó.

-No vayas a pensar mal. Solo es para que no te sientas sola y obvio para que no venga el fantasma a atacarte.

Ella golpeó mi costado con un codazo.

-No quiero escuchar más Shaoran.

Me reí a carcajadas, su rostro parecía sacado de una película de terror.

-¿Estabas bromeando? Me preguntó incrédula.

-Claro Sakura ¿Cómo va a haber un fantasma asesino en el hotel? que ingenua eres jajaja

Ella me miró, pero en vez de hacer un berrinche e irse como creí que lo haría, me besó.

-No vuelvas a asustarme… susurró junto a mi boca.

Profundicé el beso y nuestras lenguas danzaron, se fusionaron y transformaron en una sola.

La tomé y suavemente la deposité en la mesa.

Ella como si quisiera lo mismo, puso las manos en mi pecho y abrió sus piernas para dar entrada al roce que hacia que me volviera loco y sintiera la tensión sobre mi pantalón.

Los besos comenzaron a subir de nivel y me recosté suavemente encima de ella.

Sakura comenzó a suspirar debajo de mi cuerpo, era hora de parar, no quería volver a quedarme con las ganas.

Al parecer no me haría la tardea fácil, me sujetó con las piernas cuando intenté separarme.

-Sakura, debo parar ahora… dije entre murmullos.

Me besó el cuello y mordió mi mandíbula, luego suspiró en mi oído.

-No quiero… no quiero parar.

Todo estaba dicho, la miré a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura? Dije en un jadeo, en el fondo quería seguir, quería hacerla mía.

Ella asintió.

-Quiero estar contigo, Shaoran.

Y mi cerebro se desconectó completamente con esas cuatro palabras.

**Notas de las autora:**

**¡Vaya, vaya! Estos dos están que explotan.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, pretendo subir otro este viernes para así compensar las demoras.**

**Muchos cariños a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola chicos y chicas, les dejo una nueva actualización de mi historia. Espero que vayamos bien.**

**Nos leemos al final.**

**Capítulo VIII: Meiling Li**

**Sakura**

Estar con Shaoran era tan estimulante que mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar por sí solo.

Mi cerebro se apagaba lentamente a través de las caricias y besos que compartíamos como un secreto único.

Cuando me preguntó si estaba segura, no necesité ni un segundo para contestar, quería todo de él y más, aunque sabía que eso era difícil sentimentalmente, al menos algo carnal me ayudaría a saciar la sed que se había apoderado de mí en cuánto compartimos nuestro primer beso, recordaba nítidamente la sensación de su boca provocadora sobre mis labios.

Todo era maravillosamente torturante, sentir su lengua por todo el borde de mi cuello y luego sentir sus manos desabotonando mi blusa lentamente.

Quería estar con él, quería descubrir el significado de pertenecerle finalmente a alguien, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Quería fundirme en su cuerpo y transformarnos en uno solo, quería sentir su boca rosar cada rincón de mi piel.

De pronto escuchamos un chirrido de puerta y unas risas un tanto… escandalosas, eran nuestros compañeros que llegaban de la playa. Nos separamos rápidamente y comenzamos a ordenar nuestras ropas. Me pasé la mano por el cabello, estaba totalmente despeinado, sentía mis mejillas acaloradas y la boca un poco hinchada.

Shaoran tomó el vaso de agua y bebió como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Se abrió la puerta y pude dilucidar la figura de Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, todas reían. Detrás venía Eriol y Yamasaki.

Todos nos miraron y por un momento no se sintió ningún sonido, creo que Eriol carraspeó.

-¡Sakurita! Tuviste que haber ido, lo pasamos increíble- Tomoyo fue la primera en romper la tensión.

-Ss.. sí, pero sabes que tenía algo de sueño.

-¿Entonces qué haces levantada Sakura?

Ryu entró y tras darnos una mirada gélida me preguntó casi de manera despectiva.

Creo que instintivamente Shaoran dio un paso hacia el frente y me situó detrás de él, gesto que pareció extremadamente tierno.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa Azuma?

-No estoy hablando contigo Li o es que ahora eres el secretario de Sakura.

Pude ver cómo los hombros y espalda de Shaoran se tensaban.

En ese momento entró Akiho.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada que a todos ustedes pueda importarles, tropa de metiches.

Shaoran estaba enfadado, se dio la vuelta para mirarme, se acercó y me susurró.

-Buenas noches pequeña.

Dicho esto se acercó a Eriol y junto a Yamasaki y salieron de la cocina.

Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se disculparon y se encaminaron a la habitación. No sé en qué momento Akiho había salido pero cuando escanee el cuarto con la mirada, no la vi por ninguna parte.

Ryu seguía mirándome con una expresión de dolor y decepción.

Tomoyo tomó mi brazo.

-Vamos a dormir Sakura, tengo mucho sueño y tenemos que conversar.

-No Tomoyo. Quiero hablar con Ryu, te alcanzo de inmediato, adelántate.

Tomoyo me sonrío levemente y tras desearle buenas noches a Ryu se fue a nuestra habitación.

El cuarto se sumió en un incómodo silencio, podía ver que Ryu necesitaba decir varias cosas ya que su boca se tensaba en una mueca cada cierto rato.

-Y bien Ryu ¿qué deseas decirme?- Rompí el silencio, en verdad me parecía asfixiante.

-¿Estás saliendo con Li?

Debo ser sincera, no me esperaba una pregunta tan directa y menos viniendo de él, siempre había sido muy amable y tierno conmigo.

Recordaba claramente nuestra última conversación.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cuando Shaoran abandonó el lugar, Ryu me sonrió y le pregunté por qué su sonrisa no era igual a la de los otros días, podía ser despistada pero se notaba algo ¿triste? no me gustaba verlo así, le había tomado bastante cariño, lo veía como un amigo y aunque sabía perfectamente que él me veía de otra manera yo no podía corresponderle._

_El torbellino de emociones que Shaoran despertaba en mí, se hundía como un puñal en mi pecho, sabía que no podía profundizar el sentimiento recién descubierto, pero no podía evitarlo y me sentía tremendamente culpable de estar pensando en él cuando Ryu me miraba de esa forma. _

_-Sakura, sabes lo que siento por ti, por qué no puedes verme de la misma forma que a ese idiota de Li._

_Suspiré…_

_-Ryu, los sentimientos no se manejan, no puedo evitar querer a alguien, quiero ser sincera contigo, me gusta, no sé si ese sentimiento vaya a evolucionar pero no quiero engañarme ni mucho menos engañarte a ti._

_Me acerqué y acaricié su mejilla._

_-Eres un chico maravilloso y sé que en algún momento vas a encontrar a la persona que te corresponda, pero en este momento yo quiero a alguien más._

_Te juro que traté de evitarlo, luché contra este sentimiento que se alojaba en mí pero me fue imposible- sonreí- Shaoran me ganó la batalla._

_-No sabes la envidia que siento al saber que tu corazón le pertenece a ese estúpido, pero te juro que si te hace algún daño, yo mismo lo mato._

_Nuevamente sonreí._

_-Tranquilo, si llega a hacerme daño yo misma te daré permiso para matarlo._

_Ambos reímos._

-La verdad Ryu no sé el tipo de relación que tenemos exactamente, pero yo ya te dije lo que sentía, he sido bastante sincera contigo.

-Es que no puedo aceptarlo Sakura, ese idiota solo está jugando contigo ¿Sabes de la familia que proviene? ¿Sabes todos los problemas que causó en China? ¿Sabías que por su culpa una persona resultó herida tras un incendio que se cree, él provocó?

Lo miré incrédula, en verdad Ryu no podía estar hablando en serio, no estábamos hablando de la misma persona.

-¿De qué estás hablando Ryu?- suspiré -¿Sabes? Es tarde, creo que debemos irnos a dormir.

Abrieron la puerta y me paralicé… Era Yukito, casi había olvidado que existía, no habíamos vuelto a cruzarnos desde el incidente en el pub.

Me dio una fría mirada y luego observó a Ryu, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Vaya, vaya Sakura! Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, primero Li y ahora este, al parecer te subestimé.

Ryu se puso delante de mí.

-¿Qué quieres Tsukishiro? No me parece que le hables a Sakura en ese tono, discúlpate.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso, que te disculpes con Sakura ¿No te bastó engañarla y luego contarle a todo el Instituto?

Tenía sospechas de que el mismo Yukito había esparcido el rumor sobre nuestra separación pero no esperaba confirmarlo y menos de esa manera.

Era un maldito cobarde y un desgraciado.

Sentí a la rabia subir por mi pecho y ya no pude callar más.

-¡Fuiste tú! Eres un maldito desgraciado ¿No te bastó con humillarme al engañarme, además tenías que convertirte en un bocón y decirle a todo el maldito Instituto, qué pretendías?

Estaba desbordada, las lágrimas se acumulaban en los surcos de mis ojos, estaba segura que mis gritos se podían escuchar a cuadras de distancia, varios compañeros empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones.

Ryu me tomó por la cintura cuando intenté acercarme a Yukito para abofetearlo, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

-Sakura, cálmate no vale la pena.

Yukito cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró de forma desafiante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, cerezo?

Cerezo… cerezo me llamaba cuando estábamos juntos, lo hacía en tono juguetón y cariñoso, pero ahora sonaba tan frío que casi sentí ganas de vomitar.

-No me llames así, eres un hipócrita, ojalá no tuviese que volver a verte la cara en mi vida.

-Pues lo siento cerezo, eso va a ser un poco difícil a nos ser que te cambies de Instituto.

-Vaya Tsukishiro ¿Quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero?

Seguramente con mis gritos había despertado a todo el Instituto ya que Shaoran y varios de nuestros compañeros se encontraban ahí. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero me las aguanté estoicamente, no le daría en el gusto a ese malnacido.

-Li, que sorpresa ¿Sabías que estaban poniéndote el cuerno?- Tomó por el hombro a Shaoran- Ves, te lo dije ese día, el cerezo es solo una zorra más, dispuesta a…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su boca y quedó sin aliento, su rostro se deformó e hizo una mueca en claro signo de dolor.

Shaoran había estampado un puñetazo en su abdomen.

-Si no te callas, te juro que voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice ese día.

Sus ojos demostraban ser dos llamas de fuego líquido, esos ámbares amables y cálidos se habían transformado en un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Yukito cayó al suelo y pronto dos compañeros lo tomaron para llevárselo.

Miraron a Li y supongo que no quisieron probar suerte, Shaoran apretaba los puños y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-Te vas a arrepentir- Tosió Yukito- Te vas a arrepentir…

-Sí, si ya había escuchado eso antes.

Y sus amigos lo sacaron del cuarto.

Una lágrima traicionera escapó de mi ojo y resbaló por mi mejilla, Tomoyo que había llegado hace poco se acercó y me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tomoyo, sácame de aquí, quiero ir a la habitación.

Tomoyo me tomó del brazo firmemente y comenzamos a caminar.

Al pasar por el lado de Shaoran nos miramos.

-Las acompaño.

Creo que alcancé a escuchar algo dicho por Ryu pero por un momento olvidé siquiera que estaba conversando con él. Shaoran nos acompañó hasta afuera de la habitación y Tomoyo me hizo el favor de dejarnos solos.

Miraba mis pies, estaba avergonzada, aunque sabía que no era cierto lo que Yukito había dicho no sabía lo que Shaoran podía pensar y eso me ponía los nervios de punta, por otro lado me sentía humillada, Yukito sabía cómo ponerme insegura y dañarme.

Shaoran tomó mi rostro e inmediatamente ante su toque cerré los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Suspiré

-Sí, estoy bien, ya no me afecta como antes.

-No me mientas, vi esa lágrima. No quiero que llores, ese estúpido no se merece nada, ya te lo he dicho.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia por todo el tiempo perdido con él, porque lo amé sin darme cuenta el monstruo que era.

-Todos cometemos errores, pero es importante enmendarlos.

Recordé lo que Ryu había dicho ¿Sería verdad que Shaoran había dañado a alguien en un incendio? ¿Sería un buen momento para preguntarle? Internamente dije que no, ya había otro momento.

-Shaoran, no vas a creer en lo que dijo Yukito ¿verdad? Pregunté un poco alarmada.

-Claro que no, a ese estúpido no le creo ni lo que reza.

-Gracias. Creo que ya es hora de entrar.

-Sí, debes descansar, y prométeme que nada de esto te va a afectar.

-Prometido.

Comencé a avanzar pero él me tomó por sorpresa y me besó.

-Tu beso de buenas noches, susurro junto a mis labios.

Sonreí.

-Con algo como esto es muy fácil no pensar en nada más, creo que podría acostumbrarme… mmm… sí definitivamente podría.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

-Buenas noches Shaoran.

**Shaoran**

Me he peleado varias veces en mi vida, he sentido la ira apoderarse de mí y ver todo de color rojo, he sentido rabia en múltiples ocasiones, pero nunca había sentido las ganas de literalmente asesinar a alguien, Tsukishiro se estaba buscando una paliza de aquellas.

No le bastaba con haber engañado a Sakura, también haber tratado de aprovecharse de ella, de una u otra forma seguía buscando humillarla y hacerla sentir insegura. No podía seguir permitiéndolo, ese idiota me iba a escuchar.

Luego de dejar a Sakura, me dirigí al pasillo de los chicos y toqué la puerta de una habitación. Salió un tipo robusto que me miró de pies a cabeza, pude distinguir que era uno de los que se habían llevado a Tsukishiro así que sin perder tiempo le pregunté por él.

No muy convencido se dio la vuelta y lo llamó.

-Yuki, te buscan.

-Ken, no ves que estoy tratando de recobrar el aire ¿Quién demonios me busca?

-Pues el mismo que te lo sacó, y por la cara que trae supongo que no quieres que entre a buscarte ¿cierto?

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos y luego sentí a alguien acercarse a la puerta.

-No nos manches de sangre la pared, Li.

El sujeto sonrío y le dio un palmazo en la espalda a Tsukishiro, quién venía caminando a duras penas.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Li?

Lo tomé del cuello y lo pegué a la pared.

-Quiero que dejes en paz a Sakura, no me interesan los motivos que te llevaron a dejarla y a meterte en las faldas de otra chica, pero deja de molestarla.

-¡Suéltame! Nadie me da órdenes.

-Pues si no tomas en cuenta esta orden será mejor que te contrates unos guardaespaldas, porque te voy a dar una paliza de la que te acordarás toda tu vida.

-No me amenaces Li, mi familia igual que la tuya tiene bastante influencia.

-No me interesa tu familia Tsukishiro, te estoy hablando de ti y de mí.

Vuelvo a repetirlo, si no dejas en paz a Sakura, voy a dejar de ser tan amable. No creo que quieras alguna marca permanente en tu rostro de patán, eso haría caer tu popularidad ¿No crees?

Aflojé el agarre y él se soltó bruscamente.

-Ya lo sabes, estas advertido.

Diciendo eso me fui del lugar, me dolía un poco la cabeza así que decidí que era hora de dormir. Al llegar a mi habitación Eriol aún estaba despierto, leyendo un libro en su cama. Lo dejó de lado cuando entré y se quitó las gafas.

-Por favor dime que no amenazaste a Tsukishiro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes una jodida bola de cristal o qué?

Eriol sonrío con esa típica cara de misterio que me cabreaba cada vez más.

-No es necesario tener bolas de cristal para adivinar tus pensamientos, Shaoran. Eres como un libro abierto, igual a Sakura.

-Sí, lo amenace, estoy cansado de que se meta con ella- Dije empezando a desvestirme.

-¿Y en qué puede influirte a ti lo que le pase a Sakura? Al parecer, mis teorías no estaban para nada equivocadas.

-A ver Eriol, por qué no paras con tus entredichos y hablas claramente.

-No, creo que es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo.

Dicho esto, se abrigó y apagó la luz de la lámpara que lo iluminaba, me quedé en silencio estudiando sus palabras. ¿Qué significaban? Moriría antes de descubrirlo, claro está, se mentía cansado y ya no quise saber más.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos.

Al día siguiente debíamos volver a Tomoeda así que me levanté temprano para ordenar mi maleta.

Takashi había ido a ayudar a Mihara, al parecer estaban saliendo pero yo no me metía en sus asuntos. No me importaba mucho lo que hacían mis amigos.

Gracias al cielo Eriol también se había ido a ayudar a Daidoji, no soportaba su cara de yo sé algo que tú no ¡Totalmente exasperante!

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y al dirigir mi vista hacia allá, alguien me saltó encima y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi caigo al suelo.

-¡Xiao Lang! Tenía ganas de verte.

Por un minuto me quedé en blanco ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mi prima en Japón? y Peor ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí, en nuestro paseo?

La separé y la miré a los ojos, había cambiado en estos meses, su cabello azabache caía suelto llegándole por arriba de los hombros, los ojos zafiro, que siempre me habían mirado con anhelo y algo más que cariño.

-¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dije soltando su amarre, estaba empezando a ahogarme.

-Xiao, llegué ayer a Japón y no pude evitar venir a buscarte. ¿Te vas conmigo?

-Meiling, vine con mis compañeros ¿Cómo voy a irme con…

-¿Shaoran?

La voz de Sakura dejó mi pregunta en el aire.

Entró a la habitación y nos quedó observando, claro mi prima se había tirado encima como una bestia y nuestra postura era algo descarada.

Me paré inmediatamente dejando a Mei ahí tirada.

-Sakura, Hola ¿cómo estás?

-¿Quién es esta, Xiao Lang?

-¿Xiao Lang?

-Sí, mi primo se llama Xiao Lang. Es chino o ¿No sabías, niñita?

-¿Niñita? Replicó Sakura.

En eso Eriol entró a la habitación, lo que me faltaba.

-Vaya ¿Quién es esta chica Shaoran?

-Mi nombre es Meiling Li, soy prima de Xiao Lang.

Eriol sonrío y me habló bajito -¿Cómo te dijo?

Bufé… definitivamente el regreso a casa sería un infierno.

**Sakura**

Cuando entré a la habitación de Shaoran y lo encontré con esa chica mi corazón dio un doloroso vuelco, ella lo abrazaba del cuello y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando Shaoran notó mi presencia se soltó bruscamente y se paró a mi lado.

¿Quién era esa chica y por qué me miraba con cara de pocos amigos?

Luego supe que eran primos y suspiré aliviada.

Aunque la prima de Shaoran no dejaba de mirarme como un bicho raro y una rival en algo que yo ni siquiera entendía.

Se parecían bastante, era hermosa, su cabellos negro caía por sus hombros, tenía unos ojos grande color zafiro, una elegancia que supongo tenían las de su clase, Tomoyo también parecía muñequita de porcelana.

Luego de que Eriol apareciera todos salimos en busca del bus.

Intenté sentarme junto a Shaoran pero ella no se despegaba de él, tenía su brazo fuertemente apretado y quise sacarla de un empujón pero después de todo era su prima y debía extrañarlo bastante ¿verdad?

Se menté junto a Rika y nos fuimos conversando sobre Ayako y lo que venía próximamente para ella. Entraría pronto a la guardería y Rika debería trabajar turnos extra, le ofrecí ayuda para poder cuidarla los días que saliera tarde.

Pronto los ojos me pesaron y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa, observé que varios compañeros ya se habían ido.

Shaoran seguía detrás con la patosa de su prima, que esa mujer ¿No se cansaba de parlotear tanto? La había escuchado hablar todo el camino, o lo que fui consiente de él.

Cuando se acercaba mi parada, Ryu me ofreció ayuda amablemente, tomó mi maleta y pasé por el lado de Rika, me despedí de mis amigas y al mirar atrás Shaoran sonrío y me entregó un papel. Estiré la mano y lo recibí.

Me despedí con la mano y él amplió su sonrisa. Su prima me fulminó con la mirada.

Bajé y agradecí a Ryu por ayudarme. Después de avanzado el bus abrí el papel que apuñaba mi mano izquierda.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje, siento que Mei no me dejara sentarme contigo, es una lapa"

Sonreí

"Anotaré mi celular, tal vez así podamos conversar. Te veo el lunes, pequeña"

El corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho, había escrito su teléfono, no sabía si enviarle un mensaje inmediatamente y que anotara mi móvil o eso sería demasiado desesperado, además estaba en compañía de su prima.

Mejor esperaría al día siguiente.

Llegué a mi casa y luego de darme una larga ducha me recosté, al cerrar los ojos vino a mi mente su olor, era muy difícil sacar esa sensación de mí, era como si se hubiese impregnado la fragancia varonil de su cabello, su aliento y su piel.

Abrí los ojos, mirando al techo y suspiré. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado serias para mí. Estaba claro que poco a poco iba enamorándome de Shaoran, ya no era solo un cariño o amistad. Pensaba en nosotros de otra manera, como una pareja o como novios.

Volví a suspirar.

-¿En qué piensas tanto, monstruo?

La voz de mi hermano hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-¿No te enseñaron a golpear, hermano? Me senté en la cama.

-Woow monstruo, que humor ¿Estás con tu período?

-¡Toya!

Le lancé un cojín y el río de buena gana.

-Piensas en el mocoso ese ¿verdad?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Vamos monstruo, de por sí tienes cara de babosa pero este último tiempo pareciera que arrastras un balde.

Le lancé un estuche, que cayó de pleno en su rostro, hizo una mueca de dolor y me sentí triunfal, había dado en mi objetivo.

-No me molestes, no pienso en nadie y jamás he tenido cara de babosa, hermano.

-Bueno era una broma ¡No tienes por qué ser tan bruta!

-Entonces deja de molestar, voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

-¿Te sucedió algo en el paseo ese? Porque si alguien se atrevió a hacerte algo Sakura solo debes decírmelo y lo partiré en dos.

-Hermano, no pasa nada solo estoy algo cansada. Voy a dormir sí. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Suspiró y salió de mi habitación.

Tomé mi teléfono móvil y creo que me quedé un buen rato mirando a la nada ¿Sería adecuado escribirle un mensaje?

Mis dedos se deslizaron por la pantalla, creo que borré más de diez veces las palabras escritas y las reemplacé por otras. No sabía si escribir algo corto o largo, algo directo o algo trivial.

_"Hola Shaoran, espero te encuentres bien, leí tu nota y por eso envío este mensaje, para que también tú tengas mi número._

_Espero disfrutes tu fin de semana._

_¡Besos! "_

No sabía si el besos se malinterpretaría pero ¿Qué más podía poner? ¿Cariños? ¿Saludos? Al parecer besos sonaba mejor.

Lo envié y me quedé esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Estaba nerviosa pero finalmente el sueño me venció y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al despertar ya había anochecido, suspiré y vi por enésima vez mi celular desde que había enviado el mensaje, aún nada así que me levanté y bajé a ayudar a mi papá, estaba cocinando.

Me entusiasmé al ver que preparaba las bandejas de bento para el día siguiente.

-Sakura, hija ¿cómo ha estado tu paseo?

-Puuf pasaron varias cosas pero todo bien, papá. Lo pasé muy bien y el lugar era hermoso.

-Me alegro por ti hija. Tu madre era igual de entusiasta y disfrutaba todos los momentos con sus amigos.

-Papá ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella? o ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Bueno, la verdad eso es algo que nace y en un momento no se puede controlar, hija, te sorprendes pensando en esa persona todo el día o la mayor parte de él. Quieres estar al lado de esa persona y apoyarla en todo lo que le pase, incluso más en lo malo que en lo bueno.

¿Por qué?

-No, solo quería saber. No quiero perderme algún detalle cuando llegue a pasarme.

-¿Cuando llegue a pasarte? o ¿Te está pasando?

Me sonrojé furiosamente, acaso ¿Mi papá se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan obvia era?

Sonrío de manera amable.

-Sakura, no tengas miedo, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que podemos guardar en nuestros corazones.

-Lo sé papá. Es solo que… tengo miedo.

-No tengas miedo hija, lo único que debes hacer es dejarte llevar y no poner trabas cuando sientas que ese sentimiento se aloja en tu corazón.

-Gracias papá, te quiero.

Terminamos de cocinar, hablando de todo un poco, cómo le había ido en sus últimos descubrimientos, en sus excavaciones, le conté del paseo y de todo lo que había pasado, obviando los besos con Shaoran y las peleas pero todo lo demás.

Me encantaba conversar con mi papá me daba una seguridad y paz única.

Volví a mi habitación pasada la media noche, comencé a cepillar mi cabello para acostarme, no tenía sueño así que vería una serie de Netflix o leería un libro. De pronto un pitito en mi celular me llamó la atención. Lo tomé y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

_"Disculpa la hora, desde que Mei pisó mi departamento todo es un caos. _

_¿Besos? ¿Esos que solo tú sabes dar? _

_Buenas noches, pequeña"_

Parecía un farolillo de navidad ¿Los besos que solo yo sabía dar?

Realmente este chico me mataría de un ataque.

**Shaoran**

Apenas llegué al departamento todo se había vuelto un literal infierno, Meiling se quejaba por todo y de todo. Había olvidado sus gritos que me martillaban la cabeza y hacían que casi explotara de dolor.

Logré refugiarme en mi habitación para leer un mensaje enviado por Sakura, sonreí como un estúpido y para mi perra suerte ella me observó desde la puerta.

-Xiao Lang Li, se puede saber ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-La verdad Meiling, no, no hay nada que quiera contarte.

-¿Te gusta ella, cierto?

Dijo esto en un sonido casi audible y con un deje de tristeza que me hizo mirarla a los ojos y pedirle con un gesto silencioso que se sentara a mi lado.

-Mei, no te pongas triste, sabes que eres mi prima favorita aunque en verdad no tengo otra.

Me dio un codazo leve en las costillas y sonreí.

-No me gusta que otras mujeres llamen tu atención Xiao Lang.

-Mei no empieces ¿Quieres? Mejor te vas a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Está bien, pero te estaré vigilando Xiao Lang, ni creas que te vas a escapar. Tía Ieran está preocupada por ti.

Me tensé de inmediato. Esperen ¿Qué carajos tenía que ver mi madre con la visita de Meiling?

-A ver Mei, no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

-Bueno, tía Ieran se preocupa Xiao Lang, es tu madre.

-¡Vaya! Bastante tarde se dio cuenta de que tenía un hijo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el negocio familiar está en retroceso que tiene tiempo de recordar a sus hijos?

-No, Xiao, al contrario. Creo que quiere que vuelvas lo antes posible. Quiere que te hagas cargo del negocio familiar, sabes que es tu herencia y obligación.

No podía ser, así que eso se tramaba mi madre, enviar una espía a vigilar lo que hacía para calcular en qué puto momento yo estaría lo "suficientemente maduro" para tomar todos los negocios familiares.

No quería eso para mi vida, vivir en un constante estrés, vivir cumpliendo órdenes de personas que ni siquiera me conocían.

-En eso te equivocas Mei, no es mi obligación, jamás lo ha sido y jamás lo va a ser. No es lo que quiero para mi vida y mi madre lo sabe perfectamente. No sé por qué sigue insistiendo. Y no puedo creer que te hayas prestado para sus tretas, ella te envió ¿cierto?

Mei se quedó muda y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo sabía, tu visita no podía significar nada más, pues dile a tu tía que estoy muy bien, no he matado a nadie ni he incendiado nada así que puede estar tranquila y dile que no voy a volver a China.

Mei levantó la vista en menos que canta un gallo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Cómo dices Xiao Lang? ¿Sabes cuánto han sufrido tus hermanas en tu ausencia? Te extrañan Xiao, yo también lo hago.

-No es mi culpa Mei, ya te lo dije, no voy a volver a China, mi madre y su maldita empresa pueden irse al carajo si quieren. Ahora, por favor sal de mi habitación, estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

Ella se levantó como en cámara lenta y me dirigió una mirada llena de lástima.

Odiaba la lástima que mi prima me profesaba, odiaba que todos me dijeran qué hacer y qué no hacer, En Japón me había olvidado de todas las responsabilidades que me correspondían por cuna y que yo jamás había pedido.

Odiaba pertenecer a los Li, hubiese preferido nacer en una familia común y corriente, no en una donde se decidía tu vida entera desde que venías al mundo.

Suspiré agotado.

Sería una larga noche…

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ahora tenemos a nuestra Mei causando estragos. **

**Esperemos que nuestro Shaoran sea paciente porque es tan metiche la pobre jajaja**

**No hubo tanta calentura en este cap pero en el siguiente se vienen cosas bastantes interesantes.**

**Espero que estén muy bien.**

**¡Cariños! Y nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de la autora:**

**Queridos míos, les dejo otro cap de esta loca historia, me he divertido mucho escribiéndola.**

**Espero la disfruten.**

**Capítulo IX: Mil consecuencias de una cita**

**Shaoran**

Ya llevaba dos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y nada parecía funcionar, la voz de Meiling resonaba en mis tímpanos y hubiese dado lo que fuera para tener a mano unos tampones de oídos. Mi prima era buena persona pero no entendía cómo podía hablar tanto, era como si la hubiesen tenido amarrada en China, y la hubiesen soltado solo para torturarme.

Para mi mala suerte, pasaría una temporada corta aunque más que suficiente conmigo y como sus padres no querían que descuidara sus estudios la inscribieron en el mismo Instituto al que yo asistía.

¡Rogaba a los cielos para que me dieran paciencia!

El vivir solo me había transformado en algo ermitaño y no me gustaba que tocaran mis cosas o se metieran en mis asuntos, pero al parecer mi prima había nacido para eso.

-¡Xiao Lang! Vamos juntos al Instituto ¿Te parece?

-¿Tengo opción?

Ella me miró de reojo y obvió mi comentario, caminamos rápidamente ya que me había atrasado por su culpa, odiaba llegar tarde.

Al llegar al salón todos se quedaron viendo a la recién llegaba y yo tomé asiento en mi lugar, Sakura me miró y suspiré.

Estaba cansado física y mentalmente, Meiling era un torbellino y este mes iba a ser una real tortura.

La directora entró y presentó a mi prima. Explicó que pasaría un breve período con nosotros y que venía de la misma familia que yo. Varios compañeros se sorprendieron y se voltearon a mirarme.

Como por enésima vez en solo lo que llevaba de mañana, suspiré.

La directora le dio el pase a mi prima, y ella se paró frente a Sakura y la observó.

-Apostaría que pediste con todas tus fuerzas este asiento ¿verdad Kinomoto?

-Mei, Sakura ya se sentaba ahí cuando llegué- Respondí.

Sakura solo se limitó a mirarla con rostro confundido, Mei le hizo un desprecio y se sentó en el asiento vacío de enfrente.

Me hundí en el asiento, la profesora de matemáticas hablaba y hablaba pero me parecía más interesante observar los hermosos cerezos que estaban a punto de florecer, ya llegaba primavera y poco a poco este último año escolar pasaba. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Pensaba en mi familia, en todas las responsabilidades que se venían, Mei tenía razón y eso me asustaba, mi madre no permitiría que me quedara, si le desobedecía traería consecuencias. Así como odiaba pertenecer a los Li también les tenía infinito respeto, mi madre no se andaba con pequeñeces y en chasquido podía tenerme de vuelta bajo sus condiciones.

-¿Vas a salir a comer?

Una dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y dirigí la mirada a ella.

Dos orbes esmeraldas me observaban extrañados y preocupados.

-¿Có… cómo?

Ella sonrío levemente.

-Que si vas a salir a comer, suelo ser yo la distraída ¿Recuerdas?

¿Sucede algo?

-No… solo pensaba.

-Mmm ya veo.

-Tengo algunos problemas familiares, Sakura.

-¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Sonreí -Me gustaría pero creo que no puedes hacer mucho ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?

Ella me miró sorprendida pero poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Bueno, me encantaría.

-Xiao Lang, ¿vamos a com…

La voz de Mei se apagó en cuanto vio a Sakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto? Una señorita decente no debería estar a solas con un chico ¿Lo sabías o es que en Japón se comportan de otra manera?

-Mei no estamos en el siglo XIV así que no tienes por qué usar en todas partes la aristocracia de nuestra familia.

Ordené mis libros y caminé hacia la puerta, Sakura se había quedado estática mirándonos.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Qué, acaso no vas a comer conmigo?

-No Mei, ya me basta con tenerte en el departamento así que anda buscando tu propia compañía.

Sakura caminó hacia mí sin quitar su vista de Mei.

-Si quieres ¿Podemos almorzar los tres?

Mei se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia afuera.

-No gracias, Kinomoto. -Y salió del salón echa una furia, sabía que se me venía una reprimenda pero ya estaba agotado.

-Se molestó ¿Cierto?

-Creo que sí, pero a esta altura ya me da lo mismo. Mei siempre actúa como si estuviéramos en una teleserie.

Ambos sonreímos y salimos del salón.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y comimos en silencio.

-Shaoran, sé que a lo mejor no tenemos tanta confianza pero no me gusta ver esa cara en ti ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa?

Dejé de lado el tenedor con el que estaba revolviendo la comida.

En verdad ni siquiera tenía hambre, la venida de mi prima me recordaba que pronto todo acabaría y debía nuevamente volver a China.

-Ser de una familia importante a veces te juega en contra, Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que a veces debemos hacer cosas que no queremos, solo porque el núcleo familiar lo impone.

-¿Y tu familia es así?

-Mi familia es muy importante Sakura. Mi madre preside negocios y espera muchas cosas de mí, el problema es que no sé si seré capaz de hacerlas.

Ella estiró su mano para posarla sobre la mía suavemente.

-Eres una persona muy inteligente Shaoran, sé que lograrías lo que te propusieras. Además, somos jóvenes, es el tiempo de cometer errores.

Observé su mano y luego admiré sus ojos, eran brillantes y tan consoladores.

Tomé su mano y la apreté un poco.

-Gracias.

¡Demonios, cómo me gustaba esta chica!

**Sakura**

Podía notar que la llegada de Meiling Li había significado muchas cosas para Shaoran, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en los momentos en que se quedaba pasmado, mirando a la nada.

Siempre he sido muy distraída pero claramente su prima no lo veía como un familiar más, y eso me molestaba en demasía.

No podía evitar preocuparme así que intenté animarlo, no me gustaba verlo así, tan cabizbajo, quería que sus ojos arrogantes me volvieran a intimidar, que esa sonrisa que solo era para mí me alumbrara un poco el camino.

En eso estaba cuando llegó la prima de Shaoran echa una furia.

-Xiao Lang ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Soltamos de inmediato nuestras manos y él se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Estaba bastante molesto.

-Mei, se puede saber ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una loca, deja de gritar. Todos están mirándonos.

Y efectivamente toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de nosotros, no volaba una mosca.

-No me interesa Xiao Lang, tú sabes perfectamente qué puedes hacer y qué no.

-¡Ya basta!

Shaoran se paró y tomó a su prima por el brazo arrastrándola fuera de lugar mientras ésta vociferaba cosas en chino y chillaba como actriz de películas de terror.

Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron a mí y sonrieron.

-Vaya, al parecer esa chica es de armas tomar- Dijo Eriol.

-Creo que tienes nueva rival, Sakurita. -Bromeó por lo bajo, Tomoyo.

Los miré y salí de la cafetería, me sentía muy molesta ¿Quién se creía esa chica para venir a decir lo que tenía o no que hacer Shaoran? Ahora entendía un poco más lo que quiso explicarme, eso de pertenecer a una familia importante.

¿Tan real era eso de seguir ciertos protocolos?

Tomé mi celular dispuesta a averiguar de una vez por todas ¿Quién eran los Li? Y qué tanta influencia tenían para destruir la vida de una persona.

Comencé a buscar y me impresionó todo lo que vi, eran una de las familias más ricas de toda Asia, tenían un imperio hotelero y automotriz, Ieran Li era la cabeza del grupo y sus socios, todos empresarios de mucho dinero seguían sus órdenes y aportaban distintos rubros económicos al grupo.

Encontré un artículo y me quedé pegada leyendo.

_"La familia Li, dueños de Asia._

_La importante familia Li, ha sido por años líder del mundo automotriz y hotelero, dando múltiples empleos y apalancando las economías de varios países donde se encuentran sus negocios._

_La cabeza es Ieran Li, importante empresaria y de un alto nivel intelectual._

_También trabajan para el imperio sus hijas Feimei y Fanren. Mientras los menores, Shiefa y Fuutie están cursando carreras universitarias de acuerdo al negocio familiar._

_Por último, el gran heredero del imperio Li, Xiao Lang, quién está terminado la secundaria para estudiar ciencias económicas y tomar la cabeza de los negocios más importantes._

_Se cree que la familia Li prontamente afiance vínculos con los . y puedan abrirse paso en el mercado Americano."_

Bajé mi celular y me senté en el césped, ahora entendía muchas cosas, la presión social que Shaoran sentía era absoluta. Toda su familia está ligada a los negocios, de pronto recordé la conversación con Ryu y lo que Shaoran me había contado, que estaba en Japón por haber hecho algo muy malo. Su madre lo había mandado acá para que aprendiera a madurar, empecé a sospechar que Ryu tenía algo de razón.

Lo mejor sería preguntarle.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia los baños, necesitaba mojar mi rostro, era un espiral de emociones y pensamientos. Lo mejor sería calmarme.

Cuando pasé por las escaleras de incendios, una mano me jaló fuertemente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Asustada, instintivamente cerré los ojos y luego los abrí de a poco, estaba algo oscuro pero pude dilucidar una sombra muy cerca de mí.

-Sakura, no te asustes, soy yo.

Abrí por completo los ojos y fijé mi vista en él.

-Me asustaste ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté asustada.

-Nada, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro Shaoran, dime.

Se quedó por un momento pensando.

-¿Puedes… abrazarme?

Voy a ser sincera, su petición me dejó perpleja, no porque no quisiera, pero jamás me imaginé que Shaoran me pidiera algo así y me preocupaba más su tono casi desesperado.

Me abalancé sutilmente hacia él y lo abracé, él se hundió entre mis brazos y al ser más grande que yo, tuvo que agacharse un poco.

No sé cuánto pasamos así, pero me encantaba la calidez que proyectaba su abrazo, no quería separarme de él, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiésemos quedarnos así para siempre.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo cuando sentí su respiración chocar con mi cuello, de pronto su boca comenzó a besarme, la sensación era tan placentera que suspiré levemente.

Se acomodó y volvió a mirarme de frente, sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos y demandantes, había visto esa mirada muchas veces y ya estaba empezando a extrañarla.

Sin esperar más, nos besamos, Shaoran posó un brazo en mi cintura y con la mano libre acarició mi cabello, yo llevé automáticamente los brazos a su cuello y me enredé en él. Poco a poco empezamos a buscar más cercanía, nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban, volviéndose una sola.

Una vez más me vi acorralada, no sé cómo había llegado allí pero me estremecí cuanto sentí la fría pared pegarse a mi espalda, el fío duró nada ya que Shaoran se había encargado rápidamente de que mi temperatura corporal subiera por las nubes.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a juguetear con el lóbulo de mi oreja, moví el cuello para darle cabida y cerré los ojos. Volvió a mi boca y luego comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mis pechos. Me sentí un tanto descarada y lo apreté, tomándolo de la cintura. Subí una pierna y comenzamos a rosarnos, ese juego últimamente estaba matándome, quería más pero sabía que no podía dejarme llevar.

Shaoran acarició una de mis piernas y comenzó a subir por mi falda, cuando llegó a mi muslo lo apretó fuertemente. La corriente que me produjo, me hizo arquear la espalda y acercarme, si es que era posible, aún más a él.

Su lengua entró en mi boca y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, entre suspiros y jadeos pude tocar un poco más, su torso parecía salido de una película de acción, ni siquiera sabía que existiesen tantos músculos en el cuerpo humano, quizás debí poner más atención a las clases de anatomía.

-No te distraigas- Pidió él, en mi boca.

Volví a la realidad y al calor que profesaba mi cuerpo. Fui consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo, sabía que no podíamos llegar a más pero me encantaba vivir las sensaciones placenteras que Shaoran me daba.

No sé en qué momento mi blusa había deslizado la mitad de mis brazos y el sujetador se veía casi en su totalidad. Podía sentir a Shaoran igual o más excitado que yo, así que esta vez me tocaba la difícil misión de parar esa guerra de deseo.

-Shaoran- Lo llamé en un apenas audible susurro.

Él seguía entretenido tocándome y besándome así que tuve que insistir.

-Shaoran, hay que volver… a clases.

Pude escuchar un gruñido salir de su garganta y reí.

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, estaba un tanto sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban cuál ámbar recién fundido. Juntó su frente con la mía y suspiró.

-Necesitaba estar contigo.

Me bajó y comencé a abrochar mi blusa. Él acomodó su camisa y luego de parecer presentables, sonreímos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, tu prima debe estar loca buscándote.

-Ay, no. No arruines este momento, por favor.

Me tomó de la cintura y sonrío.

-Oye… podríamos salir un día de estos.

Lo miré confundida.

-¿Cómo salir?

-Eso, podríamos ir a tomar un helado o al cine un día de estos.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí divertida.

-¿Estás invitándome a una especie de cita?-Estiré mis brazos por sus hombros y los amarré en su cuello.

-¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta ponerle nombre a todo?

-¿Shaoran Li, es una cita o no?

-Bueno ya, es una cita ¿quieres?

Amplié aún más mi sonrisa.

-Claro que quiero. Me encantaría salir contigo, Shaoran.

Corté la distancia y lo besé, me parecía muy tierno cuando hablaba avergonzado. Se notaba que le costaba bastante expresarse, así que me sentía afortunada.

Salimos de las escaleras bromeando y riendo. Era muy fácil meterse conmigo pero también sabía contestar, no por nada tenía un hermano energúmeno.

Ya había empezado la clase y todos se nos quedaron viendo cuando la profesora nos lanzó una mirada asesina y nos "invitó" de no muy buena forma a sentarnos.

Claro que si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría bajo tierra. Meiling Li me había fulminado, y aún sentía esos ojos zafiros clavados en mi nuca.

Luego de un rato mi celular vibró, era un mensaje. Lo saqué como pude y sonreí.

Realmente estaba experimentado la verdadera felicidad.

**Shaoran**

Cuando saqué a Mei de la cafetería estaba demasiado furioso como para poder pensar. La tironeé hasta los árboles y la dejé bruscamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Mei? Si no dejas de meterte en mis asuntos lo siento, pero vas a tomar el primer vuelo a China ¿Me oyes?

-Claro, ahora te molesto ¿Verdad Xiao Lang? Es por esa maldita japonesa ¿Cierto? ¡Sabes que tía Ieran jamás la va a aceptar!

-Ya te dije que no me interesa, que la opinión de mi madre me tiene sin cuidado, no dejaré que se meta en mis estudios o intereses, menos en quién me gusta o no.

-Ah, entonces ¿te gusta esa chica?

Suspiré.

-Mei, en serio no tienes que hacer esto.

-No Xiao Lang ¡Dímelo! ¿Te gusta Kinomoto?

Lo pensé por un minuto, sabía que Sakura me gustaba pero ¿Era prudente decírselo a mi prima? La verdad, era lo mejor, si no se lo decía Mei igual lo averiguaría.

-Sí Mei, me gusta. Incluso siento que es más que eso.

Ella me miró sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Meiling y yo habíamos estado prometidos hace un tiempo. Mi madre creyó que uniendo a la familia en un lazo matrimonial podría mantener el legado Li bajo candados de siete llaves. Gracias a Dios los miembros del clan la convencieron de que podíamos cambiar de opinión al crecer, algunas cosas habían cambiado pero no del todo.

-¿La quieres?- Su voz sonaba ahogada y en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, la conocía desde que nació.

Bajé la cabeza, reuní el valor suficiente y la miré nuevamente a los ojos.

-Me estoy enamorando de ella, Mei.

Meiling se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Sabía que había roto su corazón, pero yo no la quería de la manera que ella a mí. Ella mantenía la esperanza de que de una u otra forma mi madre me obligara a casarme con ella. No habríamos sido felices. Yo jamás sentí por ella algo más que un cariño hermanable. De hecho Mei era como mi hermana pequeña.

Sakura despertaba en mí todos los instintos emocionales y carnales que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente así que me alejé de ese lugar. Vi a Sakura venir distraídamente por el pasillo y en dos segundos entré a la escalera de incendio, cuando pasó por mi lado tiré de ella. Quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Era la mejor medicina para mi enfermedad…

Al entrar a clases, luego de ese break tan apasionado, escribí un mensaje para Sakura, la recogería el sábado a las 5 en su casa. La idea era poder compartir lejos de los ojos de mi prima y de todos los demás metiches.

Eriol se había calmado bastante, en realidad no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con él. Mei se me pegaba como lapa y era casi imposible recordar otra persona.

Mis días se habían convertido en un martirio, no sabía si era mejor tener a Mei parloteando todo el día alrededor, o que me ignorara de la manera en que estaba haciéndolo. Desde nuestra conversación no me dirigía la palabra y si lo hacía era para lo estrictamente necesario.

No sabía a qué se había quedado si nuestra relación se iba a transformar en monosílabos pero allá ella.

El día sábado me levanté temprano, debía ir al mercado y hacer las compras, una de las tantas desventajas de vivir solo.

En la mansión de mi familia jamás tuve que levantar siquiera mi ropa, una sirvienta se encargaba de eso y Wei, mi mayordomo, se preocupaba de mi agenda semanal. Todo eso cambió cuando llegué a Japón, tuve que hacerme responsable de absolutamente todo.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Sakura eran las 5 en punto. Esperaba no encontrarme con el gorila de su hermano. No estaba de humor.

Mei había salido temprano y me preocupaba un poco, no llevaba tanto tiempo en Japón y podía perderse.

Bueno, tenía mi número así que si algo pasaba definitivamente ella me llamaría.

Golpeé la puerta y para mi maldita suerte, abrió el troglodita de su hermano.

-¿Otra vez tú, mocoso?

-¿Está Sakura?

-No, no está así que puedes irte por donde viniste.

-¡Hermano!- Se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Sonreí cuando Kinomoto bufó enojado.

-Mmm creo que Sakura sí está.

Sakura se asomó a la puerta y le puso cara de fastidio a su hermano.

-Toya, no seas grosero, has pasar a Shaoran.

-No tengo por qué y ¿Qué se supone que haces vestida así?

Tragué pesado, llevaba una falda corta y una polera ajustada que dejaba ver su plano abdomen.

-¿Perdón, qué pasa con mi ropa?

-Que no tienes, eso pasa, ahora mismo te vas a cambiar, si no olvida que vas a salir con este mocoso aprovechador.

-¿Cómo? Dije incrédulo.

Sakura comenzó a forcejear para poder abrir la puerta, su hermano oponía resistencia y hasta que le dio un fuerte pisotón, no se corrió.

-Ouch, ¡Demonios Sakura!

-Te advertí que te quitaras, hermano. Voy a salir.

Antes de que el mayor de los Kinomoto pudiese decir algo, ella ya me estaba arrastrando calles arriba.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, es capaz de salir persiguiéndonos.

-No lo dudo, está loco- Dije riendo.

Tras varias calles Sakura se detuvo.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Bueno pues pensé en ir a ver una película ¿Te parece?

-¡Claro!

Comenzamos a caminar más relajados, conversando de todo, de su familia, sus últimas vacaciones, sus salidas con Daidoji.

Al llegar a la fila del cine me paré en seco. No podía ser lo que mis ojos veían, que alguien me pellizcara.

Meiling y el idiota de Azuma estaban en la fila, para comprar entradas. Esto aparte de ser sumamente sospechoso no me olía nada bien, conocía demás a mi prima como para saber lo que estaba planeando.

-¡Vaya! Xiao Lang, justo con Ryu decidimos venir a ver una película. Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí.

-¿Ryu? Sakura lo miraba incrédula.

-Hola Sakura, pienso lo mismo que Mei, una verdadera coincidencia.

-Oh sí, que gran coincidencia Azuma. No logran engañar a nadie.

Tomé de la mano a Sakura y nos pusimos en la fila.

-¿No te parece extraño que estén ellos juntos en el cine? Susurró Sakura en mi oído.

-Es obvio que no es una coincidencia, Sakura.

Ella me miró confundida pero cuando quise explicarle apareció Eriol y Daidoji. La última se arrojó a los brazos de Sakura y yo no pude más que suspirar.

¡Maldita la hora en que se me había ocurrido venir al cine!

Estaba buscando estar más tranquilo con ella, pero ahora faltaba que medio Instituto se apareciera a espiarnos.

-¿Tomoyo, qué hacen aquí? Preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

-Sakurita, vinimos a ver el nuevo estreno de terror.

-De… de ¿Terror?

-Ay Kinomoto ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a esas idioteces? Exclamó Mei en tono de burla.

-No, claro que no.

Miré a Sakura extrañado, yo sabía todo lo que odiaba esas cosas.

-Entonces entremos todos a verla, me parece una excelente idea- Agregó Azuma.

-Ay si, Sakurita, ya verás cómo te gusta.

Se armó de valor y dijo que sí, pero se le notaba a distancia que estaba aterrada.

Me acerqué y susurré en su oído.

-Si no quieres, no tenemos por qué hacer esto. Se supone que vinimos juntos ¿Recuerdas?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me sonrío levemente.

-Si necesitas salir en mitad de la película o algo, solo dime ¿Sí?

-Bueno.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, terminamos de pagar y finalmente entramos.

Sakura estaba tensa como nunca antes. Quise abrazarla en cuanto comenzó la función, era la típica trama de terror. Los chicos en un campamento donde había una pareja y los demás eran amigos, comenzaban a morir uno a uno y todos creían que algo paranormal pero era uno de ellos mismos el asesino.

Sakura saltó a mi lado y apretó mi brazo con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, las películas de fantasmas me dan mucho miedo.

-Y ¿Por qué decidiste entrar?

-Porque si no lo hacía Meiling se burlaría de mí para siempre.

Comencé a reírme bajito, su cara era de espanto y tenía los ojos llorosos, el cine estaba oscuro pero podía notarlo.

-Eres como una niña pequeña.

-Oye, no te rías- Enterró sus dedos en mi costado y pegué un brinco. Era bastante cosquilloso.

-¿Así que eres cosquilloso?

-Sakura, estamos en el cine. Shh- Puse mi dedo en su boca.

Ella lo mordió suavemente y ese solo gesto encendió todo dentro de mí. Me removí incómodo en el asiento, esta chica inocente iba a terminar por volverme loco.

Me acerqué un poco más, quería besarla, cuando nuestras bocas estaban a punto de unirse un arsenal de palomitas cayeron encima nuestro.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a Meiling con la caja en las manos.

-Xiao Lang, perdóname es que estaba tan concentrada viendo la película que se me dio vuelta la caja de palomitas.

-Ya me di cuenta Mei ¿Podrías ser más cuidadosa?

Sakura se limpió y puse atención a un nuevo grito venido de la pantalla, ya estaba por terminar cuando el asesino volvía a atacar a la víctima que quedó viva. Totalmente predecible.

Al salir Sakura se veía más relajada, por un momento creí que rompería en llanto. Se veía aterrada y yo no podía estar más aburrido. Creo que tendremos que trabajar su miedo excesivo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al templo Tsukimine? Había un festival para recibir la primavera-Exclamó Daidoji con entusiasmo.

-¡Que buena idea! Así podemos ir todos y pasear ¿Cierto Xiao Lang?

Me quedé pensando, se suponía que quería salir con Sakura solos, no parecer un circo andante con todos estos payasos.

-Shaoran, si no quieres, podemos ir a otro lugar.

-Te gusta ese templo ¿Verdad? He oído en clases como hablas de él, no importa que tenga que aguantar a esta tropa de tontos, vamos.

Ella me miró sonrojada y sonrío.

-Está bien. Les dijo a los demás y comenzamos a caminar.

Meiling hizo el además de ponerse a nuestro lado pero Azuma le dijo algo al oído y retrocedió, le debía una.

Al llegar al templo, las luces de colores iluminaban todo, había pájaros y distintas aves adornando el lugar.

Eriol contaba historias sobre los orígenes de la primavera, algunos mitos de origen griego que explicaban por qué la tierra se volvía más próspera en esta época.

Una leve brisa se levantó y Sakura tembló ligeramente. Me saqué la chaqueta y cubrí sus hombros.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado?

-A decir verdad, hubiese preferido compartir más contigo a solas pero ya que están todos aquí, no se puede hacer mucho.

-Yo lo he pasado muy bien, solo necesito de tu compañía, Shaoran.

La quedé mirando y me detuve.

Su cabello se mecía con la brisa, sus ojos destellaban muchos sentimientos escondidos que poco a poco comenzaba a descubrir. Había intentado contralar todo esto pero se me había hecho imposible, aunque hubiese querido se habría desbordado de todas formas.

Tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo posé detrás de su oreja. Luego acaricié su mejilla y al sentir mi tacto, cerró los ojos.

Había querido besarla todo el día. El problema es que esas ganas tendrían que esperar un buen rato al parecer.

-¡Xiao Lang!

Me sobresalté y me giré para ver qué demonios quería mi prima.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Meiling?

-Los estábamos buscando ¿Por qué se quedan atrás?

Suspiré.

-Debo ir al baño.

-Sí, claro nos adelantaremos y estaremos con Kinomoto en los juegos ¿Te parece?

Mi prima tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la encaminó hacia los juegos, no alcancé a decir nada así que me dirigí al baño.

Cuando llegué al espejo, me froté la cabeza.

Aún quedaba bastante tarde…

**Sakura**

Meiling me soltó delante de un puesto de galletas de la suerte. Por ser el festival todos los puestos tenían distintos concursos y desafíos. Me explicaron que debía tomar una galleta, sacar un papel y hacer con mi pareja lo que estaba escrito.

-Pero… Shaoran está en el baño.

-Ay Kinomoto, no te preocupes. Shaoran no se va a molestar porque hagas una actividad con Ryu. Además, ustedes no son pareja ¿O sí?

-No, no somos pareja pero vengo con él.

-Vamos Sakura, a Li no le va a importar, además es un juego.

-Mmm si, tienes razón- Dije aunque no muy convencida.

La amable ancianita que estaba detrás del puesto me sonrío y me preguntó cuál galleta elegía.

Meiling se adelantó y me pidió que dejara a Ryu escoger, no entendí por qué pero accedí. Me gustaba que no siempre las mujeres fuésemos primeras en todo, hombres y mujeres teníamos los mismos derechos, de eso se trataba la igualdad.

Ryu tomó una galleta y me la dio.

La abrí y leí en voz alta.

_"Ops, creo que hoy no es tu día, debes recibir una cachetada por parte de tu pareja."_

Me quedé atónita y creo que a Meiling se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-Ryu, en serio, no tenemos por qué hacer esto.

-Ah no jovencita, si no hacen lo que la galleta dice, tendrán diez años de mala suerte en el amor.

Nos miramos y él suspiró.

-Vamos, hazlo.

-Lo haré despacio ¿Sí?

Tomé un poco de impulso y lo golpee, fue suave pero igual le quedó mi mano marcada en la mejilla.

-Perdona Ryu.

De pronto Shaoran apareció y tomó del cuello a Ryu.

Cuando pude reaccionar iba a golpearlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a Sakura, Azuma?

-No, Shaoran. Ryu no me hizo nada ¡Suéltalo!

Shaoran me miró y aflojó su agarre.

-Entonces me pueden explicar ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Sacamos una galleta de suerte y me salió que debía abofetearlo.

Le mostré el papelito y Ryu se soltó finalmente.

-Deberías preguntar antes de llegar a los golpes Li. Pareces un maldito cavernícola.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Chicos, veo que ya sacaron galletas de la fortuna.

Por suerte Eriol y Tomoyo apaciguaron un poco el ambiente.

-¿Por qué no sacas una, Shaoran? Eriol le dio un codazo en el brazo.

Shaoran lo pensó por un momento y sacó una galleta, la abrió y Meiling le arrebató el papel de las manos.

-Estoy segura que no es buena, Xiao Lang.

_"En hora buena, has conseguido un beso de tu pareja"_

Cuando dejó de leer todos nos miramos. Parpadee un par de veces y no supe qué decir.

Sin darme cuenta él se había acercado a mí y sin ningún pudor simplemente me besó. Fue corto, apenas un segundo pero yo sentí miles de mariposas volar en mi estómago. Los demás se nos quedaron viendo, pude notar la tristeza atravesar los ojos de Ryu pero no dije nada. Aún sentía los tibios labios de Shaoran sobre los míos.

-Vaya amigo, eso fue impresionante- Eriol palmoteó la espalda de Shaoran y él sonrío.

-¿Sigamos?-Extendió su mano y yo la tomé.

Dimos varias vueltas buscando atracciones diferentes. Shaoran, Eriol y Ryu compitieron en disparar a los patos. Estuvo bastante reñido pero Shaoran ganó, de premio le obsequiaron un enorme oso de peluche que por cierto me regaló. No cabía en más felicidad, amaba los ositos de felpa, me encantaban desde niña.

Pasaron las horas y ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Me despedí de los demás y Shaoran se ofreció en llevarme a casa.

Comenzamos a caminar y no sé cómo pude llevar ese peluche, era casi más grande que yo.

-¿Lo pasaste bien?

-La verdad sí, aunque como te dije hace rato, hubiese preferido que estuviésemos solos. Sé que Meiling y Azuma planearon todo así que hablaré con ella en cuanto llegue al departamento.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Conozco a mi prima Sakura, nos criamos juntos.

-Mmm ya veo.

Al llegar a mi casa dejé el osito en la entrada, volví para despedirme de Shaoran.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la salida Shaoran, lo pasé muy bien.

-Yo también, dentro de lo que se pudo.

Tomó mi mano y la acarició suavemente.

-¿Por qué me besaste delante de todos?

-Porque quería y porque si no íbamos a tener diez años de mala suerte en el amor, la ancianita ya me había advertido.

Sonreí.

-Te quiero.

Juro que jamás pensé que esas palabras iban a salir tan naturales de mi boca. Pero eran la verdad, lo quería y demasiado. Quería todo de él y esa sensación ya se estaba volviendo abismante.

Alzó mi mano y la besó.

-Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Claro, dime.

Se notaba algo tenso pero su expresión se suavizó cuando me miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

Y juro que en ese instante… deje de respirar

**Notas de la autora:**

**Les dejo otro capítulo porque no podré actualizar tan pronto como esperaba el siguiente. Espero sus comentarios. Y gracias por todo!**

**Cariños!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de la autora:**

**Queridos lectores, disculpen la demora pero cada cierto tiempo tengo mucho trabajo y además un pequeño de 3 añitos así que hay mucho trabajo en casa también.**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y aportes, varios han mostrado dudas con respecto a las acciones de Shaoran. La verdad está siendo algo egoísta pero lo entendemos! Siente muchas cosas por nuestra Sakurita!**

**Les dejo otro cap y nos leemos al final.**

**Capítulo X: Intensidad**

**Shaoran**

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Seis

Siete

Ocho

Nueve

Diez

Fui consciente de los segundos en mi cabeza y juro que no había estado en una posición más incómoda que esa.

Sakura me miraba sorprendida pero no decía palabra. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente bajo la luz del farolillo que colgaba en la calle. Las festividades para recibir la primavera habían alcanzado incluso los espacios públicos.

Mis manos sudaban y sentía el estómago revuelto debido a los nervios.

Pero Sakura no pronunciaba palabra, al parecer me había precipitado, como nunca antes había tenido novia no sabía en qué momento era preciso pedirlo.

Ni siquiera sabía si ella deseaba tener una relación, sabía de antemano que era arriesgado pero después de darle varias vueltas había decidido que valía la pena totalmente.

-Discúlpame, creo que no debí adela…

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó.

Supuse que la respuesta estaba explicita así que sonreí y correspondí de manera efusiva.

Pero como siempre había algo que nos arruinaba los momentos, su hermano abrió la puerta y rugió.

-¡Sakura!

Creo que el estruendo de su voz, se escuchó a millas de distancia. Nos separamos de inmediato, ese gorila estaba acercándose a pasos agigantados y mi instinto de supervivencia me pedía a gritos que corriera mientras pudiera.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?- Dijo furibundo- ¿Besuqueándote enfrente de nuestra casa? ¡Y con este mocoso chino!

Tomó el cuello de mi camisa y mis pies flotaron. Realmente si no corría ahora, ese desquiciado me mataría.

-Hermano, basta. ¡Suéltalo!

-Sakura, te juro que si no entras, esto se va a poner feo.

Ella se nos quedó viendo con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas. Traté de tranquilizarla haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo.

La verdad sabía que ese troglodita iba a darme una paliza pero sería distinto si no había testigos, estudié muchos años artes marciales en China pero no me atrevería a golpear al hermano de Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, recogió el oso de felpa y cerró la puerta.

Kinomoto me bajó bruscamente al suelo. Trastabillé y caí de trasero.

-Mira mocoso, Sakura es lo más valioso que tengo, es una niña, es inocente y no puede ver más allá en las personas.

Me paré y lo encaré.

-No soy una mala persona y quiero a tu hermana.

Kinomoto bufó molesto y se tomó la cabeza.

-No quiero que ocurra una desgracia, por eso te voy a dar la oportunidad de demostrarme que te la mereces. Pero si llegas a hacerle daño ¡Te juro por todos los dioses chinos que te buscaré donde sea y te partiré la cara, muñeco barato! ¿Me oíste?

-Fuerte y claro, Kinomoto.

Dicho eso, hizo un gesto con la mano, en claro signo de advertencia y se metió a la casa.

Sentí el timbre de mi celular, lo saqué del bolsillo y miré el mensaje que se abría en la pantalla.

"Shaoran, por favor dime que estás bien. Perdóname al final no pude siquiera responderte. ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia!"

Sonreí, al menos el camino a casa sería mucho más acogedor.

Toda la calma que logré caminando se acabó en dos segundos cuando cerré la puerta del departamento y escuché los chillidos de mi prima.

-Xiao Lang ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Llevo mucho rato esperándote.

-Fui a dejar a Sakura a su casa.

-Tía Ieran llamó.

Me congelé. Un sudor frío cruzó mi frente y mi estómago dio un vuelco nervioso.

-Y ¿qué quería?

-Hablar contigo, claro pero como no estabas le dije que te llamara más tarde.

Suspiré.

-No quiero hablar con ella Mei, no ahora ni nunca.

-Pues lo siento Xiao pero vas a tener que enfrentarla algún día, no puedes escapar toda la vida.

En eso ella tenía razón, no podía escapar toda la vida, de una u otra manera mi madre me encontraría.

Faltaban cuatro meses para el término del semestre y se me estaba agotando el tiempo. Las cosas con Sakura estaban saliendo de maravilla pero en el fondo sabía que aunque me opusiera a mi madre y lograra quedarme en Japón por un tiempo, si o si tendría que volver a China, el problema es que no sabía por cuánto tiempo y bajo qué circunstancias.

-Me voy a dormir Mei, estoy cansado.

-Xiao Lang ¿Sabes? Ya entendí que quieres a esa chica pero tienes que tener presente que no tendrán un final feliz ¿Verdad?

-Buenas noches, Mei.

Pánico

Esa era la palabra que se paseaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos, torturándome con lo que el futuro me depararía, mi madre era una mujer fría y calculadora, no le importaba nada con tal de conseguir lo que se le antojaba, siempre el negocio familiar había primado más que cualquier cosa, recuerdo que a Feimei le espantó un pretendiente solo porque no se acomodaba a la estructura del clan, no le importó el sufrimiento de mi hermana ni que llorara durante días por ese amor perdido.

Y sabía que Sakura no encajaría para nada en el prospecto de mi madre, ella siempre buscaba afianzar sus alianzas estratégicas con nuestras relaciones amorosas y Sakura era de una familia modesta y amorosa.

Estaba empezando a dudar si fue lo correcto decidir estar juntos, pasé una noche en vela reflexionando las consecuencias de tener una relación, pero al final me había ganado el sentimiento.

Mi madre no podría tan fácil conmigo y menos con nosotros, estando con Sakura me sentía fuerte y valiente, sentía que nada podría con ese huracán de sentimientos.

Realmente no sabía ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

**Sakura**

Si lo pensaba detenidamente había pasado poco tiempo entre mi ruptura con Yukito y volver a tener una relación amorosa, de hecho todo empezó con Shaoran casi al mismo tiempo de mi desilusión anterior.

Si era sincera conmigo misma, tenía miedo, miedo a que las cosas no salieran bien y miedo a que no funcionara, Shaoran era el sueño de cualquier mujer. Guapo, inteligente, buen deportista, algo huraño y arrogante a veces, pero conmigo había aprendido a controlarse.

Muchas veces pensé en nosotros como una pareja, pero ahora que se había vuelto realidad era un poco extraño. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar frente a él y pese a que tuve novio, mis sentimientos ahora eran completamente diferentes.

Shaoran despertaba en mí sensaciones intensas y difíciles de controlar.

Ese día estaba nerviosa, volveríamos a vernos luego de ese sábado mágico. Habíamos compartido algunos mensajes el día anterior pero nada como ver esos ojos ámbar otra vez.

-Sakurita ¡Madrugaste!

-Hola Tomoyo, si la verdad me levanté más temprano. Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Ah sí? Déjame adivinar, Li y tú ya son novios ¿Cierto?

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy una brujita Sakura, me extraña que después de tantos años de amistad, aún no lo sepas.

-No te creo nada, así que dime ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-La verdad es que nadie, lo supuse por tu rostro de felicidad, el beso que Li te dio en el templo y lo desaparecida que has estado. No he sabido nada de ti en dos días… ¿Es extraño, no crees? Y… acabas de confirmarlo.

La risita traviesa de Tomoyo llegó a mis oídos como una dulce melodía.

-Buenos días.

Se me erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca al escuchar su voz. Agaché la cabeza y sentí subir el calor a mis mejillas.

Quise responder pero de mi boca no salía palabra.

-Buenos días Li, Sakurita ¿No saludas a tu novio?- Dicho esto y con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro Tomoyo salió con un florero entre sus manos.

Juro que iba a matarla, lenta y dolorosamente Tomoyo Daidoji perecería entre mis manos. Apretaría ese hermoso cuello hasta que…

Mis instintos homicidas se fueron al carajo cuando Shaoran se acercó a mí.

-¿Se lo contaste?

-¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera sé cómo lo supo, según ella lo adivinó ¿No le dijiste nada a Eriol?

-No he hablado con él. Bueno en realidad qué importa. Igual todo el Instituto va a terminar sabiendo- Tomó mi mano y sonrío- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bi.. bien, ¿Y tú?

Mi cerebro estaba entorpecido, mis neuronas se desconectaban cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Bien, aunque con Meiling en casa, todo se ha vuelto un tanto, caótico ¿Crees que esté saliendo con Azuma? Yo la verdad ya no sé qué pensar. Ayer hablaron por teléfono y se veía bastante entusiasmada-Dijo tomando asiento enfrente de mí.

-La verdad no lo sé, me parece un tanto repentino.

Aún más repentino fue sentir su mano en mi cintura, automáticamente di un brinco que lo hizo sonreír.

-Oye, no puedes seguir reaccionando así ¿Te acuerdas lo que dijiste este fin de semana?- Me acercó a él suavemente.

Respiré, estaba tan nerviosa que en cualquier momento comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-S…sí.

Me sentía como una estúpida, no podía articular palabra coherente y su olor estaba volviéndome loca ¿Hoy se había bañado en perfume o qué?

Sus ojos estudiaron mi rostro y se detuvo en mi boca, enredé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y nos besamos.

-Woow ¿Sakura, Li?

La voz de Chiharu nos interrumpió y rodé los ojos, qué no podía tener un momento a solas con ¿MI novio? ¡Dios! Shaoran Li era mi novio ¡Totalmente increíble!

-¡Vaya, amigo, una total sorpresa!

Esta vez fue el turno de Yamasaki, por lo visto se había vuelto algo oficial que estuvieran juntos, no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con Chiharu pero suponía que pronto me enteraría de sus andanzas amorosas, aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar, la conocía bien y costaba mucho que asumiera sus sentimientos.

-Ya que están aquí y supongo que igual van a enterarse, es bueno que sepan que estamos saliendo.

-¿Cómo dijiste Shaoran?

Akiho se plantó en la puerta de entrada, detrás venía Asuka y otro par de chicas, al parecer de otro salón.

Todas se quedaron atónitas, mirándonos.

-No puedo creerlo, no quisiste salir conmigo y hoy ¿Te haces novio de esta mosca muerta? Sabía que engañabas a todos con esa cara de santita ¡Tsukishiro tenía razón, te hacías la mojigata pero al final eres una zorra cualquiera!

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, no sé en qué momento me había acercado tanto a Akiho y le había estampado una cachetada en el rostro. Su mejilla estaba roja a causa del golpe y mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse. No quería llorar enfrente de esa arpía pero no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, fue casi un acto reflejo. Las sequé rápidamente con la manga de mi chaleco.

-Mira Akiho, llevo años aguantando tus humillaciones, ni siquiera sé por qué me odias tanto pero no voy a permitir que sigas insultándome ni burlándote de mí. ¡No tienes idea lo que pasó entre Yukito y yo así que cállate!

-Claro que sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, todo el Instituto lo sabe Kinomoto ¡Te dejó porque no pudiste satisfacerlo como hombre! ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo con Shaoran?

Shaoran la tomó por los brazos y la zamarreó.

-¿Por qué no te callas Yamamoto?

Me quedé pasmada en mi sitio. Así que eso había ventilado Yukito sobre nuestra relación. Que yo no había podido satisfacerlo y por eso había buscado otros brazos.

Volví mis ojos a Akiho y ella me miró con desprecio. Sonrío de una manera casi maquiavélica.

-¿Sabías que la chica con la que te engañó Tsukishiro es mi amiga? Fue tan fácil tentarlo ¿Quién querría estar con una niñita como tú?

-¡Te dije que te callaras, Yamamoto!

-No Shaoran, ya basta, alguien tiene que decirle sus cuantas verdades a esta idiota ¿De verdad crees que ella va a ser mejor que yo? ¿De verdad crees que te va a satisfacer en la cama? Shaoran por Dios reacciona ¡Es virgen! ¡Y todo el Instituto lo sabe!

A lo lejos pude escuchar unas risas, eran las amigas de Akiho.

Entre mi estupefacción pude distinguir a Tomoyo entrando con el florero en las manos y el ceño fruncido, pude ver a Eriol y otros compañeros quedarse en la puerta husmeando y preguntándose qué sucedía.

Chiharu y Yamasaki me miraban preocupados.

Eché un último vistazo a Shaoran, quién había soltado a Akiho y se había vuelto a mirarme, esos ámbares me miraban con incredulidad.

No fui consiente cuándo mis piernas comenzaron a moverse tan ágilmente y me alejé corriendo a gran velocidad, escuché varias voces distintas llamarme pero era tarde, estaba muy lejos.

Me refugié en el edificio incendiado, aunque era algo tétrico, siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba en ese lugar.

A lo lejos escuché pasos, sinceramente no quería ver a nadie, aún no lograba comprender por qué Yukito había actuado de esa manera conmigo, a lo mejor no fui la mejor novia del mundo pero siempre me preocupaba por él, siempre estaba al pendiente, siempre ponía sus sentimientos sobre los míos, siempre lo complacía y si no habíamos tenido relaciones era porque no me sentía preparada ni mental ni físicamente. No negaba que las ganas estaban pero no me consideraba lo suficiente madura para tomar una decisión que probablemente me marcaría de por vida. Comencé a cuestionarme si quizás por eso me hubiese engañado con otra chica pero ya no valía la pena, total eso había quedado atrás.

-¿Sakura?

Levanté la vista y lo vi.

Shaoran se veía preocupado y algo agotado.

-Aquí estás, estaba preocupado.

-Shaoran, sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, pero quisiera estar sola.

-Sakura… No dejes que lo que diga esa tipa te afecte.

-Todo el Instituto sabe que soy una… una

-¿Una qué? ¿Una chica que se respeta y no deja que cualquiera la toque?

-A lo mejor Akiho tiene razón, contigo también han pasado muchas cosas sin haber sido novios.

-Sakura, no voy a permitir que te cuestiones lo nuestro por lo que Yamamoto pudo haber dicho. Lo hace para herirte, en el fondo siente envidia. Ella ha intentado de muchas formas seducirme y bueno… a mí no me gusta.

Mi mirada se conectó con la de él.

-¿En serio Shaoran?

Tomó mi mano.

-Voy a contarte algo, pensaba no hacerlo porque sentí que no aportaba en nada a nuestra relación pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas. El día que estuvimos en la piscina temperada, antes de encontrarte, Yamamoto intentó meterse al lado de hombres y besarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Traté de ser lo más caballero posible y rechazarla, a lo mejor por eso está tan molesta y se ha desquitado contigo, sabe que no le haré caso.

Me sentía incrédula, una cosa era que Akiho quisiera salir con él y otra era acosarlo.

-Llevo en Japón seis meses y no he querido estar con nadie más ¿No crees que tienes que gustarme bastante para internarlo? Además debes estar agradecida ni siquiera tu hermano te aguanta.

-¡Oye!- Le di un leve golpe en el costado, se había sentado a mi lado.

Ambos reímos.

-Gracias por subirme el ánimo. Y con respecto a lo que otro que dijo Akiho…- Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-Sakura no me importa, no estoy buscando eso de ti. De hecho nunca he buscado nada, todo se ha dado de manera natural entre nosotros.

Suspiré… estaba jodida, sería demasiado fácil enamorarse de él…

No. Había sido demasiado fácil enamorarse de él porque irremediablemente ya lo estaba.

**Shaoran**

Jamás por mi mente se pasó que sentiría ganas de golpear a una chica pero Yamamoto había logrado lo imposible. Juro que en el momento justo cuando empezó a gritarle esas cosas a Sakura quise callarla a punta de golpes.

Canalicé un poco la rabia y solo la zamarreé.

Me sentía impotente, el dolor se podía ver en los ojos de Sakura, incluso se habían aguado al escucharla, derramaron un par de lágrimas pero ella era fuerte, se supo defender hasta que esa tipa comenzó con lo de la virginidad. No entendía por qué las chicas se echaban en cara algo tan burdo y superficial, bueno de Yamamoto no me sorprendía nada. Era una chica fácil y sin remordimientos, Eriol me lo comentó en más de una ocasión, se había acostado con medio Instituto y en vez de afectarle parecía disfrutarlo. Se jactaba sobre su fama para conseguir cosas, a mí eso no me afectaba para nada, no era mi tipo y no era lo que buscaba ahora, no mentía, me había acostado varias veces con chicas como ella, sobre todo después de las discotecas a las que me gustaba asistir. En China, el ser de la familia Li te abría muchas puertas y claro, algunas ventanas, pero todas tenían un común denominador, solo buscaban la fama y fortuna de mi familia. Sakura ni siquiera sabía quién era ni de dónde veía cuándo me conoció, supongo que ahora sabe más ya que en el Instituto no hay persona que no sepa de dónde vengo. Si tan solo supieran que ser quién soy también conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Vi a Sakura alejarse rápidamente, volví mi vista a esa víbora e hice lo que cualquier novio haría, a veces el apellido pesaba bastante.

-Yamamoto- Ella dirigió su vista hacia mí.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a molestar a Sakura, voy a olvidar los modales que me dieron en China y te juro que vas a arrepentirte.

-Pero Shaoran, tenía que bajar de la nube a esa tontita.

-No vale la pena hablarte Yamamoto, lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿Envidia? Ja ¿Qué podía yo envidiarle a esa?

-Muchas cosas, de hecho por eso me fijé en ella, porque no se parece en absoluto a ti.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos y me di la vuelta.

Salí en busca de mi chica, me sentía algo raro, era extraño saber que nadie antes la había tocado. Habíamos tenido varios encuentros candentes y nunca me hubiese imaginado que el enfermo de Tsukishiro no pudo tener relaciones con ella, entonces eso buscaba ese día, además de haberla engañado, quitarle su virginidad. ¡Maldito Infeliz! Cuando volviera a verlo le daría otra paliza solo por darme el gusto.

Comencé a buscarla, era tan rápida que la había perdido de vista hace bastante, a veces prefería que no fuera tan buena en deportes, creo que sería la única chica que me ganaría una carrera.

La encontré luego de un buen rato, estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha cerca de donde conversamos la primera vez. Recordé ese momento como si hubiese sido ayer, y a propósito jamás me aclaró por qué me conocía desde antes. Bueno ese no era un tema para sacar a colación ahora, podía dilucidar en su rostro que todo lo que había dicho Yamamoto había abierto viejas heridas.

La animé y nos paramos para volver al salón, ya nos habíamos perdido la primera hora así que no importaba mucho, la tomé de la mano y caminamos en silencio.

Al llegar, todos se nos quedaron mirando y fue realmente incómodo, Azuma me fulminó con la mirada. Poco me importaba, era un idiota y ya sabía que lo que se traía con Mei era solo una pantalla, de seguro un plan urdido por mi ingeniosa prima.

El día pasó bastante rápido y a la hora de salida fui a dejar a Sakura a su casa, ya se le notaba más animada, Yamamoto no había hecho acto de aparición en lo que quedó de día. Pero parecía solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes al departamento un día de estos? Podríamos ver una película o comer, no sé hacer algo.

-Mmm me parece algo peligroso ir a tu departamento, no quiero que tu prima me deje sin extensiones.

Sonreí.

-No seas boba, claro que Mei no haría algo así, no es un animal salvaje ¿Sabes?

-Conmigo no lo parece. Me detesta.

-La verdad es que estuve prometido con Meiling hace algunos años.

Sakura abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

-Explícame.

-Bueno, como te he conversado antes, mi familia se compone de un clan bastante importante, algunas veces bastante anticuado y apegado a las "reglas ancestrales" lo ideal dentro de la familia es que formemos vínculos matrimoniales entre los mismos integrantes. Por lo mismo mi madre pensó que uniéndome a Mei todo quedaría entre familia y se conservaría toda esa tradición estúpida.

-¿Y cómo pudiste salir de eso?

-Bueno, Meiling siempre ha sido más que una prima para mí, es casi una hermana, me crie con ella y con las otras cuatro metiches, así que hubiese sido imposible verla de otra manera. No me imagino siendo su esposo. Ni en mil años.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido zafar de eso, además somos demasiado jóvenes, no me imagino unida a nadie para siempre, aún.

-Pienso lo mismo pero bueno, es un poco difícil derribar el pensamiento de viejos decrépitos que vivieron casi en la época de los dinosaurios.

Reímos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer luego de que termine el año escolar? Piensas entrar a alguna Universidad de aquí o estás pensando en ir a Tokio.

-La verdad es que no lo sé pequeña preguntona, por ahora quiero vivir solo el día a día, he estado toda mi vida pensando y planificando el futuro, estoy cansado de eso, Tomoeda me ha dado la libertad de elegir qué quiero y qué no quiero hacer.

-Entiendo.

Después de esa provechosa conversación ya estábamos fuera de su casa la besé y me despedí.

Comencé a caminar lentamente. De verdad quería que el tiempo se detuviera, hablar del futuro con Sakura me había abierto los ojos, me sentía culpable, yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría luego del año escolar. Mi madre había dicho que solo pasaría este período en Japón para luego retomar mis obligaciones en Hong Kong pero aún tenía la esperanza de poder convencerla y que cambiara de opinión. Debía tratar de viajar, conversar por teléfono nunca era igual que en persona. Estaba planeando ir lo antes posible, apenas el Instituto me diera un descanso, tal vez acompañar a Mei cuando volviera.

De una u otra manera debía convencer a mi madre que aplazáramos todo eso de asumir el legado Li, que mis hermanas también estaban capacitadas, que eso de ser el único hombre ya estaba pasado de moda, pero por más que lo pensaba no sabía cómo abordar el tema. ¿Cómo conseguir que mi madre entendiera que era feliz en Japón, alejado de toda esa mierda comercial, económica y frívola? ¿Cómo poder demostrar que Sakura había llenado todos los espacios vacíos de mi vida?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo pero lo haría. Mi felicidad dependía de poder lograrlo.

**Sakura**

Realmente el tiempo pasaba volando. Shaoran y yo llevábamos un mes de relación y nunca me sentí tan feliz, hasta las cosas más pequeñas las disfrutaba en su compañía. Aún se metía conmigo, pero de una forma divertida y siempre terminábamos reconciliándonos.

Meiling había vuelto a Hong Kong no sin antes advertirme que cosas malas estaban por pasar, al principio no pude dilucidar tanto sus intenciones pero habló de la familia y sobretodo de la madre de Shaoran.

_**Flash back**_

_**"Habíamos ido a despedirla al aeropuerto. Shaoran me pidió acompañarlo. Meiling ya no era tan hostil como al principio aunque creo que jamás yo sería santo de su devoción.**_

_**Me acerqué a abrazarla.**_

_**-Bueno Kinomoto, supongo que al ser de la familia ahora eres Sakura.**_

_**-Nunca he sentido rivalidad contigo, Meiling.**_

_**Ella observó a su alrededor y mientras Shaoran contestaba el celular y se alejaba unos pasos de nosotras, tomó mi mano y la apretó levemente.**_

_**-Escucha, Sakura, nunca me has caído del todo bien y pienso que… habrían mejores personas que tú para mi primo pero lo que menos quiero en la vida es que él sufra. Lo quiero demasiado como para verlo mal. Xiao Lang siempre ha sido bastante cerrado, confío en que si se supo abrir contigo, eres la chica correcta.**_

_**Me sonrojé.**_

_**-Tía Ieran es una poderosa mujer de negocios, para ella siempre ha sido muy importante el qué dirán y la unión familiar. No será fácil, cuídate y cuídalo. Si no nunca te lo perdonaré. **_

_**Me soltó algo brusco y tomó su maleta sin despegar su mirada de la mía.**_

_**Me quedé pensando en todas sus palabras, esos ojos zafiro me taladraban, tragué en seco, realmente los Li eran muy intimidantes."**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Aló? ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Shaoran me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ss..si. Dime.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo estaba pensando.

-Mmm te estaba preguntando qué película te parecía mejor, hay varias nuevas en Netflix, o ¿Quieres ver otra cosa?

-La que tú elijas estará bien, Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa? Estás más distraída de lo normal.

-No pasa nada, déjame ver qué hay disponible.

Le arrebaté el control remoto y comencé a pasar por las diferentes películas que se desplegaban en la pantalla. Ninguna me parecía interesante hasta que encontré una que hace mucho tiempo quería ver, era una comedia romántica y aunque un poco antigua por el reparto de actores, valía la pena arriesgarse.

-¿No puede gustarte otro género? Hemos visto tres películas del mismo estilo en las últimas semanas. Podríamos ver algo de terror.

-¿Estás loco? Sabes que odio ese tipo de películas.

-Ay vamos Sakura, acá no pasa nada si te asustas puedo abrazarte.

-No quiero.

Me crucé de brazos y me senté en el sofá de la sala.

Shaoran suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

-Está bien, tú ganas, veamos la ñoña película romántica. Veamos cuánto demoran esta vez en quedar juntos y vivir felices por siempre.

Sonreí. Puse play y comenzó a pasar la introducción.

Shaoran se acomodó y pronto me abrazó.

Al poco rato levanté mi hombro y pude darme cuenta que la tirita diminuta de mi sujetador se había soltado, estaba un poco incómoda pero disimulé todo lo que pude, comencé a moverme despacio, no quería que Shaoran se diera cuenta, moría de vergüenza. Pero como siempre, fallé olímpicamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? No has dejado de moverte.

El calor subió a mis mejillas y me incomodé aún más.

-Es que…

¿Dios, por qué todo era tan difícil para mí? ¿Acaso había hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada?

Lo mejor era ser sincera, Shaoran ya se había dado cuenta.

-Es que, se me desabrochó el tirante del sujetador.

Silencio. No quería mirarlo pero pude notar que parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Qui… quieres que te ayude?

-Bueno.

Dije esto sin pensarlo, cuando pude evaluar la situación, me di cuenta que no había sido una muy buena idea.

Desabotoné los primero botones de mi blusa y la deslicé por los hombros. Cuando quedó a una altura prudente, asentí.

Shaoran rozó las yemas de sus dedos en mi espalda y solo a ese contacto, una corriente me recorrió por completo. Me estremecí y respiré profundamente.

Cerré los ojos y me repetí mentalmente que debía calmarme. Respira Sakura, es solo un momento.

El problema es que pronto sentí su boca besar mi hombro y mi cuerpo se incendió de inmediato.

Su boca recorrió todo el camino desde la espalda, el hombro y parte de mi cuello.

Hace bastante tiempo no teníamos un encuentro así, las otras veces habíamos estado acompañados, la primera vez que vimos una película en su casa vino Tomoyo y Eriol y en la segunda también estaba Meiling.

Sin darme cuenta terminé encima de él, besándonos apasionadamente en el sofá.

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y tiré suavemente mechones de su cabello castaño, luego besé su cuello y pude disfrutar en demasía la marcada prominencia de su cuello. Lo escuchaba suspirar y me sentía poderosa.

Podía demostrarle al mundo que Shaoran Li me deseaba y que no era la niña que todos creían, podía sentir su erección a través del pantalón y eso me encendió aún más.

Levanté la sudadera que llevaba puesta y recorrí su marcado abdomen. Luego subí por su pecho y volví abajo. Volvió a recorrer mi cuello y pronto mis pechos se vieron llenos de húmedos besos.

Suspiré profundamente y él se quitó la sudadera, mi blusa cayó al suelo y Shaoran me levantó y nos dirigió a su habitación.

Había llegado la hora… y estaba más segura que nunca…

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Vamos avanzando bastante, sobretodo en la intensidad de emociones y de actos en estos dos.**

**Al fin van a "afianzar" ese noviazgo... al parecer.**

**Veamos qué pasa en el próximo.**

**Nos leemos, muchas gracias a tod s.**

**Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Queridos míos!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo sigo avanzando esta historia y agradecida de los comentarios que recibo cada vez que actualizo.**

**Espero que este sea de su agrado. **

**Si tienen más de dieciocho bienvenidos, pero en este cap pido mesura ya que hay contenido lemon.**

**Ojo que se los advertí.**

**Capítulo XI: Ieran Li**

**Shaoran**

En mi vida me había sentido de esa forma. Estaba demasiado excitado y si no me calmaba realmente podía pasar un papelón. Recordaba perfectamente lo que Yamamoto había gritado esa vez, Sakura era virgen y por lo tanto debía tener el máximo cuidado. No quería arruinar el momento, y creo que estaba más nervioso que ella, mi estómago estaba amarrado en nudo difícil de desatar, ya tenía experiencia, no me creía un casanova pero había disfrutado de los placeres carnales en más de una ocasión.

En China, tuve varios amigos que disfrutaban de la buena vida, sexo, alcohol y drogas, nunca caí en el último juego, me parecía peligroso y al tener la libertad y dinero no sabía cuán bajo podía caer.

No niego que si disfruté bastante de chicas despampanantes, altas, rubias, morenas, curvilíneas pero con un solo sentido común, la idiotez, eran tan superficiales que solo servían para eso. Y aunque puedo sonar como machista y un idiota la mayoría de los hombres sabíamos identificar a una chica para el rato y otra con la que pasarías una vida.

Sakura era eso para mí, la chica con la que fácilmente haría familia, a la que presentaría a mi madre, a la que le haría el amor todas las noches sin tener un mínimo de arrepentimiento. Esa pequeña gruñona me había atrapado totalmente, estaba embobado, su olor, sus caricias, sus besos ya eran algo necesario en mi día a día y sin darme cuenta, terminé en ese mundo de las adicciones igual, Sakura era la mayor de todas y sabía que no sería fácil dejarla o privarme de ella.

El miedo estaba latente en cada paso que daba, tenía miedo de perderla, miedo de dañarla, ella no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera atado a algo que en mi vida había buscado, era algo con lo que venía antes de ver la luz de este mundo.

Siempre me había caracterizado por ser una persona centrada, que ponía el lado racional antes que el sentimental que con Sakura simplemente no podía, todo ese remolino de sensaciones era mucho más fuerte que yo, sucumbí ante sus suspiros y respiración agitada.

Quería tomarla, demostrarle que se podía estar aún más unidos porque yo ya me había impregnado totalmente de ella, sin quererlo me había enamorado y podía identificarlo cada vez que la veía, que la tocaba o la besaba.

Partimos en el sofá pero ágilmente nos trasladé a mi habitación, el departamento estaba en penumbras, pero ya llevaba viviendo ahí alrededor de siete meses así que conocía el lugar de memoria.

Recosté a Sakura en la cama y la miré a los ojos, estos brillaban en su máximo esplendor. Me observaba con anhelo y cariño, sabía que era más que cariño pero no quería adelantarme antes de que ella me expresara sus reales sentimientos.

La besé desde el lóbulo hasta el ombligo dejando fuera sus pechos, la blusa había caído en la sala, tomé sus manos para pasarlas arriba de la cabeza. Las sujeté levemente y sonreí, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rojizo.

-Shaoran.

-Shh, no digas nada.

Besé su cuello y entre suspiros volvió a hablarme.

-Shaoran, quiero tocarte.

La observé nuevamente y me besó. Solté mi agarre y correspondí al beso. Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron mi espalda y sentí un estremecimiento completo. Luego subieron por mi abdomen y pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello, comencé a desabotonar sus pantalones y ella paró, se quedó quieta como estatua.

-Sakura, no tenemos que hacer esto si realmente no quieres.

Me senté en la cama.

-Sí, sí quiero Shaoran es solo que… estoy algo… nerviosa- Se sentó a mi lado-

¿Puedes entenderme? Tengo muchos temores, que no sepa hacerlo o que no logre…

-No lo digas, ni se te ocurra. Sakura hablamos ese día que Yamamoto instauró esas inseguridades en ti y te lo dije, no busco esto, quiero que tú estés bien, que tú disfrutes, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

-Quiero ser la chica que buscas, Shaoran.

-No busco a nadie Sakura, ya te encontré-Acaricié su mejilla- Te quiero, quiero que seas feliz, que seamos felices.

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez fui más suave, quise trasmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese beso. Nos recostamos de nuevo.

Cuando estábamos juntos todo se hacía tan simple, en ese momento no existía Yamamoto con sus constantes coqueteos e insistencias, no existía Eriol ni sus comentarios desafortunados, no existía mi prima recordándome una y otra vez a mi madre. Solo éramos ella y yo.

La tomé de la cintura quería acercarme más si es que eso era posible, tomé su pantalón y comencé a deslizarlo lentamente, no hizo falta nada más para lograr incendiarme de nuevo. Llevaba ropa interior negra y juro que esa imagen se me quedaría grabada toda la vida.

Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa, todo de ella era perfecto, la medida justa para lo que anhelaba.

La habitación estaba bañada por una luz tenue, perfecta para observar esas curvas que estaban volviéndome loco.

Desabotoné el sujetador y los tirantes se deslizaron por sus brazos, me acerqué y de un tirón logré arrancarlo por completo, sus pechos entraron en contacto con el mío y gruñí por lo bajo, mi respiración se hizo pesada y los pantalones comenzaron a incomodarme demasiado. Sakura suspiraba en mi boca y se aferró a mi espalda como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Lentamente comencé a deslizar lo último que me quedaba puesto para unirnos completamente, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada me hizo tragar pesado, Sakura era simplemente única, sus ojos, tan verdes como una esmeralda me miraban con deseo y su respiración se entremezclaba con la mía generando que la pasión terminara por envolverme. Me sentía como un leño inflamado, como combustible.

Ambos estábamos desnudos y sabía que lo que vendría podía ser muy placentero para mí, pero muy doloroso para ella por lo que comencé a dudar, ella pareció notarlo ya que susurró en mi oído.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Shaoran.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, mis dudas se despejaron al instante y lentamente me deslicé hasta tocar su parte más íntima con la mía, no pensé en nada, sólo quería sentirla, fui entrando tan lento como me fuera posible y viéndola fijamente por si había una señal en su rostro que me dijera cuando tenía que detenerme.

Cuando vi un gesto de dolor, iba a retirarme, pero ella me detuvo sujetándose a mi espalda y enterrando levemente las uñas en ella.

Entré por fin y con mis labios, sequé una solitaria lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos, no sabía si moverme, no sabía si ella lo soportaría así que esperé a que me diera alguna señal, y no demoró mucho ya que en menos de un segundo ella me besó y se movió ligeramente para darme el paso a seguir.

Comencé con el ritmo lento, mis embestidas eran suaves, no quería lastimarla pero me estaba costando de sobremanera controlarme oyéndola gemir tan cerca de mi oído.

Me decidí a mirarla a los ojos pero eso estaba resultando peor, ya que tenía una vista panorámica de su rostro completo y de su boca exhalando aire para contenerse, así que inevitablemente fui subiendo de nivel. Ya nada era tan suave ni lento y al igual que yo, ella sintió el cambio ya que la podía oír gemir y aferrarse aún más a mí.

**Sakura**

De pronto y mientras pensaba estupideces como si él encontraría en mí una buena amante, debido a la inexperiencia, todo pensamiento se borró y mi cerebro tuvo paso a las sensaciones que me estaba provocando que ahora besara el botón de uno de mis pechos, todo estaba dentro de su boca y juro que me retorcí de placer.

Tomé suavemente los cabellos castaños y tiré de ellos con una mano mientras con la otra apreté las sábanas. Todo se convertía en mariposas dentro de la habitación.

En realidad, no podría describir bien por qué había decidido entregarme a Shaoran por completo, pero supongo que fueron las distintas cosas que vivimos. Lo amaba y ya nada podía con ese sentimiento que se había adherido como si fuera parte de mí desde siempre.

Luego regresó a mi boca y susurró algo tan bajo que aunque hubiese querido oírlo, no hubiese podido. En vez de eso, lo besé de manera desenfrenada, mi lengua se unía con la de él bailando una danza frenética. Para ser sincera hace mucho imaginaba que hacíamos el amor, lo deseaba y quería que el fuese el primero en tocarme de esa forma, quería dejar de ser una niña para pasar a ser una mujer… su mujer, quería saber que se sentía tocar el cielo.

No sé de donde mis manos sacaron la personalidad que demostraban, pero me di cuenta cuando ya lo estaba empujando para que subiera el ritmo, eso demostraba que yo estaba dispuesta y que en verdad quería que esto pasara, y al parecer Shaoran estaba esperando eso, ya que su actitud fue mucho más decidida, creo que estaba esperando a ver si me arrepentía… cuando lo que menos quería era hacer eso.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme completa y aceleró notablemente el ritmo, el aire de la habitación era tan cálido que obviamente la ventana debió estar completamente empañada, poco me importaba, yo estaba con él en su habitación haciendo el amor.

Quería arañarlo, pero sabía que lo lastimaría, no podía más de placer, y pude notarlo cuando una sensación de vértigo me envolvió desde el bajo vientre hasta la nuca.

¿Esto era sentir un orgasmo? Había escuchado varios relatos, sobre todo de mis amigas pero no podía llegar a entender lo que me pasaba, la sensación duró unos segundos y pronto tuve conciencia nuevamente de que él estaba encima de mí respirando tan agitado como yo, se notaba que venía de la misma sensación porque sonrió encima de mis labios y su rostro denotaba cansancio, claro después de moverse así ¿Quién no?

Me besó aún encima y nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad poco a poco, se acomodó en la cama saliendo de mí, y no sé porque en ese momento sentí una sensación de vacío, ardía un poco, suponía que era normal así que no dije nada.

De pronto una idea comenzó a rondar mi cabeza y me sentí terrible.

¡Dios, no habíamos usado protección! Yo no tomaba nada, nunca había tenido relaciones así que no era una costumbre. Traté de recordar le fecha de mi último período pero me fue imposible. Menos cuando me di cuenta que él estaba mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué piensas tanto, pequeña?

Lo miré, era tan guapo, su cabello castaño caía desordenadamente por su frente y parte de sus ojos. Esos ámbares que hace un rato destellaban fuego ahora estaban calmos y felices.

-Shaoran, no usamos protección.

Se me quedó viendo sorprendido.

-¿Crees que haya alguna probabilidad de…?

-Bueno, según lo que recuerdo de anatomía y eso que soy bastante mala también, se puede incluso sin acabar.

-¿En qué materia eres buena? Sonrío juguetón.

-¡Shaoran! Estamos hablando algo importante.

-Ya, tranquila, no creo que pase nada, es la primera vez. Tendríamos muy mala suerte.

Se acurrucó a mi lado y me besó. Me sentí más tranquila. Desde ahora debía poner más ojo a mis períodos, descargaría alguna aplicación, casi siempre era una despistada.

Me paré cubriéndome con su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo, me dirigí al baño, sentía algo levemente correr por mi pierna y una vez en el baño confirmé lo que sospechaba. La prueba de que ya no era virgen.

Comencé a recoger mi ropa y a vestirme nuevamente. Alcancé a ponerme la blusa.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, debo preparar la cena. Papá está en una excavación y Toya para variar, en un trabajo de medio tiempo ¿Por qué crees que pude escaparme toda la tarde?

¡No quiero que te vayas!- Y me jaló del brazo hacia su cuerpo.

Me quedé inmóvil, el acariciaba mi cabello y se notaba que no me dejaría ir tan fácil así que resignada suspiré y me acomodé entre sus brazos, me quedaría un rato más pero con lo que no contaba era que Morfeo no tardaría en presentarse y hacer que me quedara profundamente dormida.

La mañana alumbraba en todo su esplendor pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta ya que sólo movimos los ojos cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me acomodé rápido en la cama, Shaoran sólo atinó a estirarse perezosamente, cogí el móvil y contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Sakura, dime ¿Dónde demonios estás? He estado llamándote toda la puta noche, pensé que algo grave te había pasado.

-Her… hermano si es que yo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás en casa?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Pues porque te llamé para avisarte que no llegaba a cenar, me quedé en la casa de un compañero a estudiar, tenemos un examen importante el lunes.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro. Lo que pasa es que me acosté temprano, tenía mucho sueño y encontré ahora el celular. Disculpa por preocuparte.

-Ah… bueno. Te aviso que estaré allá en una hora aproximadamente.

-Ya hermano. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Suspiré, tuve que vestirme a la velocidad de la luz. Shaoran iría a dejarme en su moto.

Era la forma más rápida de llegar a mi casa.

**Shaoran**

Tan corto fue el trascurso de su beso que gruñí, ella río y me hizo un gesto con la mano, sería mejor ir andando. Si ese gorila me encontraba a esa hora dejando a su hermana me mataba.

No era un cobarde pero Sakura adoraba a su hermano y no quería darle más preocupaciones.

Pasé por un café antes de volver al departamento, mi estómago rugía de hambre y me parecía justo complacerlo, la noche anterior había gastado bastantes calorías. Me había vencido el sueño luego de hacerlo dos veces más, tenía que aprovechar esa noche que se nos había presentado como un regalo caído del cielo.

Después de comer fui directo al departamento, quería dormir un rato más, Sakura me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que su hermano ya había llegado y todo estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente una punzada de temor me atravesó, algo no andaba bien.

-¡Vaya Xiao Lang, hasta que te dignas a volver!

Su voz me clavó por la espalda como un puñal, di vuelta la cabeza y la pude divisar, mi madre estaba mirando fijamente hacia la calle desde una ventana.

Tragué en seco y comencé a sudar frío.

-Ma…madre ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?

-¿Te sorprende que visite a mi único hijo?

Me erguí y crucé los brazos, estaba tratando de intimidarme.

-La verdad sí, jamás mostró interés en venir a verme.

-Mientras te comportaras como un niño claramente no sentía ganas de verte. Pero has demostrado que mi decisión fue la correcta. Hice bien en enviarte a este lugar. Has madurado. Lo puedo notar.

Se devolvió y clavó esos ojos de hielo en los míos.

-Así que ahora me sé comportar y por eso ¿Cuento con su implacable presencia?

-No seas irónico, Xiao Lang.

Se quedó viendo un rincón del departamento y dirigí mi mirada a ese lugar.

¡No podía ser!

Encima del sofá había un pañuelo, podía reconocerlo, era de Sakura.

-Así que sigues igual que siempre.

No quería nombrar a Sakura, mientras menos supiera mi madre, mejor.

-¿Qué hace aquí madre? Porque no va a decirme que pasó a Japón a saludarme.

-Vaya hijo, me conoces bastante. La verdad es que no. No vine de visita, vine a hablar contigo porque Wei me ha informado bastantes detalles de tu vida.

Abrí los ojos en clara señal de sorpresa.

-Así es Xiao Lang, no pensarías que te dejaría sin supervisión todo este tiempo ¿Cierto? Eres el único heredero Li, por lo tanto debo saber qué haces cuándo y cómo.

Era mi madre pero sinceramente la odiaba, se había propuesto hacer infeliz a la persona que se acercara a ella y por lo visto estaba a punto de comenzar la operación "Arruinar a Xiao Lang Li"

-Wei me comentó que estabas saliendo con alguien ¿Es la dueña de este pañuelo?

-No es de importancia.

-¿De verdad? Wei no opina lo mismo y es la persona que mejor te conoce. Recuerda que te crío.

-Sí, la verdad recuerdo muy bien que los sirvientes nos criaron- Respondí mordaz.

Ella me dirigió una mirada fulminante pero la calmó de inmediato.

-Hijo, no vine a pelear, solo quería asegurarme de que tienes las cosas claras.

-¿Las cosas claras?

-Sí, supongo que sabes que una japonesa, de clase media, jamás entraría a una dinastía tan poderosa como la nuestra ¿Cierto?

-¿Piensa arruinar mi vida también, madre? ¿Así como ha arruinado la de mis hermanas?

-Xiao Lang, no seas dramático, es solo un amorío de preparatoria, como dijiste no tiene ninguna importancia, hijo.

-Pues para mí la tiene.

Mi madre suspiró y me dirigió una mirada más fría que las anteriores.

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que desistir de eso, tú sabes muy bien lo que pasará cuando vuelvas a Hong Kong.

-No volveré.

La respuesta salió de manera inmediata de mis labios. No volvería, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida ni felicidad por hacer lo que a mi madre se le antojaba, encontró pasividad en mis hermanas, en mí solo encontraría enfrentamiento y disputa, ya no le temía.

-Así que no volverás, Meiling dijo que esta vez ibas en serio, veo que no se equivocaba.

-Mei no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Claro que sí, es tu prima y ex prometida, me convenciste para dejarla fuera, no me hagas arrepentirme.

-Lo siento madre pero no puedo manejar mis sentimientos.

-¿Acaso me vas a decir que te enamoraste?- Soltó una risotada que me pareció aún más diabólica que la conversación en sí.

Me quedé en silencio, la verdad era que no quería revelar más allá de lo políticamente correcto, si mi madre sabía que amaba a Sakura podía ponerla en riesgo a ella y a su familia. Conocía sus artimañas.

-Esto va más allá del amor madre. Es mi vida y mi felicidad ¡No soy a sacrificar todo por cumplir los requisitos de unos viejos decrépitos!

En la habitación resonó fuerte la cachetada que recibí de parte de ella, sentía mi mejilla arder pero no me importaba ¡Era la maldita verdad!

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así del clan que nos ha dado todo!

-¿Qué nos ha dado todo? Todo lo material querrá decir, ya que a mí en particular me quitaron una familia, jamás supe lo que era el amor de un padre, menos de una madre.

-Xiao Lang, no mientas. Siempre he estado para ustedes o ¿Cuándo querías algo no podías comprarlo? No tengo que recordarte por qué zafaste de la cárcel en aquella ocasión ¿Verdad?

-Todo es traducible a dinero ¿Cierto? ¡Esto es lo que más detesto de toda esta mierda! ¡El maldito dinero!

-Cuida tus palabras Xiao Lang, estás hablando con tu madre.

-¿En serio? A veces creo que es una completa desconocida.

Ella suspiró y yo me dispuse a caminar a mi habitación, no quería desgastarme más.

-Solo venía a advertirte.

Me paré en seco.

-Tienes dos meses para terminar todo esto, el Instituto y el amorío que tienes con esa muchachita. Si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que puede pasar. Me conoces.

Buen día, Xiao Lang.

¿Buen día? ¿Acaso era una maldita broma? Obviamente ese no iba a ser un buen día.

**Sakura**

Les debía un buen favor a los dioses que guiaban mi camino, había logrado llegar quince minutos antes que mi hermano. Gracias a eso no terminé despellejada viva. Aún me sentía algo dolorida. La noche anterior había sido bastante intensa, tenía unas ojeras enormes.

-Monstruo ¿No se supone que dormiste mucho y por eso no contestaste el teléfono?

-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque las ojeras que tienes llegan al suelo ¿Me crees tonto? ¿Dónde estuviste?

Tenía dos alternativas: Mentir descaradamente y afirmar mi versión o decirle la verdad y que Shaoran y yo termináramos muertos a los dieciocho años. La primera era mucho más atractiva.

-Tuve algunas pesadillas, hermano. Además no contesté porque el teléfono quedó en la sala.

-Mmm… si claro. Solo te diré que no andes en malos pasos monstruo, menos con el ken barato chino.

-Deja de decirle así. Shaoran es un buen chico.

-Buen chico o no, lo quiero lejos de ti.

¡Dios, si mi hermano supiera!

-Voy a recostarme un rato hermano, no me siento bien.

-¿Estás enferma?

Bostecé.

-No, solo estoy agotada. Te quiero.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a dormir. Desperté entrada la tarde, tenía algunas tareas así que me dediqué a eso lo que quedó de día.

Al día siguiente volví a quedarme dormida, claro como no tenía sueño vi casi una serie entera de Netflix. Realmente tenía que ordenar mis prioridades.

Corrí como una loca hasta el Instituto, casi me atropellaron en una esquina y casi atropellé a una niña en otra.

-¡Sakura, buen día! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Ryu ¿Y tú? Supe que comenzaste a salir con Meiling antes de que ella volviera a China.

-Sí, algo así. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Li?

-Bien, mucho más que bien.

-¿Estás… estás enamorada de él?

La verdad no supe qué contestar a esa pregunta, si bien yo tenía claro lo que sentía por Shaoran no sabía qué tan bueno era reconocerlo frente a otras personas, sin habérselo dicho a él.

-Bueno Ryu, yo…

-Buen día pequeña. Hola Azuma.

La voz de Shaoran cortó mi respuesta de manera tajante, se escuchaba algo molesto así que mantuve la boca cerrada. Se puso a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Hola Li, bueno Sakura creo que dejaremos nuestra conversación para otro día, ¡Cuídate si!

-¿Qué quieres decir, Azuma?

-Bueno contigo o tu familia, nunca se sabe.

Pude dilucidar en los ojos de mi novio que el comentario no había caído para nada bien y que estaba a punto de explotar la Tercera Guerra Mundial si yo no hacía algo.

-Shaoran, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- Pareciera que mi voz lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra porque me miró y se calmó levemente.

-Sí, es mejor. Este tipo no vale la pena.

-Mira Li…

-¡Ryu ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!

-¿Otra vez, están peleando? Ya maduren.

Eriol sonrío apoyado en un locker. Todos lo miramos y se acercó para saludarnos.

Ryu bufó exasperado y se fue. Lo seguí con la mirada, a veces sentía lástima de la situación, podríamos haber sido grandes amigos.

-¿Cómo están, chicos?

-Bien pero algo atrasados- Contesté

-Bastante diría yo. No se preocupen, el profesor de la primera hora no vino.

-¿En serio, y qué le pasó?

-No lo sé, solo dijeron que nos mantuviéramos en silencio y estudiáramos.

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí afuera? Replicó Shaoran.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Vine al baño, mamá.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y yo sonreí divertida.

Eriol siguió su camino y nosotros nos dirigimos al salón. Shaoran se notaba pensativo pero no quise preguntar más, si algo malo pasaba él me lo contaría ¿Verdad?

-¡Sakurita, estás radiante! ¿Algo que contarme?

Me quedé boquiabierta ¿Qué Tomoyo usaba bolas de cristal o qué? Tal vez mi amiga practicaba la adivinación y yo ni idea.

-¿Qué pasa, eres vidente y no me habías contado?

-Sakura, te conozco tanto que sé hasta cuando te cortas las uñas.

-A veces das miedo Tommy, que lo sepas.

-Lo sé, ahora dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada es solo que… bueno no sé si sea un buen lugar para hablar de esto.

-Siempre es un buen lugar y momento para hablar con tu mejor amiga Sakura.

-Shaoran y yo… Shaoran y yo tuvimos relaciones.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y chilló.

-Queeeeeeee

¡Demonios! todo el curso se dio vuelta debido al escándalo y no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente. Incluso Shaoran, Eriol y Yamasaki se volvieron a vernos, abrí un libro y lo puse sobre mi rostro.

-Podrías callarte, si hubiese querido que todo el Instituto supiera lo publico en el periódico escolar.

-Es que no puedo creerlo. Tienes que contarme todo ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo?

-Tú nunca me diste detalles de tu primera vez con Eriol.

-Ay Saku, cuando quieras te cuento todo. Podríamos hacer una pijamada este fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?

-Sí, puede ser.

-Ahora quiero todos los pormenores ¿Puedo grabarte?

-¿Te volviste loca? Claro que no.

-Entonces cuéntame todo, desde el principio y sin olvidar nada.

Tuve que ceder a la presión y contarle todo con lujo de detalles, bueno no todo. No contaría nuestras intimidades, menos lo buen amante que podía llegar a ser Shaoran.

-Bueno. Aquí lo único importante es si te gustó.

Volví a encenderme como farolillo de navidad.

-Fue increíble- Suspiré.

Y no mentía para nada, porque todo había sido increíble, ahora la única duda que me asaltaba era sobre lo que Shaoran sentía por mí, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él pero y si ¿no era reciproco?

Dudé mucho tiempo en acostarme con Yukito, presentía que él buscaba eso y nada más, de hecho me lo reproché bastante tiempo luego de que descubriera que me engañaba.

Con Shaoran era distinto, era un amor más maduro, más fuerte. Lo que había pasado la noche del sábado lo demostraba.

Pero y ¿Si él no sentía lo mismo? Había dicho que me quería pero querer no era lo mismo que amar. Esa era una respuesta que me atormentaba. No quería presionarlo pero estaba insegura.

Esperé el descanso y me fui a la biblioteca. La verdad, pensar en todas esas dudas habían hecho que me doliera la cabeza.

Tomé uno de los libros de la tarea de lenguaje y comencé a leer, se trataba sobre familias poderosas y su influencia en la sociedad ¿Shaoran pertenecía a una familia así? ¿Por qué solo quería vivir el día a día? ¿Tendría que volver pronto a China? En el libro hablaban de protocolos, dinero, clanes y un montón de cosas que no entendí.

Al final estaba abatiéndome sola así que lo dejé a un lado y comencé a jugar con el lápiz que había llevado para tomar notas.

-Estás muy pensativa ¿Te sucede algo?

Di un brinco en el momento que escuché esa voz. Shaoran sonrío y se sentó a mi lado.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-¿Segura?

Tomó el libro y se puso a hojearlo.

-Sí, segura.

-¿Qué estabas contándole a Tomoyo, en la mañana?

Me puse nerviosa y comencé a sudar.

-Na… nada ¿Por qué?

-Porque parecías una bola de adorno navideño. Apostaría un brazo a que estabas contándole sobre nosotros.

Abrí los ojos y él me observó juguetón y divertido, el hoyuelo de su mejilla se marcó levemente y carraspee. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan guapo?

-¿Te quedarías manco?

Su risa resonó en la biblioteca y se escucharon varios shhh. Algunos se volvieron a vernos con el ceño fruncido. Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

-Adoro tus respuestas.

Abrió el libro y se escondió detrás de él, hizo un gesto para que me acercara y nos besamos.

Realmente todo iba muy bien...

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Cada vez queda menos tiempo para nuestro Shaoran veremos qué hará o qué podrá hacer con esta Ieran tan manipuladora.**

**Les envío mil cariños y nos leemos en el próximo.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¡Hola a todos! hoy los dejo con otro capítulo ya que no sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente. Cada vez queda menos para el final de toda esta locura jajaja.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios que día a día me alegran la vida.**_

_**Capítulo XII:**_** Adiós Shaoran**

**Shaoran**

Llevábamos más tiempo juntos del que hubiese podido recordar. Nunca había tenido novia ni nada parecido. La compañía de las chicas me parecía aburrida pero con Sakura todos los días había algo nuevo que vivir.

Habíamos hecho una rutina, eso de ver películas en mi departamento, la verdad jamás terminé de ver alguna, todas terminaban en mi habitación.

Cada día que pasaba sentía más miedo, miedo a que todo terminara, por más que pensaba, de qué manera convencer a mi madre no se me ocurría nada. Ieran Li era la empresaria femenina más poderosa de toda Asia, podía tenerme de vuelta en un dos por tres si se lo proponía e incluso encerrarme para que no viera más a Sakura, había conversado un par de veces con Mei y ella lo había corroborado. Mi madre estaba pensando en deshacerse de toda mi relación. Esperaba que al término del Instituto, yo retomara mis deberes como líder del Clan Li y que contrajera matrimonio con alguna descerebrada de familia millonaria.

Eso era lo peor de tomar el mando. El líder del clan debía estar "felizmente" casado con una mujer que designara el líder actual, o sea mi madre.

Nada podía ir peor y todos los días se habían vuelto un suplicio para mí, miraba a Sakura y me sentía tremendamente culpable, ella me amaba y aunque no me lo había dicho lo demostraba en cada gesto. No sabía si contarle o advertirla de alguna manera, se proyectaba conmigo y yo quería que todos esos sueños se convirtieran en realidad, pero mi realidad era muy diferente.

Podría haber pensado muchas cosas y muchas maneras de decírselo. Abrirme como nunca y confesarle todos mis sentimientos pero lamentablemente nada me había preparado para lo de esa mañana.

Me había levantado igual o peor como en las últimas dos semanas, desanimado y distraído, ya casi no me quedaban tazas, todas las mañanas se caían como por arte de magia, simplemente se resbalaban de mis manos. Estaba limpiando los trozos del suelo, cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno.

-Xiao Lang.

Comencé a sudar, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Madre.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, hijo pensé que ya podías haberte ido al Instituto.

-De hecho ya me voy, estoy algo atrasado.

-Espera Xiao Lang, es importante.

Suspiré.

-He enviado a cuatro guardaespaldas para que te custodien, no sé cómo pero la prensa se enteró que estabas en Japón y han estado rondando la mansión. Tu vuelo sale en tres días. Es directo y privado así que no te preocupes por la gente.

Me quedé frío, cual estatua de mármol.

-Xiao Lang ¿Estás escuchándome?

-No volveré- Dije en un susurro apenas audible.

-Deja de balbucear, no te entiendo.

-Dije que no voy a volver. Estoy harto de que maneje mi vida. Ya no más.

Ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

-¡Ya basta Xiao Lang Li! He tenido bastante paciencia contigo, pero la estás acabando. Si quieres seguir perteneciendo a esta familia más te vale aparecer en ese vuelo. Wei irá a recogerte al aeropuerto.

La rabia se apoderó de mí y comencé a subir el tono de voz.

-¿No me escuchó madre? Le dije claramente que no pienso regresar.

-Mira Xiao Lang, no me interesa si tengo que ir a buscarte yo misma y traerte a rastras, desde este momento todas tus tarjetas de crédito quedan canceladas, no podrás comprar ni trabajar. Ya sabes que soy una mujer muy influyente. Y en cuanto a esa muchachita, si todo este escándalo es por ella tú sabes que es fácil sortear ese obstáculo.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Mi madre no podía estar hablando en serio.

-No… usted no se atrevería.

-¿Quieres probarme Xiao Lang? Sabes que por el destino del clan y nuestra familia soy capaz de todo.

-Incluso capaz de amenazarme y amenazar a la mujer que amo ¿Cierto? Que bajo ha caído madre.

Del otro lado se escuchó una risa irónica.

-¡Hijo por favor! Tú no amas a esa chiquilla, es solo un enamoramiento pasajero, un amorío adolescente, ya verás que cuando estés acá, olvidarás todo y comenzarás de nuevo. Tienes tres días.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comencé a escuchar el pitido del otro lado de la línea.

¡Estaba realmente jodido!

**Sakura**

Todo marchaba dentro de lo normal, pero algo me traía preocupada en demasía hace algunas semanas, Shaoran se notaba distante y algo extraño. No podía describir qué era lo que le pasaba, pero algo no andaba bien.

Le había preguntado un par de veces pero cambiaba el tema de inmediato por lo que dejé de insistir.

Me extrañó no ver a mi novio ese día, no había asistido al Instituto y aunque las clases ya se habían acabado, los preparativos para el baile de graduación y posterior titulación tenían a todos trabajando de cabeza.

Me preocupó un poco que no me avisara así que decidí darle una sorpresa y comprar un pastel para luego ir a verlo a su departamento.

Luego de que saliera del Instituto, me dirigí a la pastelería más cercana y me puse en camino hacia el departamento, cuando llegué vi que la moto de Shaoran estaba estacionada abajo así que él debía encontrarse allí. Le había escrito un mensaje pero no contestó.

Toqué el timbre, ansiosa por ver al chico que me robaba algo más que los suspiros, ver su cara de sorpresa y poder compartir el exquisito pastel que había comprado, que por cierto era de chocolate, su favorito.

Pero cuando me abrió no fue precisamente la cara de sorpresa y agrado que esperaba ver, más bien era una de sorpresa e impotencia. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces sin saber qué decir.

No me decidía a entrar, algo estaba mal y lo supe apenas pisé el departamento, estaba en penumbras y un par de maletas se podían ver desde la puerta de la habitación.

Una sensación de angustia me invadió por completo, creo que en el fondo sabía lo que ese maldito día me esperaba.

Dejé el pastel encima de la mesa y lo miré.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al Instituto?

_**-**_Tenía mucho que hacer.

En ningún momento me miró a los ojos.

_**-**_Mmm Ya veo… pero no me avisaste, estaba preocupada. ¿Qué pasa? Me atreví a preguntarle acercándome a él y rozando mi mano en su mejilla. Él se apartó como si mi tacto quemara.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación, sólo se escuchaba una canción encendida en su radio, que quedó guardada en mi memoria.

Photograph de Ed Sheeran.

Se sentó en el sofá y me invitó a imitarlo así que lo hice, respirando hondo.

_**-**_Sakura ¿Sabes que a veces uno debe sacrificar cosas muy valiosas por hacer lo correcto o cumplir con su destino?

_**-**_¿Qué quieres decir?

_**-**_Quiero que sepas que bajo ninguna circunstancia esto es fácil para mí.

-Shaoran, solo dime. Lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Ojalá pudiera. Pero no. Esto ya no puede seguir.

Un puñal acababa de clavarse en el fondo de mi corazón y dolía, dolía demasiado.

_**-**_Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

_**-**_Me voy. Vuelo dentro de dos días a Hong Kong.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi garganta se apretó, me costaba respirar.

_**-**_Tengo dos días para hacerme cargo de la dinastía, debo tomar mi puesto, así que esto no puede continuar.

Las palabras se arremolinaban en mi boca y mi cerebro no lograba coordinar bien qué decir o qué hacer.

-¿Vas a volver a Japón?

Su mirada ámbar se refugió en la esperanza de la mía.

_**-**_No Sakura, no voy a regresar. Lo siento.

Mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos y de mis ojos salían numerosas lágrimas que me indicaban que el mundo acababa de hacerse pequeño para mí.

-¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

Lo escuché suspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos.

-Sí.

Me armé de valor y luego de hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara me puse de pie.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

Me limpié con fuerza las lágrimas que había derramado y salí rápidamente de ese lugar.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron, él iba a volver a Hong Kong y nuestro amor pasaría pronto a un recuerdo más de su cabeza, me sentí traicionada, no era justo. Sabía que su familia era poderosa pero pensaba que podía al menos dar más pelea que esto. Por segunda vez me dejaban y aunque la forma no tuviese comparación, en el fondo era lo mismo.

Me escondí debajo del pingüino del parque y me quedé ahí creo que por horas o días, que importaba. Shaoran ya no formaba parte de mi vida y nada podía ser peor.

Lo había perdido igual como alguien pierde a su pájaro cuando escapa de una jaula. Creo que aún fui consiente cuando envié un mensaje a Tomoyo.

Pronto sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo lleno de comprensión y cariño. Agradecía a los cielos tener una amiga como ella.

Me llevó a su casa y pasé allí el día siguiente. No tenía ánimos de volver a la mía. Toya comenzaría con sus cuestionamientos y no quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Tomoyo se había encargado de llamar a papá y decirle que todo estaba bien que queríamos estar juntas, seguramente papá se preocupó pero respetó mi espacio.

Lo agradecía infinitamente.

Como si el clima lo supiera, comenzó a llover. De manera torrencial y sin reparos.

No importaba, tenía que hacer esto aunque luego doliera el doble, ese sentimiento me llevó a estar parada nuevamente fuera del departamento de Shaoran.

Necesitaba una última noche…

**Shaoran**

¿Por qué demonios había sido tan cobarde? Porque sabía que mi madre me buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra. No sacaba nada con esconderme, Mei tenía razón, no podía escapar toda la vida.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente como si de tortura se tratase. No podía sacarme esos ojos llenos de dolor y decepción. Otra vez le habían fallado. Había criticado tanto a Tsukishiro, cuando en verdad pasé a tener el mismo significado en su vida.

La amaba demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada, había visto a los guardaespaldas vigilar mi departamento día y noche, se aseguraban que no escapara. Odiaba a mi madre y a toda esa maldita familia. Mis hermanas se salvaban, ahora entendía cómo se sentían. Atrapadas en responsabilidades que jamás pidieron.

Ya todo estaba listo, había entregado en alquiler el departamento y había pagado la multa. Había empacado mis cosas y solo me quedaba pasar esa última noche en suelo japonés, no había querido contestar los mensajes de Eriol. No me sentía capaz de dar explicaciones.

Había comprado muchas botellas de whisky, así sería más fácil pasar la noche, me había servido un vaso y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora? Miré el reloj, ya eran las diez de la noche, me quedé parado como idiota.

El timbre nuevamente sonó y me apresuré a abrir.

La imagen de una Sakura empapada me dejó atónito y sin reaccionar.

-Por favor dime que nada de esto es real. Que me amas y vas a quedarte- Un sollozó escapó de sus labios.

No respondí, la amaba más que a mi vida, pero no podía quedarme, mi madre podría hacerle mucho daño y eso era lo que menos permitiría, prefería tenerla lejos pero bien.

Sonreí tristemente y ella apoyó su frente junto a la mía, estaba congelada.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en aspirar su olor. Tal vez sería la última vez.

La tomé por la cintura y la besé, pronto nuestras ropas quedaron esparcidas en el suelo y terminamos donde siempre, en mi cama, haciendo el amor.

El despertador sonó y Sakura se removió entre mis brazos. Me vestí como pude y escribí una nota para ella. Dormía plácidamente y sabía que todo esto la haría sufrir, de hecho yo mismo estaba desconsolado, pero ya no había más que hacer.

Tomé las maletas y salí de allí, los cuatro matones estaban afuera esperándome.

Subí al auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Tomé el móvil y marqué el número de Eriol.

-¿Estás madrugando, amigo?

-Eriol, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Sí claro, dime.

-Dile a tu novia que Sakura está en mi departamento. Voy camino a Hong Kong.

-¿Y qué hace Sakura en tu departamento?

-¿Tengo que contestar eso?

-¡Vaya! Entonces tuviste buena noche.

-Eriol estoy hablando en serio.

-Por favor dime que no dejaste a Sakura durmiendo mientras te ibas.

Suspiré.

-Shaoran ¿Eres tonto o qué? Tomoyo va a matarte.

-Dile que en este preciso momento lo único que quiero es eso, así que me haría un gran favor.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Sakura va a sufrir demasiado.

-¿Crees que yo no? Estoy hecho mierda, Eriol.

No pude contenerme y unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. La garganta se me apretó y no podía hablar.

-Lo siento, Shaoran.

-Lo sé, yo también lo siento. Espero volver a verte aunque seas un idiota.

-Ya, no llores por mí. Iré a verte a China y retomaremos lo nuestro.

-Eres un puto- Sonreí.

-Buen viaje, amigo y suerte.

-Gracias por todo Eriol.

Corté y el nudo se acrecentó, limpié mis mejillas con rabia porque ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y bajé. Una nueva vida me esperaba desde ese momento.

**Sakura**

Abrí los ojos y parpadee, la luz de la mañana me daba casi directo a los ojos. Volví a cerrarlos y aspiré su aroma, recordé dónde estaba.

Busqué con la mano el cuerpo de Shaoran pero solo encontré un lugar frío y vacío.

Me senté y comencé a despertar por completo, estaba desnuda por lo que me cubrí con la sábana.

Por más que lo busqué con la mirada no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Shaoran?

Silencio. Las maletas de la entrada no estaban y temí lo peor. Mi corazón se aceleró e inmediatamente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Recorrí una vez más la habitación y me detuve en el velador, había una hoja doblada, encima. La tomé con manos temblorosas y comencé a leerla.

_**"Sakura, sé que cuando leas esto vas a corroborar que soy un maldito cobarde. Porque lo soy, no fui capaz de pelear por lo nuestro, seguramente estoy volando a Hong Kong en este preciso momento, a tomar responsabilidades que nunca quise. **_

_**Quiero creer que mis palabras no son en vano y aunque sea difícil logres algún día comprender y perdonarme. Anoche, antes de que cerraras los ojos te confesé mis sentimientos. Creo que los sabes hace bastante tiempo. Te amo y espero algún día poder decírtelo en persona. Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón y en mi mente.**_

_**Shaoran"**_

A esa altura no podía enfocar bien la vista, las lágrimas nublaban todo mi frente. No aguanté más y lloré con toda la fuerza que me permitían los pulmones. Tomé la carta y la acerqué a mi pecho. Era como sentir a Shaoran aún conmigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así, sólo reaccioné cuando sentí el timbre sonar. Me levanté pesadamente y abrí. Aún estaba envuelta en la sábana pero no me importó. Tomoyo me abrazó fuertemente y volví a ahogar un gemido. Me acarició el cabello y nos quedamos así bastante rato.

-Lo siento tanto, Sakura.

-No entiendo Tomoyo, te juro que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Shaoran se fue así?

-Amiga te juro que en este momento no puedo aguantar las ganas de volar a China y darle una real paliza pero aún así sé que te ama. Lamento que no haya tenido el coraje de decirte con certeza qué estaba pasando pero debe ser importante para que haya actuado así ¿No crees?

-Ya no sé Tommy, no sé nada. Sácame de aquí, me hace mal.

Me vestí salimos de ese lugar, ojalá hubiese sabido antes que sería la última vez que estaría allí. Hubiese abrazado cada momento con más fuerza.

Falté lo que quedaba de semana al Instituto, no fue difícil conseguir una licencia médica con los contactos de Tomoyo. No quería estar sola así que alojé en la mansión Daidoji todo ese tiempo.

Los días se hacían más llevaderos pero las noches eran de ansiedad y tristeza. Quería abrir los ojos y despertar, que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla. Que el reloj avanzara mil horas y todo terminara ¡Dios lo extrañaba tanto!

Traté de involucrarme lo menos posible en las actividades de fin de año. El profesor de deportes me había pedido participar en la triatlón pero no me sentía en condiciones, ni físicas ni sicológicas.

Estaba viviendo algo parecido a un luto, habían arrancado de mi lado a la persona que se había vuelto indispensable en mi vida. A mi compañero, amigo y amante. Nuestro tiempo fue breve, pero tan intenso como una relación de años.

Los días posteriores traté de comunicarme con Shaoran, estaba dolida pero peor era sentirlo tan lejos sin siquiera poder oír su voz, no respondía y cuando me armaba de valor y marcaba su número, sonaba apagado. Intenté escribir correos pero todos rebotaban en mi bandeja de entrada. Decían que la dirección no existía.

Al parecer, ya no quería saber nada de mí, había volado a China para empezar de nuevo. Yo debía seguir su ejemplo pero no podía. Había preguntado a Eriol infinidad de veces si sabía de él pero tampoco se había comunicado con sus amigos.

En los descansos me aislaba, no tenía ganas de conversar o reír con nadie. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y aún seguía sumergida en esa nube negra. Esperaba que pronto todo mermara.

-¿Sakura?

Me sobresalté un poco y limpié una lágrima que, sin querer, se había escapado de mis ojos.

-Hola Ryu ¿Dime?

-Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero ¿Estás bien?

-No tanto Ryu. Podría mentir y decirte que sí pero ¿Para qué?

-Es obvio que está mal ¿No le ves la cara de muerta Azuma? En todo caso Kinomoto, yo te lo advertí pero no quisiste escuchar. Shaoran jamás se habría quedado con alguien como tú. Demasiado poca cosa.

-¡Ya me cansaste maldita bruja!

Creo que necesitaba descargarme, sentía rabia, dolor y decepción, qué mejor manera de echarlo fuera.

La tomé del pelo y la zamarreé, Akiho se sorprendió y comenzó a gritar que la soltara, estaba frustrada y ya nada me importaba, a esta altura del año no me iban a expulsar, le di un par de cachetadas y ella intentó defenderse, la verdad no sé de dónde salía esa fuerza pero no la dejé. Me adelanté y volví a jalarla del cabello.

Ryu me tomó por la cintura y me levantó.

-¡Sakura cálmate!

-Suéltame Ryu, le daré su merecido a esta arpía.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, jovencitas?

La profesora de deportes se había acercado y me calmé al instante.

-Kinomoto, Yamamoto a inspectoría ahora.

-Ella empezó profesora, no sé qué le pasa a Kinomoto, parece una loca.

-Si no quieres que te arranque todos los pelos cállate ¿Quieres?

-¡Cállense las dos! la directora hablará con ustedes. Son señoritas de Instituto no animales salvajes ¡Por Dios!

Entramos a la oficina de la directora. Estaba hablando por teléfono de espaldas a la puerta.

-Sí señora Li, como usted diga.

Dejé de respirar. Acaso había dicho ¿Señora Li? ¿Estaría hablando con la madre de Shaoran?

La directora se percató de nuestra presencia.

-Está bien, adiós.

Colgó y nos miró interrogativa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que estas jovencitas creen que están en un ring de boxeo. Las encontré del pelo en el patio.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ella comenzó directora! Estábamos conversando y de la nada comenzó a golpearme.

-Yo voy a conversar con ellas, muchas gracias profesora.

La profesora salió por la puerta.

-¿Conversando? Estabas insultándome.

-¡Basta! Señorita Kinomoto puede explicarme ¿Qué pasó?

-Estaba conversando con un compañero y Akiho comenzó a insultarme. Perdí la paciencia y reconozco que la tomé del cabello y la golpee. Estoy harta de sus constantes ataques y que jamás se le dé un castigo. Se cree superior al resto y no es así.

-¡Mentira directora!

-¡Silencio Yamamoto! Estoy conversando con la señorita Kinomoto.

-Kinomoto, continúe.

-Pues eso fue lo que pasó, no es primera vez que Akiho trata de pisotearme, menos mal ya no queda nada para dejar de ver esa cara de hipócrita.

-¡Óyeme! no es mi culpa que te duelan las verdades. Te dije que Shaoran no era para ti. Él es un chico de bien, de buena familia, jamás se habría quedado con alguien como tú.

Me callé y contuve las lágrimas, ese era el tema que más dolor me causaba, y esa venenosa lo sabía de sobremanera. Mis ojeras denotaban el momento que estaba pasando y ella se aprovechaba de ello.

-Yamamoto, salga. Quiero hablar a solas con la señorita Kinomoto. La mandaré a llamar para ver cuál es su castigo.

-¿Castigo? Directora ya le dije que Kinomoto…

-Le dije que saliera ¿O no me oyó?

Akiho apretó los labios y se fue dando un portazo.

-Siéntese señorita Kinomoto.

Ella rodeó el escritorio y se sentó enfrente.

Me senté y la miré de reojo.

-He podido notar, que desde que el Señor Li dejó el Instituto usted se comporta de una manera bastante diferente.

Bajé la mirada. No quería hablar de eso. Me hacía daño.

-Lo siento directora pero es un tema que no me gustaría tocar.

-¿Tenían una relación? Recuerdo haberlos encontrado en el pasillo un día.

Me puse roja al recordar ese día.

-Algo así.

-Señorita Kinomoto, sé que estos temas son particulares a lo escolar pero si me permite un buen consejo el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Además, el señor Li no era un buen candidato para usted.

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿También me cree muy poca cosa?

-Claro que no, al contrario pero la familia Li tiene otro tipo de estructura. Es muy cerrada y la señora Li, es una mujer de temer. Con el tiempo verá que fue lo mejor para ambos.

Suspiré. Otra vez tenía ese maldito nudo en la garganta.

-Por el momento enfóquese en su vida estudiantil ¿Ha pensado qué carrera estudiar?

-No, la verdad es que no he pensado en nada.

-Hágalo, piense en su futuro.

-Gracias directora.

La verdad no me sentía cómoda hablando con una completa desconocida sobre mi vida amorosa pero en algo me alivió, ella tenía razón, debía dar vuelta la página y dejar de sufrir por un amor que no fue y que no sería jamás.

Iba a olvidar a Shaoran Li costara lo que costara.

**Shaoran**

Apenas pisé la mansión, mis hermanas se me vinieron encima como una jauría de perros salvajes. Estaban más locas de lo que recordaba.

-¡Hermanito, estás muy guapo!- Exclamó Fuutie eufórica.

Bufé exasperado.

-Ya niñas, dejen a su hermano tranquilo.

La voz de mi madre resonó en la habitación y todas se alejaron inmediatamente de mí.

-Xiao Lang, hijo. Bienvenido-Me besó ambas mejillas y no hubo gesto más cínico de su parte.

La miré serio.

-Hermanito es una alegría que hayas vuelto.

-No tuve muchas opciones ¿Verdad madre?

Mi madre dirigió una mirada fría hacia mí y pasé a la habitación. Los sirvientes llevaron mis maletas. Quería tomar una ducha y luego tratar de comunicarme con Sakura. No sabía cómo partir pero tenía que hablar con ella. Tratar de explicarle lo que pasaba.

-Xiao Lang.

Mi madre había entrado a la habitación poniendo llave a la puerta.

-Madre, estoy cansado, fue un vuelo largo y pesado ¿Podría siquiera descansar un momento, antes de empezar con las órdenes o interrogatorios?

-Quiero que me entregues tu teléfono móvil.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso, tuviste libertad todo este año, desde ahora eso se acabó, vas a tomar de una vez por todas tus obligaciones. Voy a confiscar todas tus cuentas y cosas personales, se te renovará el teléfono y el nuevo será monitoreado. No tienes permiso para hablar con nadie sin mi previa autorización.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? Ya me tiene aquí qué más quiere de mí ¡Déjenme en paz!

-No es mi decisión, es la del clan así que debemos acatar.

-¿Hasta cuándo madre? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos haciendo caso a esos viejos retrógrados?

-Hasta que el último líder Li muera y no haya descendencia Xiao Lang ¡Ahora obedece!

Quería gritar, llorar, asesinar a alguien pero no podía, estoicamente apreté los puños y los dientes. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y se lo entregué a mi madre. Sabía lo que estaba en juego así que no me quedaba otra. A lo mejor si Sakura no hubiese existido en mi vida todo habría sido más fácil. No temería por ella y podría enfrentar al diablo si quisiera pero lamentablemente no era así.

Mi madre asintió seria y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Dúchate y vístete. Tenemos mucho que organizar. La presentación del líder será la próxima semana y debemos avisar a toda la familia.

Dicho eso, quitó el cerrojo y salió.

Caí al suelo y lloré, lloré de rabia e importancia ¿Cómo se podía pelear contra todo un imperio? Tomé todos los adornos que decoraban la habitación y los aventé lejos. Necesitaba descargar algo de frustración.

Recordé a Sakura, a nuestra última noche ¿Cómo estaría? Seguramente destrozada, no había que ser adivino para saberlo.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y cada vez me llenaba más de furia y frustración.

Entré al baño e intenté sonreír, logrando solo una mueca falsa. Golpeé el vidrio y el espejo se hizo trizas. Varios pedazos se incrustaron en mi mano y comencé a sangrar. Ya el dolor físico no significaba nada.

-¿Xiao Lang?

Fuutie entró al baño y con cara de espanto tomó mi mano y abrió la llave para mojarla.

-Fuutie, ayúdame.

-Hermanito ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Ella me abrazó y sucumbí como nunca a mis sentimientos, lloré en el hombro de mi hermana como no recuerdo haberlo hecho jamás, ni siquiera cuando era un niño temeroso y asustado.

Cuando me calmé salimos del baño y me senté en la cama. Ella se hincó enfrente y me miró intensamente.

-¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando Xiao?

Suspiré.

-No sé si sea bueno que lo sepas.

-Si no me cuentas no sabré cómo ayudarte, Xiao Lang.

-Ya nadie puede hacer nada Fuutie. Estoy jodido.

-A lo mejor, si me cuentas, podemos encontrar una solución y si no al menos habrá servido para desahogarte.

Mi hermana tenía razón.

-En Japón conocí a una chica.

-Así que una chica ¿Y es linda?

-Hermosa Fuutie.

Sonreí.

-Sakura es la chica más dulce que existe. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien pero al conocernos todo mejoró. Con el tiempo, comenzamos a salir y nos hicimos novios.

Mi hermana abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-Pero tú jamás has tenido novia Xiao.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez ¿No?

-Sí, creo que sí. Continúa.

-Todo iba perfecto pero siempre tuve miedo de lo que pasaría cuando yo tuviese que regresar. Nuestra madre fue a verme poco antes de terminar el semestre y me advirtió que debía volver. No fui capaz de hablar con Sakura y se lo dije dos días antes de volar hacia acá. Estaba destrozada y juro que me odio por eso. Necesito hablar con ella Fuutie, ubicarla, pero apenas llegué nuestra madre me quitó el teléfono y dijo que todas mis llamaras estarán confiscadas. Sabes que jamás he querido este puesto. Estoy agotado.

-¿No has hablado con ella desde que la dejaste?

-La última noche, antes de partir llegó al departamento y bueno…

-Entiendo.

-¿Pero, no has sabido de ella desde ese día?

-No, nada. Tengo acceso solo a un teléfono y puede rastrear las llamadas. No quiero poner en peligro a Sakura o a su familia.

-Xiao Lang, no exageres.

-Fuutie sabes cómo es nuestra madre y de lo que es capaz, no creo que yo recién te abra los ojos.

Me paré ofuscado y miré por la ventana.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda librarme de toda esta mierda?

-Se supone que a los veinte años el líder ya está capacitado para tomar decisiones y seguir por su cuenta.

-¡Faltan dos años Fuutie! ¿Crees que Sakura me esperará por siempre? Ni siquiera se lo pedí. Además, están pensando en casarme con una idiota de familia rica.

-No te preocupes, en eso puedo ayudarte.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro! Déjamelo a mí.

Me guiñó un ojo y por un momento pude aligerar un poco la carga, pero no por eso dejé de sentirme intranquilo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, algunos eran interminables, otros más llevaderos, soñaba permanentemente con Sakura y aunque había pasado algún tiempo, seguía albergando la esperanza de que me pensara y recordara como yo lo hacía con ella.

Había mirado tantas veces esa foto que me sabía los detalles de memoria. Su sonrisa incansable, su mirada intensa, su cabello largo y sus labios carnosos, esas pecas en la punta de la nariz que me volvían loco.

Sonreí. Recordaba ese momento como si hubiese sido ayer.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Sakura, podrías quedarte quieta?**_

_**-Tomoyo, me pone demasiado nerviosa que quieras tomarme fotos cada dos segundos.**_

_**-Hoy estás divina, el amor te hace bastante bien ¿Verdad Li?**_

_**Estaba sentado en el césped del patio y me sonrojé.**_

_**-Vaya Shaoran, pareces un tomate maduro.**_

_**-Ya cállate Eriol.**_

_**Todos rieron y Daidoji tomó la foto. Unos días más tarde me la entregaría de forma clandestina.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No podía creer que de eso ya habían pasado seis meses.

Tocaron a la puerta y escondí rápidamente mi mayor tesoro.

-Pase.

-Xiao Lang ¿Cómo estás?

-Mei ¿Bien y tú?

-Bien, algo preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no eres el de antes Xiao, ya casi nunca sonríes.

-No tengo muchas razones para sonreír Mei. Además ser el líder de un gran clan conlleva una gran responsabilidad y…

-¡Deja de fingir Xiao Lang! Te conozco desde que nací ¿Aún la extrañas?

-¿Puedo serte sincero?

Ella asintió.

-Cada maldito segundo del día.

Sonrío de manera triste y me pasó un papel.

Lo miré extrañado y me devolví a verla.

-Es su número. Hablé con Eriol hace unos días y me lo dio. Espero que esto logre sacarte una sonrisa sincera al menos hoy.

Sonreí y la abracé.

-Gracias Mei, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre como loco y sudaba frío, estaba muy nervioso.

¿Qué me diría? ¿Y si me colgaba? Habían pasado meses y seguramente me odiaba.

No importaba, quería escuchar su voz aunque fuera un momento.

Tomé el auricular y marqué el número. Al fin volvería a saber de ella y eso me emocionaba terriblemente.

**Sakura**

El teléfono sonaba incansablemente y Toya no contestaba. ¿Tenía que hacer todo yo?

Me paré ágilmente, no había perdido los dotes deportivos, para nada.

-¿Bueno?

Nadie contestó.

-¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

-¿Sakura?

Esa voz… enmudecí, mi mano comenzó a temblar y sentí un mareo repentino.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

-Sha… ¿Shaoran?

-¿Quién es monstruo?

De pronto la comunicación se cortó y me quedé petrificada, con el auricular en la mano.

Toya llegó a mi campo de visión y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Estás pálida ¿Te sientes bien?

-S…sí, eso creo.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie, número equivocado.

Mi hermano me miró con incredulidad, siempre había sido mala para mentir. Agradecí de sobremanera que no preguntara más.

Se alejó y me quedé mirando la ventana ¿Podría haber sido él? Mis intentos de comunicación se habían visto frustrados, correo, teléfono celular, hasta señales de humo. Lo había intentado todo y nada había funcionado. Podía ser que aún después de estos meses ¿Shaoran no me olvidara?

Sonreí.

Giré la cabeza y puse atención a lo que pasaban en la televisión. Era el noticiario de la tarde y había un bloque de farándula, odiaba todo ese cotilleo así que busqué el control con la mirada y antes de hallarlo pude escuchar.

_"Y en otras noticias del espectáculo, uno de los herederos empresariales más famosos de toda Asia, el famoso Xiao Lang Li se ha visto involucrado en distintos rumores sobre su vida sentimental. Según fuentes extraoficiales de la mansión, Xiao Lang estaría a punto de contraer nupcias con Hua, la imponente heredera del grupo Zhao. Estas fuentes aseguran que Ieran Li ya estaría afinando los últimos detalles de la que esperamos sea la boda del siglo"_

La televisión se apagó de pronto y pude ver a mi hermano con el control en su mano. Me senté lentamente en el sofá, estaba en shock, no podía ser. Shaoran iba a casarse con una heredera millonaria, pero si hace unos minutos su voz había sonado al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Va a casarse, hermano?

Se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi cabeza.

-No lo sé monstruo, lo único que sé es que si vuelvo a verlo, voy a despellejarlo vivo.

-No puedo creerlo…

Había invitado a cenar a Tomy y Eriol, se habían portado tan bien conmigo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Tomoyo aguantó cada una de mis lágrimas y las secó como si fueran propias. Había perdido muchas cosas en este camino llamado vida pero lejos la que mayor había logrado era mi mejor amiga. Era afortunada después de todo.

La cena estaba en el horno y la casa daba un aire hogareño y cálido que me encantaba.

En eso sonó el timbre y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al abrir, una silueta que no me resultaba para nada familiar me estudió desde la entrada.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?

-Sí, con ella.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Ieran Li.

El corazón se me detuvo y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa.

¿Qué demonios hacía Ieran Li en mi casa?

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¿Qué quiere Ieran ahora? Realmente es la gran villana de esta historia y no se quedará tan tranquila viendo cómo las cosas no salen cómo ella quiere.**_

_**Espero todos sus review. Me animan demasiado ¡Muchos cariños!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Sigo vivaaaa! Perdón por el retraso pero he tenido tanto que hacer. Entre el trabajo y mi hijo a veces me vuelvo loca.**

**En mi cabeza rondan muchas ideas pero no me doy el tiempo de escribirlas. Tengo otra historia en mente pero prometo empezarla luego de finalizar esta.**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz.**

_**Capítulo XIII: Consecuencias**_

**Shaoran**

Mi vida se había vuelto una tortura, bueno si es que podía llamarle vida a esto. Estaba cautivo en mi propia casa y todo lo que hacía era vigilado por un inútil que se dedicaba a eso, las 24 horas del día.

Mi madre había triplicado la seguridad y los soplones desde que me descubrió, hablándole por teléfono a Sakura.

Se me prohibieron las visitas y hace una semana solo podía dirigirle la palabra a ella y a Wei.

Escuché muchas discusiones entre ella y mis hermanas, que por cierto no estaban nada de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando. Había bajado de peso, lo podía notar en los huesos prominentes que se asomaban en mi rostro. Además me sentía mucho más ágil en los entrenamientos. Eso fue lo único que se me permitió seguir realizando, mis entrenamientos de artes marciales, la única manera de liberar tensiones y meditar.

Si quería nadar debía hacerlo de noche, casi como un prófugo de la justicia.

El día que le hablé a Sakura mi madre cortó bruscamente la comunicación y dos gorilas me llevaron a mi habitación. Con suerte he visto la luz del sol por la ventana.

Estaba pasando un estado de ansiedad deplorable, incluso me había descubierto en varias ocasiones pensando cómo poner fin a todo esto, las ideas que se me ocurrían llegaban a ser tenebrosas, no veía salida a ese agujero negro.

Estaba obligado a asistir a todas esas reuniones aburridas de sociedad, sacar la máscara de felicidad y reemplazar la de amargura que me embargaba, en una de esas reuniones conocí a Hua. En principio, me pareció una chica arrogante y trepadora, las típicas niñas ricas, pero con el correr de la velada pude percatarme que odiaba esa vida, igual o más que yo.

Su padre era dueño de uno de los holdings más exitosos de toda China. Era hija única por lo que estaba destinada a heredar todo el Imperio. Supe que mi madre había puesto sus ojos en ella apenas nos conocimos.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Xiao Lang ¿no crees que Hua es hermosa?**_

_**La miré de pies a cabeza, si era sincero no estaba mal, tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, color miel, su altura era media y llevaba un vestido color rojo que le sentaba bastante. **_

_**Mi madre nos presentó formalmente.**_

_**-Hua, quisiera presentarte a Xiao Lang Li, mi hijo y futuro heredero del Clan.**_

_**Ella me miró, sonrió y me ofreció su mano.**_

_**Por protocolo debíamos saludar a las mujeres con un suave beso en la parte superior de su mano.**_

_**-Mucho gusto Xiao Lang. Encantada de conocerte.**_

_**Deposité un suave toque y ella se ruborizó.**_

_**-El gusto es mío, señorita Zhao.**_

_**Mi madre más pronto que tarde nos abandonó y pudimos conversar algo. Era graciosa y un poco tímida. Cada vez que se ruborizaba, me recordaba levemente a Sakura. **_

_**¿Cómo estaría? Había pasado un tiempo y yo cada día la extrañaba más. Se suponía que con el correr de los días eso iría siendo al revés pero bueno, nada era como lo había planeado.**_

_**Hua se dirigió al baño y mi madre se acercó. Di un sorbo a la copa de champagne que disfrutaba.**_

_**-¿Te agrada hijo?**_

_**-Sí, no es la típica chica hueca que suelo encontrar en estos lugares.**_

_**-Me alegro Xiao Lang, espero que puedan conocerse mucho más.**_

_**La miré y entrecerré los ojos.**_

_**-¿A qué se debe tanto interés?**_

_**-A que si todo sale bien, lo más probable es que Hua sea tu futura esposa.**_

_**Un poco de licor quedó atorado en mi garganta y comencé a toser de manera explosiva. Miré a mi madre como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.**_

_**-¿Qué?- Casi grité, varias personas se voltearon a mirarnos.**_

_**-Xiao Lang, espectáculos aquí no, por favor- Se alejó un poco y suspiré.**_

_**-Quiere manejar todos los aspectos de mi vida ¿Cierto?**_

_**Hua había vuelto y nos miraba con cara de interrogante.**_

_**-Te espero en al automóvil Xiao Lang- Mi madre caminó hacia la salida.**_

_**-Se van ¿Tan temprano?**_

_**-Sí, ya es tarde y estoy algo cansado.**_

_**-La verdad yo también. Odio que mi padre me obligue a venir a este antro de víboras- Se cruzó de brazos algo molesta.**_

_**-¿No te gustan las formalidades?**_

_**-No, las detesto. En fin ¿Volveré a verte?**_

_**-Es lo más probable Hua.**_

_**Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.**_

_**-Buenas noches Xiao Lang.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Claro, había bastado solo ese encuentro para que toda China comenzara a especular sobre una posible boda, sería la unión del siglo, ambas familias se verían totalmente beneficiadas y los viejos oportunistas del clan, multiplicarían sus arcas personales. Negocio redondo a costas de mi vida amorosa.

Realmente patético.

Necesitaba hablar con mi madre, ver las noticias de esa mañana me había desayunado de rabia. La busqué por toda la mansión pero no la encontré.

-Wei ¿Has visto a mi madre?

-No, joven Xiao Lang, ella está en un viaje de negocios.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, señor.

-No mientas Wei, no entiendo cómo te pudiste transformar en el tapadero de mi madre. Tenía la imagen paterna creada en ti, pero me fallaste.

-Entiéndame joven, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

-Pero sabes que soy infeliz, que mi madre me está haciendo la vida imposible ¿Estás de acuerdo con ella? ¿Por eso la has ayudado todo este tiempo?

-Lo criaron para asumir todo esto, siempre nos preocupamos de que lo entendiera.

-Pero las cosas cambian Wei ¿Es tan difícil entender que amo a una persona que se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia? ¿Para qué demonios mi madre me envió a Japón si no podía desarrollar una vida allá? ¿Creen que soy su maldito títere?

-Cuida ese vocabulario, jovencito.

Shiefa entró a la habitación y me quedé mudo. Cada día se parecía más a mi madre, en prestancia y altivez.

-¿Puedes salir Wei? Necesito hablar con Xiao Lang.

Perfecto, otro sermón. Sabía que pese a que mis hermanas no estaban del todo de acuerdo con mi madre, Fuutie era la única en apoyarme realmente y decirlo.

Wei salió y Shiefa se quedó pensativa, observando a través del vidrio de la ventana. La noche había caído de forma majestuosa en Hong Kong.

-Xiao Lang, sé que nuestra madre está siendo estricta pero tiene sus motivos.

Alcé una ceja y mi risa irónica hizo eco hasta en el pasillo.

-¡No te burles! Estoy hablando en serio.

-Claro Shiefa ¿Me crees idiota? Los únicos motivos que tiene esa señora son el dinero y el poder. Siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo memoria.

-¡Xiao Lang no seas injusto! Creme que reniegas de algo que más de una vez ha salvado tu pellejo y el de la familia.

-¿De qué hablas?-La miré extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas el accidente que provocaste intencionalmente en el Instituto?

Fruncí el ceño y la miré confundido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

-Tiene que ver. Gracias al dinero y poder que tanto odias no estás en la cárcel, hermanito. La persona que salió herida no quedó grave y se recuperó ¡Falleció, Xiao Lang!

La noticia me pilló completamente desprevenido, no me había preocupado en demasía por ese tema, después de todo mi madre lo arregló todo. No volví a saber nada así que supuse que no había sido tan grave. Pero la realidad me golpeó de manera inesperada y sin previo aviso. Me costaba medir las consecuencias de mis actos, mi madre tenía razón.

-No es cierto- La primera reacción, siempre era la negación.

-No mentiría con algo tan importante. Si no fuéramos una familia de poder, jamás habrías estado aquí Xiao Lang, estarías en la cárcel. Nuestra madre te envió a Japón en parte para que crecieras y maduraras pero sobretodo porque nos estaban amenazando.

Sabes que nuestro clan es influyente y también poseemos enemigos. No sabemos de qué manera ellos se enteraron del incidente pero nos estaban extorsionando.

La miré fijamente.

-Ya es hora de que entiendas el peso de tu carga Xiao- Se acercó y me abrazó-Muchas personas dependen de ti.

No correspondí a su abrazo, sentía que Shiefa estaba siendo manipulada por mi madre. Era escuchar una réplica de sus sermones.

-Lo siento Shiefa, pero cuando yo asuma, muchas cosas van a cambiar. Eres mi hermana mayor y lo respeto. Pero no voy a dejar de pelear jamás, voy a luchar hasta el último día. No van a casarme con Hua y no voy a ser el objeto de triunfo de un grupo de viejos siniestros y trepadores.

Me solté y salí de la habitación.

Ya no había nada que perder.

**Sakura**

Miré por tercera vez el reloj y fui consciente del movimiento rápido de mi pierna, debajo de la mesa.

Los minutos pasaban y al parecer, la señora Li estaba más interesada en escrutar mi casa que en hablar conmigo. La había invitado a pasar y ofrecido un té. Su presencia era demasiado intimidante, era alta, de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos penetrantes de color azabache. Ni siquiera sabía que ese color existía y le sobraba ese aire de arrogancia, al parecer todos los Li eran iguales.

-Bueno señora Li ¿A qué debo su visita?- Ya no aguantaba ese silencio incómodo.

Ella devolvió su vista y me clavó una mirada de hielo, esta señora realmente era escalofriante, con razón Shaoran la respetaba tanto.

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿Ha visto las noticias últimamente?

Entrecerré los ojos y sentí la rabia subir amarga hasta mi boca. Empezaba a dilucidar a qué venía todo esto.

-Si se refiere al compromiso de su hijo sí, lo vi hace algunos días. Déjeme felicitarla, supongo que su familia merece tener una integrante tan importante- Si quería intimidarme no se la iba a hacer tan fácil.

Tomó un sorbo de té y dejó la taza encima de la mesa.

-Ya veo por qué Xiao Lang se sintió tan atraído hacia su personalidad, no es una chica sumisa.

Me crucé de brazos. Esta señora estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

-Va a disculpar mi osadía señora Li pero ¿Qué se le ofrece? Porque no va a decirme que vino a contarme algo que toda Asia ya sabe ¿Cierto?

-Quería hablar de negocios con usted señorita Kinomoto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Tomó su bolso y de él extrajo una chequera y un lápiz.

-Vengo a ofrecerle un trato bastante tentador. Quiero saber ¿Cuánto quiere por alejarse definitivamente de mi hijo y que no sepamos más de su existencia?

Abrí los ojos como platos, esta mujer no podía estar hablando en serio ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras escondidas?

-¿Me está tomando el pelo?

-Claro que no señorita Kinomoto, estoy hablando muy en serio, solo dígame la cifra y contará con los fondos mañana mismo.

Me paré bruscamente y golpee la mesa.

-Escúcheme bien, Señora Li porque es la única vez que se lo diré. No tengo idea con qué clase de personas está usted acostumbrada a tratar, pero no soy una de ellas. No me interesa su dinero ni la influencia de su familia. Su hijo se fue hace meses y todo se acabó entre nosotros, si usted se siente amenazada por mí, no se preocupe porque no me interesa nada que provenga de Shaoran. ¡Y ahora por favor salga de mi casa!

Ella se sorprendió y con la misma calma que parecía aparentar guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Es el único ofrecimiento que haré señorita Kinomoto. Xiao Lang va a casarse con Hua Zhao y no permitiré que nada arruine esa boda, absolutamente nada.

Tragué en seco y por un momento quise romper en llanto pero no le daría en el gusto a esa bruja.

-Me alegro entonces por ustedes señora Li. Y envíele mis felicitaciones a los novios. Espero mi invitación- Respondí irónicamente y abrí la puerta.

-¡Pensé que era una mujer más inteligente!-Exclamó.

-Y yo pensé que las personas de su clase tenían más educación moral.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves?

-No tengo todo el día señora Li. Que tenga buena tarde.

Salió hecha una furia y yo al fin pude soltar la respiración ¿Quién se creía esa mujer? Que por ser una persona importante ¿Iba a dejar que me basureara en mi propia casa? Pues se había equivocado, a lo mejor la Sakura de hace meses se habría intimidado pero la de ahora ya no.

Había aprendido a defenderme. Ya nadie me pasaba por encima.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que saltara levemente.

Abrí la puerta dejando entrever a unos sonrientes azabaches, Tomoyo y Eriol eran la pareja perfecta, se complementaban de tal manera que a veces y por momentos sentía una sana envidia de mi mejor amiga.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se borró en el instante que su escrutinio se hizo más intenso.

-Sakura ¿Pasa algo?

Suspiré, no sacaba nada con mentirles.

-Sí, acabo de echar a la señora Li.

Ambos abrieron los ojos demostrando sorpresa.

-¿A la señora Li? ¿La madre de Shaoran?

-Sí ¿Puedes creer que esa bruja vino a ofrecerme dinero para que dejara a su hijo en paz? Ni siquiera hemos hablado desde que se fue. Definitivamente alucina.

-Sí, pero… ¿Sospechará algo? La noticia de la boda se ha esparcido rápidamente gracias a la prensa.

-No lo sé Eriol pero ella no tiene derecho a hacer algo como eso.

-Mmm claro que no, amiga ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, aunque no niego que quise dejarla sin ningún pelo.

Todos reímos.

El tema quedó de lado en cuanto serví la cena. Me preocupaba de sobremanera que esa mujer tomara represalias en mi contra o de mi familia pero no podía sentir miedo toda la vida.

-Sakura, tenemos algo importante que decirte- Tomoyo sonrío.

-¿Qué cosa?

Eriol tomó la mano de mi mejor amiga y ya me imaginaba lo que venía.

-Vamos a comprometernos.

¿Qué? Teníamos dieciocho años y aunque era conocido que en familias aristócratas como la de Tomoyo, Eriol o incluso Shaoran esas decisiones se tomaban a temprana edad, había varias probabilidades de fracaso absoluto.

Miré a mis amigos un poco incrédula pero al ver esos rostros llenos de alegría no me quedó más remedio que felicitarlos.

En el fondo me hubiese gustado que mi propia historia de amor terminara de manera tan romántica pero eso solo sucedía en las historias de Walt Disney o en este caso, en la historia de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Recordaba cuando Eriol ingresó al Instituto, en el primer curso. Era inglés y pasaría unos años en Japón debido al trabajo de su padre. En principio el tiempo era breve hasta que a su madre le encantó la cultura y tranquilidad de Tomoeda, y decidieron quedarse a vivir aquí.

La verdad no fue fácil, Tomoyo se negaba a admitir lo que Eriol la hacía sentir y él se vio perturbado por la presencia de Akiho en un principio. De hecho creo que salieron un par de semanas. Pero con ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para conocerla y dejarla por mi mejor amiga. Akiho no había hecho mayor drama y rápidamente ya se había enredado en otro noviazgo fugaz.

Desde ese día mis amigos no se habían separado y lo agradecía. Bastaba con que solo una tuviese mala suerte en el amor.

Sonreí.

-¡Felicidades! ¡No saben cuánto me alegro por ustedes!

Me paré y abracé a ambos.

-Bueno y ¿Cuándo sería el gran evento? Espero que pronto.

-La verdad queremos esperar un poco, ya sabes, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y por supuesto tú debes ser la dama de honor más hermosa del planeta- Exclamó Tommy.

Moví la cabeza y sonreí, definitivamente algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

**Shaoran**

Me miré al espejo por tercera vez, había algo en ese traje que aún no lograba convencerme. Hice una mueca de disgusto y tomé otra corbata, al parecer ese detalle era el que me desagradaba. La roja estaba mucho mejor.

Me distraje en cuanto tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase.

Era Fuutie, pero en su rostro había algo parecido a la incredulidad y estupefacción que no me gustó nada.

-¿Fuutie, qué pasa?

Ella se sentó lentamente en la cama y se quedó viendo un punto fijo. Sus manos temblaban y yo no podía estar más preocupado.

-¿Puedes hablar? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Me senté a su lado.

-Acabo de escuchar una conversación. Nuestra madre hablaba con un tipo, creo que era un detective privado o algo así.

-¿Detective privado? Ay hermanita creo que las series de policías te tienen algo… ¿Afectada?

-¿Por qué vistes tan elegante?

Me extrañó el cambio tan brusco de tema pero mi hermana se había percatado del traje y la corbata.

-Tenemos una cena con la familia de Hua.

-No me gusta esa chica, es maquiavélica igual que mamá.

-Fuutie ni siquiera la conoces.

-¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿Y dónde quedó el amor profundo que profesabas por Sakura?

-No te burles Fuutie- Me paré bruscamente y volví a verme en el espejo.

-No me estoy burlando.

-Y dime ¿Qué saco? no vamos a volver a vernos.

-En realidad ella tenía razón, eres un cobarde. ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí haciendo todo lo que mamá dice cuando ella…!

Mi hermana se calló de forma abrupta y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Me acerqué y estando a su altura la tomé por los hombros.

-¿Ella qué Fuutie?

Se me quedó mirando pero no decía nada.

La zarandee un poco y ella apretó sus puños. Estaba empezando a impacientarme.

-¡Fuutie, dime qué demonios escuchaste!

-Nuestra madre, mandó a ese tipo a seguirla.

-¿Seguirla? ¿A quién?

-Sakura.

Me costó procesar la información, aflojé el agarre de mi hermana y me voltee para caminar hacia la ventana de mi habitación.

-Xiao Lang, sé que esto va a costarme un castigo tal vez de por vida de nuestra madre pero tienes que saberlo.

-¿Saber qué, Fuutie?

Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta, lugar de donde provenía la voz de mi madre, había sonado grave e incluso algo amenazante.

Fuutie se quedó muda, pálida y su vista se dirigió al suelo. Claramente estaba muy nerviosa. La interrogante me mataba pero no podía hacer nada en presencia de nuestra madre, lo mejor sería buscar otro momento.

-Na… nada, madre. Estábamos hablando.

-¿Y de qué, si se puede saber?

-Fuutie me estaba contando que al parecer tiene un pretendiente.

Mi madre nos miró extrañada y Fuutie casi me fulmina, lo sentía pero no se me había ocurrido nada mejor. Así al menos la atención se desviaba de hijo, me lo debía por tardar tanto en hablar.

-Espero que sea alguien, a la altura.

-Se lo aseguro madre.

-Xiao Lang, venía a preguntarte si estás listo para la cena con los Zhao.

-Sí claro.

-Fuutie, hija dejemos que Xiao Lang termine de arreglarse para su futura prometida ¿Está bien?- Rodé los ojos.

-S… sí claro.

Ella asintió e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Fuutie me dirigió una mirada de súplica y salió detrás de mi madre.

Al cerrarse la puerta suspiré, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con mi hermana.

La compañía de Hua no era para nada desagradable, era graciosa, elegante y hasta sencilla pero no lograba sentirme acogido, ese mundo ya me parecía tan frívolo y superficial que con el próximo saludo de alcurnia juro que vomitaría.

Mis muecas podían pasar francamente por sonrisas en ese mundo, nada comparado a las carcajadas que me sacaban Eriol o Takashi, extrañaba a ese par de brutos, los días eran mucho más llevaderos con ellos. Sakura era un cuento aparte ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, recordaba su aroma de manera tan nítida que podía sentirlo en muchos momentos, con la brisa matutina, con los árboles floreciendo, con el calor del sol, todas las sensaciones agradables me recordaban a el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Últimamente, mi salud estaba jugándome malas pasadas, hace días que las náuseas matutinas eran insoportables, había acudido al doctor de la familia pero según él, todo estaba normal.

-¿En qué piensas?

Las palabras de Hua me devolvieron a la realidad, habíamos salido al jardín a tomar aire fresco, hacía bastante calor en el salón.

-En nada- Mentí.

-No te conozco mucho pero puedo ver que estás mintiendo ¿No quieres este compromiso, verdad?- Su mirada se posó en el cielo estrellado.

-Hua, me parece una chica estupenda, sencilla, divertida y sobretodo muy bella- Sus mejilla se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo- Pero no estoy interesado en amarrar mi vida a una persona que apenas conozco.

-Se supone que todos estos eventos son para lograr que congeniemos más, tu madre…

Suspiré.

-Hua mi madre sabe lo que siento, por eso ha armado todo este espectáculo, estoy seguro que ella misma ha involucrado a la prensa, le conviene demasiado que la noticia de nuestro compromiso se expanda en toda Asia.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque está empeñada en refregarle a mi ex novia, lo que pasa entre nosotros.

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Tienes una ex novia?

-Una chica que conocí en Japón, estuvimos juntos alrededor de dos meses, antes que mi madre me obligara a volver.

Un deje de tristeza pasó por sus ojos.

-¿La amas? Por tus palabras puedo notar que sí.

Me volteé y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-Sí Hua, no quiero engañarte, la amo y creo que en bastante tiempo no la olvidaré. Por eso no quiero este compromiso.

-Entiendo.

Un silencio se formó entre nosotros.

-Entonces voy a ayudarte.

La miré confundido.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

-Cuando mi padre me pregunte si te quiero como esposo le diré que no. Inventaré algo, como que eres drogadicto o mujeriego, ya sabes.

Sonreí.

-Oye, tampoco soy tan mal partido.

-Bueno, dejemos volar mi imaginación, pero ni creas que te dejaré bien parado, eres el primer hombre que me rechaza Xiao Lang Li.

-Gracias Hua.

-De nada, buenas noches.

Me besó la mejilla y volvió a entrar en el salón, me quedé mirándola hasta que se perdió, esperaba que cumpliera su palabra y al menos me dejaran una chance de felicidad.

Al día siguiente busqué a Fuutie por toda la mansión pero no la encontré, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

-¿A quién busca, joven?

Wei me encontró deambulando en el vestíbulo.

-A Fuutie, no la encuentro.

-La joven se fue esta mañana a New York, la señora le encargó algunos trámites así que partió muy temprano, no quiso desper…

No alcancé a escuchar la última frase, dejé a Wei con la palabra en la boca y aunque pudiera parecer un vulgar no me importó.

Abrí la puerta del despacho de mi madre con más brusquedad de la que hubiese querido.

Ella frunció el ceño y me dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Xiao Lang ¿Se puede saber qué modales son esos?

-No me interesan los modales en este momento ¿Se puede saber qué diablos le hizo a Fuutie?

-Cuida tus palabras, jovencito. No estás hablando con uno de tus amigos.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué amigos? Si con la vida que llevo ya ni siquiera tengo eso, algo tan simple como la amistad.

-Tú sabes que el líder del clan Li tiene obligaciones.

-Es que no quiero ser el líder de nada. Quiero mi vida de vuelta.

-Ya basta Xiao Lang, en verdad estás agotando mi paciencia, escúchame bien y entiéndelo de una vez, vas a ser el líder Li, vas a casarte con Hua y vas a tomar todos los negocios de la familia-Exclamó golpeando la mesa.

-No madre, usted escúcheme a mí, no voy a tomar nada y voy a volver a Japón, ya no me importa nada.

Me giré enfurecido para salir de ahí.

-¿Vas a volver con ella? Una lástima que te haya olvidado tan fácil.

Me detuve en seco y respiré agitadamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-A que la mandé a seguir y ¿Qué crees? Está saliendo con otro chico de su instituto mmm apellido ¿Azuma? Creo que era tu compañero también. Hijo no todas las personas son como parecen- Se acercó a mí y me tomó del mentón- Te quiero Xiao Lang, no arruines tu vida por un sentimiento adolescente, esa chiquilla ya tiene una vida en Japón, tú armarás la tuya aquí, con los tuyos y con Hua.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo ¿Pero para qué mi madre inventaría algo así?

-No es cierto-La miré dolido- ¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar con todo esto? Estoy cansado, usted es la persona que debiese entenderme y ayudarme ¿No se supone que eso hacen las madres?

-No me crees ¿Verdad? Tengo pruebas Xiao Lang.

Volvió al escritorio y sacó un sobre, de ellas extrajo unas fotografías y me las pasó.

En cada una de ellas se veía a Sakura feliz, abrazada a Azuma e incluso en una iban tomados de la mano. Me senté en el suelo de la impresión, la traición estaba embragándome ciega y latente.

-Hijo, no vale la pena ¿Ves?

¿Esto era lo que Fuutie quería decirme? Entonces ¿Por qué la había enviado lejos?

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba hablar con mi hermana pero en ese momento me era imposible.

**Sakura**

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas en días, los días en meses y los meses en años. El tiempo volaba cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Todo lo que me había pasado sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aunque fue difícil la tempestad ya se había calmado.

Era difícil no recordarlo, no miento, pero cada día se hacía más llevadero.

Cada cierto tiempo, las noticias me mortificaban hablando de compromisos, salidas, negocios y reuniones de la familia Li.

Dos semanas atrás, me había enterado de que Hua Zhang se había negado a casarse con Shaoran, causando un gran revuelo en la farándula china y en sus respectivas empresas.

No podía engarme a mí misma, la noticia me causó una gran alegría, el matrimonio no se llevaría a cabo pero no fue Shaoran quien la había rechazado, si no al revés.

¿Aún pensaría en mí? ¿Cómo yo pensaba en él? ¿Soñaría conmigo, como yo lo hacía con él?

No lo sabía. Ya todo había pasado en un lugar especial de mi memoria, había cosas que no podía recordar a ciencia cierta. Pero otras que por más que intentaba, no se borraban.

-¿Bueno y? ¿Qué te parece?

Volví mi vista al cuerpazo de mi mejor amiga.

-Tommy, te ves hermosa-Exclamé.

-Ay Sakura, gracias. Espero que tu vestido te guste.

-Sabes que tú eres la persona principal, a mí me da lo mismo ponerme cualquier cosa.

-¡Claro que no! Mi mejor amiga y futura madrina debe verse genial en todo momento.

Sonreí.

Faltaba solo un día para el compromiso de Tomoyo y Eriol y ella estaba vuelta loca con todos los arreglos. Habían hecho de la mansión Daidoji un lugar inevitable, meseros por acá y por allá, organizadores de eventos, flores, decoración, etc. Parecía un verdadero campo de batalla.

-¿Vas a ir con Ryu?

-No lo sé, sabes lo que opino.

-Sakura, sé absolutamente todo por lo que has pasado pero no crees que ¿Ya es tiempo de mirar hacia el futuro? Ryu te quiere, haría lo que fuera por ti y lo sabes. Te ha apoyado todo este tiempo.

-Tommy lo sé, pero es algo que se siente o no, debe fluir, no puedo forzarlo.

-Prométeme que al menos lo pensaras.

-Te lo prometo.

Ambas sonreímos y la abracé.

-Tomoyo, amiga, sé que serás muy feliz con Eriol, ambos se lo merecen.

-Tú también te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo Saku, por eso piénsalo- Me besó la mejilla y se fue a cambiar.

Ella tenía tanta razón, habían pasado casi dos años de la última vez que lo vi y aún el corazón me latía rápido al pensar en todo lo que vivimos. No podía superarlo, había intentado ver a Ryu como algo más pero no podía, siempre pensaba en él como un buen amigo. Era difícil luchar contra la soledad.

No quería darle esperanzas a Ryu, no sabía si algún día me enamoraría de él o de otra persona, por el momento era mejor conservar su amistad.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos tomando un helado.

-¿Ya terminaron todos los preparativos?

-Sí, por eso quise salir hoy contigo, solas. Las invitaciones se enviaron hace más de un mes y toda la decoración quedó lista en la mañana. Ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre con los atrasos.

-¿La mejor empresaria, Sonomi Daidoji? No creo que los atrasos la afecten en lo más mínimo.

Reímos en voz alta y varias personas se nos quedaron viendo.

-Lo… ¿Lo invitaron?

Tomoyo se detuvo y me miró.

-Sakura, ya lo hablamos. Eso ya no está ni siquiera en discusión. Eriol entendió mi punto y tu incomodidad. Obviamente ninguno de nosotros lo invitó.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Gracias Tommy.

-Saku, eres mi mejor amiga, jamás haría algo que te dañara o causara problemas.

Realmente Tomoyo era la mejor. No importaba nada con tal de hacerme sentir bien y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Llegó el gran día y estaba nerviosa por mi mejor amiga, había confeccionado un vestido precioso para mí, era de color verde y acentuaba de gran manera cada atributo de mi cuerpo de manera elegante y formal. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí, Tomoyo nos había pedido usar una flor de loto en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

-Monstruo.

-Me volteé enojada y me cruce de brazos.

-Hermano ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames monstruo?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toda la vida, serás el monstruo de mi hermana?

Bufé

-En vez de decirme "Oh Sakura que bella te ves, eres impresionante hermanita"- Dije haciendo los gestos de comillas con las manos.

-¿La verdad? Te ves bastante bien, monstruo y me apena demasiado ser yo quien venga en esta misión pero ¿Crees que podrías darte prisa? La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

-Eres un aguafiestas.

-Dile eso a Tomoyo, está con los nervios de punta.

Sonreí. No era para menos, alrededor de doscientas personas verían el compromiso de mis dos amigos, incluso se hablaba de televisarlo.

¡Dios!

Bajamos las escaleras y me topé con algunos invitados, todos vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión. Gente de la alta sociedad de Japón estaban presentes ese día, la mayoría socios de las empresas Daidoji.

Saludé discretamente con reverencias y me dirigí al jardín, mi hermano se quedó conversando con personas que no conocía así que me escabullí como pude, lo que menos quería era hacer vida social.

Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado, las luces eran de colores violeta y los adornos podían distinguirse como estilo medieval.

Abracé a mi mejor amiga y le desee el mayor éxito del mundo. Sabía que su vida al lado de Eriol sería prospera y dichosa.

Con el brindis terminó una de las escenas más emotivas de mi vida, las lágrimas cayeron solas y me hicieron recordar algunos momentos felices que ya eran bastante lejanos.

Al fin Tommy y Eriol eran prometidos oficiales y no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

Abracé a mi mejor amiga y pronto mi padre se acercó a hablarme.

-Sakura, hija.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Te juro que no sé cómo pasó pero en un segundo me distraje y no encuentro a Hien.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y el corazón comenzó a latirme desbocado.

-Pero papá ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasa?

Ryu se había acercado al ver mi cara de espanto.

-Hien no está, por favor Ryu ayúdame a buscarlo- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarlo.

Asentí y rápidamente salió camino a la mansión. Yo comencé a buscar en la entrada y a mirar por el patio entero. No había rastro de él.

De pronto escuché un balbuceo y me giré para comprobar si era mi pequeño.

El alivio se apoderó de mí y me acerqué para tomarlo en brazos.

-¡Hijo, por Dios, aquí estás!

Estaba en brazos de una mujer. Me lo entregó y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Es un pequeño muy tierno.

La señorita sonrío y le devolví el gesto. Era hermosa, demasiado, cabellos largos de color castaño caían por sus hombros, sus ojos eran de color avellana y el aire elegante que la rodeaba me hizo, por un segundo recordar a alguien.

-Muchas gracias. Estaba muy preocupada.

-Fuutie, aquí está lo que me pedi…

Pánico. Creo que es la única palabra que se asemeja un poco a lo que sentí en ese momento.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y él soltó lo que traía en las manos.

Después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo. Volvía a ver a Shaoran Li.

**Notas de la autora: Shan shannnn, ha pasado algún tiempo en la vida de nuestros personajes principales. Un tiempo bastante prudente diría yo. Pero al parecer, ninguno a podido superar al otro y ¡ahora aparece un nuevo personajito! Lo imagino hermoso ¿qué creen? ¿Se parecerá a nuestra Saku o nuestro pequeño lobo?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas de la autora: Hola queridos míos, sé que el capítulo pasado fue de alto impacto y los dejó bastante intrigados ¡Alto drama por acá! jajaja**_

_**Espero que disfruten este nuevo cap y nos aprotamos para el final próximamente.**_

_**Capítulo XIV: Hien **_

**Shaoran**

Los negocios, las reuniones, los estudios, la vida en general se me estaba pasando demasiado rápido, trataba de hacer muchas actividades, así solamente en las noches, al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, venían a mí los recuerdos y sensaciones dolorosas.

En el día todo estaba bien, podía entrenar, estudiar, trabajar, aprender y hasta reír pero cuando el sol se escondía, todo era diferente.

Constantemente pensaba en ella, pero el recuerdo de esas fotografías me obligaba a borrarla de mi cabeza. Me costaba creer todo lo que mi madre dijo.

¿Sería posible que Sakura consolara mi ausencia con Azuma?

Decidí trabajar duro, mi madre era la líder del clan y por lo tanto todos los contactos y negocios eran en su nombre, yo no tenía nada así que aunque quisiera, no podía ofrecer estabilidad a nadie.

No quería vivir a la sombra y amparo de mi familia toda la vida así que comencé a estudiar. Gracias a mis habilidades con los números, rápidamente aporté ideas y grandes negocios a las distintas carteras de clientes.

Me convertí en la cara visible de la empresa y cuando mi madre enfermó pude hacerme cargo de todo fácilmente.

Acudimos a muchos médicos y realizamos montón de exámenes para determinar qué padecimiento la aquejaba pero nada parecía dar resultados positivos.

Al final, una eminencia en medicina dio el diagnóstico: cardiopatía hipertensiva, uno de los mayores problemas con la presión sanguínea, de manera casi inmediata la salud de mí madre comenzó a deteriorarse y tuvo que tomar reposo por largos períodos de tiempo, sin situaciones que pudiesen alterarla. Nos preocupamos de contratar al mejor equipo de enfermeras pero cada día, su enfermedad se llevaba un poco de vitalidad.

Fuutie había estado exactamente un año en el extranjero, se quedó a estudiar decoración y modas, precisamente ella era la artista de la familia, no volvimos a tener oportunidad de conversar, solo hasta el momento de su arribo a la mansión Li.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Estaba terriblemente agotado ese día, entre los controles médicos de mamá y los estudios, terminarían por perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, me encontraba bebiendo una taza de un burbujeante té cuando mi calma se fue al carajo.**_

_**-¡Hermanito!-Exclamaron a mi espalda.**_

_**Me voltee rápidamente y la sonrisa enorme de mi hermana llegó a mi campo de visión.**_

_**-¿Fuutie? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo llegaste?**_

_**-Hace unas horas ¡Te extrañé mucho! Pero mírate, estás todo un hombre-Se acercó para abrazarme.**_

_**Sonreí, ella como siempre seguía tan jovial y alegre.**_

_**-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.**_

_**-¿Cómo está nuestra madre? Volví por su delicado estado de salud, al fin se me permitió.**_

_**-¿Estabas obligada en New York, cierto?**_

_**Ella carraspeo y se notó algo incómoda.**_

_**-¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tomar el té? Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.**_

_**La conversación giró en torno a sus planes, experiencias y anécdotas de viaje, cada vez que intentaba sacar a relucir el tema que nunca llegamos a tocar Fuutie desviaba la conversación, lo más probable es que mi madre tenía razón y Sakura ya había iniciado una nueva vida en mi ausencia. Azuma siempre estuvo interesado en ella y mi presencia lo había espantado más de una vez. Pero finalmente ya no había nada que le impidiera darle una oportunidad.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Los días siguieron su curso y al cabo de unos meses, me encontré con una invitación en las manos. Eriol se comprometería con Daidoji y estaba cordialmente invitado al gran evento. Eriol provenía de una familia aristócrata inglesa por lo que no me extrañó en lo más mínimo ese tipo de decisión, de hecho si Hua no hubiese rechazado nuestro compromiso, quizás yo también estaría casado.

Y la familia de Daidoji también provenía de empresarios adinerados, así que lo más probable es que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en esa unión.

No sabía si era buena idea asistir ¿Estaba preparado para volver a ver a Sakura? ¿Verla feliz con Azuma? ¿Cuándo yo aún no superaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

-¿Qué tienes en las manos, hermanito?

Suspiré. Definitivamente necesitaba un consejo de hermana.

-Fuutie, Eriol me invitó a su compromiso. Es en Japón.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cómo cuál es el problema? Que si asisto volveré a ver a Sakura, es obvio.

-Pero tal vez ella no asista.

-Olvídalo, la futura novia es su mejor amiga y casi hermana, de hecho podría apostar a que Daidoji la eligió de madrina.

Fuutie ese quedó unos segundos pensativa y me respondió.

-Veamos, tienes dos opciones. Una es quedarte aquí, imaginando cómo pudo haber pasado todo y arrepintiéndote el resto de tu vida o dos, arriesgarte y saber qué pasa. Pensé que eras cobarde pero nunca tanto, hermanito ¿Quién diría que el gran Xiao Lang Li le teme a su amor de Instituto?

-Cállate, Fuutie- Le lancé una almohada.

Sus risas hicieron eco en mi habitación y me contagié pero solo un poco.

-No sé qué esperar de un reencuentro con Sakura. Sé que ella me odia.

-¿Cómo saberlo? No volviste a saber de ella.

-Por lo mismo, es la principal razón para odiarme o tú como mujer ¿No lo harías?

-Sí, la verdad fuiste un completo patán, pero créeme cuando hay amor verdadero, todo se puede superar.

-Gracias por tu apoyo moral, hermanita-Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Por nada hermanito- Me guiñó un ojo- Y si necesitas pareja, hace mucho no voy a un evento, y ¡No quiero perderme tu cara de cordero a medio morir cuando la veas!

-Sal de aquí Fuutie- Grité enfurecido.

Ella se río aún más fuerte y cerró la puerta.

Demonios, a veces odiaba a mi hermana.

Quedaba una semana para el evento y yo aún no decidía qué hacer.

¡Rayos! Era tan difícil tomar una decisión. Mi cabeza pasaba mil imágenes por minuto, sabía a ciencia cierta que Sakura estaría ahí, y lo más probable es que toda su familia también, compartía un grado de familiaridad con Daidoji.

El gorila de su hermano seguramente me mataría, ya me lo había advertido unas cuantas veces, si le causaba daño a su hermana me las vería con él.

La cuchara no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi plato de cereales.

-¿Aún no te decides?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar espiándome? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-¡Vaya! Que humor, hermanito. Veo que estamos de malas pulgas, espero que eso cambie porque te tengo una excelente noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Ya tenemos listo el vuelo a Japón.

Tardé unos segundos en entender a qué se refería. Cuando terminé de comprender casi me caigo de la silla.

-Te…-Grité pero bajé el volumen inmediatamente para susurrar- ¿Te volviste loca, Fuutie?

-No, claro que no hermanito. Al contrario, estoy más cuerda que nunca, ya deja de evadir lo inevitable, las coincidencias no existen.

Me quedé pensando, tenía tanta razón.

Suspiré.

-¿Nuestra madre está enterada?

-Claro, sabe que viajaremos por trabajo a Los Ángeles, California-Dijo tranquilamente mientras untaba su tostada en mantequilla de maní, mi hermana había vuelto con costumbres bastante raras desde el continente americano.

-¿Qué? Sabes lo que pasará si nos descubre ¿Cierto?

-¡Ya deja de preocuparte por eso! Tengo todo bajo control.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, nunca has tenido nada bajo control. Nuestra madre no puede pasar disgustos, tú misma escuchaste al doctor hace unos días.

-Por lo mismo… Una pequeña mentirita no va a hacerle nada Xiao. Partimos el próximo viernes en la madrugada. La idea es no llegar tarde ¿Verdad?

Volví a suspirar… Fuutie terminaría por acabar con mis nervios.

El vuelo fue bastante tranquilo, cada cierto rato Fuutie dormitaba sobre mi hombro, la azafata había tratado de coquetearme en variadas ocasiones y mi hermana la espantaba con su cara de pocos amigos.

Respirar el aire japonés me puso casi de manera automática de buen humor. Olvidé por completo todas mis desdichas y desencantos, realmente amaba ese país. Podría vivir allí toda la vida, para qué hablar de Tomoeda, un lugar pequeño pero totalmente apacible.

Fuutie amó el paisaje, miraba todo como niña pequeña, la acompañé a conocer algunos lugares, mi antiguo Instituto, el templo Tsukimine, la heladería del centro. Todo estaba en el mismo lugar, era como si el tiempo no pasara.

El tiempo no pasaba pero mis remembranzas sí, en cada uno de esos lugares Sakura estaba impregnada como un vivo recuerdo.

¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Seguiría siendo tan alegre y hermosa?

-¿Otra vez en tu mundo Xiao?

Rodé los ojos, Fuutie era un jodido grano en el trasero cuando quería.

-Será mejor que volvamos al hotel, la ceremonia empezará en unas horas y conociéndote vas a demorarte un siglo.

-No seas exagerado, solo me arreglaré un poco, en todo caso no saldremos hasta que quede bella.

-Pff entonces no iremos.

Mi hermana hizo un mohín de disgusto y me golpeó con el codo, sonreí.

-No creas Xiao ¿Cómo sabes si el amor de mi vida está en las apacibles calles de Tomoeda?

-Oh sí ¡Pobre hombre! Siento lástima por él- Comencé a caminar.

-¡Óyeme! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Llegamos al hotel bromeando como cuando éramos niños, Fuutie siempre fue mi hermana más cercana, tanto por edad como por carácter. Era la que más me entendía y ayudaba, estos últimos años eran la prueba fehaciente de aquello.

Salimos media hora antes, como había previsto mi querida hermanita no encontró otro momento para demorarse más. Debía asumir que se veía hermosa, no me extrañaba que algún crédulo cayera ante sus encantos. Claro, no sabían lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser.

Desde que puse un pie en esa mansión tuve un presentimiento, era una sensación de ansiedad que no me dejaba, era como si algo grande estuviese a punto de pasar. Algo que de una u otro manera cambiaría mi vida.

Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en el pecho y con la mirada comencé a buscarla por todos lados.

No podía ubicarla y por la cara de horror que puso Daidoji en cuanto me vio, supuse que ella no estaba enterada de mi presencia en ese lugar.

-Amigo mío, que gusto verte ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shaoran!

Una voz a mis espaldas casi me hace llorar de alegría, nunca imaginé que escuchar a ese idiota otra vez iba a causar tal grado de alteración en mí.

Sonreí alegremente y me di la vuelta para abrazar a mi mejor amigo.

-¡Eriol! Déjame oficialmente saludar al novio.

-Bueno si es que no me dejan plantado en esta velada.

-La verdad, después de ver a tu novia no creo que te cases. No le dijiste que me habías invitado ¿Cierto?

-¿Tomoyo ya sabe que estás aquí?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces deséame suerte cabrón, por ti estoy metido en el tremendo lío.

Sonreí.

-Te presento a mi hermana, Fuutie Li.

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-El gusto es mío y a propósito, felicidades.

-Gracias. Ahora si me permiten, necesito encontrar a mi futura esposa.

Eriol se alejó con rapidez buscando entre la multitud a Daidoji, Fuutie y yo nos quedamos conversando de cosas triviales como la elegante decoración, que a mi hermana le encantó.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeñín?

Arrugué el entrecejo y la miré extrañado, en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño de no más de un año. Tenía cabellos chocolates, casi como los míos, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos color jade que me recordaron inmediatamente a ella.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá? ¿Estás perdido?

El pequeño balbuceó algo y se estiró para alcanzar un vaso de jugo que reposaba en la mesa de coctel.

-Xiao ¿Por qué no traes una pajita? Al parecer el pequeño tiene sed.

-¡Claro!

Caminé en dirección a la mesa principal y extraje una pajita de color verde, inconscientemente elegí el color de los ojos del bebé.

-Fuutie, aquí está lo que me pedi…

Mi garganta se cerró y no pude pronunciar palabra, la pajita se resbaló por mis manos y todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano.

Sakura Kinomoto sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al enfocarme.

Y mi primer pensamiento fue que ¡Estaba perfectamente hermosa!

**Sakura**

No lo puedo negar, tener a Hien entre mis brazos fue la felicidad más grande que había podido experimentar. Mi hijo llenó por completo de amor mi vida y la de mi familia, porque si había un ser en la tierra capaz de derretir al duro de mi hermano, ese era Hien.

El saber que estaba embarazada fue un golpe duro, era aún adolescente y completamente inmadura, no sabía nada en absoluto de bebés, creo que ya he mencionado que las clases de anatomía, biología o lo que fuera de salud no era para nada lo mío. Recordaba el momento en que supe de su existencia como si fuese ayer.

_**Flash Back**_

_**No podía calmarme, mis manos sudaban y estaban ligeramente pálidas, me miré al espejo por quinta vez y suspiré, nada de esto era real, un simple desajuste debido a los malos ratos y a la pena que últimamente me embargaba.**_

_**Sonreí débilmente y volví a lavabo, había dejado el pequeño dispositivo arriba, tapado por una toalla, sentía terror de revisarlo.**_

_**Me armé de valor, así como había descuidado mi vida sexual debía asumir cualquier tipo de consecuencia, no se puede ser grande para algunas cosas y pequeña para otras.**_

_**Cerré los ojos y quité la toalla, abrí uno solo y las vi.**_

_**Descaradas y terriblemente marcadas, estaban las dos líneas que demostraban que en mi interior crecía una nueva vida.**_

_**Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos y me senté en el inodoro, ahogué un grito de desesperación y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.**_

_**¡Dios, estaba embarazada! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diría a mi familia? **_

_**Podía ver el rostro de mi padre y hermano, totalmente decepcionados. Sobretodo Toya, por todos los cielos, me mataría e incluso era capaz de tomar el primer avión a China para matar a Shaoran.**_

_**Por mi irresponsabilidad arruinaría cuatro vidas, la mía, de mi hijo y Shaoran al estar muertos y la de mi hermano, quién estaría en la cárcel toda su vida.**_

_**Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Tomoyo, era la única que podía aconsejarme.**_

_**¿Sería bueno hacer algo? ¿Pretender que nada pasó y atentar contra la vida de mi hijo? No, absolutamente no.**_

_**No tenía nada en contra de las mujeres que al fin y al cabo no querían ser madres pero yo no me sentía capaz. El peso de la conciencia me perseguiría de por vida, además era una parte de él. **_

_**Si, sé que es estúpido romantizar una situación como esa, pero era la verdad.**_

_**Toqué mi abdomen y sonreí, él o ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, era solo la consecuencia del amor, al menos de mi parte.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Contrario a lo que pude imaginar, mi familia reaccionó de buena manera a la noticia, mi padre me alentó a estudiar más adelante y Toya no me habló en algunas semanas, pero creo que fue por enterarse que su "hermanita" ya no era la niña que él creía.

Los meses pasaron rápido y Hien llegó a mi vida para colmarla de felicidad, no niego que de cansancio también, pero definitivamente valía la pena, poco a poco fue adquiriendo características propias de Shaoran. El color de su cabello y la expresión seria, tenía más facciones de él que mías.

El tiempo empezó a pasar y sin querer comencé a olvidar, olvidé el tono de su voz, el color de sus ojos, su aroma y sus caricias. Las reemplacé por balbuceos, risitas, baños de bebé y muchas cosas más.

Sentía que mis sentimientos estaban completamente enterrados, pero una vez más me equivoqué.

Cuando mis ojos enfocaron su mirada fija en mí, mis rodillas casi fallan y me hacen caer al suelo. El calor inundó mis mejillas y el corazón me latió desbocado.

Ilusa, completamente ilusa, al pensar que mis sentimientos por él no existían, solo estaban dormidos, bastó volver a verlo para que todo aflorara nuevamente.

Un balbuceo de Hien me hizo volver a la realidad ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo explicarle que teníamos un hijo y que todo este tiempo se lo había ocultado?

Bueno, tampoco era como si hubiese podido llamarlo y comunicarme inmediatamente, jamás tuve una respuesta a mis llamadas o correos. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

Un movimiento a mi costado me hizo desviar la vista.

¡Oh, no! Mi hermano se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

Tomó con fuerza a Shaoran de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí muñeco chino? No te basta con todo el daño que has hecho.

-¡Toya! Exclamé acercándome.

-¡Oiga qué le pasa, suéltelo!

La señorita que acompañaba a Shaoran habló y pude estudiarla con mayor detenimiento, era bellísima, seguramente su novia.

Por un momento pude enfocar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, era su fiesta y nosotros estábamos haciendo tamaño escándalo.

-¿Y quién es usted? ¿Acaso también te atreviste a traer a tu concubina para restregársela a mi hermana? Te voy a matar.

-¿Perdón? Concubina su abuela ¡Ahora suelte a mi hermano!

Shaoran aprovechó el momento y se soltó de los brazos de Toya. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mi hermano, me dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero poco me importó.

-¡Hermano basta! Estás arruinando la fiesta de compromiso de Tomoyo.

-Hijo, será mejor que vayamos a tomar aire-Gracias a Dios mi padre hizo acto de aparición, tomó a Toya por los hombros y lo dirigió lejos de ahí.

Hien comenzó a jugar con mi pendiente y Shaoran nos clavó una mirada tan penetrante que juré me atravesaría.

-¿Estás bien Xiao? Ese gorila te quería matar ¿Quién es?

La pregunta quedó en el aire ya que Shaoran no despegaba los ojos de nosotros, me sentí aterrada y decidí que lo mejor era huir.

-Permiso, voy a recostar a mi hijo.

-Sí, claro, adelante.

Sonreí levemente y me voltee para entrar en la mansión.

-¡Espera!- Su voz me hizo sobresaltar, era profunda y casi intimidante- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Tragué pesado.

-Ssi, pero debo recostar a...

-Te acompaño.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de mí, mi estómago era un cúmulo de nervios y las manos me sudaban. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, al fin el día había llegado, sabía que esa situación sucedería pero no me imaginé que tan pronto.

Entré a la habitación de Tomoyo y cerré la puerta detrás de él, su rostro era serio y miraba con detalle todo lo que hacía. Hien tenía sueño y poco después se durmió.

-¿Podemos conversar en otra habitación?

-Claro.

Estos dos años le habían sentado tan bien, se veía más maduro, todo un hombre.

Caminamos hasta el despacho, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a la ventana, el ocaso se veía en todo su esplendor y me quedé maravillada ante la imagen.

-¿Bueno y? Estoy esperando una explicación Sakura.

-¿Cómo?- Me volteé pensando que en verdad era una broma.

-Estoy esperando que me expliques ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en esto?- Sus ojos me recorrieron de manera despectiva.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Fruncí el cejo.

-Mi madre tenía razón- Una sonrisa irónica se le dibujó en el rostro- ¿Así que al final cuánto esperaste para revolcarte con Azuma?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y la rabia se apoderó de mí.

-Yo no me he revolcado con nadie, ahora si ese es tu maldito problema, hablemos de tu vida sexual ¿No te parece? ¿O qué, vas a decirme que en todo este tiempo viviste en abstinencia?

-No estamos hablando de mí, precisamente no soy yo el que tiene un hijo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la víbora de tu madre en todo esto?

-No hables así de ella, tenía toda la razón cuando me dijo que todo lo que hubo entre nosotros no significó nada para ti. Seguramente estabas tan triste que te entregaste a los brazos de otro para buscar consuelo ¡Eres igual a todas! ¿Al menos sabes quién es el padre?

Solo pude escuchar el sonido que dejó mi mano estampada en su mejilla. Ya no quería saber nada de ese monstruo, no era el chico amable y serio que había conocido, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

-Sal de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en la vida- Mi voz sonó ahogada.

-No te preocupes, que jamás volverás a saber de mí.

Caminó rápidamente y abrió la puerta de un tirón. En eso Ryu entró con el rostro preocupado.

-Sakura te estaba buscando ¿Hien apareció?

Negué con la cabeza y él por primera vez reparó en que no estábamos solos. Shaoran paró en seco en el marco de la puerta y se quedó ahí.

Bajé el rostro y suspiré, ese idiota no se merecía saber que su sangre corría por las venas de mi hijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Azuma?

**Shaoran**

Me sentía el idiota más idiota del universo de idiotas.

¿Hien? El nombre de mi padre. Era cosa de sumar dos más dos para obtener la respuesta, pero los celos me habían cegado y no había podido hacer esa operación tan básica. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Sakura, disculpa.

-No te preocupes Ryu-Respondió ella con resignación.

Me giré y tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos ¡No podía ser!

-Creo que es mejor que los deje conversar- Azuma caminó en mi dirección y me miró con algo de rabia y lástima.

-No te los mereces y lo sabes- Le sostuve la mirada y salió.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en un sofá, que daba al rincón más oscuro del cuarto. Miles de ideas azotaron mi cabeza, no podía entenderlo, no podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz Sakura?

-¿Cómo fui capaz de qué?

Perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba y exploté.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ocultarme algo como esto? ¡Por Dios, tenemos un hijo! Y yo recién vengo a saberlo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si este evento no se realizaba? ¿Jamás me habría enterado?

-No me pidas explicaciones del por qué no lo sabías ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera? ¿Por paloma mensajera, mensajes de humo? En este tiempo ¡Jamás contestaste una puta llamada Shaoran!-Gritó exaltada- ¿Sabes lo que significa estar sola, con un niño al que alimentar y cuidar? ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme!

-¡Pues yo no estaba precisamente disfrutando de la vida!

-¿A no? Pues las noticias decían todo lo contrario "La excéntrica vida del heredero del clan Li" "La futura esposa del heredero, Hua Zhang"-Respondió haciendo comillas con sus mano -Tú no tuviste que ver todo eso al tiempo que estabas por tener al hijo del famoso heredero.

-Al menos tú sabías de mí, sabías que estaba bien. Yo en cambio no tenía idea de ti, el día que me comuniqué contigo por teléfono mi madre me encerró y aisló por meses. Lo que viste en esas famosas noticias no son más que estupideces y mentiras.

Se me quedó viendo y bajó la vista, pude dilucidar una lágrima caer a la alfombra de la habitación. Respiré profundo.

-No seas injusta, tanto tú como yo lo hemos pasado pésimo. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero recriminarte cosas, solo quiero que me expliques ¿Cómo fue que todo esto pasó?

-¿Quieres que te explique cómo pasó? Bueno, tuvimos relaciones sin protección. Eso pasó.

Me sonrojé y carraspeé.

-No me refería a eso, estaba preguntando cómo ha sido todo este tiempo.

-Difícil- Respondió casi al instante- Sabes que en esta sociedad no es bien visto que una adolescente de dieciocho años, sea madre soltera.

Volví al sofá y ella se sentó a mi lado. Su perfume llegó a mis sentidos y me quedé prendado de su perfil. Con los años, se había vuelto aún más hermosa, su rostro denotaba madurez, al parecer todo por lo que había pasado, la había hecho crecer en más de un sentido.

-Es extraño-Su voz rompió el silencio que se había hecho entre nosotros.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es extraño volver a verte.

-Sí, bastante- Sus orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en mi mirada y me sentí teletransportado a años atrás, cuando éramos unos chiquillos irresponsables. Bueno, aún no me consideraba del todo maduro pero en algo había avanzado.

¿Quién podría imaginarse que todo lo que vivimos traería esas consecuencias tan serias y permanentes?

-Sakura perdóname, sé que a lo mejor ya no tiene sentido y que no puedo compensar todo lo que viviste este tiempo pero si tan solo hubiese sabido.

-Dime la verdad ¿Habrías podido cambiar algo? ¿Habrías vuelto?

Suspiré y el silencio nos inundó nuevamente.

-¿Ves? Nada habría sido diferente. Tú también perdóname, tal vez debí intentar algo más, ah y por la cachetada de hace un rato, pero créeme que te la merecías.

Sonreí.

-¿Por qué le pusiste Hien, por lo que te dije esa noche?

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió levemente.

-Sí, pensé que si algún día lo conocías, te recordaría a tu padre.

-Gracias.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mano estaba encima de la suya, por segunda vez nuestras miradas se encontraron y dejé de respirar. Tenía el pulso acelerado y las rodillas me temblaban, pese a estar sentado.

No imaginaba cuánto volvería a afectar mi vida un nuevo encuentro con Sakura Kinomoto, siempre las películas románticas cliché de mis hermanas, habían causado burla e incredulidad de mi parte, pero vivirlo era completamente diferente. En verdad sentía que mi vida estaba atada a esa bruja de ojos verdes que me había atrapado completamente desde el primer día que la vi.

Observé por algunos segundos su boca y no pude evitar acercarme, ella pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo.

-Creo… creo que es mejor ir a ver a Hien, si despierta y no me ve ahí puede escabullirse de nuevo.

-Déjame compartir un momento con él ¿Puedes?- Dije poniéndome de pie.

Me miró no muy segura pero asintió en silencio.

Comenzó a caminar y la seguí por el pasillo, pude escuchar algunas voces detrás de una de las habitaciones, voces que pronto se transformaron en pequeños gritos.

-Habíamos quedado en un acuerdo ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esa manera.

-Tú y yo sabemos que merecía saber la verdad, no podían ocultárselo toda la vida, es algo demasiado importante.

-No me importa eso, estoy hablando de la confianza, lo habíamos conversado mil veces y me prometiste que no lo invitarías, ahora Sakura debe estar histérica, la hiciste pasar por una situación para la que sencillamente no estaba preparada. No sé si pueda perdonarte esto, Eriol.

Claramente las voces eran de Eriol y Daidoji que discutían sobre mi presencia en su fiesta de compromiso, miré al suelo y me sentí culpable, les había arruinado el día aunque ese sentimiento duró bastante poco, yo tenía todo el derecho a saber lo que había pasado y que mi relación con Sakura había dejado un hijo, al que por cierto recién conocía.

Sakura me quedó viendo ¿Preocupada? Demonios luego de haberle causado tanto mal, aun así me miraba preocupada, era un maldito bastardo.

Sonreí ligeramente para calmarla.

-Creo que lo mejor es conversar con ellos, Tomoyo debe estar disgustada y no creo que Eriol de su brazo a torcer, lo ideal es no empezar un compromiso mal ¿No crees?

-Claro.

Sakura tocó la puerta y los gritos cesaron.

-¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y ambos ingresamos a la habitación, Daidoji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Eriol se cruzó de brazos.

Carraspeé incómodo, no me hacía gracia la situación.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear, Shaoran y yo hemos conversado y aclaramos bastantes cosas, ahora van a salir de aquí y disfrutaran de su fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Sakura, estás bien?

-Sí Tommy, pero no olvidemos por qué estamos aquí. Ahora sal a atender a tus invitados, la fiesta está hermosa.

Daidoji frunció el ceño y me quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué poder tienes sobre ella Li? Aún después de todo este tiempo Sakura sigue creyendo en tus mentiras y engaños, me parece insólito.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás he mentido ni engañado a nadie.

-¿Ah no? Entonces vas decirme que ¿No sabías que debías volver a Hong Kong luego del último año escolar? ¿No sabías que debías hacerte cargo de una dinastía tan importante como la tuya? ¿No sabías que tener relaciones sin protección podía dejar a un hijo solo? Eres un cerdo egoísta y sé que Sakura jamás será capaz de decírtelo en tu cara.

Baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos, no sacaba nada con contestar, ella tenía toda la maldita razón, aunque doliera.

-Tomoyo, creo que lo mejor es que…

-¡No Sakura! Ya basta, han pasado dos largos años donde yo te he visto sufrir, te vi llorar todo este tiempo mientras Li se paseaba de cita en cita, de compromiso en compromiso. No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado Sakura con Hien ¡No sé cómo tienes cara de seguir aquí!

-¡Tomoyo, basta! Shaoran no se fue todo este tiempo por voluntad propia y lo sabes.

-Para mí no es más que un cobarde y te diré algo Li-Caminó hacia mí apuntándome con el dedo- Seré una señorita de sociedad, educada y fina pero quiero que en este momento salgas de mi casa, de mi fiesta y de la vida de mi mejor amiga.

-Tomoyo. Creo que eso debo decidirlo yo ¿No crees?

Miré a Sakura incrédulo, lo mínimo que esperaba era que me corrieran entre todos a patadas ¿Acaso aún tenía una oportunidad?

-Pero, Sakura.

-Tommy, te adoro, eres mi mejor amiga y sé que todo lo que haces es por protegerme, pero ya no necesito protección, soy una mujer y Shaoran tiene el mismo derecho que yo sobre Hien. Nunca le negaré a mi hijo la posibilidad de ver a su padre.

Juro que la garganta se me apretó, Sakura caminó hacia Daidoji y la abrazó.

-Ahora vayan a disfrutar de su fiesta, y no les permito seguir discutiendo por algo que ni siquiera debiese afectarles.

Eriol sonrió, tomó la mano de Daidoji y salieron con dirección al jardín.

-Bueno, creo que íbamos a ver a Hien-Comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Espera!-La tomé del brazo y me miró sorprendida.

Ya no lo soportaba más, tomé su mentón y la besé. Esperaba una segunda cachetada en lo que iba de tarde pero no fue así, al contrario, ella me respondió de manera suave y tímida, tomé su cintura y profundicé el beso.

La extrañé tanto que volver a tocarla significó sentir esa necesidad de la que ni siquiera era consiente.

Realmente el cursi hilo rojo del destino funcionaba en la vida real.

**Notas de la Autora: ¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo estoy comiéndome las uñas de los nervios. Al menos nuestro lobito reaccionó y Sakurita es tan buena, siempre perdonándole todas sus tonterías jajaja nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Mensión especial a Cyna, su revew me hizo reír mucho, cuidado con golpear al marido jajaja**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas de la Autora: Ya sé que varios quieren asesinarme! los he dejado esperando mucho pero es que he tenido unas semanas horribles, entre el trabajo, viajes, hijo y otro pequeñín en camino, es bastante difícil.**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Las cosas están avanzando a pasos agigantados.**

_**Capítulo XV: Reencuentros.**_

**Sakura**

Cuando por fin había decidió poner fin a los cuentos de hadas que mi mente imaginaba, llegaba Shaoran Li en su caballo blanco para poner todo de cabeza. Tomoyo tenía razón ¿Cuántas veces más iba a caer en la telaraña de mentiras y engaños que Shaoran tejía para mí?

Quería confiar en él y creer que todo este tiempo había estado casi encarcelado por la bruja de madre que tenía, yo misma había vivido en carne propia lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer con tal de mantener las apariencias, no solo me había ofrecido dinero para alejarme de su hijo sino que también había querido que Hien desapareciera.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Estaba paseando por el centro comercial cuando dos tipos me abordaron en un estacionamiento, estaba esperando a mi hermano, que había tardado un poco en recogerme, según él su empleo de medio tiempo le dio más trabajo que de costumbre. **_

_**Me obligaron a subir a una camioneta negra y allí se encontraba ella, Ieran Li, con el mismo aire prepotente y autoritario de meses atrás.**_

_**-Señorita Kinomoto, nos volvemos a ver. Espero que esta vez las cosas sean distintas.**_

_**Suspiré y me crucé de brazos.**_

_**-¿Qué quiere señora Li? ¿No le bastó con que la echara de mi casa?**_

_**-Por ahora voy a obviar ese pequeño incidente. Veo que las cosas entre mi hijo y usted se volvieron serias de un minuto a otro. Su abultada barriga lo confirma. **_

_**¿Es de mi hijo?-Alzó una ceja.**_

_**Juro que odiaba a esta mujer, muy la madre de Shaoran sería, pero era una víbora. **_

_**-Mire señora Li, nuevamente se lo repito, no sé con qué clase de personas está acostumbrada a tratar, pero yo no soy igual. Claro que es de su hijo, él fue mi novio todo este tiempo.**_

_**-Debo recordarle, señorita Kinomoto que usted estuvo involucrada con otro compañero de Instituto ¿Tsukishiro su apellido?**_

_**Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua ¿Cómo esta bruja sabía de mi relación con Yukito? ¿Acaso me había seguido todo el año?**_

_**-No se sorprenda señorita Kinomoto, soy una mujer poderosa.**_

_**-Puedo notar que bastante, señora Li.**_

_**-No crea que su palabra es confiable para mí, preferiría confirmarlo ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerse un examen de paternidad?**_

_**-¿Perdón? Mire señora Li, no tengo porque caer en sus juegos sucios, no me interesa la opinión que usted pueda tener de mí y se lo reitero no quiero nada de su familia ni su hijo. Él no lo sabrá si depende de mí, así que quédese tranquila.**_

_**Hice el ademán de bajarme pero ella me sujetó del brazo.**_

_**-¿Segura? ¿Puede prometerme que no sabremos de usted ni su hijo nunca? ¿Puede prometerme que Xiao Lang jamás sabrá que en Japón hay un niño suyo?**_

_**Hagamos un trato.**_

_**-No puedo prometer eso, señora Li. En algún momento Shaoran sabrá de esto.**_

_**-Entonces acepte un pequeño obsequio para que eso jamás suceda o mejor puedo pagar la mejor clínica de Japón para que ese niño no nazca, piénselo, usted es joven, bonita, tiene toda una vida por delante.**_

_**Abrió su bolso y una vez más sacó su chequera.**_

_**-¿Usted no entiende cierto? ¡No quiero su maldito dinero! Y si no me deja en paz, de verdad buscaré la manera de que su hijo sepa todo lo que ha pasado e incluso todo lo que usted ha hecho para evitar que lo sepa.**_

_**Me parece asquerosa la forma en que actúan las personas como usted, creen que por tener dinero y estatus pueden pasar por encima de las personas.**_

_**¡Conmigo no, entiéndalo, buenas tardes!**_

_**Me bajé rápidamente y apresuré el paso, no creía que fuesen capaz de hacerme algún daño, pero de esa mujer podía esperarme todo.**_

_**Esperé un momento en la esquina opuesta y Toya me recogió minutos después.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No había vuelto a saber de ella y por algunos comentarios de las noticias, me enteré que estaba enferma de algo que no podían encontrar. Jamás había tenido pensamientos oscuros o crueles pero estaba empezando a creer que cada cual tenía lo que se merecía.

Me separé bruscamente de Shaoran y toqué mis labios.

-No… no Shaoran. Esto no está bien-Dije en un susurro.

-Lo… lo siento-Se revolvió el cabello y suspiró.

-No tienes derecho, no después de todo lo que he pasado.

Por alguna razón, me sentía furibunda. Toda la rabia acumulada a lo largo de estos dos años emergió de mí, como un volcán en estado de erupción.

-Lo sé, Sakura, discúlpame.

-No, no lo sabes… no lo sabes caprichoso niño rico.

Él frunció el ceño y me miró atónito.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te sorprendo? Ya no soy la chica inocente que conociste hace tiempo Shaoran, he madurado bastante, me vi obligada a hacerlo. Y pienso que sigues siendo el niñito creído y caprichoso de mamá que conocí hace dos años.

-No sabes lo que dices. No sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Todo lo que te dijo Tomoyo es verdad. Eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti. Con lo nuestro quedó más que demostrado. Sabías que todo esto pasaría y no hiciste nada por evitarlo, debiste advertirme ¡Debiste hacer tantas cosas!- Grité exaltada.

-¡No quería que te alejaras de mí!

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Siempre pensaste en ti ¿Y yo? ¿Nunca pensaste que volviendo a China yo quedaría sola y destrozada? Además, poco después me enteré que esperaba un hijo tuyo ¡Mientras en las malditas noticias solo pasaban imagines de tus encuentros con tu "futura prometida"!

-No iba a casarme con Hua.

-¡No mientas! Claro que lo habrías hecho, haces todo lo que tu mamita quiere.

-No metas a mi madre en esto, está enferma.

-Que el cielo me perdone por decir esto, pero se lo merece.

-Sakura, el problema es conmigo, mi madre no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Claro que sí! Supongo que no sabías que vino a ofrecerme dinero para que desapareciera de tu vida y además atentara contra Hien ¿Cierto?

Me miró como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

-Sakura, estas desvariando. Mi madre es una mujer difícil, pero no sería capaz de hacer una cosa como esa.

-Pues te equivocas y ¿Sabes qué? Ya me da lo mismo si crees o no- Iba a salir de allí, se mentía asqueada, aún él se atrevía a ponerme en duda.

-Es cierto Xiao Lang.

Una voz desconocida me hizo voltearme rápidamente, cuando logré enfocar la silueta de la recién aparecida, suspiré, era la hermana de Shaoran, su flequillo cubría sus ojos y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Qué dices Fuutie?- Shaoran sonaba incrédulo y muy decepcionado.

Ella levantó la vista y nos observó por un momento, juro que se me hizo eterno.

-Ella tiene razón, nuestra madre ha hecho muchas cosas en este tiempo Xiao.

Eres mi hermano y prometo que te adoro pero incluso yo te he mentido bastante.

Miré a ambos y me sentí fuera de lugar.

-Creo que es mejor que los deje solos.

-¡No! Por favor Sakura, quédate- Rogó la hermana de Shaoran.

Me sorprendí bastante pero no tuve corazón de dejarla, sus ojos estaban llorosos y la desesperación de su voz dejaba entrever todo lo que la aquejaba.

-Muy bien, Fuutie, habla.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo escuché una conversación entre mamá y un tipo desconocido? Ese día tuve la sensación de que era un detective privado, pero con el tiempo supe que era un espía de la policía, aquí en Japón, era un antiguo amigo de papá y nuestra madre lo conocía. Lo contactó para seguir a Sakura.

Ambos nos sorprendimos pero no dijimos nada. Lo mejor era escuchar toda la versión.

-Nunca estuviste solo, hermanito. Nuestra madre te vigilaba siempre, sabía dónde ibas, con quién salías y qué hacías. Al principio Sakura no fue foco de atención ya que estaban comenzando a salir, pero con el paso de los días se transformó en un problema enorme. Lo sé porque pude hablar con ella antes de que viniésemos a Japón. Me contó que conocía a Sakura y que le había ofrecido dinero dos veces a cambio de su silencio pero que ella la mandó a volar y no quiso aceptar nada.

Shaoran me miró y estúpidamente me sonrojé ¡Demonios! Ya no era una adolescente absurda pero él tenía el mismo control sobre mí.

Agaché la mirada y suspiré. Recordar todo era bastante crudo.

-Sabías que tenía un hijo ¿Cierto Fuutie?

-Eso fue lo que escuché esa noche y cuando intenté decírtelo, nuestra madre nos escuchó y me envió todo este tiempo a Estados Unidos. Me matriculó en un Instituto de modas y me amenazó. Me dijo que si te decía algo, realmente Sakura y su hijo iban a pagar las consecuencias.

¡Perdóname Xiao! Sé que fui una cobarde y tuve miedo pero no quería que por mi culpa algo malo apsara. Siento que mamá es capaz de todo.

-No es tu culpa Fuutie, el único cobarde aquí, soy yo. Ella también me amenazó con hacerle daño a Sakura si no volvía a Hong Kong-Dirigió su vista nuevamente a mí-El día que te dejé en mi departamento, varios tipos estaban esperándome afuera.

De mis ojos caían numerosas lágrimas y no podía controlarme, temblaba ligeramente y mis manos sudaban. Quería contenerme y no demostrarle a Shaoran todo lo que me había afectado perderlo. Pero ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, siempre había sido pésima para mentir.

-Creo que es mejor que los deje a solas, tienen mucho de que hablar.

Fuutie Li se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la cerró rompí en llanto.

Llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndome que no fue difícil soltar todo. Innumerables veces lloré en el regazo de Tomoyo pero esto era distinto, era distinto saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas y que Shaoran estaba atado de manos igual o peor que yo. Llegué a pensar tantas veces que había jugado conmigo, que me había engatusado para solo poder tenerme en su cama pero ahora, podía comprender que él también había sufrido.

-Sakura, no llores ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez?-Me tomó del mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-No soporto que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué todo tuvo que suceder así? No lo entiendo, es injusto.

Me abrazó y pude sentir ese calor tan propio de él, ese calor abrasador que siempre terminaba envolviéndome. No sacaba nada con seguir engañándome, lo amaba, jamás había dejado de hacerlo, jamás dejé de pensar en él, en qué estaría haciendo, si en algún momento de su día pensaba en mí.

Estos años no habían mermado en nada mis sentimientos, al contrario, los habían avivado.

Nos separamos y cuando esos orbes ámbares se posaron en mis ojos, tragué pesado, la intensidad de su mirada iba a volverme loca. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Acarició mi cuello y suspirando cerré los ojos, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían suavemente desde el mentón hasta la clavícula. Volví a suspirar y pude sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, abrí levemente los ojos, a esas alturas iba a quedarme sin aire. Lo tenía tan cerca, tomó mi cintura y nuevamente me besó.

En un principio me quedé atontada por la intensidad de todo, pero pronto reaccioné y lo tomé del cuello, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento que no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Él seguiría amándome? Lo había escrito en un papel, pero nunca me lo había dicho personalmente.

-Te amo, Sakura-Dijo entre susurros contra mi boca.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya y sonreí, no había tenido que esperar tanto.

**Shaoran**

Las palabras salieron de mi boca de manera tan natural que hasta yo me sorprendí, nunca pensé que sería tan fácil confesarle todos mis sentimientos. La verdad creo que solo fluyó, llevaba años esperando ese día, Sakura no merecía un te amo escrito en un papel, merecía que la mirara a los ojos y se lo dijera.

Quería que creyera, que había sido sincero al describirle lo miserable que me sentí lejos de ella, de mis amigos, de mi vida tranquila en Tomoeda, todo de lo que mi madre, en su red de engaños, logró privarme.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y sonrío ¿Qué más podía esperar? Realmente la vida estaba dándome una segunda oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla, así tuviese que pelearme con un dragón para salir definitivamente de la mansión Li.

Pero primero, debía aclarar cuentas con mi madre. Sabía que las responsabilidades del clan muchas veces la llevaban a tomar decisiones extremas, pero esta vez se había excedido, no solo intentó chantajearme con la vida de Sakura, la había amenazado y ofrecido dinero para que se alejara de mí. No podía seguir siendo pasivo, ni Sakura ni Hien lo merecían.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de mi padre, sabía que en vida fue un hombre imponente y responsable, siempre el clan familiar fue su prioridad e intenté asemejar su imagen, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndome, el amor de mi vida estaba en Japón y que Sakura y yo tuviésemos un hijo solo afirmaba mis ganas de volver a Tomoeda, era donde pertenecía, a su lado.

No quería que mi hijo sufriera la falta de un padre, así como yo la sufrí, a mis hermanas no les afectaba tanto, se apoyaban entre ellas y en casos extremos hasta nuestra madre intervenía, pero yo estaba completamente solo. Se me había criado con la mentalidad de responsabilidad y liderazgo, el problema es que yo no quería una vida igual a la de mi padre, quería tener voz y voto, quería elegir mi propio destino.

-¿Aún quieres ver a Hien?

-Claro.

-Vamos, te llevaré con él.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Sakura!-Aproveché el momento de descuido y volví a besarla ¡Diablos, jamás me cansaría de hacer eso!

-¿Monstruo, estás ocu..?

Nos separamos rápidamente y pude ver el mundo arder en los ojos de Toya Kinomoto. En verdad ese tipo me detestaba.

-Sakura ¿Se puede saber qué haces besuqueándote con el mocoso chino, otra vez? ¿No te basta con todo el daño que te ha hecho?

-Hermano, de verdad te agradezco por la preocupación pero ya soy una mujer adulta.

-¡Adulta, mis pelotas! ¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con este idiota? ¿Qué rayos tiene que hacerte para que reacciones?

-Señor Kinomoto, creo que fue suficiente ¿No le bastó hacer el escándalo del siglo en el jardín, también viene a molestar a mi hermano aquí?

Fuutie había ingresado a la habitación para salvar mi cuello, le debía una.

Kinomoto suspiró y se dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a mi hermana.

-¿Y a usted no le enseñaron que era de mala educación inmiscuirse en las conversaciones de los adultos?

-¿Perdón? Para su información, soy mayor que Shaoran.

-¿Y quién dijo que este mocoso chino era un adulto? Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de hacerse cargo de su propio hijo.- Bajé la cabeza y suspiré, debía armarme de paciencia, todo lo que decían era verdad-Además, déjeme dudar de su edad, parece una chiquilla de preparatoria.

-¿Cómo? Pero que se ha creído-Tuve que sostener a mi hermana, en cualquier momento le saltaba al gorila ese-Pues yo pareceré una chiquilla de preparatoria pero usted es un maleducado y arrogante señor Kinomoto. En mi vida había conocido a alguien tan desagradable.

-¿Segura? Porque su hermano me dio la misma impresión, cuando lo conocí.

-Ugg no se puede hablar con este tipo, es un verdadero cavernícola. Xiao Lang venía a decirte que me voy al hotel. No soporto a este hombre un segundo más.

-Pues estamos a mano, señorita.

Ambos echaban chispas por los ojos y jamás había visto a mi hermana así de alterada, al parecer los Kinomoto lograban sacarnos de quicio muy fácilmente.

-Hermano, no creo que pelear con la señorita Li arregle nuestros problemas, al contrario. Además íbamos a ver a Hien.

-No me digas y para ir a verlo ¿Necesitabas comerte la boca de este mocoso chino?

-Ya basta Kinomoto, solo quiero ver a mi hijo-Respondí secamente.

-Ja, déjame reír Li, el papel de padre presente no te queda, la verdad. Y tú Sakura, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, si quieres destruir tu futuro ya no me importa pero no dejaré que Hien sufra.

Me dirigió una mirada furibunda y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-Perdón Sakura, pero su hermano está trastornado-Por primera vez, concordaba con mi hermana.

-Está molesto. Hay que darle tiempo. La verdad, nada de esto ha sido fácil ni para mí ni para mi familia.

Bajé la mirada y suspiré, nada sería fácil pero valía totalmente la pena.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Fuutie. Sakura, me encantaría poder compartir tiempo con Hien pero creo que mientras esté aquí nadie va a disfrutar la velada. Tu hermano está demasiado alterado y Daidoji no me quiere aquí, el mayor favor a Eriol y tu familia es que me vaya.

¿Sería posible que lo llevaras al hotel donde nos estamos quedando? Tenemos vuelo el día domingo.

Ella lo pensó un momento y asintió-Está bien, dame un número de contacto y yo te ubicaré.

Sonreí y le pasé una tarjeta, había mandado a imprimir varias con mis servicios, así era más fácil acceder a trabajos de asesorías económicas.

Luego de despedirnos volví con Fuutie al hotel, estaba exhausto. No era muy alentador darse cuenta que la mujer que amabas había tenido un hijo tuyo y que aún sentías lo mismo que hace dos años. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día, me duché y recosté.

Mi hermana se había retirado hace rato y no podía pegar los ojos, pensaba en todo lo que Sakura enfrentó sola, bueno su familia siempre la apoyó pero no era lo mismo ¿Cuántas veces habría tratado de comunicarse conmigo? ¿Cuántas veces mi madre se lo negó? ¿Qué tan implicada estaba mi madre con todo lo que había pasado este tiempo?

Debía resolver todas esas dudas, ya había llegado el momento de enfrentarla, ya no era un chiquillo al que podía manejar a su antojo, ya era un hombre y si quería demostrarle a Sakura que era digno de ella debía demostrarlo.

**Sakura**

Mordí mi labio inferior por quinta vez, tenía su tarjeta en una mano y el teléfono en otra, no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía llamarlo? Pero ¿Qué sacaba con darme falsas esperanzas? Luego de este encuentro todo volvería a la normalidad, Shaoran volvería a China y yo seguiría mi vida, con Hien en Tomoeda. Mi hermano tenía razón, por mucho que yo quisiera, las cosas no cambiarían, Ieran Li jamás permitiría que el heredero de la dinastía estuviese junto a una doña nadie como yo. Eso era para esa familia, no tenía dinero ni influencias, éramos una familia normal y humilde.

Suspiré, era el momento de tomar una decisión.

Marqué el número y esperé que contestara, mis manos habían comenzado a sudar y mi respiración se aceleró.

Estaba a punto de cortar cuando escuché un leve jadeo.

-¿Hola?-Me quedé en silencio. Su voz se escuchaba cansada.

-Ho.. hola ¿Shaoran?

-¿Sakura? Disculpa, tuve que correr para alcanzar el teléfono.

-Vaya ¿Estás en un hotel o en una parcela?

Él se río y yo repliqué el gesto.

-Estoy en el hotel pero estaba duchándome y a lo lejos, escuché el sonido del móvil. Disculpa.

-No te preocupes, te llamaba para decirte que esta tarde puedo ir a verte.

-¡Claro! No hay problema, solo dime la hora para sacar a Fuutie de aquí, es un insecto en el oído cuando se lo propone.

-No lo sé, creo en unas horas más. Debo esperar a que papá llegue, se quedará con Hien y…

-No ¿No lo traerás?

-Creo que lo mejor es que conversemos Shaoran, ese día no pudimos hacerlo bien y me parece lo más sano.

-Tienes razón, pero tenía ganas de verlo.

-Lo sé, pero si quieres podemos ir a despedirte al aeropuerto mañana.

-Está bien, te espero, muchas gracias Sakura.

-¡Nos vemos!

Corté e inmediatamente mi corazón dejó de saltar. Ni siquiera lo tenía enfrente pero lograba ponerme a tiritar por completo ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que aunque pasara años lejos de él, seguía sintiendo lo mismo?

Lo amaba demasiado y no valía la pena tratar de ocultarlo.

Esperé a papá, terminé de arreglarme y me despedí de Hien. Caminé lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, a esta altura ya no hacía tanto frío, el clima estaba algo más primaveral.

Cuando llegué a la dirección que encontré en internet, un lujoso hotel se levantaba ante mí, ni siquiera sabía que en Tomoeda existiera algo así, la elegancia y sofisticación podían verse a cuadras de distancia.

Me armé de valor y pedí en recepción que me comunicaran con la habitación 506, la señorita amablemente me invitó a pasar.

Tomé el ascensor y cuando estuve frente a la puerta casi desisto, tuve ganas de salir corriendo, nunca había sido cobarde pero Shaoran Li me invitaba a reaccionar de esa manera. Di unos suaves toques a la puerta y esperé, por un segundo desee que no estuviese, así podría irme con la conciencia limpia y no habría sido mi culpa.

Pero mi suerte no era tanta. Detrás de la puerta la potente mirada de Shaoran Li se alzaba fiera y penetrante, casi sentía que estaba atravesándome, quise girarme lentamente y correr en dirección opuesta a él, pero su mano rozó mi brazo y hasta ahí llegó todo pensamiento coherente.

-Ya estás aquí… me alegra mucho que vinieras Sakura. Pasa-Se hizo a un lado y avancé, mordiéndome el labio inferior- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una copa de vino, un vaso de whisky?

-Una copa de vino estaría bien- Apenas lo dije, me arrepentí. No era buena idea mezclar el alcohol con la poca cordura que mi mente manejaba a su lado. Pero decidí seguir adelante, total ¿Qué daño podía hacer una copa de vino?

La respuesta a mi pregunta quedó en el olvido junto con todos mis demás sentidos, al final no fue una sola copa, fueron varias y terminé casi borracha en una pieza de hotel junto a mi ex novio, padre de mi hijo y amor de mi vida.

¿Qué bueno podría salir de todo eso?

Tienen toda la razón. NADA BUENO.

Abrí los ojos con cautela, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y tuve que volver a cerrarlos, no lograba enfocar en qué lugar me encontraba, tenía la boca seca, tanto que casi dolía. Tragué en seco y tosí torpemente. Llené de aire mis pulmones y conseguí al fin abrir los ojos. Había una enorme lámpara sobre mi cabeza, de ella colgaban innumerables cristales que reflejaban la luz que entraba desde la ventana replicándola en cada rincón del cuarto.

Ya era de día y ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Intenté incorporarme y fallé terriblemente. Volví a caer sobre la cama, solo estaba cubierta por una sábana de seda y logré enfocar bien la habitación, la recorrí completa y no pude recordar nada de la noche anterior.

Dirigí la vista a mi lado y casi caigo de la impresión. Un hombre dormía plácidamente a mi lado, estaba de espaldas y no podía ver su rostro.

¿Qué había pasado? Traté de recordar y lo último que llegó a mi memoria fueron las copas de vino bebidas y las risas compartidas con Shaoran… ¡No podía ser! Miré al cielo pidiendo clemencia ¿En verdad me había acostado otra vez con Shaoran?

No tuve que esperar mucho para que sus ojos se abrieran y sonriera de la manera más deliciosa posible ¿Sería muy malo hacerle el amor otra vez? Total, después de la noche anterior no creía que el pudor fuera netamente lo mío.

¿Con todo lo que lo había extrañado, con todo lo que lo deseaba, con copas de más y la manera en que me miraba? Creo que fui todo, menos una santa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Dije tímidamente.

-¿Cómo? Solo te miro, anoche eras una persona bastante… distinta.

Sentí mis mejillas arder con fuerza y un calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y lo observé deteniéndome en sus facciones, había madurado sin duda, ya no quedaba casi nada de aquel chico tímido, arrogante y maleducado, el tiempo había dado paso a un hombre fuerte, sexy y extremadamente guapo.

-¿Una persona distinta? No sé a qué te refieres.

-Dejémoslo como un secreto-Me guiñó un ojo y se acercó para besarme, al principio me sobresalté, él sonrío y después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros era una soberana estupidez ponerme nerviosa.

Desayunamos y por un momento me vi transportada a un futuro con él, criando a nuestro hijo y formando una bella familia, la verdad sabía que nada de eso ocurriría pero no perdía nada con soñarlo. Shaoran era parte de mi vida desde el primer día en que lo vi y gracias a Hien se quedaría en ella para siempre.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó de pronto.

-En nada, solo me preguntaba si estar así, juntos podría algún día ser posible.

-Claro que si, Sakura pero antes debo resolver algunos temas en Hong Kong y sobretodo hablar con mi madre, la mayor causa de nuestra separación fue su actuar y la verdad estoy cansado de seguir órdenes, hace aproximadamente un año tomé el control completo de la dinastía y los negocios, sigo estudiando pero puedo trasladarme. He pensado bastante desde el compromiso de Eriol y sé que es posible. Todo lo que nos ha pasado, me ha ayudado a identificar qué es lo más importante en mi vida y sabes que no es toda esa mierda frívola e intrascendente. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti y de nuestro hijo- Tomó mi mano fuertemente y la besó.

Woow, eso había sido una declaración sincera y aún me sentía mareada, escuchar esas palabras de su boca eran completamente un sueño hecho realidad. Había pensado tantas veces en él, en que volviera y pudiésemos estar juntos que jamás pensé que se cumpliría. Sonreí y suspiré.

-Te amo, Shaoran ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

-Yo también te extrañé pequeña, todos los días me preguntaba si pensaban en mí tanto como yo en ti- Unimos nuestras frentes y suspiré- Pero necesito que confíes en mí, una vez que resuelva todo volveré para estar contigo y con Hien, esto es importante así que es lo único que puedo hacer, pedirte que hasta eso me esperes.

-He esperado todo este tiempo Shaoran, no creo que por un tiempo más vaya a morir.

Ambos sonreímos.

Al día siguiente un avión planeaba despegando desde el aeropuerto de Tokio, lleno de promesas y planes que no sabía si se cumplirían. Siempre el miedo estaba latente en mí, la inseguridad me embargaba pero Shaoran tenía razón. La única forma de estar junto era enfrentar a su madre y dejar la dinastía en buenas manos.

Llegué a casa sintiéndome extraña, sentía una opresión en el pecho, pocas veces me había pasado, la última vez fue cuando había visitado a Shaoran y terminamos separándonos. Estaba un poco asustada, el presentimiento crecía con el pasar de los minutos así que decidí respirar, calmarme y ver un poco de televisión.

Comencé a pasar canales y en eso Hien despertó, fui a verlo y al volver, las noticias llamaron mi atención.

_**"Tenemos una información de último minuto, el consulado de China en Japón ha emitido un comunicado de desaparición. Hace unas horas se perdió contacto con el avión privado de la familia Li, se cree que en él viajaban los dos hijos menores de la conocida empresaria Ieran Li: Fuutie Li y Xiao Lang Li. Según las últimas indagaciones se perdió contacto con el vuelo aproximadamente una hora después de su despegue. Cualquier novedad estaremos informando"**_

-¡Dios! ¡No podía ser! Por favor no.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Shaoran!

**Notas de la Autora: Estoy en shock y sé que muchos de ustedes igual ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Será que este es el mandato del destino? Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Los quiero, gracias por todos sus comentarios y muestras de gratitud.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Estimados lectores, sé que me he demorado demasiado en subir este capítulo pero es que he tenido mucho que hacer. Además tuve algunos problemas de salud y estuve hospitalizada.**_

_**Espero puedan perdonarme, en primera instancia quise alargar un poco más esta historia pero he ido decayendo en ideas y no quise dejarla sin final, así que me propuse armar un último capítulo y final. **_

_**Tengo otra historia en mente que pronto estaré publicando.**_

_**Capítulo XVI: Volver a vivir.**_

**Shaoran**

Las manos me sudaban, la visita de Sakura me tenía muy nervioso, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar siquiera a lo largo de esos dos años. No miento y sí, intenté muchas veces olvidar todo el pasado y retomar las riendas de mi vida, dejar atrás todo lo malo y salir adelante, pero ella aparecía como un fantasma cada vez que lo intentaba, siempre había algo que me hacía volver a su recuerdo. Y con el tiempo fui advirtiendo que era porque aún la amaba así que dejé de luchar contra mis sentimientos, era una locura pero pensaba en ella todos los días y de todas las formas posibles.

En la fiesta de compromiso pude percatarme que el sentimiento era mutuo y posiblemente esta visita pondría curso a mi futuro. Quería estar con ella, ahora que sabía que Hien nos uniría de por vida, estaba más seguro que nunca… ya sabía dónde estaba mi lugar.

Esperé pacientemente y al tocar el timbre le pedí a mi cerebro que actuara, abrí la puerta y la frágil figura de ella se dibujó en la puerta.

-Ya estás aquí… me alegra mucho que vinieras Sakura. Pasa- Me hice a un lado y ella se mordió el labio, odiaba que tuviese esas reacciones involuntarias, sin percatarse que a mí me encendían como un demonio-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una copa de vino, un vaso de whisky?

-Una copa de vino estaría bien- Respondió ella pero me dio la impresión de que no estaba del todo segura. Yo tampoco pero decidí no ventilar mis aprensiones.

Finalmente las copas de vino se transformaron en botellas y el pudor del principió quedó fácilmente atrás. La verdad tenía vagos recuerdos pero bastante explícitos, Sakura se había trasformado en otra persona, dejó atrás a la chica tímida para tomar el control de todo. Finalmente desperté al otro día con dolor de cabeza pero tremendamente feliz.

Debía volver a Hong Kong, había tomado una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida, ya no dejaría que me madre se entrometiera y manejara mi vida, me había alejado de las personas que más quería en múltiples ocasiones, ya no más.

Tomé el avión junto con Fuutie y cuando me disponía a descansar una serie de turbulencias afectaron el vuelo, comenzaron de manera leve pero pronto se volvieron bastante fuertes. Fuutie tomó mi mano, estaba asustada, el personal de vuelo no se veía tranquilo y eso me inquietó mucho más.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunté nervioso.

-Estamos pasando por un frente de mal tiempo, señor. Debiese calmarse en un momento- Me contestó un tripulante.

Pronto el avión dejó de moverse y pudimos tener un vuelo medianamente tranquilo, mi hermana se había dormido pero yo no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Había vuelto a reencontrarme con Sakura, ahora Hien existía en mi vida y nada podía ser mejor.

Al llegar a China, Wei nos recogió en el aeropuerto y nos llevó a la mansión.

-¿Cómo está nuestra madre, Wei?-Preguntó Fuutie.

Wei no contestó, solo nos miró por el espejo retrovisor y bajó la mirada, me extrañó demasiado ya que él siempre había sido comprensivo y amable.

Al llegar solo pude recostarme en mi habitación, ni siquiera tuve hambre así que me quedé profundamente dormido, la noche anterior no había podido descansar mucho.

Al día siguiente estábamos por desayunar cuando Fuutie entró alterada al comedor.

-Xiao Lang ¿Tienes idea de qué rayos significa esto?

Tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor, estaban pasando las noticias.

"_**Sobre la desaparición del avión privado de la familia Li, no hemos recibido aún novedades, sabemos que esta noticia ha generado gran impacto en la comunidad, apenas tengamos novedades estaremos informando"**_

Me quedé paralizado

-¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿De qué desaparición hablan los noticieros?- Pregunté alterado.

-De la desaparición de su avión, claro.

Mi madre estaba de pie, observándonos desde el punto opuesto a la habitación.

-Xiao Lang, te lo advertí tantas veces hijo, no me dejaste alternativa, si la única manera de que te olvides de esa mujer es que crea que estás muerto, perfecto. Está hecho.

-Madre ¿Acaso perdió la razón?- Fuutie estaba impactada.

-Claro que no hija, es solo que tu hermano no me ha dejado salidas, he hablado con él en todos los tonos posibles, debes entender Xiao Lang que tu deber es con tu familia, esa mujer es algo pasajero, llevo años diciéndotelo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto! No puedo entender cómo puede hacerse llamar mi madre, me ha visto todos estos años, ha visto la tristeza y desazón en mi mirada pero eso no le interesa, lo único que importa es el maldito dinero ¿Cierto? La maldita posición social, entienda de una vez Ieran Li, no me interesa nada de esto.

Amo a Sakura y ahora que sé lo que me ha ocultado todo este tiempo no voy a quedarme aquí viendo como destruye mi vida y la de los que amo.

¡Me voy!

-¡Detente Xiao Lang, si cruzas esa puerta creme que no volverás a pisar esta mansión en lo que me quede de vida, voy desheredarte y morirás pobre como una rata de alcantarilla!

-Ya no me importa, no me importa nada. Sabe que he hecho mis propias alianzas ya no soy el chiquillo de antes madre, ya no le tengo miedo- Caminé a toda prisa hacia mi habitación, cogí la maleta que aún estaba hecha y salí por la puerta de mi alcoba.

Se había armado un gran alboroto y tanto mis hermanas como el personal espiaban desde lo lejos, me había percatado del escándalo pero no daría pie atrás, la suerte estaba echada y mi madre había logrado sacarme de mis casillas, esto era el colmo. Solo podía pensar en la preocupación que embargaba a Sakura en ese momento, tomé mi móvil dispuesto a llamarla pero como siempre, estaba desconectado.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente y me volteé para ver a mi madre. Como siempre, no mostraba emoción en el rostro.

-Xiao Lang, todo este tiempo he querido lo mejor para ti, te he alejado de las personas que no te convenían, he hecho mucho esfuerzo para que nuestra familia prospere, he dejado atrás todas las faltas que has cometido. Te he enseñado siempre que la familia es lo primero y mira cómo quieres pagarnos, abandonándonos por una mujer, además una japonesa. Permití que deshicieras el compromiso con Hua, quien claramente estaba muy interesada en ti.

¿Qué más quieres?

Sonreí.

-¿Qué hay de mi hijo? Porque usted sabía que existía y le dio exactamente lo mismo, me alejó de él todo este tiempo y me enteré hace dos días que existía. ¿No cree que eso es injusto?

-¿Tú hijo? Shaoran ¿De verdad estás tan seguro de eso?

-¿Qué insinúa, madre? Claro que es mi hijo, es idéntico a mí.

-No lo creería hasta tener una prueba fehaciente. Antes de eso permíteme dudarlo.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto, voy a tomar el primer vuelo a Japón. Permiso.

Tomé la maleta y decidido avancé hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Xiao Lang? Una vez te dije que éramos una familia poderosa y que todas las decisiones que tomes van a repercutir en tu futuro.

La vida no es como la has visto desde pequeño, en esta gran mansión, la vida de las personas pobres es sacrificada y poco segura ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir así?

-Si eso me asegura estar al lado de las personas que amo sí, estoy más que dispuesto.

-Perfecto, entonces vete, no quiero volver a verte.

Si me hubiesen preguntado cómo terminaría mi relación con Ieran Li hace un tiempo, tal vez me hubiese reído a carcajada limpia por lo paradójica que era la vida. Siempre creí que mi madre y yo teníamos pensamientos diferentes, nunca fuimos cercanos, pero que tratara de matarme ficticiamente para engañar a Sakura era lo último que podía soportar. Tomé mi maleta y bajé hasta las puertas de la mansión, de reojo pude distinguir a Fuutie, lloraba en silencio pero tenía la convicción de que se alegraba de mi libertad.

Cogí aire y avancé por los jardines, hoy no habría chofer, no habría vehículo familiar, era solo yo y mi maleta, buscando el mejor horizonte que la vida podía darme. La familia que había dejado en Japón…

**Sakura**

Preocupada era decir poco, estaba desesperada, había intentado de todas las formas posibles comunicarme con Shaoran, sin ningún resultado positivo. Eriol, Tomoyo, Takashi también lo habían intentado y nada.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la trágica noticia, y no podía dormir. Las ojeras de oso panda me delataban en las mañanas.

-Monstruo, tienes que descansar, trata de comer algo o desaparecerás, ya verás que el mocoso y la insoportable de su hermana están bien.

-Toya no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche ¿Y si están heridos? ¿Y si tiene hambre, frío? ¡Dios no puedo con tanta incertidumbre!

Sentí sonar el timbre pero no me moví, no tenía energías para nada.

-Creo que tendré que ir yo- Escuché a lo lejos rezongar a mi hermano, lo último que quería en ese minuto era pelearme con él.

-No, yo voy- Me giré rápidamente, tal vez eran mis amigos, con noticias sobre Shaoran.

Corrí hacia el recibidor y lo que vi me dejó petrificada en la puerta.

-¿Sakura?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, un calor se apoderó de mí y no pude evitar largarme a llorar como una niña. Me sostuve de su cuello, me estreché entre sus brazos y lo besé.

-Estás bien… no puedo creerlo, en las noticias decían que estabas desaparecido ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido?

Él solo sonrió con ternura.

-No pequeña, es una larga historia, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que sí, pasa- Me hice a un lado y Shaoran entró con una pesada maleta, creo que era la misma que llevaba cuando subió al avión, hace dos días.

-¡Mocoso! ¿No que te habías perdido en el cielo? Cuando al fin pienso que voy a librarme de ti apareces de nue… ¡Ouch, Sakura!- Mi hermano ahogó el quejido que salió de su boca, le había dado un buen pisotón, había momentos y momentos.

-Creo que te llaman desde arriba Toya, necesito conversar con Shaoran así que ¿Serías tan amable de dejarnos solos?

-¿Conversar? Creo que lo que menos harán es eso ¡Lo único que espero es no celebrar la llegada de otro integrante a la familia sin que estés casada monstruo!

-¡Toya!- Mis mejillas se encendieron al instante, a veces mi hermano era un idiota.

-Siéntete Shaoran, dime qué fue lo que pasó.

-¿Y Hien?

-Salió con papá, dijo que quería comprarle un regalo pero él debía elegirlo.

-Mmm ya veo. Siento mucho haberte preocupado Sakura pero lamentablemente mi madre planeó toda esta farsa para que no volviera a Japón.

-¿Tu madre?

-Así es, quiso hacerme pasar por muerto para tener la "excusa" de no volver aquí, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, estoy agotado de discutir con ella, no entiende lo que me pasa, no le importa, lo único que le importa es el dinero y la posición social, estoy harto.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, es demasiado Shaoran.

-Me fui de la mansión. No voy a volver a China- Me dirigió una mirada cargada de anhelo. Tomó mi mano y la besó –Es aquí donde pertenezco, contigo, con Hien.

Sonreí y suspiré- Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí, eres la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.

Tomó mi mentón y me besó suavemente, era la promesa de una vida juntos y ambos lo sabíamos…

-¿Ven que no puedo dejarlos solos un segundo? ¡Ya se están besuqueando en el sofá!

Nos separamos y sonreímos, Toya siempre se las arreglaría para interrumpir los momentos importantes.

-Ya que estás aquí aprovecho de darte el mensaje de mi hermana, Kinomoto. Me pidió que te pasara su número de teléfono, dice que es importante que la llames. Creo que quería recomendarte un buen sicólogo y terapias relajantes.

Toya quería despedazarlo y antes de que ocurriera un verdadero asesinato me puse de pie y caminé para ponerme entre los dos.

-Basta chicos, mejor cenemos ¿Quieren?

Luego de cenar Shaoran me pidió salir, dijo que quería tomar aire y despejarse, supuse que igual le afectaba de sobremanera la lejanía tan tajante que habría de ahora en adelante con su familia.

Tomé mi abrigo y salimos, había un poco de brisa pero nada exagerado.

En el parque pingüino aún correteaban niños con sus mascotas, mi padre había llegado hacía un rato con Hien dormido, siempre pasaba lo mismo, salían y Hien se relajaba a tal nivel que volvía profundamente dormido.

-Sakura…

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con esos ámbares, que siempre conseguían volverme loca.

-Dime.

-Hemos pasado por bastante en todo este tiempo, nos conocimos siendo aún unos críos. Tal vez todo esto nos ha ayudado a madurar, al menos a mí sí, y puedo notar que tener a Hien también te hizo crecer, eres toda una mujer-

Me sonrojé y sonreí-Pero en verdad no quiero que seas solo una mujer, quiero que seas mi mujer.

Parpadee confundida.

-Sé que somos jóvenes y esto puede parecerte una locura pero ya tenemos una familia, Hien es nuestra familia y él va a unirnos toda la vida.

-Lo sé Shaoran, pero no quiero que por Hien te sientas obligado a dar este paso.

-No me siento obligado, al contrario, la verdad es que si hubiese podido antes, lo habría hecho cuando salimos del Instituto, y ni siquiera sabía que Hien existía.

-Sería muy apresurado si te digo que sí inmediatamente, además igual me hiciste sufrir bastante con todos estos años d…

No pude terminar la frase, sus labios se habían unido nuevamente a los míos. Me sentía como una quinceañera, bueno siempre con él me había sentido así.

Y aunque al principio lo detestaba todo lo malo se había ido para dejar entrar las sensaciones más profundas en mí. Lo amaba demasiado y me engañaba a mí misma esperando responderle. Era obvio que quería ser su mujer.

-Bueno, creo que después de ese beso y con tu suplica silenciosa no puedo negarme.

Shaoran sonrío y volvió a besarme.

Los meses pasaron rápido y sin darme cuenta llegó el tan esperado día, la verdad fue como volver al pasado, a ese día que sin conocerlo había soñado con todo, al día que mi subconsciente me mostró al hombre de mi vida. En ese momento pensé que era una anécdota, sin saber que era el futuro.

Todo transcurrió tal y como lo soñé, excepto por Hien claro, mis amigos estaban ahí, de la familia de Shaoran contamos solo con la presencia de dos de sus hermanas, Fuutie y Fanren Li, las demás apoyaron siempre a su madre.

Toya estaba saliendo con la menor de los Li, y aunque nadie pudiera creerlo se llevaban de maravillas, al fin una mujer logró domar a mi hermano.

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían casado meses antes, justo con la llegada de la primavera. Su luna de miel fue en Jamaica y habían vuelto hace poco.

-¿Te parece que bailemos, pequeña?- La voz de mi esposo me sacó del trance en el que me había sumergido.

-Claro- Sonreí, me puse de pie, caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, él tomó mi cintura y yo lo abracé. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y comenzamos a movernos lentamente. Cerré los ojos, quería que esa sensación se prolongara todo lo posible en mi interior.

-¿Algún día vas a decirme por qué conocías mi nombre antes de presentarnos?- Shaoran susurró suavemente en mi oído, logrando que me estremeciera.

-¿Y si lo dejamos como un secreto?- Sonreí traviesa.

-Pero para compartir un secreto debo conocerlo también ¿No crees?

-Bueno, digamos que tengo poderes místicos. Te conocí antes de verte.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Claro.

-¿Y cómo es posible?

-Soñándote.

Shaoran se detuvo y me miró extrañado.

-¿Soñaste conmigo antes de conocerme?

-Así es, la noche anterior a que llegaras al Instituto. Soñé que esto pasaría. Por eso sentí tanta vergüenza al verte y traté de huir. Había soñado que me casaba con un completo desconocido. Además, estaba de novia con Yukito y sentía que era un engaño.

-¿Cómo podría ser, era solo un sueño?

-Para que veas lo tonta que era.

Él sonrío y besó suavemente la comisura de mis labios.

-Ahora tengo pruebas de que eres una hechicera.

-Tal vez… tal vez te he hechizado.

-No, estoy completamente seguro.

Nos besamos y seguimos bailando. Todo partía desde ese día, porque siempre supe, en el fondo de mi corazón que pasaría, siempre supe que Shaoran Li era el hombre de mi vida, y siempre supe que viviría la presentación de mi sueño.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Y por fin!**_

_**Después de muchos cabezazos logré darle un final romántico, supongo que ya notaron que soy algo melosa.**_

_**Saludos a todos y nos leemos en otra historia.**_


End file.
